I Learned From the Best
by LusciousNesha
Summary: Nyota Uhura has worked hard and well to make it in Starfleet, but she wasn't counting on learning how to love to be included in her academic career. A Spock/Nyota origins story. And a throwback, recently re-posted
1. Chapter 1

**1. Chapter One: Beginner's Vulcan**

"Make eye contact, but do not project your emotions through your eyes. Do not extend a hand to him, nor ask him questions that have nothing to do with the class. Do not put any emphasis on neither his nor your personal life, be it tastes, hobbies, etc..." Nyota was whispering these things to herself in Vulcan as she prepared herself for the first of her classes.

She checked herself in the mirror, briefly, then began to make certain that she had all of her materials – of course, she did. This was not her first year here. Hell, it was not even her first bout with school, not even with a prestigious one... but this was the military. This was Starfleet Academy. She remembered how high strung she had been her first year at the academy. Although she had been one of the top students of her graduating class from the University of South Africa, she knew that she was dealing with a completely different ball game, here, and she intended to be an MVP. That thought brought to her mind another number on the seemingly endless list of Vulcan culture, "Please, refrain from human colloquialism, slang, sayings, etc..." she took a deep breath.

One of the most important things about being in communications was knowing that there was more to it than learning a language. She could learn any language that she set her mind to, but if ever she was faced with someone who spoke it natively, there were so many different cultural differences between alien life forms and Terrans that if one was not careful, they could actually accidentally start a battle. She had no intention of ever so offending anyone, especially not someone in charge of one of her grades, as this Vulcan would be.

It was the most appealing course on her schedule. Most of her schedule involved alien languages. She already had a degree in communications. Like many students at Starfleet Academy, Starfleet was not her first stop. There were people here, she had read, who were previously doctors, nurses, scientists, and all other professions, and decided to dedicate themselves to Starfleet, after the fact. So, she did not feel threatened or uncomfortable about the fact that she would be beginning her life here as a freshman, despite her degree.

Her schedule included Beginner's Vulcan, Beginner's Cardassian, Intermediate Tellarite, Advanced Romulan, and Advanced Klingon II. Last year, at the start of the year, they had placed her in Beginner's Klingon, but she refuted that one, because she had an extensive knowledge and usage of the Klingon language and had signed up for _Advanced_ Klingon. Apparently, her credits from U of S. Africa had not properly transferred... she straightened that out, very quickly.

Her first year, she squeezed in most of her physical electives – the basic physical training required of all Starfleet members, a course to learn (in general, if not intricately) each position and station of a Starfleet starship, as she planned on working on the finest starship that the Federation would have – the U.S.S. Enterprise, and finally, Advanced Klingon. So, in one year, she had roughly learned how to work every station on a starship bridge, accomplished all of her physical requirements, and gotten more familiar with the language of the Federation's greatest known foe – the Klingons.

This year, she planned on doing more to deal with her own personal field – xenolinguistics and communications. In addition to the six alien languages that would be her main focus of the semester, she also had a communications technical and lab course that was mandatory, despite her degree, and she knew that it would be a joke and a bore, but rules were rules, and there was no getting around that class. Therefore, the best prospect of a challenge was her Vulcan class, especially considering that Starfleet had its first Vulcan ever as the teacher.

When she found that out, she had fought for entry into his class. At first, she had been told that the class was full, and that there was no way around it... she did not have a degree in communications for nothing. Nyota Uhura persisted with her advisor, until she convinced the woman that with the drop rate of alien language courses, by the time the second week came, the class would have more than enough room, but she would be too far behind. The woman tried to give her another Beginner's Vulcan class (one with a human teacher), and she refuted, "If I wanted a human to teach me Vulcan, I could teach myself." Finally, the woman just got sick of her and added her to the list and said that it would be up to the teacher whether or not she would be allowed to remain in his class.

Nyota knew that she would have to make an impression upon the teacher. Vulcans were people of logic. Highly strict and annoying logic, and she would need to present herself in a most logical manner in order to be allowed the chance that she needed to learn from him. So, she spent the past few days researching and trying to memorize what was and was not proper behavior when amongst Vulcan people. She glanced at the bed next to hers and saw the green foot of her roommate hanging out from underneath it.

Her roommate, and Orion, named Gaila never went to her first few days of classes, and that she caught up when she finally _did_ go. That did not make any sense to Nyota_, _but Gaila was a rather decorated cadet, and an adult. It was not Nyota's responsibility to try to force her to be dutiful, yet, it took a great deal of effort on Nyota's part not to awaken her roommate and urge her to go to her first class. She sighed and shook her head, that would have been as pointless as it generally was when she asked her to be careful with men.

Her first class was the communications technical/lab course, that they simply called Comm Lab. Nyota found that once in the class, there were a few things that she had not really thought about in well over a year and became grateful for the fact that this course was required. It would be a good refresher. She just worried that perhaps she would be refreshed sooner than later and that the _rest _of her time would feel wasted. Nevertheless, she wished to understand precisely what she was doing here and the syllabus sent to her electronic address was insufficient, to say the least. It seemed to her like the instructor had just made it before class, as an afterthought. She began to question the man on what types of technical and lab work she could look forward to. She noticed that many of the students were taken aback by her knowledge of the course material (which was not on the syllabus), but she had her career to think about, not the stares of her so called peers.

After this class would be her Vulcan class. She took deep breaths, hoping that she would not be late, and that when she got there that she would not forget something important. She really and truly wanted to make well with the Vulcan, for her career, and for her own personal growth in the knowledge of the language.

"Didn't I see you at orientation? Are you the woman who was asking the presiding instructor questions, causing him to remind everyone that we were in orientation, which is not exactly a forum?" She heard a woman's oily voice ask. She glanced up from gathering her things to see a blonde woman with twinkling blue eyes and a warm smile, complete with dimples.

Nyota smiled and said, "That was I. I am Uhura."

"I'm Janice," The blonde cadet said. Nyota immediately felt herself frown. What was it about some of these cadets? Especially the ones in communications? They seemed to always want to be friends first and professional, later. This was the fourth person that she would have to make the discernment for, this week.

"Actually, Cadet, I am trying to keep the mind set that this is a professional atmosphere, so if I could call you by your last name, as is Starfleet protocol, that would be more comfortable for me," Nyota said. Her voice was not rude, but she knew that the words probably stung.

When Uhura said this, Janice blinked a few times before saying in a very small voice, "Rand. I am Cadet Rand."

"Nice to meet you, Rand. I have to go. I have a Vulcan class next and the instructor is Vulcan, so I don't want to be late," Uhura said and practically dashed out of the room. She did not look behind her, and she did not wait for a farewell. If she timed herself accurately, she could get there about fifteen minutes early, and she hoped that would not be too late for a front row seat. She wanted to be in the desk that faced his desk, although as a Vulcan, it probably would not make much sense to him to ever sit in the desk. He would probably find lecturing for the duration of most classes to be most proficient.

She had walked into her first class of the morning, highly excited that she was finally going to have an actual teaching of the complexities of the Vulcan language by a Vulcan native! Formally, she had taught herself what she could of the language, and had areas which needed strong work. This course would help her to perfect the language and pronounce the sounds that she had been struggling with, and the fact that the instructor was actually Vulcan made it so much more enjoyable, as many of her psycholinguists instructors were not natives of the planet of the language she was learning, and she found it necessary to seek out actual natives and befriend them so that she could get extra insight on the language. Most were flattered that she wanted to take the extra time to perfect the language and not just learn it in the way that it would be acceptable for the duty of a ship and for the Federation itself. No, she wanted her skills perfect.

By the time her second class came around, her excitement flushed to nervousness, but she decided that she may have time to calm herself while she set her desk up for work. After she set up her desk, the silent Vulcan seated at the desk in the front of the room, just across from the desk she had chosen to set herself up in remained quietly reading his PADD. She realized that since class had not started, that he may be preparing, but then decided that as a Vulcan, he probably already had the entire lesson plan, not just for the day, but for the rest of the semester not only prepared, but also memorized. So, she ventured to his desk and introduced herself. She did not reach out her hand for him to shake, but instead held both of her hands behind her back and stood an adequate distance away from him that she did not invade his personal space. "Excuse me, Professor, if I may have a word with you briefly before the start of class?" She started.

The stoic alien man placed his PADD on the desk and folded his hands over each other. He gave her his attention without reacting in the least bit to her presence. She continued to say, "I would just like to let you know that I am excited about learning your native tongue and I will do whatever it takes to perfect my skills. I have taught myself the language in a rough form, but I definitely need this class and your tutelage to master the language..." She had no intention of begging, but she really wanted him to allow her to remain in his class.

He said, in the most even tone that she had ever heard from anyone, "Cadet Uhura, I am certain that with your background of the past year in this learning institution that you will exceed in this class, as much as a human possibly can. I must attempt to redirect your excitement, however, as excitement is illogical and counterproductive. I will ask you not to allow your emotions to get in the way of your progress in this class. Vulcan is not an emotional language, and human emotions often taint the statement being attempted."

She nodded, trying to calm herself of the fact that he was already familiar with her name and performance. She evenly answered, "I have read this and when I taught myself, I have attempted to suppress the inflections in my natural tone to speak the language to the best of my abilities," She said it in Vulcan.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. Other than that, his face had not changed, at all. He responded to her, in Vulcan,"Although you have taught yourself quite well, you still have much to learn, indeed. If there is nothing else for you to speak with me about this morning, you may resume your seat until the start of class."

She nodded her head and headed for her seat, then turned around and asked, "Is there a name that your students should call you by? I know that you most likely have a name which we can not pronounce, and I am sure that I can learn to eventually, but in the meantime..."

He cut off her statement with the introduction, "I am Spock." She smiled at him and bowed slightly, "Good morning, Professor Spock." He simply looked at her, and bowed slightly, himself, completely devoid of any emotion or reaction.

Nyota's PADD sounded and she checked it. There was an electronic message from Gaila, which she opened to read: _Commander Spock... gorgeous, right? _She let of a frustrated sigh and deleted the message. If Gaila had no intention of getting up for class, she certainly should not be sending stupid messages... but when she looked up at the Vulcan again, Nyota did have to admit... her _was _gorgeous.

His eyes were chocolate brown, though as blank as a canvas. The slant of the Vulcan eyebrows gave him a sense of mystery and although the haircut was completely silly looking to her, she also had to admit that his hair looked extremely soft. It was jet black, and glossy, like it was shining, although it did not seem to have anything in it to make it shine, and she would have been completely shocked if a Vulcan would have put something into their hair to make it shine.

Then, there was his build. When he arose from his seat to check the projector, she mused at his height and the lean figure of his body. The black officer's uniform did him all kinds of justice in the "pleasing on the eyes" department. She checked his rank – Lieutenant Commander. She wondered how long

it had taken him to get that rank? She planned on at least being a Lieutenant by the time she set foot upon the Enterprise, and as a Vulcan, he must be much more skilled at excelling in Starfleet than she. She frowned, but when he turned to face the class, with his hands placed behind his back, his manly, handsome face made her forget where her mind had traveled to...

She realized that she was getting lost in his appearance, and she cleared her mind. What the hell? He was gorgeous, but not worth a poor grade over daydreaming. Before she realized, class was about to start, and as she looked around the room, she could hardly believe that she had not noticed how many people had entered it since she began to study her Vulcan professor's physical attributes.

Spock monotonously presented all of his introductory information to his first class of the day, then his second, but then, before the start of his third... he was interrupted. He had only been looking at his PADD to seek a more efficient schedule for his meditation and exercise regimen, as today's had proven too closely tied together with his first class, and he had only come into the room twenty seven point four minutes early, as opposed to his much preferred precisely thirty minutes early.

When the woman interrupted him, he gave her his attention. That was only proper. He did believe that whatever she intended to say would most likely be irrelevant and probably illogical, but he generally prepared himself for things of the sort from humans on a daily basis. Her statement was not too illogical. She did mention excitement in learning Vulcan – that was not particularly unusual. Humans tended to become excited over learning anything about an alien race from a member of the race itself. He responded to her accordingly, and watched her return to her seat.

As she prepared her desk, he recalled the alert that was sent to him about another addition to an already overcrowded class. He was just about to deny the request and recirculate her to another class when he noticed the footnote: Lieutenant Commander Spock, PLEASE do not reject this student or recirculate her to another class. She was rather adamant about being scheduled to your class, specifically and she does not logically take "no" for an answer. He frowned and decided to research her records.

They were highly impressive. He found himself with a dilemma. He reserved the right to deny her being in his class, despise the annoying footnote that her advisor had added. Then, again, she qualified for his class. Her marks up to this point were exemplary across the lines. He had other students, far less impressive who had already been enrolled in his class. Someone of her academic prowess deserved the education she chased after. He looked over his list of students for the class and he found one that he remembered having exceptionally unimpressive markings. He switched _that _student to another class, and accepted the add on of Cadet Uhura.

When he awoke to begin his day on the first day of classes, he meditated first. After he was done, he began to practice his Vulcan self defensive techniques. He realized before it ended that he would have to cut his workout a few minutes short, or he would have to be a few minutes behind on his general preference to pre-class preparation. He decided to finish his workout and to readjust his schedule, later. He decided on an even number of hours for sleeping, so he did not wish to cut his time there...

After his third class ended, the cadet, Uhura, approached his desk. he had returned to the seat, as he sometimes did in between classes. She said, simply, "Professor, I have questions about the syllabus..."

"You may visit my office in Administration Annex III, room number..."

"103, between the hours of 1500 and 1700, preferably by appointment," she finished the sentence for him, having already read the information in his syllabus. She asked, "Should I call your office to make an appointment?"

"You may tell me right now on what day and at what time will be an acceptable time for you, and I may let you know whether it is available, or not," he replied."I can be there today and 1500 hours," she said.

He nodded once and said, "Very well, you are my first appointment of the semester."

"You always remember your first," she said, then winced.

His lack of a facial expression did not show that he had been thrown off by her accidental slip of the tongue, but when he stated, "My memory is quite proficient. I remember mostly everything."

She shook her head, embarrassed with herself for using a saying with a Vulcan, but grateful that he was not unfamiliar with it. It might have sounded inappropriate, otherwise. She nodded her head and rushed from the room, not really eager for her next class, but eager to get away from him, at the moment. She would pull herself together, readjust, and by 1500 hours, she would redeem herself from any embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. A Much Better Approach**

If only there were a hypo or a pill that achieved the dignity of Vulcan reserve! Nyota took a deep breath, then pressed the button on the outside of Professor Spock's door, hoping that her nervousness and her reluctance would not show. "Enter," he stated, his voice deep and rich in her ears. When the door swooshed open, she did enter and saw that he was seated at the desk with his hands folded over one another, just as he had been when she spoke with him earlier in the classroom. He seemed to be sitting idly, and waiting on her, but she knew from her research that Vulcans did not just sit idly.

She entered the office and suppressed her natural urge to smile. A Vulcan would not find it polite, only illogical. She hoped that she could either get used to all of these strange Vulcan ways, or that she get reach a level of comfort in which she did not care. The bad thing was that so long as it did not affect her grade, her career, or her morale, she _did _care about respecting other cultures, and some part of her knew that with him surrounded by humans all the time that he probably was not given the proper Vulcan respect on a daily basis. "Cadet Uhura, there is no need to stall. You may begin with your questions about the syllabus, now," he stated, staring evenly at her.

His stare made her uncomfortable. She wondered what it must be like to look right at someone and not have an opinion about them, to look right at something, and not have an opinion about it – to only have factual details... to look at the Tanzanian sunset and not consider it beautiful, but just to acknowledge it as a natural ending to the day...

She nodded once and asked, "Yes, of course. First question – have you ever considered a dumbed down version of your syllabus for human understanding? I hate to admit this, but even a xenolinguist may need a translator to comprehend this syllabus. _After, _I consulted my my built in thesaurus, it became easier, but there were several words that I have never even heard used in a sentence in real life that you used quite effortlessly in your thirty page syllabus."

Nyota paused. Had his eyebrow just moved? No, that was her imagination, clearly. She had focused on his rank as she spoke, only glancing up at his eyes, sporadically. She had every intention of maintaining eye contact, but his eyes were too blank and piercing for her to force herself to do so while having this conversation. She went on to say, "A first time alien language student could be intemmidated by a syllabus of this caliber. You can reach and successfully teach more students if you could learn to try to speak on a level that benefits them when they hear you. Reading your year in evaluations of the past year, I saw that many of your students who were successful did so after either obtaining a universal translator (to simplify your lectures in Federation standard), or programming a remedial text modification system into their PADDs for your syllabus. It seems like it would be simpler for _you _to make the alterations best for your students."

Spock's hands moved from their place and settled now upon his lap. She had not expected him to move at all, and the fact that he had bothered her, a little. He stated, calmly, "Cadet Uhura, it is noble of you to consider the grades of your fellow students, as well my teaching abilities; but, I have no intention of limiting the quality or the extent of my natural vocabulary for the sake of making my human students more comfortable. You have stated yourself that if a student makes the effort, the material is understandable. As Starfleet Academy is not a daycare facility, I am inclined to suggest that if a student has trouble interpreting my words that the student takes it upon himself or herself to determine the meanings. The logical course of action in a situation in which one does not understand is to search for an understanding. Each student in the class is capable of locating a definition or a synonym, just, as you did."

Nyota cleared her throat, and for the first time, smiled, actually chuckled, a little bit. She was used to stubborness, but not aware that Vulcans were stubborn. Professor Spock seemed stubborn. She would have to try to speak in favor of his values. "Professor Spock, that would be the logical course of action – that's why I chose it. However, as I glanced around the room when class was dismissed, I believe that I saw perhaps four or maybe five non Terran students, which leads me to conclude that the probabilty of most of the most in the class coming to a logical decision on a course of action is relatively low." Now, his eyebrow peaked again, and she was looking right at him when it did. She almost gasped. She had not known that such a simple action could be so moving, but on his stone-like face, it looked almost blatant. It was rather sexy, she decided, but did not digress, "I researched your drop rates and you are considered the most difficult instructor on campus, by many of the students who have dropped your class over the past year. I believe that it is simply a miscommunication.

Professor Spock, Vulcans are just hard for humans to understand as humans are for Vulcans to understand, and the matter becomes even more complicated, because in addition to trying to remember how different our cultures are, then we are faced with a syllabus that actually somehow ended up with the word "floccinaucinihilipilification" in it!"

"The term fit the context," Spock said. She recalled looking it up to find out that it was an estimation of something as worthless, which was exactly what emotional diction was in the Vulcan language, but...

"No one knew that!" She practically snapped at him. There was that eyebrow again. She took a deep breath and said, "Professor, look, I took the liberty of using my own translation to modify your syllabus. With your approval, I would like to circulate this version to your students' electronic addresses. Then, we'll see whether or not your drop rates are improved by it."

"If you will send your version to me, I shall see to it that the students receive it," Spock stated.

She smiled and nodded as she sent it on her PADD. "Okay. That was all a part of first question. I hope that I am not taking up to much of your time..."

"I have been informed that your inqueries can be quite time consuming," he stated as plain as anything at all.

She frowned, but did not respond to that. Her advisor must have told him that... or someone who witnessed her at the orientation. She did not understand why there was an orientation each year. By the second semester, everyone had everything down pact. Of course, the paths changed each year, becoming much more difficult than the one before, but was that not the way of all finer learning institutions?

She said, "I am concerned that the lesson plans will be too simple for me. There is a lot of work here, but it's all much too easy. It seems like it would even be easy for a first time alien language learner, as most xenolinguists (which constitute ninety five percent of your class) already have training in learning languages by the time that they get to Starfleet."

Now, for the first time, she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. If she had read right, she had just _offended _him. She fought back a laugh of disbelief as he straightened up in his chair, even more. He had been erect, already, but now, he shifted to an even firmer position.

His hands returned to his desk and he blinked once, slowly before stating, "Cadet Uhura, Vulcan is an extremely difficult language for humans to learn. This course has been constructed with that fact in mind, not upon personal opinions. As I realize that human minds are not as apt to recall facts as Vulcan minds are, allow me to remind you that this is _beginner's _Vulcan, Miss Uhura. The aim of the curriculum is to teach a beginning Vulcan student all that he or she must know in order to learn to begin speaking Vulcan. I presume that your opinions on the matter of the level of challenge within the syllabus is based upon your preexisting knowledge of the Vulcan language. However, as I informed you earlier, you still have much to learn. If you believe that this course is not challenging enough for you, might I suggest you look into taking another course?"

She sighed and lowered her head. She had done it. She offended a Vulcan! That had to be a record for the first day of classes. Suddenly, something strange happened, she heard his voice and her auditory skill told her that it had softened (only just, but softened). "I will take into consideration perhaps attempting to challenge the students more. It would be illogical for me to presume on one hand that they are intelligent enough to find the meaning of my words but not intelligent enough to be challenged on their path to learning the language." Her eyes returned to his and she almost shuddered. God, were they all so cold? How had the voice she just heard come from the being seated before her?

They sat silently for a while, before Spock asked, "Is there anything else that I may assist you with – other questions, or concerns, cadet?"

She simply shook her head and stood to leave. She announced, before moving on her way, "Professor, I know that as a Vulcan, you are not emotionally moved by my words. I thought for a moment that perhaps I offended you by coming at you this way, but I realize that Vulcans do not get offended. I just want to say that I really appreciate the fact that you were willing to hear me out with my concerns and that you find it logical to consider my words."

His eyebrow lifted and he searched for a response. He was unsure whether or not there was something that he should say. He decided upon, "It is illogical to express appreciation as a reciprocal to logic, especially when speaking with a Vulcan."

She laughed and nodded, "Of course it it. I think that I will probably learn more Vulcan culture from you than I have been able to learn by trying to research it."

"The records are composed mostly by humans," he stated.

"Really? Are there any Vulcan created records that I might study, on Vulcan culture and practices?" She was genuinely curious and intrigued.

"Vulcans do not openly share information, however, in my computer, in my quarters, I have access to an electronic file of the teachings of Surak, our logical philosopher. If you are as interested in understanding the behavior as Vulcans as you appear to be, I have no reservations about sending a copy to your electronic address."

She forced her excitement down. If she acted like a giddy little girl right now, he might regret the notion of sharing the logic of his people with her. "I am interested. Thank you, Sir."

"There is no need to thank me, Cadet. From your actions during our appointment, I believe that it would be wise of you to familiarize yourself in ways of logic." Now, she frowned. That was an insult. Even coming from a Vulcan, he had just insulted her. He stared at her, then stated, "Although, I must say that you have been the most logical student that I have encountered since being assigned to teach one year ago." Now, she smiled.

Nyota left the office with her smile still in tact. She tilted her head in thought and wondered what on Earth was going on with her? She had made herself so crazy with obsessing over this course that she had inadvertently caused herself to become fixated on the instructor's opinion. Why did she even care whether or not he deemed her logical? As long as she did the work and made the grades, his opinion should have been like everyone else's. She shrugged it off and made her way to her next destination.

To say that Vulcans and humans were so different... sh had to admit that had been the easiest appointment that she had with an instructor since starting classes a year ago. She had been uncomfortable, but Professor Spock had actually listened to her, and handled her with respect and dignity. He had only been teaching for as long as she had been attending the school. Maybe he believed that he had not yet accomplished mastering teaching illogical humans to reject her words. At any rate, she already appreciated the fact that she would have him for a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Social Life**

Spock reviewed Cadet Uhura's version of his syllabus., and did agree that the humans may respond to it better than the one that he provided; therefore, it was logical for him to replace the previous version with this one. He did so, sending it off by electronic mail. The human in him wished to react when she had claimed that his syllabus needed improvement, however... it argument was logical. He appreciated the fact that she pointed out probability, though he was not surprised that she had not accompanied her thoughts with any firm statistics. Humans seldom did so.

After he left his office for the day, he retired to his room, as he generally did. He did not have to commit to a "social life", and now that he was on staff, he longer had to share quarters with anyone insisting that he did so. Also, he had figured in what he had performed incorrectly to readjust his schedule, which meant that tomorrow, his schedule would be flawless. He enjoyed schedules, routines, methods, rules, and boundaries. They gave him a sense of comfort.

She allowed him freedom the second day of class, but only because she kept hearing so many people thank him for the improved syllabus, and confessing that the original syllabus, alone, had made them consider dropping the course. Towards the end of the class, Spock made an announcement, "If anyone else sees fit to extend gratitude for the paraphrased syllabus," (she noted that he had not repeated the commonly used "improved"), "please focus your attention on Cadet Uhura, as she paraphrased the syllabus and convinced me to send it out in the most current version." The entire class looked at her, but since she was in the front of the room, she did not see it.

She did, however hear some girl mutter, "Surprise, surprise, the pet of the litter strikes again..."

Nyota said, sternly, not facing the room, "You're _welcome._"

She even allowed him freedom on the third day, despite the fact that his monotone lecture had driven some of the students to sleep, and his request for them to wake up was so monotone that they generally did not realize that they were being woke up, until someone else nudged them. She laughed to herself about it.

But, when, by Thursday, he had not began to allow them speaking exercises, she raised her hand. Her gesture was awarded with the sighs of several students, even though it was her first time since this class began that she had raised her hand in reference to class work. She turned in her seat to face the class, eyes darting around in warning. No one made another sound. "Cadet Uhura, you may speak," Spock stated.

She faced him again and asked, "Professor, will we be practicing the words from the daily assigned word list in class, or is the practice limited to when we have our weekly quiz in the communications lab?"

"The first week of class is spent familiarizing yourself with the sounds of the alphabet and the utilization of the accents and punctuation," Spock said.

"I know. I read and re-read the syllabus, but I would feel better if..." her face cringed.

She realized her mistake, but he had already began his retort, "Cadet Uhura, while I am certain that your feelings mean a great deal to you, they are not the basis for our actions in the classroom. Your purpose is to learn."

"I am trying to learn, Professor. Could we perhaps take breaks in between your lecture to do oral exercises?"

Another student replied, "I think, and maybe this is just a shot in the dark that Professor Spock knows what he is doing." Nyota recognized the voice as the smart ass who made the "class pet" comment the other day and turned to see a girl so pale that she looked as though she might have been doused in powder, with red eyes and white blonde hair.

She smiled at the girl and said, "I certainly don't doubt it, Cadet. I am simply attempting to optimize the quality of the class so that more of you will be interested in it."

"In the meantime, you have managed to waste four point three six two minutes of class time, Cadet Uhura. I will need to see you after class is dismissed," Spock said, then went on with his lecture exactly where he had left off.

He had not returned to his desk. Instead, he stood in the same spot that he had been in while lecturing, and she gathered her things and stood in front of him. She immediately said, "It was not my intention to interrupt class."

"However, you _did _interrupt class. Cadet, in order for the other students to reach the level of skill which you have gained on your own, it is imperative that I am allowed to cover the exact material which I have been covering."

She retorted, "A lot of them can't learn by you just talking to them, they'll have to practice it..."

"I did not grant you permission to speak freely, Cadet," he stated coldly. She too a deep breath as he continued, "If anyone needs practice, they are at liberty to practice nightly, just as the syllabus recommends. The class will begin oral exercises when we begin visits to the communications lab, the week following next week, just as the syllabus outlines. The purpose of the syllabus is to tell the student what to expect of the class."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Denied," he said, quickly. He was not finished, "Also, if you have any further challenges of my methods or my course of teaching, you may visit my office during office hours. The time in the classroom is designed for all students to learn. I do not respect disturbances that set my schedule off course." She frowned, but did not say anything. Finally, he said, "You may now speak."

"I apologize, Sir. May I be dismissed?" She asked with her jaws tense.

"Yes, you may." She flanked and hurried out of the room, actually furious. The thing that really bothered her was the fact that she was not furious at him, or how he had handled her, or even the fact that her idea was rejected this time. She was furious because she knew that no matter how furious she had just been, no matter how emotional that exchange had caused her to become, he had the luxury of simply walking away from it without a second thought!

Spock had arrangements to play 3D chess with one of his colleagues, Professor Woods. This was the closest that he came to socializing. The colleague, an Advanced Klingon professor made a habit of making small talk while he played. "So, I have been told that you have Cadet Uhura this semester."

Spock's eyebrow lifted and he corrected, "Cadet Uhura is in one of my classes." He did not like when humans made statements so inaccurate and illogical. He certainly did not _have _the cadet, as she was no bit of property, and if she had been, he was not one to own another being...

"Sure, that's what I meant. I have her, too, and so far, so good."

"I am not exactly sure of what this means."

The instructor said, "It means that the little pistol hasn't fired off on me about anything yet. Know what I think?" Spock did not have a chance to inform his colleague that in order to know what he was thinking that he would have to perform a mind meld with him before the man said, "I think that she just needs to find a man to help her work all of that out."

Spock tilted his head. If he had not been confused before, he certainly was now. "To work all of what out, Mr. Woods?"

"Her sexual frustrations, Professor. The woman is so wound up that only a very, very good lay down will help her," he said with a grin.

Spock was not amused. "Mr. Woods, it is completely inappropriate to speak of a student in that manner amongst colleagues. It is sexual misconduct according to..."

"Sorry, sorry," he said and waved a hand. "I forget that Vulcans don't think like that, but trust me, there is not a male instructor, besides you, of course who would not do it, if he had the chance."

"I am confused, yet again, Mr. Woods."

"Give the woman what she needs! Every other man I've had the discussion with has agreed," Woods said.

"I certainly hope that they also agreed that despite their tasteless treatment of her, that she is a Starfleet Academy student. Of course, there are stipulations set in place that may allow such actions, however you do not fall under those stipulations. Cadet Uhura is currently in your class; therefore, you are currently legally obligated not to speak in this manner about her." Spock stated and made a move on the board.

Woods, an older man with graying hair said softly, "I hope that you don't see fit to turn me in."

"I shall hope that I never have to have such a discussion with you again, however, at the moment, I have no intention of reporting your sexual misconduct."

"You make it sound uglier than what it is, Spock," The man said.

Spock could not have disagreed more. What was ugly was the fact that human males depreciated the value of human females that could someday be the mate of another by expressing such an interest in them as this man was. Cadet Uhura was a bright young woman with the potential to become one of Starfleet's greatest assets, and one of her instructors saw fit to speak openly with what seemed to be a number of her other instructors on sexual desires with her. That was ugly. Spock said, "If Cadet Uhura has a male mate, he would be insulted and offended by such discussions about her."

"She's too into herself to have a boyfriend."

"Perhaps some day, a man may wish to marry her. It is highly inappropriate to speak of such an interest in a woman who is not your own." It was also inappropriate to speak that way about a woman who you could rightfully claim, but Spock stopped there.

Woods laughed and said, "Spock, if I did not know any better, I would think that _you _had the hots for Uhura."

Spock had heard this particular phrase previously. He simply replied, "Mr. Woods, it is pleasing that you do know better."

Nyota laid on hr stomach with a portable computer in front of her and a PADD in her hand as Gaila changed her undergarments for a fourth time. Gaila fussed, "_You _should care about this more than I do, but I am seriously disturbed by your lack of a social life." She checked herself in the mirror as she continued, "I mean, I think that you are super hot and sexy underneath all of that geekiness, and I just have to believe that such a hottie would invest in having fun sometimes!"

"I am having fun right now," Nyota said with a smile. Honestly, was _was _having fun. She had been translating the teachings of Surak from Vulcan into Swahili, in her free time, since Spock sent it to her via electronic messaging, but tonight, she would have ample time to dedicate to her pass time.

It proved to be rewarding, too. She had not said much to Professor Spock since their episode in class. In fact, she handled him with more detachment than he handled everyone else, since then... But, as she work on this translation, more and more about the alluring professor made sense to her. It helped her to gain a better understanding of just how logical the Vulcan people were – so logical that they did not even consider things that might be illogical. Illogic was not even an option!

The fact that logic was the basis of his existence helped her understand why he had been so curt with her about her four minute disturbance, and why he had not tolerated any of her emotional excuse for it. She could now see why his door automatically locked at the start of class... it was illogical to show up for a 0700 class at 0702... the class begins at 0700. She also understood why he was so strict about rules and protocol, and why he rendered so many student's excuses for missing class invalid. Having personal business was not a valid excuse for missing class. He needed a reason for everything. He needed facts and/or proof. He needed control and order. Logic demanded these virtues.

She found that instead of being mad about how he had handled her, she began to respect him for his firm following of his system of beliefs. Also, with such a logical and straight laced instructor, she never had to worry about time being wasted in class or details being left out of an assignment, or a lecture. Also, for the most part, he welcomed any questions and answered them to the best of his ability. He found it particularly difficult to answer irrational questions, and used those instances to try to help someone be less irrational.

She smiled to herself thinking about him. The gorgeous, straight-lace weirdo. In her opinion, he was a perfect instructor, and she felt like she was getting to know him better through learning about his values of logic. Knowing him better felt far more comfortable than trying to figure him out on her own.

"Am I talking to myself, or what?" Gaila asked, frustrated.

Nyota sighed and asked, "What?"

Gaila snapped, "There is a bar and grill right outside of the campus. It has lodging across the street from it, and Starfleet Academy students can bunk there when too drunk to return to campus. Then, there is a neat dance club across town and they have an hour of honky tonk that I don't want to miss, so we better make it quick if that'll be it."

Nyota blinked at her and placed her PADD down, "Gaila, what are we discussing?"

Gaila laid back on her bed to squeeze her body into the too short, too tight dress that she seemed to plan on leaving in as she answered, "We are discussing where we are going to go tonight! It's Saturday and we don't have any plans."

Nyota picked her PADD back up and shook her head, "Sorry, but I do have plans. Professor Spock sent me this file and I am translating it."

Gaila stood up and began to do bending and stretching tests in the mirror as she informed her roommate, "Weekend homework should be done on Sundays."

"It isn't homework. It is hobby work, and I AM having fun. By the way, what the hell is honky tonk?" Nyota laughed as she said the words. It sounded ridiculous.

Gaila smiled, with her tongue between her teeth, "You'll have to come along with me to find out. Don't you like dancing?"

"I love dancing, but I love translating more and I want to do this tonight. I'll come out with you on another time. I am very curious about this honky tonk thing. That's strange terminology. I might even look it up..."

Gaila made a "grr" sound, frustrated that Uhura would not come out with her. Then, she waved a hand at her and said, "Suit yourself, Geek. Don't wait up for me."

"I didn't plan on it, but do be careful!" Nyota called out as the door swished closed. As she translated another line, she laughed at herself. She really was a geek. A super geek.

She was relieved when Gaila finally left, but she commanded the computer to play some background music for her as she worked on her activity. The music that the computer was playing was something Orion, and it had beautifully sang, but seriously sexual lyrics (in Orion). The contradiction amused her briefly. Here she was, looking at words devoid of and strictly denouncing emotions, and listening to words that not only embraced them but aimed to entice arousal. She cut the lyrics and attempted to simply listen to the music of the song, but Orion music itself still sounded sexual. She had to try to remember to program some of her music into the computer system. She silenced the music from the room computer and played a playlist from her portable.

The damage had been done, though. She found herself drifting to thoughts about Professor Spock. She wondered what he did with _his _free time? There was no need to spend it idly, so she assumed that whatever he was doing at the moment, it was logical, so unlike what she was doing... thinking of him. What was wrong with her? Why would she try to let her mind think that she was becoming interested in someone who not only was off limits, but became more and more unattainable with every new piece of information she learned from these teachings she was translating?

He was simply so interesting. She realized that it would not be logical, nor wise to try to have any type of romantic relationship with her. He was her teacher, after all... but she'd be damned if she did not invest more time into getting to know him and figuring him out.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Monday, Monday**

"As always, you are a life saver, Spock!" The blond woman cheered as her computer began to function again. Spock tilted his head, puzzled by her usage of hyperbole. Certainly, him helping her with glitches in her computer system did not save her life, though it did make it possible for her to do her job properly.

He replied, "Commander Doyle, it is my belief, according to the evidence that someone is purposefully sabotaging your computer."

The woman startled a bit and asked, "Who would do such a thing, and how would they get into my office?"

"For the sabotage that has been performed on your system, entering your office is not necessary. I will make a trace to the source of the signal that is endangering your system..."

"Oh, no – Mister. I am already behind on my work. You'll have to reschedule."

"If it is not done now, we may lose the connection."

"Oh, alright. How long will it take to do?"

"They may be using equipment to evade tracing. The duration of time that it will take to find the source, if we even are able to find the source is not yet determinable."

Doyle nodded and held her hands out towards her computer. Spock pressed a few simple buttons, then announced, "The tracing has commenced. You are able to do your work in the meantime." He arose from her desk and left her office.

As he did, she called out, "Spock! Thanks again. You should let me have you for dinner." He stopped and stared at her for a moment. She paraphrased, "I would like to provide dinner for you, as a sign of gratitude for fixing my computer for me, again."

"That seems acceptable, Miss Doyle." The woman had invited him to other events in the past. She was pleasant enough company, and Vulcans were not opposed to having dinner with colleagues. He decided that they could probably discuss academic events, and future administration projects, namely the Kobayashi Maru. Doyle was one of the people who looked to Spock for implementing a well designed version of the simulation, and one of those charged with ascertaining that he improved on it, or at least reprogrammed it just as efficiently as before. She was also what she called the "go-between" for him and the "higher-ups", as it related to the simulation. He did not wish to offend her by turning down her offer of gratitude.

They made arrangements to have dinner on Friday night. This was early Monday morning. Spock did not think about the arrangements at all after making them. They were there, in his head. He would certainly not forget what he was to do on Friday night at eight o clock, but he did not care at all enough to ponder on the information.

Cadet Uhura pushed the button on the door of Spock's office and heard his voice say, "Enter." She entered his office and saw that he appeared to be reading something on his computer. "Cadet Uhura, as far as I know, you have not made any previous arrangements to meet in my office."

She smiled and sat down in the chair across from his desk. "I know, but I finished translating the file that you sent me and I wanted to ask a few questions about it. If this is an inconvenient time, could I make an appointment?"

Spock's curiosity was peaked. She had questions about the teachings of Surak... Although there were a number of significantly more important things for him to be doing, he allowed her to proceed with her questions. He also decided, by the time his normal schedule would include going into the classroom, that this once, considering the rarity of a student with interest in Surak, he would leave after the conversation ended.

After a while, she jumped up from the chair and said, "I have to get going, so I'm not late for class. I'll see you later when I get to your class. Thank you for talking with me. Your ways are so interesting." Spock had been enjoying the conversation more than any other talk he had engaged in since coming to Starfleet, and he truly wished for an opportunity to share all of the information with her.

"We may resume the conversation at a later time, when both of us have free schedules," Spock suggested.

Nyota paused, then examined him for a moment. Her searching gaze made him slightly uncomfortable. For a moment, he believed that he had just perhaps made some type of cultural mistake, as he often did when humans were concerned. But, she finally agreed, "Alright. Well, how about I take a look at my schedule at the end of the day and contact you on transmission to try to match our schedules up for it?"

"That is agreeable," he stated.

Then, she ran right out of his office and down the hallway. She did not enjoy the fact that she was running through the administration building, but she had completely lost track of time and needed to be on time to her communications class.

When she entered the room, she noticed that the room was arranged with two seats closely together, all around the room. Some of the students had already taken up seats, and she sighed when she realized that she would have a partner for something. She was not the best person in the world at partnership, but just as she would have to work with others on board a starship, she forced herself to accept the fact that she would have to do it here, too.

She chose an empty pair of chairs (contrary to her usual preference), in the very back of the room. Hopefully, all of the other seats would fill before anyone made it to her. It became apparent to her, almost immediately that everyone was trying to avoid partnering up with her. By the time the other seats filled, she did not see one single person without a partner. Yes! Then, Rand entered the room, practically running and asked, "What's going on? What happened with the seats?"

Someone called out, "You'll have to partner up with Uhura!" Nyota suppressed a grin when she saw the dismay on Rand's face. The woman came to the seat next to Nyota and forced a smile, which Nyota returned.

After being given the assignment, Nyota immediately began to go over a plan of execution with Janice. They would have to make a presentation by the end of the week, and work together all week on it, but Nyota told Janice, "There is no way that it will take us the full week to do this presentation." The presentation was to create a dangerous scenario during which the communications system on a ship breaks down, to report what the situation is in a detailed manner, fit for the ship's log, and to present the solution to the problem. Janice thought it sounded easy enough, but with every idea she came up with, Nyota had a reason why it would be difficult. She kept reminding her partner, "I'm not saying that we can't do it. I'm just saying that in order to do it, we would have to..."

Janice was exasperated by the time class ended. She asked, "Is there any way that we can get together this week to brainstorm on it some more?"

"How about after I finish my classes, I look over my schedule and we match up when would be an appropriate time for both of us?" Janice nodded and exchanged contact information with Nyota.

Nyota then hurried to Beginner's Vulcan. After her morning talk with Professor Spock, she looked forward to seeing him again. When she entered the room, that albino woman was at his desk, speaking to him in very poor Vulcan about what sounded like science, to Nyota. Ah, that must have been her problem. She was one of his science students and in all likelihood, probably looked up to him and thought that Nyota was attacking him. But, that didn't explain her childish mumbling before that. The woman looked at Nyota and sighed, then finished her conversation with Spock by saying, "We will continue this in the science lab, Professor."

Nyota set her desk up as the woman took a seat next to her, right up front. Nyota did not glance her way, although she felt the woman's eyes on her. When she finally did look up, it was at Spock. He had come to her desk and began the conversation with, "I have reviewed my own schedule. If our conversation is to continue, on the current week; Thursday will be my only available evening." he was speaking in Vulcan.

She winced at the information and replied, in the same language, "I am not sure if I will be able to commit to Thursday. I was given an assignment first period class and I may be putting the finishing touches on it on Thursday."

"Am I to presume that your weekends are already accounted for?" he asked.

Nyota smiled, but tried to keep the excitement from her dialect as she answered, "Actually, Professor, if you can spare time on the weekend, that may be the best time for it."

He answered, plainly, "I have time to spare on both Saturday and Sunday."

Nyota paused, first to think of her weekend, then to think of how to word this response. She simply went for it, knowing that her Vulcan would be poorly executed for lack of smooth transition, "If on Saturday, the daytime is preferable, but if on Sunday, the evening is preferable." He did not comment about her improper usage of "if on".

"I suggest Saturday, if morning is acceptable." He said.

"How early?" She asked with a worried face. She generally liked to sleep in a little later on Saturday mornings, after waking up before five during the week.

He responded, "0900 hours is the time that I have chosen. You are invited to my office, where I believe will be the best location for your lesson."

0900 hours was not too bad, and she could always sleep until 1100 hours the next Saturday. This might be a golden opportunity. She had not ever heard of anyone having an appointment to learn about Professor Spock's logic before. She said, confidently, "I accept. Thank you."

Students had been entering the room and taking seats, but Nyota had not realized it (yet again), while focusing on Spock. As he ventured towards his lecture spot, the door shut and locked at 0700, just as it usually did. A smile was across her face, and she knew it, but it did not bother her at all. That woman had been watching them, and probably eavesdropping, but Nyota knew that she could only interpret so much. If her poorly spoken Vulcan was any indication, she was not that familiar with the language.

Nyota glanced at her, still wearing her excited smile, at which the woman simply rolled her eyes and faced front. Nyota then laughed to herself. Whatever her problem was, it was _her _problem, not Nyota's.

Spock sat still for a moment after Cadet Uhura ran out of his office. Had he just made an attempt at making a second non academic appointment for the week? No, he had not made an _attempt, _he had initiated it, and with a student! However, the information that they would be sharing would be on a teacher/student basis. He would be teaching her about logic. There certainly would be no unethical problem in that. He made a mental note to conduct this lesson in his office, and no other place. Anywhere else, and it could be misconstrued for a romantic date, and that would be against protocol.

He decided that one date this week would be just enough, and he hoped that even that one was short lived. He was not looking forward to dinner in the quarters of Coleen Doyle, however, she had insisted and he had agreed to it.

On the other hand, he found himself QUITE looking forward to more discussion on Surak with Cadet Uhura. Her grasp of the concepts was highly impressive, for a human. Also, she did not do the most annoying thing that he could think of during discussions with other humans about Surak: she did not, not even once say, "I understand this, _but..._" That always bothered him about humans who claimed to understand his beliefs. Because if they truly understood, the questions or comments that followed the word "but" in such instances would not be spoken.

"I understand that you do not allow your emotions to control you, but don't you ever feel like just letting go and enjoying yourself?" His first roommate had asked.

A most illogical, contradictory, and irrelevant question. Spock decided that he should make way to his first class, as well. He had become aware of the time, but as he had no necessary purpose for being early inside of the classroom, he allowed himself to bring the conversation with the cadet to a stopping point. He made a mental note not to do so again. He would inform her, whenever possible, to be certain to make an appointment next time, or send a transmission.

The lesson for the day was historical in nature. He gave a brief overview of ancient Vulcan and their decision to change their ways from ways of passions to ways of logic. In that time, the language itself began to change. The more logical Vulcans became, the less tone existed in their language. Many words were omitted from the language as the emotions and implications of emotions were eliminated from their culture.

While Terrans and most humanoids used inflection and emphasis to achieve certain points, Vulcans used accuracy and truth. Any subject that would require an inflection in other languages were most likely not discussed in Vulcan, for example, romantic words. Terran males may soften their voices while speaking with their mate, and their softness of voice is a sign to their mate and to others that this is a romantic attachment, or sentimental situation.

Vulcans had no such soft tone. They had softness of volume when in an area where a loud voice was not needed, and they had a normal speaking tone. Some used a loud voice, but only in certain situations, such as those around them are unable to hear a normal volume statement. Vulcans did not cry out, for pain, for attention, or for help. These things they took in silence, and if not silence, quite quietly, as opposed to Terrans.

After giving the lesson to his first period class, he seated himself in his desk. Today, the first student in the room was Tatiana. She approached his seat and told him that she had been practicing her recommended words and phrases in her quarters, but she believed that she was pronouncing certain things wrong. No one else was there, so she began to try to make statements to Spock to see where she was going wrong. He happened to point out her lack of confidence in the words. Vulcans did not speak with uncertainty. Even if uncertain, one's tone in Vulcan must not reveal anything about the individual's emotions.

Inflections and emotional representation in Vulcan spoken word sounded to them as profanity and slurs. She shyly corrected her confidence, though her words were still very problematic. She had chosen a casual conversation about physics as her test script.

Then, Nyota walked into the classroom. Spock had not realized that when she did, he and she made brief eye contact and he watched her go to her desk before turning his attention back to Tatiana. The pigment-less girl seemed offended as she ended the conversation and took a seat next to Uhura. As there were no assigned seats, Spock was not adverse to her changing her normal spot.

He had been aware of her watching his exchange with Cadet Uhura and even noticed a tense exchange of subtle gestures between the two women. He may have to address such behavior at a later time. Class was beginning.

He could tell from her facial expressions that Cadet Uhura enjoyed the day's lesson. In fact, after class, she approached him and said, "Had you already planed that lecture before our discussion this morning?" She was now speaking in Federation Standard, although he secretly wished that she had chosen to speak in Vulcan. It was of no consequence, and the wish left his mind as quickly as it entered.

He replied, "As a matter of fact, in all of my classes, I plan all of my discussions for the semester the previous semester."

"It's just coincidental that on the day we discuss your beliefs on logic that you have a lecture about how Surak's teachings changed the Vulcan language!"

"That is not exactly what the lecture was about, Cadet Uhura."

"No, not _exactly, _but close enough." He did not like the measure of similarity "close enough". It was too tentative and far too relative. She asked, "Do _you_ know any of the old Vulcan dialect?"

"Yes, I know several of the words, however, I must admit that I have found it impossible to properly inflect my voice to speak them."

A brilliant beam of light seemed to cross the cadet's face as she claimed, "I would be extremely interested in learning the old Vulcan..."

"That's not possible," Tatiana said. "Old Vulcan words and ways are not to be shared with outsiders or taught to them." Nyota faced the woman and noticed that she was standing much too close to her.

They stared at each other before Spock asked, "Is there something that you wish to share with or obtain from me, Cadet Revere?"

"I can wait until Cadet Uhura is done bothering you," she said, annoyed.

That was it. Nyota now opened her mouth to silence the pale girl, once and for all, but Spock beat her to it. He said, "Cadet Revere, I have noticed that you have been aiming hostilities towards Cadet Uhura since the second day of class. I am not sure of why, but I will warn you once that hostilities will not be tolerated in my classroom. Also, I do not suggest that you enforce them outside of the room, either. Starfleet has several regulations regarding peace amongst its members and aiming hostilities at one another violates our code of ethics."

Tatiana nodded her head like an embarrassed young girl. Spock's tone indicated that he was teaching a young girl. She was certainly childish, in Nyota's eyes. But, as Nyota did have class, she said, "Have a good day, Professor." She left for her next class as Spock and Tatiana began to talk.

Janice and Nyota met in the mess hall for supper and decided to do their work while they ate. Nyota had come up with the concept that perhaps while speaking to one party of hostile aliens on behalf of another, making negotiations of peace, the first party gives a short time line to compose an answer. the second party composes an answer, but just when the answer is about to be given... the communications console shuts down and freezes itself in standby.

"I am seeing this given as a drama. We can act it out, like a Kobayashi Maru simulation, only without the simulation," Janice said.

"Or, even better... _you _can act it out, and I will narrate the solution as you follow the steps," Nyota said.

"Or you can act it out and I can narrate it."

"Fine by me. I told you that it would not take us the whole week to do this," Nyota said.

Janice pointed out, "I have no idea how to bring a communications console out of standby, if the system is frozen."

Nyota smiled and said, "Leave that much to me, and I'll let you write the monologue for your CommLab debut."

"Deal." Janice said offering Nyota a high five. Then, she said, "Oh my goodness, he is certainly dreamy." Nyota looked up to see Spock at the replicator, selecting his supper. Janice asked, "Isn't he the Vulcan? The only one in Starfleet?"

"That is him. Professor Spock," Nyota confirmed.

After supper, the two women parted ways and decided to begin to work on their portions of the assignment. They would meet again for supper on the next night to show each other their progress. Well, Nyota knew that her portion would be completed within the hour. She looked at Spock, seated alone eating and almost thought to go over and speak to him, but finally chose to simply leave him to his solitude. If he wished for company, he would not have chosen a seat farthest away from all of the other seats – the seats with people in them.

Right after she left the room, she almost physically bumped into Tatiana. "Excuse me," Nyota said, and kept going.

"Yes, there's always some excuse for the pretty ones," Tatiana said.

Nyota turned around, confronted her, came right to her face and said, "Cadet, I have no idea what your problem is, but you need to take Professor Spock's advice, from earlier, and leave me alone. I am imploring you not to try to battle it out with me. If you are smart enough to be in Starfleet, you should be smart enough to know how to pick your battles."

The girls facial expression did not change as she said, "That sounds like a threat, Cadet Uhura."

"I don't do that _threat_ foolishness," Uhura said. She did assurances.

Tatiana shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's just that if you really think that so much attention is placed on you because of your intelligence, then you are gullible. So much attention is given to you because you are nice to look at." Tatiana's voice was very bitter. "Well, Professor Spock is not that kind of person. So, you may as well save all of the pretty girl charm, because he is immune."

Once again, in the face of anger, and in light of her own rage, Nyota smiled. She offered, "Honey, my charm is natural. I don't _try_ to _charm_ anyone. I do my work, effectively, and I make my grades. I set my goals, efficiently and I achieve them. I have to prove that I am _more_ than a pretty girl on a daily basis. I suppose you think that it is easy for me to be a student in Starfleet, with my grades, with my work ethic, with my plans and to look like what you call pretty... well _you _have already proven, by your outbursts and your treatment of me, that so called unattractive people are not the _only_ people who are prejudged by appearance."

Nyota turned and walked away calmly. Let her think on that one, for a while, but she was not going to see that she had upset her. It had not been the first time that she had been attacked for being "too pretty" to be so smart. She folded her arms across her chest when she was out of the woman's sight. She would not let prejudice get her down, but it was somewhat ironic, or perhaps there was a better word for it that she could not formulate. She lived in a society, when there was not generally any prejudices of certain groups to another (amongst humans, anyway).

Earth's past had been plagued by wars and terrorism and destruction that existed over prejudices and hatred of other groups, generally other cultures. Now, on an Earth that respected all cultures of Terran people, and tried to respect alien cultures, as well... she was being discriminated against, for being attractive. She shook it off, before reaching her quarters. As was true in Earth's history, the problems of prejudice did not begin with the person, or group being discriminated against. It began with the antagonist, and just as she had determined earlier, it was Tatiana's problem, and not hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. A "Thing" For Spock**

She entered into her dorm and found Gaila touching herself beneath her covers. "Oh, dear God..." Nyota's surprised cry got Gaila's attention.

Nyota turned her head away and heard a guy's voice ask, "Is that the Coc..."

"My roomie's home! Gotta go!" Gaila cut him off and ended their transmission. She smiled and explained, "I'm working on the whole _not bringing guys in here_ thing, so we tried something else."

Nyota's hand was over her forehead as she asked, "Are you still touching yourself while you're talking to me?" Gaila giggled and jumped out of bed to rush into the bathroom. Nyota shook her head and settled at her desk. She could hear Gaila in the room finishing herself off, then water (she presumed cleaning herself up), then she came back, clad in her bathrobe.

Gaila came out of the room, expecting a complete lecture of how it was just as bad to do this, blah blah blah, that, but when Nyota simply dove into her homework, "You okay?" Gaila asked.

Nyota laughed and mentioned, "I had a little run in with one Tatiana Revere..."

Gaila made a grunt sound, flopped down on her bed, then said, "Let me guess, she's jealous because you're smart AND beautiful, and she's a freaky looking abominable snow woman."

"That is a terrible thing to say. I don't think that she's freaky looking, at all. She has her own unique look, that she should be proud of. I don't discriminate against anybody for how they look, then I would be just as bad as her."

Gaila lifted her shoulders and said, "Well, _I_ don't like her, and I think she is right not to be proud to look like what she looks like. She does have this twin brother though, who looks just like her, but somehow attractive..."Gaila was getting off of the topic. Nyota brought it back by saying, "I think that there's more to it than just the way that we look. I think that she has a thing for Professor Spock."

Now, Gaila laughed and waved a hand, "Oh, she is _in love_ with him. You should see her when we do the behind the scenes work of the Kobayashi Maru! Everyone knows that she's into him, except maybe him. She is a phenomenal physicist, and he helped her with some advancement options, because he believed that she could maximize her career by expanding her actions to line up with her potential..." Gaila tilted her head as though something had just occurred to her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... why would _her_ feelings for Professor Spock have anything to do with _you_?"

"She thinks that I am trying to work some kind of charm on him because I appreciate his teaching," Nyota said, beginning to access her files for her old communications notes.

Gaila studied her for a while, then a smirk grew across her face. She giggled, again and said, "You geeks are all the same! _You _have a thing for Professor Spock, _too_!"

There was that annoyed mother face that Gaila had come to know and love from her roommate as the human claimed, "He is attractive and I enjoy him as a teacher. Gaila, Professor Spock is my instructor, he is a Starfleet officer, and he is Vulcan. I would be a fool to waste my time pining over him. Besides, in all of the time that you have known me, have you known me to lust over _any _man?"

Gaila thought and shook her head, "I guess that I was daring to hope that there was no such thing as an asexual human, but I get your point. You are asexual, you know that right? It does not make sense to not at least dream about having sex with Professor Spock! When we work on the simulation, and I hear his voice giving out orders of instruction..." Gaila shivered with desire, shook her head and said, "And now that's settled, let's make plans for Friday night. The bar and grill right outside of campus has this karaoke thing..."

She had planned on spending some social time with Gaila, soon, anyway. "That sounds fun."

Gaila's eyes widened as she commented, "You don't say? You are agreeing to come out with me, finally? You are going to go to a social gathering with me, and I don't have to verbally coerce you?"

Nyota nodded her head and pulled out her PADD for her assignment. She had chatted long enough. She had work to do.

Nyota was surprised when she entered her Beginner's Vulcan class and saw a PADD memory storage device setting there. She picked it up, curiously. No one else but Spock was in the class. She looked at him and asked, "What is this?"

"It appears to be a memory storage device," he answered plainly. Wow. of course, he had just answered her exact question, with logic.

She sighed, then tried it another way, "Yes, I know that, Professor. What is on it?"

To that, he answered, "I am not certain of what is on the device. Cadet Revere placed it on your desk as she left."

"Left? Where did she go?"

"She transferred to my first period class," he stated.

Nyota smiled and nodded her head. She placed her items on her desk, picked up the memory stick and headed for the trash receptacle. Spock questioned, "Are you going to dispose of it without viewing the information?"

She smiled as she said, "Knowing how that woman has been behaving towards me, it has a virus that she is trying to put into my PADD."

"I presumed such a possibility, and I scanned it for traces of any. There were none." he said. There was a system built into Spock's portable computer that enabled him to check devices for corruption. Nyota stared at the item in her hand and returned to her desk with it.

After she put it away, for later, Professor Spock approached her desk and began speaking in Vulcan, to her. "I was impressed by your results in the first oral quiz in the communications lab last week."

She replied, "_I _was not impressed with the grade that you gave me."

"I counted the points according to a correct execution of words percentage that I will go over with the class this morning." Spock replied.

"I am looking forward to it, but you do realize that if we had done oral exercises with you, beforehand, all of us would have made better grades?" He simply pursed his lips and stared at her, but she pointed out, "I am not wasting any class time with my suggestion." He turned away from her and headed back for his desk without their conversation being ended, but she somehow knew that as far as he was concerned, the conversation had been ended. It struck a smile in her. She knew that he deemed it illogical to have this conversation with her, and apparently he thought it was illogical to even point that fact out to her.

When class began, Spock explained his grading system. She could hardly believe how detailed the percentages were. She had never seen such a thing before. Professor Spock had actually mapped out a grading scale that included decimal percentages of grades and everything was so mathematical that most of the students resigned themselves at that very moment of not arguing for their grades. they wouldn't be able to formulate an argument if they tried. Now, Nyota did not consider herself a math whiz, but she did have to have very extensive mathematical training when she took her tactical course the previous semester, and had excelled quite well in it for navigation certification.

She raised her hand and to her surprise heard no one make any sounds of agitation for it. Her only presumption was that they were confused, and hoping that she could shed some light on the process for them. She was sad that she might disappoint them. "You may speak, Cadet Uhura," Spock said.

"Do you engage in rounding numbers?" She was concerned about trying to figure out how well she had performed on an assignment, before receiving her grade, by his grading design.

"Of course not. That would be illogical and defeat the purpose of the meticulous system," He replied.

"Could you engage in rounding the numbers when you share our grades with us?" Another student asked.

Spock advised, "Please await acknowledgment before speaking, Cadet, and the answer is no. You are perfectly capable of rounding your own numbers, as you are with keeping account of your grades." Nyota sighed. She could not argue with that. But looking at the graph on the projector made her eyes cross, slightly. She raised her hand again. "Yes, Cadet Uhura."

"May we have a copy of this grading scale? If we can have it sent to our electronic devices, we will be able to let our computers account for our precise grades."

"That request is agreeable." He stated.

Now, Nyota heard someone say, "I vote for Cadet Uhura as student teacher aide." She smiled at the comment and turned to see an attractive bronze skin Indian male smiling back at her.

Spock announced, "Now that we have gone over this, I believe that by the request of the unofficial student teacher aide, now would perhaps be an adequate time to quickly cover some oral exercises." Nyota could not hide her glee at all, then watched as the male from a moment ago got up and settled in the empty seat next to her that Tatiana had abandoned.

He gave her a enchantingly beautiful smile and said, "I have to get close to the fire if I want to stay warmed up."

She almost laughed out loud at the corny comment, but instead forced her smile away and turned to focus on a blinking Professor Spock. He was confused. Spock stated, "There is no fire that I can currently see, Cadet Jayakar, and it would be prudent of you to make your final seat selection prior to class."

"Sorry, Sir," the cadet said and winked at Nyota. Oh goodness, he was flirting. She sighed and shook her head. Pretty attacks again. She had no problem with him appreciating her contributions to trying to make the class better for the rest of them, but she _did _have a problem with him winking at her. Spock did not pay any attention to it as he began to oral exercises.

Spock noticed that Cadet Uhura had not approached him after class. He had become expectant of having the approximate three minutes of verbal exchange with her following his lessons, but for the past three days, she had left the classroom speaking with Cadet Jayakar on the course material. She had commented that she was tutoring him, although she expressed that she did not believe herself to be an adequate tutor in the language.

When Friday came, and class came to an end, Cadet Jayakar said to Spock, "Professor, if you think that Cadet Uhura can speak Vulcan well, you should hear her sing." Spock did not point out the fact that it was already proven that Uhura _could _speak Vulcan well (not perfectly well, but very well).

Uhura said, "Of course, Jayakar. Invite Professor Spock to karaoke night at Party Hardy's on a Friday night!" She laughed and added, "Professor Spock has better and logical things to do with his time."

Jayakar waved a hand at her and said, "Karaoke begins at eight, Professor Spock. We'd love to see you there. They have a vegetarian menu." Then, he placed his hand on the small of Nyota's back and guided her towards the door, saying, "I am going to dedicate a song to you." Spock felt his eyebrow lift at the words. He watched as Uhura removed Jayakar's hand from her body and smiled at him, shaking her head.

Spock did not know what he should wear to his dinner arrangement. He decided on casual attire. Most of his wardrobe was practically identical, as he was not particularly interested in fashion. He chose a black t shirt and a pair of black slacks, which he wore with black boots. When he arrived at Doyle's room, she opened the door and smiled at him. "I have been thinking about this all week." She confessed. For lack of agreement on it, Spock did not reply to her statement.

There was no way for Spock to deny that the vegetarian dishes which Coleen had prepared were impressive. They spoke of business for most of the dinner, and after eating, she asked him if he had ever played "strip 3D chess". Spock's eyebrow lifted. Not only had he never played it, but he had never even heard of it. When Coleen explained it to him, he found that he was slightly interested. She smiled and set up a board for them.

"Ms. Doyle, I must tell you that I am not interested in any type of romantic attachments. I have no usage for emotional relationships and am opposed to the practice of engaging in illogical..."

"Spock. This is simply for fun. Are you opposed to nakedness?" She asked with a smile. When his eyebrow simply lifted, she laughed and pointed both of her palms at the game board. They would only play if he wished to. Spock settled himself on his seat and began to study the board. She settled onto her seat as well, pleased beyond measure with herself.

Spock had not intended for the night to take the turn that it had. He intended to eat dinner, speak on work, and leave politely. However, as Coleen Doyle apparently was terrible at 3D chess, their game resulted in her full nakedness before check mate. In fact, check mate had never occurred. Coleen had decided that the game was "technically over" because she had no more clothing to shed. Spock himself had only lost his boots and his shirt. Beyond that, he still was dressed.

Coleen said, "I'm pleasantly surprised that you agreed to play the game with me."

"It is an interesting variation on the game, though illogical." he stated.

"I think that you had a secret desire to see me naked," she said.

"On the contrary, Ms. Doyle, it appears that you have the desire to be seen in your nakedness." the woman smiled and went over to climb onto Spock's lap. He tensed to her touch.

"I can not argue with that, Spock," she said seductively.

Spock took a deep breath and explained, "I have no intentions of surpassing a physically driven relationship with anyone."

"That's fine by me, Spock," she said and lowered herself in front of him, reaching for the fasten of his pants as she did...

At _least, _he had only allowed their interactions to be oral. well, their hands, of course had been used frequently, but he had not engaged in coitus with the woman. Still, he had a sense of disappointment. The actions carried on with her were highly overrated, and she seemed quite frustrated about the fact that he had not reached an orgasm. She had insisted that he would, if he would "make love" to her. But, that phrase in itself had been enough to cause him to pull her face away from his body and prepare to leave.

If she wished to engage in sexual intercourse with him, the phrase "make love" had been the wrong choice of words. He had no intention of creating any emotional connection, whatsoever, and the usage of the phrase seemed to help him regain control over his temporarily lapsing physical passions.

This had not been the first time he engaged in sexual acts with a female, but of the few times that he had, none had reached the point of sexual intercourse, and only the first had reached the point of an orgasm on his part. He had honestly come to the conclusion that sexual stimulation was overrated, albeit pleasant during the times when he was actually subjected to it. He was curious about sexual intercourse, particularly with a human mate, as they operated upon desire, not duty. As far as he knew, his Vulcan mate, whenever they would eventually come together would be doing so for no reason other than to procreate. It was logical, but it stung his human side, at times.

After apologizing to Coleen for his behavior, he left, peacefully and wished her a good night. Coleen sighed as the door shut behind him and flopped down on her couch. _Maybe next time_, she told herself.

Spock did not retire to his room. Instead, he decided to visit the event that Cadet Jayakar had mentioned at the bar and grill right outside of the Academy.

When he entered the building, he saw a number of Starfleet students, many of them drunk, none of them in their uniforms. He quickly spotted Uhura with Jayakar and Gaila. He froze. It was not proper to be presumptious, but he was familiar with Gaila, and it puzzled him that Uhura would be in her company. The two of them were both talking to Jayakar, although his attention was more focused on the Orion woman, as most human males were when in her company.

Gaila pushed Uhura as the person on stage left and he heard the Orion cheer, "It's you're turn, again!" Uhura laughed and made her way to the stage. To Spock's surprise, Jayakar followed her. The two of them announced that they would be singing a duet. Spock watched the performance. Both students were quite talented in singing, but Cadet Uhura's voice sounded like music itself. He had become so involved in listening that he didn't notice Gaila until she was directly in front of him cheering, "Professor Spock!" He looked at her and she smiled at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He replied, "Cadet Jayakar extended an invitation to me." Gaila's eyebrows lifted and she leaned closely to Spock and took a sniff at him. "Stop that, Cadet."

She smiled and said, "You have the scent of a woman on you."

"Whether or not that evaluation is accurate, your statement is irrelevant and inappropriate." Spock warned.

"You say that about all of my statements," she said waving a hand at him. He thought for a moment that all of her statements not directly related to class or Starfleet work _were _irrelevant and inappropriate. The crowd yelled for an encore and Uhura and Jayakar made another selection to sing. Gaila gushed, "He is so adorable. I hope that Nyota lets me keep him. I think that she gets jealous when I bring other guys home. She wants me all to herself!" Gaila's eyes widened and she looked at Spock and said, "That was just a joke... well the part about me bringing guys home was. I don't do that kind of thing, because it is against Starfleet regulations."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at her, and asked, "Are you acquainted with Cadet Uhura because you are roommates?" Gaila smiled and nodded. That explained it. Certainly, under any other circumstances, Spock could not imagine the two women being friends. "I shall make my exit." Spock said.

"Oh? But you just got here, didn't you?" Gaila asked.

"My invitation was based upon hearing Cadet Uhura sing. That has been accomplished." he turned and left the building. Gaila went back towards the front of the stage and cheered for her friend.

Nyota cheerily pressed the button outside of Spock's office and heard him say, "Enter." She did so and froze upon seeing him. Professor Spock was generally in his uniform, but on today, he wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She could see the lean muscles of his arms and she smiled when she did. "Hi, Professor... so... I was told that we missed you at karaoke night," she said.

"I was able to catch one full selection performed by yourself and Cadet Jayakar. The second selection, I was not able to complete." He said.

"Gaila annoyed you into leaving, didn't she?" She asked.

"No. Becoming annoyed is a human trait," Spock said. They stared at each other, silently for a while, then he gestured towards the seat across from his desk. The fact was that Gaila was an unsettling being. Once, last year, during their Kobayashi Maru simulations, she had brushed her breasts across him "accidentally" and made a whimper of shock that had particularly bothered him. He spent each time with her after that fact making certain that he was at least one foot away from her person. The previous night, she had overstepped that distance and actually smelled him. Orions did not particularly have a sensitive sense of smell, but they were keen to pheromones. Spock had been orally entertained by Coleen, but her essence had only touched the front of his pants, and his hands. If Gaila smelled that on him, her sense of smell was very keen indeed, but it was possible that Coleen's perspiration had gotten onto his skin. An Orion would be able to tell the difference between his own scent and that of a woman's on him. If he ventured again in such a way, he would be certain to properly clean himself afterwards.

Nyota quickly began to talk in Vulcan, asking questions that picked up where their previous conversation had left off. Eventually, they had gone through all of her questions about Surak's teachings. She looked around and asked, "Do you not have a clock in here?"

He lifted an eyebrow and informed her, "I have an internal clock." She glanced at her PADD and saw that it was one in the afternoon. They had been talking about logic for four hours, and not once had she become bored. She laughed to herself. Super duper geek. Spock broke into her thoughts with, "Do you have any questions about any of the course material?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "Actually, I do."

He said, "You are probably in need of sustenance. If you wish, we can continue to speak on the subject of the course material in the mess hall." She nodded.

They walked to the mess hall together. As they did, he inquired, "What information did Cadet Revere share with you?"

"Oh, it was an apology for her being ugly to me. She told me her reasons and explained that she realized that she was wrong to treat me harshly," Nyota answered. "I looked her up to tell her no hard feelings, but I could not find her contact information anywhere, so if you could pass that on to her." Spock blinked for a moment, then she corrected herself by saying, "When you see Cadet Revere, please tell her that I said, apology accepted." He nodded once. Nyota laughed and said, "I know that it is illogical to ask about this..."

"Then, I must ask you not to proceed with your question," he said.

She nodded her head and answered, "Yes, Sir." She was curious. Immensely curious about whether or not he realized that this Tatiana had feelings for him. He did not seem to notice, but she wondered if that was just a facade. She wondered so eagerly, because she knew that if Professor Spock had not noticed that Tatiana had a thing for him, he might not notice that she was developing one, as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Recommended**

Nyota enjoyed her status as "unofficial student teacher" in Beginner's Vulcan. She also enjoyed her tutoring experiences. She felt that she was finally coming out of the ice cold funk that had settled upon her when she left her ex before joining Starfleet. She was becoming more and more familiar with Professor Spock, and enjoying that, and she was also becoming more familiar with the handsome and somewhat charming, if not completely cheesy Deepak Jayakar.

Gaila and she were having peace, as Gaila had not brought home any guys, or at least had not been caught bringing them home, and she had the chance to talk to her mother for an extended period of time. One thing about the conversation had bothered her, in the very beginning. Her mother stated, "Livingston sent me an untraceable transmission." Nyota frowned and shook her head. Her mother soon said, "I know that it has been very hard for you to keep that portion of your life a secret, so, if you need to talk..."

"I just want to talk about good things, Mama," Nyota had said, and they had done so there on after.

Nyota sat alone in the library as various small study groups formed all around her, at other tables. Recently, she began coming out of her shell, more and more. After her break up with Livingston, trusting people had become nonexistent, and needing people had generally been... but she got lonely too. Everyone got lonely sometimes. She decided that she was not going to allow her past to reign misery upon her life anymore and got back into the habit of socializing. She did find, however, that socializing was communicating to a certain extent.

Take Jayakar, for instance... she adored talking to him, but it made her uncomfortable when he tried to touch her. She was attracted to him and knew that he was attracted to her, but the thought of becoming involved with him or anyone else unnerved her, greatly. Then, there was Gaila. She and Gaila talked everyday and made plans to spend time together at least once a month, doing something social, but Gaila did not know a thing about her past, or her deepest personal matters. Then there was "the girls". Nyota would go out sometimes with a group of ladies she knew from various classes, and spend most of the night trying to convince them not to make any foolish decisions.

Behind her back, every male who had ever seen her in action was calling her the "cock block queen" and they had been calling her that since her first year. All that she knew was that her associates thought that she was overbearing and that she dampened their fun. Gaila had actually been her favorite person to go out with, because Gaila was never offended or withdrew herself for her scolding. She ignored her more often than not, but at least she never resented her for it.

The fourth week of classes, there was the first oral exam of the semester, in her Vulcan class. She had been waiting in the library for Jayakar's arrival for ten minutes, and if he did not show his face within the next five minutes, he could study on his own. He should have already been prepared, anyway. As though on cue, Jayakar rushed into the library and found her at the table. "I'm sorry," he said, sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.

She frowned and told him, "I hate it when you do this. The test is tomorrow, and you have several areas in need of work. I went over Professor Spock's grading scale with you and estimated what kind of grade that you might get..."

"I know. I know. Sorry, again. God, Nyota, I swear!" He said and shook his head. She sighed and decided to just begin on the review.

They remained in the library until it closed, and Nyota still did not seem satisfied with his possible grade, if he continued at this pace. He escorted her back to her room and peeked in to wave and Gaila. He squeezed Nyota's shoulder and said, "I really am sorry that I hadn't put more effort into the class. I promise that I'll do so from now on."

Nyota felt relaxed with her performance on the test. There were areas where she knew that she messed up, but when she looked over her grading scale, she found that her score would at least be tolerable. However, after she received her grade, she stared at the screen in disbelief. She played back her recording to confirm that all of the mistakes, careless mistakes that she was seeing notation for had actually been made by her, and there, in her own voice, she heard them.

Spock approached her station as she looked at score that he had generated for her. Her face alone was indication that she believed that she should not have done so poorly. He was inclined to agree. "Cadet Uhura, you do not appear content with the grade which you have earned," he observed.

"I'm not. I made mistakes that I should have known better than to make."

"Perhaps if you spent more time studying your own material and less time attempting to get your classmates to study theirs, you could be better prepared. Cadet Jayakar's effort is no match for your willingness to help him excel."

She frowned at him. He had a point. She had wasted time that she could have been working trying to help Jayakar, who did so poorly on his oral exam that she might as well had allowed him to sink. Everyone was now gone from the lab. Spock , for lack of anything else helpful to say, reminded her, "Cadet, I believe that you have a class to attend."

"My next class is meeting in here, as well," she said in a sad voice.

"Very well. Please prepare yourself better next time," he said, then turned to leave the communications lab.

Janice went out with a group of friends, she saw Uhura at the bar with Gaila. The Orion woman seemed to be trying to prompt Uhura to have fun, but it did not seem to be working. A few other women made similar attempts, but Uhura remained in her seat with a grimace on her face. Janice approached her and asked, "Are you alright, Uhura?"

Uhura's eyes lifted to Janice and she answered, "I am fine. It's just that I made an unacceptable mistake in my Vulcan class, and the teacher made me feel pretty stupid about it. He wasn't trying to, I know, but it was a mistake that I shouldn't have made and I don't like to make mistakes."

"Everyone does, Uhura," Janice told her.

"I know that much, Rand. I still don't like to do it..." a male interrupted their conversation by walking up and grabbing Janice around the waist. She jumped and struggled to get his hands from around her. Uhura shouted, "Hey! Do you know this lady?" The male reached out and pushed at Uhura, almost knocking her off of the barstool. He began to try to drag Janice to the dance floor, but Janice did not want to dance. Uhura slid off of her stool and took the man's hand, "Dance with both of us, huh?" She asked with a flirty smile. He seemed to like that idea. He was so drunk, that he didn't know what was what, but with two women agreeing to dance with him, he became gentler. Soon enough, two of his friends came to gather him away and apologized for his behavior.

Janice hugged Uhura and said, "Thank you so much! I was really scared. "

"Don't mention it. I just didn't want to hit a drunk guy, possibly knock him out and have him suffer a concussion at my hands, although if he would not have become gentle, his groin would have been in imminent danger of being kicked in." Uhura said and Janice laughed. They began to talk and Nyota felt better about her test results, and about the fact that she would not be making that mistake again.

She had no intention of carrying anyone on her back if they refused to help themselves. She glanced around and did not see Gaila. She frowned, fumed, then announced, "I think that my roommate ditched me."

"Gaila?" Janice said.

"Yeah. You know her?" Nyota asked.

"I know OF her. It's messed up that she left you," Janice observed.

"I know what she's up to." Nyota said, without expounding. Gaila was going to make an attempt at moving some guy in and out of their dorm before Nyota got back. Nyota's jaw clenched. The peace between her and Gaila had just been compromised.

Janice offered, warmly, "Well, I'm thinking of leaving here soon. I can accompany you back to the Academy."

"Thanks. I don't mind going by myself, but it is wiser to go with somebody else." Nyota answered.

"You don't seem too mad. If one of my so called friends left me, I would be plenty pissed."

Nyota was pleased with herself that she didn't seem too mad, because her insides were on fire and she wished to wring Gaila's green neck upon sight for this. "I'll deal with Gaila when I get home."

When the door swooshed open, Uhura stormed inside to catch Gaila and her male company... Jayakar. Her wind almost left her body. First, she had to remind herself that despite that he had been trying to become involved with her for the past two weeks, they were not involved, and the fact that although he insisted that he wanted to be hers, he was not. She glared at him, but swallowed her pride and said, "Gaila, I have asked you not to bring guys in here."

Gaila giggled a little, then said, "Damn, Nyota. I'm sorry. It was just so tempting. You were enjoying yourself and he sent me a message and... I am at least working on it."

"Get out," she said to him. Jayakar stood and got dressed. Gaila watched him, still impressed with the beauty of his sculpted muscles coated in lovely bronze flesh. Nyota sat at her desk and calmed herself. He stopped at her desk and opened his mouth to speak, but she warned, "Don't say one word to me."

"A man can only get rejected so many times, Nyota," he defended.

Gaila sat up and asked, "What does that mean?"

Nyota ignored Gaila to tell Jayakar, "Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that."

Gaila asked, "Have you two been seeing each other, Ny? I thought you were just studying together..."

"We were just studying," Nyota said, "But that will never happen again. Good luck in Beginner's Vulcan, Cadet Jayakar."

He frowned, nearly dismayed, and said, "She's Orion, Nyota. I didn't mean to, it's just her pheromones.."

Now, Gaila jumped out of bed, forsaking the covers, and stormed at him. Nyota held her back and repeated to Jayakar, "You need to leave." Finally he did.

Gaila fumed and reached for her bathrobe. "I am so sorry, Nyota. You told me that you were not interested in him and that you would not try to date him and he's so delicious looking and I thought that he was sweet. How dare that jerk try to blame my pheromones! I was nowhere around him when he contacted me! And how DARE he use _me _as a substitute lay! I'm sorry that he hurt you. I mean, you look hurt. As a matter of fact, I'm sorry that I hurt you..."

"You'll survive, and so will I. I'm not even attached to him." It was true. She was attracted to him, and he was acceptable company, but beyond that, there was nothing. It was situations like these that made her grateful that Livingston Kurok had made her never trust anyone. Gaila shook her head and said, "I'll have to try to make this up to you, somehow."

Gaila and Nyota spent the rest of their weekend together. Spock caught a glimpse of them settled beneath a tree enjoying a picnic. He tilted his head in curiosity. They reacted to each other like, well, like lovers might – human lovers at least. They were not being openly loving, but there were exchanges of affections that he was uncertain of whether or not there was romantic significance to their interactions.

In class, Spock noticed that Jayakar had returned to one of the seats near the back of the room. He was surprised that this pleased him on some level. He convinced himself that he did not believe that a student with Uhura's talent and skill should associate so regularly with Cadet Jayakar... that was the only logical explanation for his relief at the seeming end of their friendship, and for the first time in nearly two weeks, after class, Uhura approached him. He could not yet explain why this had brought him a sense of relief, as well.

She said, "Professor Spock, I want to thank you for the advice that you gave me after the test. I believe that it will provide a major improvement on my next performance." She glanced at Jayakar, who seemed to be waiting for her outside of the room, then she continued to talk, "I wasted enough of my energy on pointless ventures."

Now, Spock looked at Jayakar and asked, "Is there something that you need, Cadet?" Nyota glared at him and he shook his head and left. Spock turned back to Nyota and said, "There is no need to thank me, Cadet Uhura."

"Are you available for an appointment at 1500 hours on today?" She asked.

"My schedule is free," he said.

Her explanation was, "I need to go over my mistakes on my oral exam with you, to be certain that I correct them properly."

"I shall see you then."

When Spock was going over Nyota's mistakes with her, his desk intercom chimed and it was Doyle. He tensed at the sound of the woman's voice, Nyota noticed, but decided that it was not her business. "Spock, I am having another problem with my computer," the woman said, not identifying herself.

Spock replied to her, "I am currently in an appointment with a student. Perhaps you should have one of the campus techs to come to your office."

She heard the woman sigh, then say, "Okay," in a disappointed voice.

Spock returned to helping Nyota with her answers, without mentioning the questionable call. She soon found herself wondering about it. First off, the woman had called him by first name, and between colleagues, that was not too odd, but generally, she noticed that most of the staff called Spock, at the very least, "Mr. Spock," not just by his name. Then there was that disappointment in the woman's voice when she could not see Spock... the disappointment of a lonely lover.

But, that was ridiculous. Professor Spock did not have some lover on campus, and if he did, she would be very curious about seeing her... just to see what his type was, if he had a type. She realized that she had drifted into deep thought when she noticed Spock staring curiously at her. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry... I got distracted by my thoughts. You know, I think that I pretty much have it all understood, if you need to help your friend with her computer." Hopefully, she could walk him that way and get a glimpse of her...

"The woman is not a friend of mine, and her best solution is to contact a campus technical worker." Nyota noticed a bit of annoyance flicker across his eyes, and even some... guilt. She shrugged her shoulders and they continued with their current focus.

Nyota did not let her run in with Jayakar ruin her outlook on life, or men. If anything, she became even more taken up into her infatuation with Spock. Only a week passed after the event, and Jayakar dropped the class. Nyota entered the classroom as Spock was seated at his desk. He stated, "Your friend, Cadet Jayakar dropped the class. Were you aware of this?"

"No, and he is not my friend. I haven't even looked at him in over a week," she said.

It was most likely too much information, but instead of Spock telling her so, he said, "I trusted that you would come to a wise decision about such an alliance." She saw something peculiar in his eyes... gratefulness? She had taken to reading Spock's eyes. She found that all of the emotion that he learned to contain through Surak's ways must have been present, or at least some of them, because she would catch these neat little exhilarating glimpses of them, at times. She felt like a fool for having pushed aside chances to spend time in his company to spend it with Jayakar, and apparently, Professor Spock had noticed her absence enough.

Jayakar was a short lived thing of her past, now. As Gaila kept insisting, "He wasn't even good enough to be your friend." Gaila seemed to be more uncomfortable with all that had taken place than Nyota did. It gave Nyota an opportunity to branch out in _even more_ social directions, and she was quite pleased about the fact that there was always something that could be discussed between herself and Spock. Of course, all of their conversations revolved around the academy and or/Starfleet, but one topic that arose that he had not expected to carry as much weight as it seemed to was her ship placement.

Six weeks into the semester, Spock contacted Nyota via transmission. They had begun to communicate across all forms of communication. He deduced that as long as all of their contacts were of valid Starfleet subject matter, this behavior was permissive. She opened the transmission and saw his face on the screen, "Hello, Professor."

"Cadet Uhura, I have a question to extend your way," he said, cutting straight to the point as usual. "One of the workers in the administration office has asked me for a recommendation on a capable body for the Kobayashi Maru simulations and I choose to recommend you. I believed that I should ask if you will be willing to participate before notifying the administration." She thought that she might fall out of her chair.

"Yes, I am willing to do so," she said, then asked, "What will I be doing?"

"You will simply man the communications console in the simulation, or if needed elsewhere, another station, and you will do as the Cadet taking the test orders you to do, as though involved in a real life scenario."

"That will be excellent practice for working on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise!" She said. He tilted his head and she explained, "Every since I came to Starfleet and I saw the schematics of the Enterprise, I decided that I would be assigned to that ship, no matter what it took me. Every time I don't feel like working or I think about procrastinating, I remind myself that only the best will be allowed on the Enterprise. Pretty cheesy, huh?"

His signature eyebrow raised and he told her, "_Cheesy _is hardly an adequate adjective. The term _obsessive _will suffice." She smiled at his face on her screen and he concluded the transmission with the words, "I will send you the Kobayashi Maru Simulation Student Staff Guidelines, shortly." She nodded as he ended the transmission, then she jumped up and danced around the room.

Uhura attended a Student Staff meeting, which was basically a meet and greet for those involved in the simulations. Many of them were returnees, like Gaila and Tatiana, but there were new ones, as well, Uhura being one of only two. The meeting went extremely well, and as Gaila gave her a tour of the simulation room, she smiled with pleasure at the thought of being on a real ship, eventually. She hardly had a chance to speak with Professor Spock, but noted that Tatiana was practically latched on to him the entire time. Uhura had offered the girl a smile and Tatiana had smiled back, politely.

She heard Spock tell one of the administrators, "Cadet Uhura is trained on every station of the bridge, and she excels in communications and is a skilled tactical and navigations operator." She smiled on the inside, but was pretending not to hear him, so she did not react. After the meeting, Spock approached her and informed her, "Your presence will be required in my office at 1800 hours." that was _after _his office hours.

She wondered what this was about, but instead of questioning him, simply said, "Yes, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Advancement Options**

Nyota had to admit that she felt some nervousness about her appointment with Spock. He seemed to have solemnness in his eyes when he set the appointment up. It seemed somewhat urgent and she felt strongly curious, although she did not have the chance to question him about the purpose of this meeting.

So, she forced herself to make it through the rest of her day, without worrying too much. By the time the appointment was nigh, she was already in the building where his office was, and decided to wait outside of his door. Spock had one of very few offices which one could not see into, and if he was in an appointment already, she did not want to disturb him, so she waited, wishing that she knew of some of those meditation techniques that he had told her about when they were discussing the teachings of Surak.

Only a few minutes before 1800 hours, his office door opened and Tatiana came out. She jumped as she saw Nyota, then frowned. She turned her head to practically glare at Spock, then walked down the hallway with her boots clanking unnecessarily hard against the floor. "Cadet Uhura, you are slightly early, but you may enter," Spock's voice said from inside of the office. Nyota followed the advice and stood at attention at his desk.

Spock's eyebrow rose and it had just occurred to him that he had not seen Uhura stand this way before him in his office, before... and it made him curious as to why she would do so on this evening. "At ease, Cadet. Be seated."

She sat down and looked at him expectantly, grateful now more than ever that he was not one of those to beat around the bush. He did not let her down. His talk began with, "The administrators are interested in seeing more of your potential." She sighed as he said it. So... this was a _good _meeting? "Evidently, my recommendation is being questioned," he said. She felt herself hold her breath again. So... this was a _bad _meeting. Spock tilted his head and said, "It is unwise to hold you breath, Cadet." She let it out and nodded, then he continued to say, "When I made my recommendation, the administrators pulled a file of your records and were pleased with your level of success, however, they were surprised by your omission of further bridge training."

"Sir, I excelled in my bridge training courses, and was at the top of my communications bridge training class."

"I am not done, Cadet Uhura," he said, sounding almost exasperated. She nodded. She hated when she accidentally cut him off. He was always as respectful to her as he knew how to be and she did not want to repay that with rudeness. He said, "Their concern was not in your performance in the classes, nor your dismissal of taking further courses in the field, but that you have not completed the all of necessary tests."

Her mind went completely blank and when it returned, she realized that she was not aware of any further tests. "What?"

"Cadet Uhura, are you not aware that there are aptitude tests for bridge operations that you can take and excel to an officer in two years, instead of the typical exemplary cadet's three years?"

Her expression went into blank shock. "No, Sir... I was not aware of that. Wait, shouldn't my advisor have told me that?"

"Yes, she should have." Nyota rapidly became very angry at her advisor, and if the woman thought that she had been unbearable before, she was in for the dismay of her life!

"Okay, so you are telling me that there are tests that I can take that will help me advance to officer quicker than my current route." Nyota repeated it, just to confirm that she owed her current advisor a piece of her mind.

Spock confirmed, "Affirmative. Are you equipped with your PADD?"

Nyota answered, in an aggravated tone, "No, I left everything behind."

"Very well, you may look on my computer with me." They both got up and he offered her his seat. When she sat, he began to pull things up on his computer.

She looked over the information and asked, "So, I don't have to take other courses on bridge operation stations, and I can take these tests, and be an officer by the end of this academic year?"

"If you excel in your test scores, you qualify to take the officer's exam. If you pass the officer's exam, then you become an officer by the end of this academic year."

She smiled and said, "I can do it." She turned her head and looked up at his face and said, "I never would have known about this if you hadn't recommended me for the simulations."

"As a matter of fact, I discovered this issue before recommending you. I presumed that you knew that you were forgoing these options. When the administrators saw that you had not attempted to take advantage of the opportunities, I was questioned on the matter, and that is why I invited you..."

"To talk me into doing what is best for my career?"

"To be certain that you wished to do what will surely advance your career."

She laughed now and stood up, looking face to face with him. She said, "So, while I am your unofficial student teacher aid, you are my unofficial academic advisor."

Spock replied, "I prefer to view myself as a mentor. Cadet Uhura, I have no intention of showing you your options and standing aside while you determine what to do – that is the function of an advisor. I intend to assist you along the way when necessary and to teach you, if needed. That is the function of a mentor, that is of course, if you wish for my assistance."

Her tongue switched to Vulcan as she replied, "It would bring me great honor to have you as my mentor."

Nyota found that her workload increased substantially with her preparations for her bridge operations testing. She was impressed when she saw the statistics of the students who actually were successful in this particular advancement program, and they were few. She knew that she would soon be among them and she had Professor Spock to thank. He advised her to space her exams out, as to not put so much strain on herself to pass several tests at once that she neglected her current academic schedule, and she found herself in his office on a daily basis.

In a short amount of time, those daily basis office visits became almost expected, and hardly ever with appointments. Then, meetings became longer meetings and expanded outside of the office, into, say, the mess hall, or the hallways of the academy in between or after classes, often without scheduling. Neither of them seemed to notice or pay attention to these comfortable/necessary changes in their interactions.

At times, there was no denying that Nyota felt quite overwhelmed, although she did feel content in mastering her exhibition of stress. There simply was so much on her plate, and she knew that Spock could not hold her hand through the entire process. She scheduled to take her Flight Control station exam three weeks after their first talk of her advancement options, then to take the Command Station exam two weeks before the end of the semester. Studying for each of them might have been simpler, if Spock had not began an unusual method of preparations for programming the Kobayashi Maru.

For the most part, he became too busy to carry on in the same way that he had been, and to be honest, she became too busy too. However, the weekends she found that she could resume their interactions without extremities, and still retain enough assistance for comfort in her next steps.

The interaction was always professional, even if shared over lunch or supper, and the conversation was mostly business, with Nyota leaking personal information in here and there via human reflex of sharing personal information... nothing major, as she was not particularly an open book human, but comfortable pieces of information.

Spock found that he had learned that she loved to dance and to sing, that she enjoyed cooking, when she had the chance to do so, and that she enjoyed what she referred to as "sky watching".

"What is _sky watching?_" He asked, curiously. The conversation had been brought on by her interest in Starfleet, so he related it to business.

She laughed and said, "It's what it sounds like, Professor. I enjoy looking up in the sky. Sometimes, I watch the clouds go by and see if I can see pictures in them." _Illogical. There are no pictures in clouds._ "Sometimes I watch the stars and wonder what else is going on in this sector, or that one." _More logical than pictures in clouds, but... _"Or, I just watch them twinkle above me. But my two favorite forms of sky watching are gazing at the moon and taking in the sunset. Sunsets in Tanzania are beautiful. Every now and then, my mother will send me a transmission of a recording of an especially beautiful one." She smiled at him and saw confusion on his face. She laughed and said, "I'm sorry. We are off topic, aren't we?"

He nodded his head, almost gravely as he answered, "Very much so, Cadet Uhura."

"Let's get back to it, then," she said and they resumed where they had left off in her studies.

Spock found himself wondering seriously about her habit of sky watching. It was illogical, but he was curious as to why such an intelligent woman would wish to spend her time in such an action. Perhaps there was something there that he was not aware of, something that he may be interested in learning about. Perhaps, one day or night he would venture to see what the appeal was. She may even accompany him to explain the significance. Perhaps that could be one of their meeting settings.

"I am interested in seeing a sunset with you," he said, flatly. Nyota froze and stared at him. "Did I say something shocking?"

She tried not to laugh as she explained, "Um, when two people watch the sunset together, it either means that they are really close friends, or that they have some type of emotional or romantic attachment."

His eyebrows furrowed together. It had certainly not occurred to him that something as simple as looking at a process of nature could be construed as an emotional event. He answered, "Nonsense. Scientists who study the sun, the stars, and the skies in general, I am certain have seen many sunsets together..."

Now, a chuckle did come forth from her as she told him, "They would be the exception."

"Perhaps I should watch one alone, and you may watch the same one from a different angle, and when we are done, we reconvene and you explain the significance of watching a sunset to me." That process seemed much more tedious, but she had piqued his interest in this issue of sky watching, and although she had just given him reason enough to forfeit the conversation, he discovered that he wished to pursue it a portion further. If she was still opposed to his plan, he would terminate the suggestion.

She laughed again and said, "Spock..." She froze, again, realizing that she had never called him out by his first name before, and shocked at how easily it had flowed from her mouth.

"Yes, Nyota?" was his response, and that made her even more uncomfortable. Neither of them were the type to use first names, but she simply presumed that perhaps this was a cultural misunderstanding. Many humans wanted to be called by their first names, even in Starfleet, and her using his might have indicated to him that she was one of those people. She took a deep breath and stared at him. He seemed puzzled, but in that curious Vulcan way. She seemed to be opposed to his plan. He would terminate the suggestion, but he made a mental note that he would, in fact watch a sunset, eventually, if he had time, and determined that she would probably enter his mind as he did so.

She shook her head and began speaking about the subject matter, again, and was relieved when he did not bring up the sunset issue anymore.

Spock pressed the button on Doyle's door and she allowed him entry. He walked in, calmly and stared at her for a moment, before speaking, "Commander Doyle..."

"You can call me _Coleen, _Spock. I think that you and I are a little passed ranks in personal quarters." She leaned over to kiss him, but he avoided her touch. She frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was alerted about the trace I set in your computer system several weeks ago, and the trace led me to your personal computer."

Doyle laughed and covered her face with both hands. "Oh, goodness!" She uncovered her face and Spock noted that her skin was bright red. "Spock, you don't seriously think that I sabotaged my own computer to get you into my office, do you?"

"It seems as though that is a reasonable conclusion; however, I have no intention of making presumptions. I turned the information into your superiors and am allowing this to go through the proper channels."

Coleen gasped and shook her head, "How could you do that to me?"

"I did what was logical, Commander Doyle. Your office computer is Starfleet property and I was obligated by Starfleet regulations to submit my findings on the questionable activity of the problems with the computer system. If you are innocent, their investigation will prove it."

"Damn it, Spock." She dropped down onto her couch and covered her face. this made him uncomfortable. "You really don't care about me at all!" She cried out. He stood, confused. He did not know whether or not he was expected to do something, so he simply began to leave. With alarming speed, the woman rushed to the door and cut him off, "Did you tell them about us?"

"I do not see any reason to bring up any information that has nothing to do with the situation."

"It has nothing to do with the situation? You aren't doing this to me to get me to leave you alone?" She asked.

"No, but please be certain that you and I have no reason to deal with each other outside of Starfleet business."

"Hell of a way to break things off with a woman, Spock," she said folding her arms.

Spock replied, "I am under the impression that the phrase "break things off" relate to the action of terminating a preexisting relationship. That phrase can not possibly apply to this situation based on the fact that we have no preexisting relationship."

Now, her eyes poured tears. "How can you say that? How many times have we gotten together socially?"

"Once."

"We have had dinner, we have had lunch, we have had breakfast, on several occasions, Spock. I have visited your office to see how you were doing and I have spoken up for you when other people were coming down on you for your rudeness..."

"Every meeting that we set up has been professional, and as for your visits to my office, each time, I informed you of the fact that it was quite unnecessary. Also, I have no need of defense for my moral character. I handle my behavior in the most logical way available."

"I love you," she sputtered.

His eyebrow rose and he stated, "I explained to you, the one time which we gathered socially that an emotional attachment would be unwise, and I told you that I would not develop one. I am incapable of lying, Ms. Doyle. I have no emotional attachment to you." He left the room and she cried to herself.

The entire exchange bothered Spock. Strangely enough, he found that what bothered him the most about it was the fact that the reasons that she gave for developing an emotional attachment to him revolved around their meetings, their professional meetings. He and cadet Uhura shared such meetings, and even more frequently than he and Doyle ever had. It made him reluctant to continue on with her in such a way. There was no need to present another problem such as this one. Then again, he actually enjoyed Cadet Uhura's company, and Cadet Uhura was made of greater substance than Lieutenant Commander Doyle. He could not imagine such a shameful breakdown of emotions from the strong cadet.

At any rate, he did not have to worry about making a big deal about distancing himself from her, as his method for the Kobayashi Maru was nearing, and for seven weeks before the start of the simulations, he took to a strict schedule and focus that would not include the interactions with Cadet Uhura. Fortunately, he had previously explained to her that if she did need his assistance, he would try to be accessible, but he did point out that he would not be nearly as available.

Distance settled in practically as easily as the closeness had. Nyota did not fret over it. She had chances to see and communicate with Spock, although not as frequently when he became focused on his Kobayashi Maru simulation. In fact, she had ceased the random visits to his office, realizing that much of his time was spent in appointments, in the simulation room, and off of campus.

Tatiana said to her in the training area, one day, "He does this every year." Nyota looked at the woman. Tatiana had not said a word to her since the day that Spock became her unofficial mentor.

Nyota informed her, "You don't have to talk to me just because we're the only people in here. I am fine working in silence."

"I'm talking to you because I know that you miss him," Tatiana said. "I know from experience. He once took me under his wing, too, Cadet Uhura. My first Kobayashi Maru period without him was incredibly difficult."

"I want to ask you about something, and be honest with me... Why did you give me the look that you gave me when you came out of Professor Spock's office?" Nyota asked.

"It was hard to control myself after Lieutenant Commander Spock told me that he believed me to be perfectly capable of branching out on my own and no longer in need of so much of his assistance. Then, he told me that he had another cadet that would need a portion of his attention, and that I could contact him whenever I needed, but asked me to try to assess the situation to see that I truly could not do it on my own..." After the two women stared at each other for a while, Tatiana concluded, "He has replaced me, and it was hard to take it. It had just happened, and I guess I reacted poorly. I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe one day, you'll know how it feels to be replaced."

"I doubt it," Nyota explained, "See, you clearly made the mistake of allowing yourself to become attached to a Vulcan. I just can not realistically imagine myself allowing such a thing to happen to me. Don't get me wrong, Professor Spock is a phenomenal being, and there is no one else like him, but Vulcans are so detached from everyone else that it would be, well, _illogical_ to become attached to him."

"Well, I guess that I'm just one illogical Inuit," Tatiana said.

Nyota started and asked, "You're Inuit? I never realized that."

"Well, how could you have?" Tatiana asked, secretly flattered that Nyota was showing some interest in something personal about her.

Nyota laughed it off and asked, "Could you just imagine if Professor Spock was the type to find himself a human woman and the two of you ended up together, and you both had to go through that whole process of visiting the other one's home?" Both of the women imagined Spock in the arctic and Tatiana in the desert, and they simultaneously laughed about it.

Tatiana shook her head as her laughing died down slowly, and she admitted, "That would not be an easy situation. I hate warm temperatures..." She tilted her head and said, "But, I suppose that if it were you and he, the contrast would not be so terrible. You are from Africa, aren't you?"

Nyota threw both hands in the air and said, "Tatiana, I can not for one minute realistically imagine myself with Professor Spock, but, I _am _from Africa." The two of them began to talk about the differences in the place that they grew up in, and somehow, before they left the simulation room that evening, Nyota had elected Tatiana to tutor her for her portion of her aptitude test that would involve the science station of a starship. That was one of Nyota's weakest points of a bridge station.

They even walked to the mess hall together for supper. Tatiana confessed, "You are going to be an excellent communications officer, Cadet Uhura. You have really great people skills. I mean, even if you have no reason to be nice and graceful, you manage to do it."

Nyota simply smiled and said, "The thing about that is, whether or not I have the skill is irrelevant. The person that I am communicating with has to want to deal with me for me to deal with them. There actually are some people that I cast off, permanently." She immediately though of Jayakar, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I just knew that despite your bite, you're a good woman inside." Tatiana smiled, and Nyota noticed that she had perfectly shaped, beautifully white teeth. Her smile almost twinkled, in fact. She told her, "You have a beautiful smile."

Tatiana laughed now, but when she saw that Nyota's compliment was genuine, her eyes glazed over and she muttered, "Thank you."

Nyota was frustrated. She had not even gotten a chance to have a weekend interaction with Spock, going on the second week, now. It had been bad enough that a mere two weeks after he became her unofficial mentor, and she had come to look forward to small fractions of time with him for that two weeks, that he had become rather reclusive and buried in his simulation work...

She sighed. Her Flight Control test was no breeze, but she did exceedingly well in the navigation area, the helm... not so much, but she did pass with a high enough grade to still qualify for the two year officer's program. that hurdle was behind her. The command station would be easier for her. She had no trouble with commanding at all, and she knew the command chair well enough to handle any controls that she would be tested on...

But the last time that she had a talk with Professor Spock, which was almost two weeks ago, he had done what she could only refer to as "dropped a bomb" on her. Spock had set an appointment for them to meet in his office for consultation. When she came to the office, he told her that her skills in the Vulcan language were far beyond the parameters of not only Beginner's Vulcan, but all of the Vulcan courses provided up through Advanced Vulcan II. "Therefore, I am advising you to take exemption tests in the areas of Intermediate Vulcan I, II, and III, and Advanced Vulcan I, to prevent yourself from selecting unnecessary classes for your schedule next semester."

She kept her eyes attached to his as she confessed, "It would be difficult for me to take that many exemption tests, Professor."

He tilted his head, slightly, then replied, "Perhaps so, but it would not be impossible for you. You are already quite skilled with sufficient knowledge to make excellent scores on all of these tests. It would be in the best interest of your career to at least attempt. The tests will provide a means for you to excel beyond the courses that you do not need."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am aware of that, but I still have my command station aptitude test, as well as an exemption test for Intermediate Cardassian to take. Add to that my finals that will be in this same semester, and I really think that I would be overexerting myself, Professor Spock." He simply stared at her, not saying anything. She asked, "Wouldn't it be easiest for me to just skip the three Intermediate Vulcan tests and only take the one for Advanced Vulcan I?"

He nodded once and said, "Yes, it would be easiest, but I believe that you are not of the mind frame to follow the easiest path to efficiency. Of course, as I stated, I am merely in an advisory capacity, on this matter. As always, your decision is exactly that – your decision, Miss Uhura."

She sat up erect and said, "I will try my best."

Two weeks later, she had not spoken to him outside of either Beginner's Vulcan, nor the simulation room. In another two weeks, his method would be over. One week after that, the Kobayashi Maru simulations would be beginning. Looking at her schedule of how many of those simulations she would be involved in, she knew that she definitely wanted to take her Vulcan tests before those began. She decided that she would simply have to take them next weekend, and signed up for all three, for next Saturday, on one of the campus computers. She sent Professor Spock a transmission, to let him know that she had decided to do this.

Next Saturday, she would take six hours worth of test in Vulcan, then, she would have another two weeks before the two weeks of simulations began, and her command station test was scheduled for the weekend before the week of the beginning of the Kobayashi Maru exams... Then, the semester would end. She would have four weeks to pull herself back together; then, she would do it all over again. She sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. The First Touch**

This was generally a day of rest for him during his method; however, as Cadet Uhura would be taking all three of her Intermediate Vulcan exams on this day, he believed himself obligated to journey to the communications lab. As he made his way there, he thought that perhaps he had asked too much of her. Certainly, Cadet Uhura was one of the most capable cadets, one of the most capable humans he knew, but the fact was: she was _human. _

In his class, she was still tutoring those who needed the extra work, while in class, as well as grading exams for him, from time to time... After all, none of the other humans seemed to fully understand his precise grading system. Then, there were all of her tests, combined with her already busied schedule. Her schedule was as fed as his, but he was Vulcan. Cadet Uhura did not have his mental conditioning, nor his meditation techniques, and she had fragility... and a lack of emotional control. If she could not succeed in the duty he placed on her, she would become quite upset about it.

That bothered him. Some portion of him believed that seeing her upset might... he could not find the proper word that he was looking for, because SURELY, he would not become upset, as well. Perhaps it would disappoint him, although that term was far too emotional to convey what his thoughts on the matter would be. He was leery about his method ending in the next week, because he may return to questionable control.

There had been instances, he noted, but had not given much thought until Coleen's outburst, in which he may have conveyed some type of misunderstanding. For one thing, he knew that he asked her some personal questions – they were of no consequence on the surface, but Coleen Doyle's reactions to what he believed to be business engagements had been quite unnerving, and caused him to try to become far more cautious when in the presence of a human woman... however, Cadet Uhura had a natural way of inadvertently causing those surrounding her to lessen their cautiousness.

He still became highly uncomfortable when he thought about his near insistence on watching a sunset with her. He could not compute what type of illogical notion passing through his brain waves had caused such an occasion. Also, he noted to himself that he had become conscious of who she kept her company with. He noticed that she kept the company of mostly males, although all of them seemed casually related. he had no idea why he would even take any of those details into consideration. He believed, for a moment that perhaps he had done so because she currently could be considered his protege, therefore, concerning himself with her company and anything that may set her focus off was logical.

But, then he thought about the fact that Tatiana had been his protege for nearly two years and he could not recall one time that he ever took note of her company, in such a away. The farthest that he had thought into Tatiana's company was being aware that they were there. He had not dissected why. He meditated those thoughts away, and decided that no matter what his mind was doing to him, he was master of his emotions, and of his actions... he would set himself straight.

When Spock arrived in the communications lab testing area, Cadet Uhura was already there and he heard her melodic voice speaking in Vulcan as she looked at the screen, in front of her, in the cubicle. He noted the cubicle number which she was seated within, then made his way up a small set of stairs into the booth that was the instructor's observatory, to monitor her activity.

He logged into the console with his instructor's identification code and saw that she was nearing the end of a comprehensive Intermediate Vulcan pretest. He then logged into her computer and placed an ear piece in his ear.

Her chair spun around and she glanced up at the instructor's booth and smiled at him, brightly. Unlike most students, she could _always _hear the extremely slight sound of an instructor logging into her testing computer for observation. She spun around, again, to face her computer and it did not skip Spock's notice that she had not missed a single beat in her translations. She made all of the necessary translation statements to achieve a nearly perfect score in the pretest. She did realize that the actual exemption test would be more difficult, but she felt confident about her abilities, and she felt much better with Spock there. She hoped that he might stay for a bit.

Spock stayed to monitor all three of her Intermediate Vulcan exemption tests, to her shock, but extreme pleasure. When Nyota arose from her chair, the first thing that she did was stretch. As she stretched, Spock came down from the instructor's booth to meet her. he reached her, observed her, and stated, "Cadet Uhura, you appear to be exhausted."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am exhausted. The optional comprehensive pretest was six hours and each of the three tests were two hours each, so, I have literally been sitting in this chair testing for twelve hours... but, I do feel positive about my performance." He nodded once. The fact that he said nothing to refute her statement sealed her positivity.

It would be approximately an hour before the communications lab computer generated her exact scoring, so she grabbed her bag and said, "I am going to go to the mess hall and eat. I suppose that you are going to go back to your quarters and finish your resting?"

"If it is not an inconvenience, I will accompany you in the mess hall," he said.

She smiled and began to walk with him beside her. his hands were placed behind his back and he appeared to be in his thoughtful mode. "Cadet Uhura." She faced him while they walked and he said, "I wish to apologize to you for placing such burden on your schedule as I have. I believe that I may have expected more of you than are you capable..."

"No, you have simply pushed me to reach my full potential, in a way that no one else ever has. There's no need to apologize," she said.

"Very well, then allow me to advise you. You performed well on your tests, however, it would have been wise of you to take a break in between your pretest and your test, to allow your human mind a portion of rest, in order to refresh yourself."

Nyota winced and she frowned at him. Spock's eyebrow lifted. Her expression was one that indicated that he had made some type of mistake. Perhaps she did not take advice on resting properly well?

"My human mind?" She repeated, then scoffed. "Professor, with all due respect, don't you think that comment is racist?"

"No, I do not. If I believed it to be racist, I most certainly would not have said it, and dare I say would not have even had the thought, as I am not racist against humans. There are actual physiological differences between a human brain and a Vulcan brain, and the human brain is physically not as equipped as the Vulcan brain. It would be logical for you to take the break that I advised." She still frowned and shook her head in disbelief. She was clearly upset with him, and he genuinely did not understand why. In fact, she began to storm off from beside him. "Cadet Uhura," he called, calmly. he was seriously confused as to what provoked her to anger. The woman turned to face him, while still walking and tripped over her own feet.

Before Spock realized it, his hands had flew from behind his back and he had lunged forward to catch her from falling. One of her hands landed in his, and his other hand held her back. She startled as he assisted her in standing up straight. "Are you injured, Nyota?" He asked. She shook her head, slowly and looked at her hand in his. Spock's eyes went to their hands as well, and he quickly let go of her. "I ask that you please be more careful, Cadet Uhura." She nodded her head, no longer mad, but now a little dizzy. He, then placed his hands on her shoulders and attempted to have her face him, "Are you certain that you are functional, Cadet?"

She smiled and nodded, then uttered, "I just need to eat."

Spock and Nyota talked about the upcoming Kobayashi Maru simulations, her future tests, what she could expect in Advanced Vulcan II... which reminded her that she had not scheduled herself to take the Advanced Vulcan I exam yet. She frowned when she realized that she would most likely have to take it right at the end of the semester. They talked about a list of "safe" subjects, then, finally Nyota asked, "Aren't hands very personal areas of the body for Vulcans?"

She saw a flicker of shame in his eyes as he replied, "All areas of the Vulcan person are personal."

"I know, but I mean, is it like equivalent to kissing, when you touch hands with another?" She asked, hoping that she was not blushing, as she sometimes did. Her face felt its usual temperature, so she was not too worried about it.

Spock replied, "No, it is not. That is a misconception. There is a touch of the hands that can be equated with the human kiss in terms of the level of intimacy it portrays; however, such an action would be intentional and mutual. Many Vulcans are touch telepaths, but every touch, every sensation of the touch would not logically be equivalent to that of a kiss, Miss Uhura." Now, she blushed, but only a bit.

Spock tilted his head a bit at this. He had never seen her react in such a way before and it never occurred to him that her color would change for embarrassment, as she did not seem easily embarrassed. He felt his mouth do something that he was certain he had never felt it do before, the corners curved, ever so slightly upward. He knew that if he could see his face at the moment, that his countenance would appear to be smirking. he quickly regained control of his facial expression and returned it to stone, but from the look that Uhura gave him, he knew that she had noticed the small smirk. She was quite attentive and observant.

He almost expected her to say something like, "I didn't know that Vulcans smirk," or something equally annoying... but after he thought about it, he presumed that he could have concluded that she would handle the situation elegantly. Her eyes were focused on his lips for a moment longer than was necessary, but when she looked away, she smiled to herself and said, "I am glad that you cleared that up for me, Mr. Spock."

Spock laid in his bed, flat on his back, looking at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be Sunday. He could spend additional time meditating. He had left out a little portion of information when he explained touching hands with cadet Uhura... the fact that he had the tendency to be touch telepathic, that although it was not every time he touched someone, that it did happen when there was a massive amount of emotion within either himself or the person being touched. When he thought that she might fall and injure herself, he had to admit (to himself, but no one else) that he had genuinely become afraid for her safety, especially considering that she was already angry with him at the time.

She had been shocked when she tripped. He knew that she was about to "tear into him" as he heard her refer to it when he witnessed others receive it. She did not do it to him very often, but with her level of anger when he first touched her hand, he believed that tonight might have been one of those seldom moments.

Then, he felt her shock. He was unsure if it was the shock of not expecting to have fallen, not expecting to have been caught, or the fact that his hand had just touched hers... and she had thought that it was kissing. He smirked to himself again. Perhaps he should have sent her a wave of that particular intimate emotion... he jolted up from his laying position and tilted his head. He searched his mind and evaluated himself. There was no emotion that he could detect within him, so it must have been some type of visual or physical response. What would make his mind journey into an idea of _kissing _Cadet Uhura?

Perhaps her aesthetic qualities had subconsciously lowered his mental inhibitions. Or that thing that she called "charm"? He had just been thinking earlier that she had the ability to lower the cautiousness of others... was not her physical attributes a portion of that ability?

Her rich, mahogany skin, similar to certain sands of Vulcan's desert... skin he now knew to be tender and pleasingly smooth to touch. The lengthy legs that he knew were so well shaped from her love and practice of dancing, and her soft, feminine face... Vulcan males generally would prefer a softer, more feminine face than that of the typical Vulcan female, if that male was honest. For visual beauty's sake, Cadet Uhura appeared to be flawless... but she was a cadet, and he was her instructor.

Cadet Uhura was as brilliant as she was beautiful – Spock's most intriguing characteristics of a woman. The few women that he had been sexually interested in had been beautiful and brilliant. Even Coleen Doyle, despite her illogic had a brilliance of her own. However those same few women had all always been the same level in Starfleet as he, never his subordinate, and certainly never a student. It may have been a pleasing experience to share himself with her. She succeeded the beauty and brilliance of his previous interests, even to the point that he could envision himself _possibly _engaging in intercourse with her.

Spock glanced down at his body and noticed that his thoughts had aroused him. He searched his own consciousness again and still found no emotional inconvenience, only a stroke of desire. Desire... he could sleep on that. He laid back and watched the attentive organ beneath his pants move around slightly, as though searching. He took a deep breath, conditioned it to go away, and assigned himself to go to sleep.

Nyota had smiled to herself the entire way to her room. Gaila made plans to sleep off campus, this weekend. That was a relief, because Nyota was exhausted and did not want to hear Gaila talking in her sleep. Gaila complained that Nyota talked in her sleep too... but the difference was, Nyota would say a word, or a sentence... Gaila could tell a whole story! Sometimes, she talked about work. Sometimes, she talked about sex. And sometimes, she sounded like she was having sex.

Nyota was not looking forward to hearing anything like that tonight. She just wanted to lay in her bed, snuggled beneath her blanket and think about the heat of Professor Spock's large hands on her back and her hand... to imagine his long graceful fingers touching her skin and to replay over and over that adorable little smirk that she caught him make. Even in its brevity, it had been a wonderfully rewarding sight. The way that his lips curled brought her focus to them, but she certainly had noticed them previously. They were full and seemed tender and she just knew that they were just as hot or hotter than his fingers... she shuddered and climbed into her bed.

She lay on top of the covers. Her temperature was much too hot for anything else at the moment. She wanted to sit there and think about Spock for a while longer, but her day had drained her and she soon fell fast asleep...

_They sat under her favorite tree. She had adopted it her first semester. It was right outside of the administration building, and she had discovered recently, within viewing distant of Professor Spock's office. They sat underneath it, looking in the same direction. She laid against him, his hot, lean, muscular arms wrapped around her thin, soft body. Their faces pressed against each other's._

_In front of them, beyond students that they chose to ignore, and others who did not seem to even notice them there, there it was... a San Fransisco sunset. It was not as beautiful to her as the sunset in Tanzania, but with his arms around her, nothing could have been more beautiful at the moment._

_When the sun sank completely beneath the sky, she felt his hot hands move against her in the darkness of the night...move to her face to turn it towards his own. Then, he kissed her. "Spock," she whispered, longingly._

Nyota awoke. She squinted and wondered if she had just said "Spock" in her sleep? She thought that she might have, and she was even more glad that Gaila was not in the room with her tonight. She quickly undressed herself, climbed under her covers and went back to sleep. She wondered if she would be having any more dreams about Professor Spock.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. His Favorite Student**

All of the programming had been completed. There was to be a test run on the current version of the simulation and Nyota was, of course among those chosen to work the test run. It was a blessing and a curse, because on the one hand, it gave her the opportunity to be excused from her classes, but she knew that it would also provide the necessity for her to do make up work. Fortunately, most of her instructors gave her the assignments in advance so that she could turn them in on time. However, her least favorite teacher, Professor Woods, had refused to give her the assignments she would miss before the date he assigned them. That may not have been so bad if it was not nearing the end of the semester and the Advanced Klingon II workload doubled towards the end of the semester. She hoped to God that she could get into Professor D'Lanka's Advanced Klingon III next semester.

Spock suggested to her that perhaps she should forsake the test runs and attend class, but she had already determined that she would see this recommendation through. She hated the fact that she was stretching herself the way that she was, but Spock had worked to help her better herself vocationally and she did not want to let him down. That was a strange way to look at it, considering that she could not realistically imagine him being "let down," and if she had ever said such a thing to him, he would certainly deny the possibility.

After the test runs, and if any were required, the maintenance work, she had an appointment with her advisor to set her schedule for the next semester. Her Intermediate Cardassian exemption exam went quite well (of course), so she definitely wished to sign up for the advanced class, also her Vulcan class. After looking over all of the details of the supportive consoles study material, she decided that it would be beneficial to take the brush up course of Supportive Consoles Management and Maintenance. The only available Advanced Vulcan I exemption exam would be in between semesters, so she would not be able to visit home for as long as she wanted to. That was a dampener.

She had been expectantly waiting to spend all four weeks of the break in between semesters in Tanzania with her parents, and would have the chance to see her brothers, as well. Now, she did not know if her brothers would be able to be there when she made it there. It made her want to cuss out loud.

Nyota and Gaila arrived in the simulation area together, bright and early. She was shocked that Gaila could wake up that early and be so alert, but Gaila had informed her that she especially enjoyed working these simulations. Test run day was not as fun as the actual simulations, but it made her look forward to the upcoming simulations.

Nyota seated herself at the communications console of the simulation room and put in the ear piece that she had brought with her. She began to do all of the necessary checks that were required when logging into a communications station of a starship bridge and she made her necessary reports to the cadet in the command chair. As they began the test run, she glanced over at Tatiana and saw the pale girl professionally manning the science station, as well as she herself manned the communications station. Yes, she would be an excellent tutor in this area. Her voice sounded differently in duty mode, not as harsh or bitter... much more professional, stern, and yet delicate.

At some point in time, when the simulation room shook and Nyota was nearly thrown from her chair, she looked up to see a smile on Tatiana's face. The Inuit girl said, "Part of the territory, Newbie."

Nyota smiled and told her, "I learn quickly." She glanced up to see Spock monitoring them from the observatory. He wore that little smirk.

Gaila walked up behind Spock and began to talk to him. Nyota noticed that she was standing extremely close to Spock, but she was not touching him. Tatiana's glance went to the two, as well, then she turned back to her science station.

When lunch approached, Gaila came down into the simulation room and greeted Nyota with a kiss on the cheek. She took her roommate's hand in hers and said, "I'm starving. Let's go eat." Spock watched the two women leave the simulation room, hand in hand, hands swinging back and forth. He noted to himself that this was the only person that he ever saw Cadet Uhura be so affectionate with. It did make sense, to some extent... Gaila was Orion.

There were not many women who liked her because of it, and most of the men around her either tried to stay far away from her or found themselves romantically involved with her, if only for one night. Therefore, it made sense that if Uhura and Gaila lived together that Gaila would exhibit affections with Uhura. Orions, when not being sexually moved were, for a very large part, affectionately driven. Uhura was quite culturally sensitive. She may allow her roommate to carry out her affections with her, as a sign of friendship... or, there was always that possibility that they were lovers. Spock generally tried to push that theory from his mind, but it seemed to resurface.

Tatiana came up to the observatory and said, "Lt. Commander, since your method period has ended, would you be willing to take lunch with me today?" He agreed to do so. Generally, Cadet Revere and he were able to come together in public settings in a professional manner, especially during the simulations runs. As they head for the mess hall, with Uhura and Gaila not too far ahead of them, laughing together and talking excitedly, Tatiana said, "I suppose that Cadet Uhura has told you that I will be helping to tutor her for her science station component of her test next semester."

Spock lifted his eyebrow, surprised that Revere had brought up the subject of Uhura. It was a peculiar choice of topics, so he tried to revert to one related to Starfleet, "Yes, she has. I have added it onto your transcript."

Tatiana laughed, a little and said, "Actually, Professor... I didn't agree to it because I wanted it in my record. Thank you for adding it, but the reason I did it is because I can see how much she means to you."

"I do not understand," Spock said.

Tatiana smiled and shook her head, "Of course, you don't. You would never be able to see it the way that it is."

Tatiana did not notice the lightening quick version of indignation that crossed his features at her suggestion. He did not allow it to show through in his tone as he said, "On the contrary, Vulcans are rather astute and observant of facts."

"Even illogical facts, Professor?" She wondered. Was he aware when a woman was in love with him? When she wanted so badly to be with him, to be near him that she would almost do anything for it? Was he aware of her, always watching him, always studying him, trying to learn him or know him, tortured that he would not allow her to do so?

"Such as, Cadet?" He asked.

She sighed. She certainly would not confess any of those things. Her time with him would soon pass and she could move on to other things, to a new life aboard a starship. "Well, since I'll be graduating at the end of the academic year, and you've already replaced me as your protege, it makes no sense for me to hold back in telling you this." He waited, although he was certain that he did not wish to hear whatever this "illogical fact" was. Revere placed her own hands behind her back, like Spock, and said, "Cadet Uhura is your favorite student."

Spock pursed his lips in slight annoyance. He tilted his head, ever so slightly and said, "Cadet Revere, that statement is illogical and inaccurate. I treat each of my students with the same respect. The only reason that Cadet Uhura has been granted more attention is because she has sought out the assistance that I was able to provide, much like you did, two years ago."

Tatiana nodded her head and said, "Of course, Professor. How illogical of me to presume that a Vulcan would have a preference. It has simply occurred to me that Cadet Uhura is worth being among favorites, and that with your immeasurable logic, _surely_ you must have a preference for her, in the capacity of a student? Are you suggesting that you would not prefer for your other students to be as astute and determined as Cadet Uhura?" She really wondered if he had a preference for Uhura in other ways, one way in particular, but she was not so bold as to bring such a thing up.

Spock explained, with great evenness, "It would be wise of other students to follow Cadet Uhura's example, however, if they choose not to, I have no biased opinion that they should. Every person is capable of choosing their own path."

She was growing a bit weary, and she wondered if he seriously believed what he was telling her. Did he _truly_ think that he had not been treating Cadet Uhura as his prize pupil? She said, "Professor Spock, it shall always amaze me the way that you insist upon debating against the existence of your own feelings."

"Feelings are irrelevant," He reminded her.

So, she reminded him, "Feelings are natural, and preferences are inescapable. If you would consult your internal dictionary, you would be forced to admit that Cadet Uhura _is_ your favorite student, according to the definition of the word _favorite_."

"This conversation has been futile and I can not appreciate the fact that it is continuing," Spock said.

Tatiana nodded her head and began to talk about scientific subject matter... always a failsafe when she had overstepped his boundaries.

Gaila and Nyota were the first to sit at their chosen table, but like always when Nyota and Gaila were together, a crowd of men followed. Their table was full by the time Spock and Tatiana had obtained their lunches. Nyota glanced over and saw the two of them together, then, it reminded her of something. She asked the table in Orion Prime, "Does anyone here speak Orion Prime?" Gaila smiled brightly and raised her hand. Nyota laughed and pushed her playfully. The others at the table looked confused. Ah, so, no. She kept to the language and asked, "What were you talking to Professor Spock about in the simulation observatory?"

Gaila laughed and replied, "Why, the simulation, of course. There were some inconsistencies with the frequencies after we began the test run. You know what _that _means."

They both groaned, "Maintenance." The men at the table looked at them.

One of them asked, "What are they saying?"

And another answered, "I don't know, but it sounds sexy." Nyota rolled her eyes and shook her head. Actually, the Orion language _did _sound sexual, so she couldn't get mad about the comment.

Gaila smirked at her and she wondered, "What?"

Gaila said, in her most sultry tone of Orion Prime, "I think that I just saw someone exhibit a little jealousy."

Nyota tilted her head and asked, "Who?"

Gaila imitated her, "What were you talking to Professor Spock about in the simulation observatory?"

Nyota asked, "When did curiosity become jealousy?"

"When you decided to ignore the fact that I talked to about seven other men in that observatory, in the same manner as I did with Professor Spock, and simply ask me about him.."

"I don't know any of those other men, so I wasn't curious about your conversations with them."

Gaila teased, as she squeezed Nyota's thigh, "You mean that you don't _want _any of those other men..."

"End of conversation," Nyota said, much to Gaila's amusement.

They decided to revert back to Federation Standard and continued to enjoy their lunch together. Nyota could not help but to throw several glances at Spock throughout the lunch period.

After lunch, the entire group of males that had shared lunch with the two ladies seemed to be making an attempt to escort them back to the simulation room. Nyota said, in Orion Prime, "Gaila, please send away your entourage."

Gaila smiled at the group behind her and informed them, "My friend and I have to get back to work, but we will see all of you again, soon!" She blew kisses at them and watched them reluctantly go away. The Orion sighed and said, "You owe me. We are going out this weekend."

"I can't go out this weekend," Nyota said. She was already tired, by the weekend, she would be worn out.

Gaila tsked and said, "You sure can, and you _are. _You owe me. One of those guys could have been my next love. Plus, you have not had the chance to go to honky tonk hour, yet!" Gaila cheered. Nyota laughed. This would be her last free weekend of the semester.

She threw her hand up in surrender and said, "I guess we are going out this weekend." Gaila jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands together.

Then, she threw an arm around Nyota's neck to pull her face close, kissed her on the temple and said, "You are the love of my life, you know that?"

Spock met with Uhura, after all of the test runs and asked, "Will you have free schedule time to assist with grading assignments that my students completed during the testing period?"

"Yes, I do," she said. It was true, but she wished that she could get out of it.

"Very well, then. Please visit my office to retrieve the PADDs that my students turned in to the substitutes at 1630 hours."

"I have an appointment with my advisor at 1600 hours. I don't know if I will be out of it by then."

He frowned, but quickly devised a solution, "It has occurred to me that with our schedules, mutual time frames of availability will be scarce. Therefore, I am going to program entry for you into my office, in the event that you will need to enter it without my presence." Her face brightened. That was completely unexpected. Part of her knew that it could be considered logical for him to allow her entry into his office, but part of her knew that it was also quite illogical, as she was an _unofficial _aid to him. She certainly was not going to argue with him.

Instead, she informed him, "Well, I am going to head to my appointment, then I'll stop by your office and retrieve the assignments. I am going to visit Professor Woods to get my make up work from him, and most likely get that out of the way first, and I can have your students' assignments back to you by morning.

"That plan is agreeable, Cadet Uhura," he said. Then, he went back into the observatory. She knew that he had some maintenance issues to work on with the engineering team.

Nyota had been transferred to a different advisor after giving her previous advisor a few choice words about her performance and responsibilities. It was just as well, because her new advisor was much easier for her to get along with (much more tolerant of her academic up-tightness).

When Nyota told her advisor of the classes that she wished to sign up for, the woman looked over the list and admitted, "You will have quite a work load with all seven of these classes. I really wish that you would consider taking the Supportive Consoles Management and Maintenance during the Winter session. The class and lab will be longer, but you will finish it in a shorter period of time and leave your schedule at your recommended six class maximum. A student with your academic engagements would be better served by a schedule with only up to six classes. You will most likely take up a student staff position in the communications department after becoming an officer, and I truly believe that your journey will be more manageable if you will sign up for the Winter session in both the supportive consoles class and the Advanced Phonology class."

"Who teaches that in the winter session?" She asked. Just curious, she wasn't seriously considering staying in the winter and taking courses. She wanted to see her family for at least a little while.

"Advanced Phonology is taught by Professor Woods."

"Oh, no. And if I wait until next semester?"

"Professor Spock."

"Next semester, it is."

"And on Supportive Consoles Management?"

"I think that I will take that one this winter session." The woman nodded once and made the necessary changes with her stylus.

"Well, of course you know that this schedule is currently tentative, as you have yet to take your Advanced Vulcan I exemption, but considering your record, I am sure that you will succeed where needed."

"And the Advanced Vulcan II class that I am currently signed up for is in fact Professor Spock's?"

"Yes... and Professor Spock has a tentative notation that in the event of your being scheduled in his class, you will be assigned as his student teacher aid." Nyota's eyebrows shot up and she leaned over the desk to see this for herself. Sure enough, right there, she saw the notation.

"Would that be official?"

"It will be. He has already appointed you and when you qualify for the class, you will be listed as the student teacher aide. Your name and title will come directly underneath his on the other students' schedules." Nyota smiled and shook her advisor's hand.

Walking up to Professor Spock's office and expecting to be allowed entry made her feel slightly anxious, but she went for the security system and the door recognized her and allowed her entry. She smiled as she walked into the office, lit up only by the window in the small compartment of the office that served as a little kitchenette and storage area. She saw a stack of several PADDs on his desk, held all together with a rack that she knew he kept in his office. It would have been easier to carry them in it, but she did not feel comfortable just taking it.

She stuffed all the ones that she could fit into her tote bag into it and carried all of the others in her arms. Usually, when she graded any of his assignments, she did it in class, or here in his office, while he worked on something else. Now, she walked awkwardly down the hallway with a heavy load of somewhat delicate items. "Oh, Uhura, let me help you with that," A gentleman's voice spoke fro behind her.

She was relieved to see one of the campus doctors, Dr. McCoy, coming to her aid. She was even more relieved that his ever annoying friend, Jim Kirk was not with him at the moment. "Thank you so much, Dr. McCoy," she offered to him, sweetly.

"Any decent person should have tried to help," he said, with a slight shrug.

"Where is your hopeless appendage?" She asked.

McCoy smiled and said, "If you're referring to Jim, he is attempting to get onto the list for Kobayashi Maru simulations."

"Oh, he is? That's pretty ambitious of him, to sign up for that test in his first year..." She smiled and said, "Even though he'll fail."

McCoy gave her a very offended look and said, "Hey, that's not very nice, and he isn't even here to annoy you, not to mention to defend himself."

"I'm not being mean. I'm being honest. No one passes the Kobayashi Maru, and the most current programmer is a genius. he is the best Kobayashi Maru programmer that they have ever had in the history of the test."

"Well, at any rate, just because he'll fail doesn't mean he won't try. You should know that from experience." She laughed at his reference to Kirk continuously trying to learn her first name and to charm her, despite her obvious disregard for his efforts.

"I know all too well, Doctor. Thanks again for the help," she told him as she opened the door to her dormitory. He piled the PADDs he held for her on top of her others, wished her well and went away.

Nyota settled at her desk and began her make up work, first. Terrible stuff, but she managed to complete it within two hours, where she had estimated two and a half. Then, she completed Professor Spock's markings for him. It was 2100 hours, and she had not had dinner yet... neither had she washed up. Well, washing up was closer, so she decided on that first, then she drop these markings off, to avoid making a trip to Professor Spock's office in the morning, then she would eat and come back and get some well deserved rest that would probably seem short-lived by the next day.

She would wait until tomorrow to tell her family that she would not be coming home at all during the Winter break, but her mother was generally understanding about her career based decisions. Her father would be disappointed, but when was he not? She did not want to dwell on that, tonight. She went to shower, then pulled on some yoga pants, a tank top, and some ballet slippers. She found one of Gaila's spare bags and put the excess PADDs in them and carried both bags down the hallway towards their turn in destination point.

When she entered the office, she jumped as she had not expected Professor Spock to be in there, but he was. He looked up at her when she entered, but briskly returned to whatever he had been doing before she entered. She offered, "Sorry to just come in. I didn't realize that you were in here. I finished these tonight, so I wanted to bring them by to spare myself a trip in the morning."

"Very well," he stated, studying his computer screen.

She began to place the PADDs into his PADD rack, as they had been when she retrieved them. when she was done, she looked at Spock as he sat at his desk with his fingers steepled against his lips. She noted that he looked even better than usual in this contemplative pose. "Professor, is there anything else that you would have me to do tonight?"

"No, there is not." His answer was brief, but his eyes indicated that it had not been his full answer.

"Is... there... something that you believe you must say to me or ask me about?" she wondered. She was trying to read his eyes, to see what question she needed to ask to get them to the point where he would share whatever it was that he seemed to be holding back.

"I am curious to know your opinions on a statement that was issued to me on today." She now took a seat in the empty chair across from his desk and watched him attentively. Spock continued, "I am curious to know if you have ever deemed any of my actions towards you to be made upon issues of favoritism."

"Favoritism? Have you been accused of something, Professor?" She asked.

"I am curious as to your thoughts on the matter."

"Professor Spock, I can not imagine you showing anyone favoritism. I have seen nothing to indicate that you have done so, especially not as it relates to me. I believe that you would do the same for any student in my position, if you believed that this was best for them and that they would do what they needed to do to make this work. For the moment, I just happen to be the only student with those specific credentials." She smiled at him and he gave her that slight smirk, in return. Neither of them even reacted outwardly to it anymore, it had become common enough for him to do when in her presence. "I would vote on the notion that if someone suggested that about you that the person must have been speaking out of jealousy."

"By the definition of the word "favorite," it would appear logical that I have unconsciously selected a favorite student, Ms. Uhura."

"Professor Spock, did you just admit that I am your favorite student?"

He flinched and answered, "I most certainly did not. I observed that it would appear logical that I have."

"But it is not logical?"

"It is highly illogical to have a favorite student. All students must be handled with equality."

"Professor Spock, if this is your round about way of telling me that because you're my instructor that you no longer wish to be my friend..."

"I was not aware that I had become your friend, Cadet," Spock confessed.

A snicker came from Nyota and she announced, "If I am your favorite student, I earnestly pray for the future of your least favorite! Spock, I mean, Professor Spock (since we aren't friends, clearly), I see you on a regular basis. Our relationship is strictly professional, and yet, I enjoy your company. Even if it has nothing to do with the work at hand, I'm mindful to respect your culture and your beliefs. I volunteer to assist you with things that I am not currently being credited for, and besides my roommate, you're the person on this campus that I am closest to."

"I was not aware of all of these facts. Is this a sign that I have become your friend, by Earth's standards?"

"Well, friendship comes in many different forms. It wears many different faces and harbors many different descriptions. In my head, with what I have set out before me involving us, I have been considering you my friend."

His eyebrow moved and his hands lowered from the steeple to cross over one another on his desk.

He stated, "So, it is possible that what seemingly appeared to others as my selecting of a favorite student may have in fact been my selection of a friend."

"It sounds likely, Professor. You are not the type of person to choose favorites, and a friend would not expect you to do so, which I do not."

"I apologize for my... misunderstanding, Ms. Uhura."

"Quite, alright, Mr. Spock. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to eat and get back to my dorm to prepare myself for another fine day at Starfleet Academy, tomorrow."

"Very well." She sighed and left the office.

Spock sat at his desk for a moment longer, considering the conversations he had on this issue – first the one with Cadet Revere, then the one with Cadet Uhura. Since the first conversation, a part of him had become quite unsettled. He worried that perhaps a portion of his humanity had bled through and caused him to make an irrational decision, however... if Cadet Uhura considered him to be a friend, whether or not he believed that she was indeed his friend, it would explain why Cadet Revere had mistaken Uhura for his "favorite".

It did present an advantageous possibility, however. Spock had been curious in connecting with a human in close enough proximity to prepare himself for life on board a starship, which he intended upon living, eventually. He would be surrounded by a majority of humans, and it would be in his best interest to have a better understanding of them than he currently did. Perhaps he would entertain this notion of a friendship with her in order to better familiarize himself with the complexities of human behavior and beliefs.

It certainly was far more logical than _marrying_ a human woman for the same purpose, which his father had confessed to him to doing, when he was a child. He sometimes looked upon his mother, wondering why she had chosen such a life, such a fate, why she had allowed herself to marry a man based on logic. Had she been Vulcan, it might have made sense. But to be human and to subject herself to a marry for purposes of logic, then to claim to consider herself lucky... it was a bit disturbing to him.

His father, Sarek held so much stake in his logic, in his Vulcan ways... of course, Spock did as well, but only to a certain extent. He could never tell his mother that he loved her, that would be illogical and virtually impossible, considering his Vulcan disciplines, but he had certainly shown her how much he loved her, when he refused to see her as his disadvantage, when he refused to betray the humanity that she gave him. Some nights, there were most certainly regrets, for instance, when he found himself in the midst of human illogic, and those times when he stopped to think and accidentally pondered the fact that he was just alone here as he had been for all of those years on Vulcan.

Perhaps, he was not as alone as he believed himself to be. According to Cadet Uhura, they were friends. He would have to study the concept of human friendship more to fully understand his role, but at the very least, he had someone who he could look to for instruction on humanity. Cadet Uhura would make an excellent choice. Her cultural sensitivity was one of her most qualifying traits, then there was the fact that she was somewhat familiar with Surak's teachings. Also, and this fact he saw as the most important one of all... in all of her time here, there was no known activity of strong emotional attachment, on her part.

He could invest in time spent as her friend without running a high risk of her becoming emotionally attached to him, and making illogic out of what should be a functional, logical process. This pleased him. Everything had been settled... Spock had logically found himself a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Christmas Dinner**

Her parents had not taken the news well. She explained to both of them in the plainest possible way that she had not known until this year that she could qualify to be an officer within two years instead of three, and because of the late breaking information, she was going to have to push extremely hard until the end of the academic year, to be certain that she reached her goal by then. She eagerly wanted to come to see them, but it would negatively affect her chances at becoming a lieutenant within the year.

Their disappointment was apparent, despite the fact that her mother claimed that they both understood. Her father, however, began in the same way he had since she left for Starfleet. He grimaced and informed her, "Nyota, the field of communications is one of the broadest careers in the universe. You have a degree already and here you are, wasting your life, using your talents and intelligence for Starfleet. What kind of a person feels justified in forsaking her family for a chance to die in space?"

Nyota shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the screen and answered, "I don't know, but if I do end up dying in space, I hope that our last conversation will not have been one where you point out everything that you think that I am doing wrong with my own life. Am I not an adult? Did I not choose this for myself? I just contacted you to let you know that I wouldn't be able to make it home for the holidays, why did it have to become "punch Nyota in the gut" session?"

Her father, Mwinyi shook his head and said, "That is not what I am doing..."

"Then, just leave it, Mwinyi," her mother, Ashaki said. She smiled at Nyota and said, "We will miss you, but it'll only be a few more months away, then you can come see us over the summer break."

"She'll probably fill up her schedule then, too," he complained.

Ashaki snapped, "Then we can make arrangements to go and see her!" She talked to her mother a little while longer, then ended the transmission.

Gaila presented cookies to Uhura the night before leaving for the winter. "Nyota. I told my mother that you couldn't spend winter break with your family, so she sent you these cookies." The green girl was smiling broadly when she held the container out to Nyota. Nyota thanked and hugged her, then tried one. They tasted pretty good, but she did not have much of an appetite, so she put them away for later.

Gaila had been in and out of the room several times in preparation to leave for the winter break, which made Nyota feel even sadder about not going anywhere. Then again, she had not wanted to leave the room for anything at the moment, either. There were several students who would remain on campus and several who would leave shortly and come back, but Nyota did not know any of them. She had heard that Kirk and McCoy were both staying on campus, evidently spending their first Starfleet winter break right there at Starfleet Academy. She might not have minded McCoy's company, but Kirk's would have been an issue.

Honestly, the only person that she genuinely knew who would be on campus for the break was Spock... To her, that meant that she would be spending Christmas alone. Vulcans did not participate in the celebration of old Earth holidays. The only reason that humans celebrated it was to have dinner with loved ones, or a party, and for gifts, of course. She would have no one to have dinner with, no party to go to, and if she got any gifts, they would be sent through mail, like the cookies. Well, she had to consider the fact that once she got onto a ship, she would not see her family for many Christmases, or New Spring Days, or birthdays... This was just a warm up, for that.

Nyota's disposition had changed. For the last two weeks of the semester, while coming to work in the simulation room promptly on time, doing her job dutifully, and almost effortlessly handling all of her additional responsibilities as well... he knew that there was something different about her. She had not smiled as frequently, which generally, he would prefer of others. The frown on her face appeared misplaced, and her eyes began to look differently, as well. It perplexed him.

On the last day of simulations, he had asked her, "Has something changed about your disposition?"

She managed a small smile and answered, "I suppose that my countenance is negative. It's an illogical thing. You would not understand," she told him.

"Are you feeling poorly?" He asked.

She chuckled and said, "Yes, I am feeling poorly. I am feeling very poorly. Trying to get things taken care of for my advancement, I won't be able to see my parents for the holidays."

Spock answered, "I have not seen my parents since I came to Earth." She jumped a little, at first, but then, she thought about it – they were Vulcan. It was logical not to see each other for extended periods of time if there was no specific purpose of seeing each other. Still... it hurt her even more.

"I will have plenty of time _not _to see my parents when I get on the Enterprise. I want to see them as much as I can before I go."

The logic in Spock stated, "Your wants are irrelevant. Starfleet is the life that you chose..."

"I know that. Enjoy your winter break," she said before walking off, too frustrated to talk anymore. He could not possibly understand, and she was not the type of fool to stand there and try to make him understand. He had his beliefs, she had hers, and hers were what mattered to her at the moment.

Spock wondered what Cadet Uhura would be doing with her spare time in her winter break? He also wondered if she might need any assistance with her winter class. He was deciding on whether or not to send her a transmission to ask her if she believed she might need assistance when his door alert sounded. "Yes," he spoke through the intercom.

"Professor Spock, open the door, please," he heard a woman's voice say from the other side.

He was puzzled as to why she would be visiting him in his quarters, but said, "Enter."

Gaila walked into Spock's room with two arm fulls of what appeared to be groceries and she headed right for his kitchen, as though she had been inside before, as though he had expected her, as though this was entirely appropriate... He stood from his desk and entered the kitchen with his hands behind his back. "Cadet..."

"Before you start, let me say this... this is for Nyota," she said. He was even more puzzled, and she began to explain. "Nyota is very depressed about missing the holidays with her folks, so I figured that she could spend Christmas here with you, or at least have a nice Christmas dinner. I know that it isn't important to you, but it's important to her and well... what's important to her is important to me. I just don't want to leave her all alone for the whole break. I'll feel much better if I know that you'll be there for her."

Spock's face had not changed. He was not pleased with Gaila. She had come to his personal quarters, uninvited, bringing in groceries and trying to obligate him to "be there for" someone else while she was gone. It was not his responsibility to be there for anyone. "Cadet Gaila..."

"Professor Spock!" She said sternly, "I think that you owe me one."

"I am indebted to you nor to anyone else," he said.

"I know something about you," she teased. He did not respond. "I know that the night that you popped into Party Hardy's to catch Nyota's act, you had been with a woman. I'm sure that if I sniff around in the right places, I can tell what woman it was. Up until now, my lips have been sealed. Nobody knows."

"Are you attempting to blackmail me into performing a favor for you, Cadet Gaila? Under regulation..."

"No, I don't want to hear that. Look, I know that you don't have a problem spending time with Nyota, so why not do so for Christmas? It would be a good gesture as her friend. No wait... logical. It would be a logical gesture as her friend." Spock was sometimes amused when cadets thought that if they claimed that something was logical that saying so made the thing in question logical. This was not logical, not logical, at all.

"If I invite Cadet Uhura into my personal quarters for personal matters, that would be fraternization," he said.

"Then invite her for professional matters, Professor, and you two can have Christmas dinner over Starfleet conversation." She shook her head and made her way towards the door. "If your answer is no, then I guess that I'll just have to accept that when Nyota could have been with a friend, she was alone and sad." She walked right out of the room and down the hall, smiling to herself. "Merry Christmas, Nyota," she said.

Spock stood silently, alone, staring at the bags in his kitchen. Ultimately, the decision would be his, no matter what kind of power Cadet Gaila seemed to think that she had over him. A thought entered his mind... his first Christmas on Earth, his mother had confessed that she missed him greatly. He had not understood, because when he was on Vulcan, she never made any attempt to celebrate the observatory day. She had told him, "Just being with people I care about around that time was enough celebration for me, especially being with you. You were the only thing besides my own reflection that made me feel like there was still some part of Earth here with me." It had hurt him deeply to hear how lonely his mother was, but she assured him that it would be better after that particular time of year. That particular time of year, she had told him, "No human wants to feel alone."

Nyota heard her comm link sound at her desk and sighed. She did not particularly wish to check any of the transmissions coming through, because she assumed that it would be some cheery friend or relative wishing her a happy winter holiday and that would probably make her feel worse, but this message paged her. Her computer's voice announced, "Incoming message from Professor Spock." Nyota was confused for a brief moment, then surprised, then eager as she rushed over to open the transmission. "Professor?"

"Cadet Uhura, something most illogical has taken place in my personal quarters, and I request your help in the matter..."

She curiously headed for the building in which he directed her to and to the room which he told her was his. She pressed the button and waited for his entry approval. When she entered, her was standing near the doorway with his hands behind his back. "Cadet Uhura, your roommate came to my room before leaving campus and stored a gift here for you."

She laughed and shook her head, "I am really sorry. I have no idea what to say. I'll take it and leave."

"It is not as simple as that, Ms. Uhura. The gift is on the kitchen counter." He led her to the kitchenette and she stared at the grocery bags. "She gave me these items and insisted that I attend to inviting you here for a Christmas dinner."

"Oh, no. I... I'll..." she had no idea what she intended to do.

"Ms. Uhura, as a matter of fact, there is no stasis unit in a cadet's dormitory, nor are there instruments for preparing a proper meal. It would not be wise of you to attempt to take the items back to your dormitory. It would not be prudent to allow the items to go to waste, either." Nyota stood there, silently for a moment. What exactly had she just walked into? "I am told that it is a tradition of humans around this time of year to engage in dinner with a friend and according to the Starfleet regulations, in off periods of school, such as summer and winter breaks, students and instructors are allowed to amicable gatherings. Also, I recall you stating that you enjoyed having the opportunity to prepare food..."

Now, a bright smile formed on her face. It was the first time that he had seen her give him a smile like this in the past two weeks and three days. Though he did not react, it pleased him that she would smile.

"Professor Spock, do you think that it would be alright if I stayed over and prepared us some dinner? I mean, you have these groceries sitting here, with nothing else to do with them, and I can't take them with me," she figured that he would probably accept a somewhat illogical decision better if it had been the idea of an illogical being.

"That plan is logical," he said. Nyota laughed and headed for his sink to wash her hands before digging through the bags.

With the materials, she was able to make a delicious vegetarian meal of stuffed turnips, spinach, almond and pepper salad, seasoned rice, roasted potatoes with garlic and onion, and pecan pie. Spock found Earth food generally tolerable, but this dinner was quite _good. _He, of course used the word, "Acceptable" when speaking to her about her food preparation, but she did not take offense.

"Thank you for letting me come here," she told him as he placed the used dishes into his washer unit. He did not reply at first. She guessed that he did not really know how to respond, as he had not really wished to invite her over, but probably felt obligated to... but he had seemed to enjoy having her over, so she did not dwell on the fact that Gaila practically forced them together tonight.

"You are welcome," he finally said. And she was. Although her roommate had placed him in a rather uncomfortable and seemingly illogical position, he believed that the events had unfolded well. His decision to comply had been appreciated. Nyota smiled at him and he added, "Is it not customary for a friend to welcome another friend into their place of residency occasionally?"

She nodded her head and told him, "Yes, usually."

"According to that parameter, you are welcome to visit my place of residency in the future... Although, it would be more comfortable if those visits were related to Starfleet, in some way."

She laughed, lightly and said, "Yes, Sir."

He began to discard the grocery bags that she had accidentally left on his counter and he shook one. "I believe that you left something out of the meal, Ms. Uhura." He reached into the bag and pulled out a tiny branch of plant. He stated, "It appears that your roommate supplied us with phoradendron serotinum... Perhaps she accidentally placed it in the bag by mistake, as this plant is not edible." Nyota studied the plant. It was somewhat familiar, but she could not remember where she saw it before, and she did not know plants by the scientific name, as he obviously did. Then, Spock reminded her of its familiarity, "Unless perhaps she intended for us to follow the ancient Earth tradition of standing beneath it to engage in a kiss."

Nyota heard herself gasp. Mistletoe. Nyota had seen the plant in old footage, but never in person and wondered how in the world Gaila got some of it, anyway? She said, "Gaila is a very illogical woman, Professor Spock."

"Indeed she is, Ms. Uhura," he agreed. He went to throw the bags and the mistletoe into the disposal unit, but Nyota reached out to salvage the plant from him. When she did, her fingers brushed his and they looked at each other.

She smiled and placed the plant behind her back. "I want to keep it," she said.

He replied, "Ah, yes. For sentimental purposes, I presume."

She simply smiled at him.

On the way back to her dorm, she passed by McCoy and Kirk. She had not even noticed the two of them until Kirk rushed over to her, lifted her arm above her head and kissed her on the cheek. It happened so quickly that she almost got confused. When she realized that he had just taken advantage of the fact that she was holding the mistletoe in her hand, she almost struck him. Then, she saw Dr. McCoy, standing very sheepishly, and clearly embarrassed by his friend's behavior. T'was the season for jolliness. She had just had a wonderful evening and she did not want James Kirk to ruin the spirit that she was in, but he had to pay for that transgression. She wondered how he would handle _this _one.

Nyota held the branch over her head and leaned over to Dr. McCoy to plant a tender, gentle kiss right on his cheek. He smiled, of course and even slightly blushed as Kirk's lip dropped. Nyota said, "Happy holidays, Dr. McCoy," and she walked away without so much as acknowledging that she had even seen Kirk there.

Kirk patted McCoy on the back and said, "Bones, you lucky dog! Hey, maybe she'll tell _you _her first name." Now Nyota turned to see Kirk smile at her and she rolled her eyes and kept going.

Gaila entered the dormitory carrying far more bags than she had left with. When she walked in, Nyota practically jumped on her with kisses across her face. Gaila laughed and joked, "Oh, Honey... let me in door, first." She glanced up and saw Nyota holding the mistletoe over their heads. She smiled excitedly and said, "You found it!"

"Yes, he found it," Nyota said, helping Gaila with the bags.

"So...?" Gaila inquired.

Nyota reminded her, "It's Professor Spock, Gaila."

Gaila frowned and said, "He'll grow out of it."

The two of them sat on Nyota's bed and Gaila told her all about her visit home, then they talked about Nyota's winter course. A few times, Gaila tried to pull out information about the dinner that Nyota shared with Spock, but Nyota remained aloof about most of it, insisting that there truly was nothing to tell. Gaila did not fully believe her, but seemed to let it go as they continued to share how their breaks went. Nyota wished that she could have sat and talked with Spock as easily as she did with Gaila. After all, she was just as comfortable with him as she was her roommate, but being friends with a Vulcan was no easy thing. They did not have the same friendships. She was glad that Gaila was back, but also, she was glad that her winter break had opened her life to entirely new possibilities...


	11. Chapter 11

**11. The Dormant Jealousy Awakened**

Everything flowed smoothly for her the second semester. One main reason was because she had crammed so much of what was needed down by the end of this academic year into the first semester. It felt really good for her to look over her schedule and see the word "Advanced" in front of each course name, and it was also quite nice to have Professor Spock as teacher of two of her courses – Advanced Vulcan II, and Advanced Phonology.

Even with her six classes, she had the time for extracurricular activities. She began to go out with other students in the communications and/or xenolinguistics fields for coffee and/or tea, and they discussed educational publications of their studies. She had more chances to go out with Gaila to go dancing or singing karaoke. She worked part time as a student tutor in the communications lab and monitoring subspace frequencies for extra credit.

Academic wise, she generally finished the standard assignments (the ones listed in the syllabuses, ahead of time, and the ones given during class, she found challenging and fun as she settled herself beneath her favorite tree and listened to alien music while she worked on them. Although she was the student teacher aid in Advanced Vulcan II, during the start of the semester, she did not have much to do, but give Spock pointers on how to interest his students more in the work and help him with corrections during oral exercises. For the most part, he had everything else handled, unless he had a trip (a conference or something) to attend, and he required her help to assist the substitutes assigned to his class.

Other than that, she had not spent very much time around Professor Spock this semester. She knew that their time together would only diminish as the semester went on and his Kobayashi Maru preparations approached, but she was pleasantly fine with the thought. She missed him, but at the same time, she was having such fun for the first time since coming to the school that she could accept their little drift. And he was Vulcan, after all... he could certainly accept it.

Spock looked out of his window at Cadet Uhura, seated in her preferred spot, tending to her work, knowing that he should be doing the same, but distracted by the fact that he knew that she would be right there, seated, working, a peaceful look settled upon her face until she reached a realization about her studies, or figured out a solution. Then, her face would light up, and because she thinks that no one sees her, she would rejoice with a smile and an excited little movement that he heard humans refer to at some point in time as a "shimmy". That generally produced a smirk from him.

His office door opened, pulling him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Cadet Revere enter. He, of course, pulled himself away from the window to return to his desk, but she had spotted him. It was not the first time, either. She wondered about it before, but once, when she met with Uhura to study, she had looked up and noticed him watching the two of them from his office window. He had abandoned post, then too. She did not say anything about it, of course, but she did believe that it answered a question that she had been wondering about for months. She determined that although he would never act upon it, Professor Spock was physically attracted to Cadet Uhura. It made her uncomfortable when she caught him at that window.

"Cadet Revere, thank you for the additional hours that you put in with the science lab. The students have all given you exemplary evaluations in your teaching capacity."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander," she said.

Spock nodded once and said, "Also, congratulations on your recent assignment to the U.S.S. Odyssey. The current science officer on board that ship is considered the best in the fleet."

She forced herself not to smile about the "considered" part, as she knew that Spock was certainly a more skilled scientist than the science officer on the Odyssey... Spock just had not gone onto a ship yet. When he did, it would take him no time to steal that consideration. She simply answered, "It will be an honor to report to him, Sir." She had come in to turn in some research results that she wished for him to look over and to comment on. He did so and she went on her way.

As she left, she thought about the interactions that she saw between himself and Cadet Uhura. She and Professor Spock communicated similarly, but the difference was, she had never seen Cadet Uhura look the slightest bit uncomfortable about any of their interactions. There were even times when she saw Cadet Uhura get mad at Professor Spock and not hesitate to voice her mind. Then, there was Professor Spock's demeanor about Uhura. No one else probably even noticed it, but there were times that Tatiana would swear that Spock almost smiled at the cadet. Perhaps he was more than physically attracted to her? She shook her head and pushed that thought from her mind. Even if it was true, which she refused to believe, Professor Spock would never act on it, ever!

The method had began again. Nyota was not sure what Professor Spock's method consisted of, but she did know that they did not catch any meals together, whatsoever during that time. When she saw him for the first Kobayashi Maru student staff meeting, she noticed that his appearance was different. Now, Spock was not one who was full of life, anyway, but he seemed even more tired and drained. He looked like he had not eaten or slept in days. Tatiana was leading the student staff meeting and she noticed that Nyota was staring up into the observatory. She did not have to guess at what (or whom).

"Cadet Uhura, the speaker conducting the meeting is actually here in the simulation room with you, not in the observatory, if you can spare me some attention, please," Tatiana said curtly. One thing that everyone knew the woman to have developed from Spock was her no nonsense attitude when it was work time, but Nyota knew why Tatiana had become so short with her.

Nyota looked at Tatiana and said, "I apologize." Tatiana proceeded with the meeting.

When everyone was leaving, Tatiana called Nyota over to her. When Nyota reached her, Nyota immediately explained, "I wasn't ignoring you, Revere. I promise, I heard everything that you said. I just got a little worried about Spock. He looks like he has not eaten or slept in days."

Tatiana's eyebrows lifted into her white bangs and she said, "_Professor _Spock is Vulcan. He will not allow any harm to come to himself, unless it is unavoidable. He simply has a method which he firmly sticks to and yes, that does sometimes include him missing nights of sleep and even meals. He can take care of himself, Uhura."

Nyota threw her hands in the air. Apparently Tatiana was in a pissy mood, and she was not about to argue with her. After all, she _had_ been paying _more _attention to Spock than to the meeting, and that _was _unprofessional. She repeated, "Well, I apologize for any unprofessionalism." She decided to change the subject to, "Are you going to be there for my test to see how I fare in the science station portion?"

Tatiana sighed and said, "No, I will not be... but I am sure that Professor Spock will. He hasn't missed one of your little tests, yet." Nyota flinched at the bitterness in Tatiana's tone. What the hell was wrong with her? She had not spoken this way to Nyota in months. Had something happened to reignite her feelings of jealousy?

A dangerous smile crossed Nyota's face. She was trying to hold her peace, to hold her tongue, but Tatiana was bothering her, now. "Okay, Revere... are you going to tell me what your problem is today, or are you just going to be immature and throw sharp words at me?"

Tatiana began to whisper, as to not be heard by those in the observatory, "You know what, if you really care about him, you'll stay out of his way. I mean, are you worth his career? Everything he has worked so hard for? Don't tell me that you have not noticed how much he has changed since meeting you, and how much more he has changed for the worse since you just cast him aside to go hang out with turbo vagina Gaila and the xenolinguistics department!"

Nyota's voice was much louder as she asked, "What the hell are you talking about, Revere? Where is this junk coming from?" Revere was frustrated. Uhura was pissed. Before they knew it, Spock was walking up to them.

"Cadets, is there some purpose for the two of you staying inside of the simulation room after the scheduled meeting?"

Nyota folded her arms across her chest and answered, "Yes, Cadet Revere is having trouble getting along with people, and apparently she thinks that it's my fault."

"What is your fault, is your fault, Uhura," the woman snapped. She waved a hand and said, "Good luck on your goddamned test!" She stormed out and Nyota made a move to storm out after her, but Spock caught her arm.

Nyota jerked away from him, then realized what she had just did. It wasn't his fault that his number one protege was being a bitch. Nyota sighed and said, "I'm sorry about this. I wasn't trying to cause a scene, Professor. I simply lost control when she started talking to me that way."

"Cadet Uhura, it is undignified to reduce yourself to the level of one being illogical. When you make the choice to match their level of ridiculousness, you add yourself into the category of foolish, when it would have served you better to allow her to stand alone in that category."

Nyota sighed and said, "I know this, Professor."

"Why then in knowing this did you choose to behave unwisely?" He asked. He seemed genuinely curious and also genuinely puzzled.

"Because I am not all that wise, Professor. Clever, but not too wise – there is a great difference. My mother says that wisdom will come with age."

"According to that belief, your mother should be wiser than to make such an illogical comment," Spock said, as plainly as anything else he said.

Now, Nyota's head cocked back. "Please do not insult my mother, Spock. I know that Vulcans do not react to insults, but I do, when they are insults about my mother."

Spock's eyebrow raised. He looked like he was going to say something, but she could not read his eyes, properly. If she could, then he was giving her a look of comprehension, for the first time since he deescalated the Revere situation. she must have been too upset to read properly, unless Spock really did understand defending one's mother.

Spock stated, "I had no intention of insulting your mother. Perhaps it would suffice for me to say that I disagree with her comment, based upon logic. Wisdom comes with logic, not age. Based on the age notion, you should be more logical than I am, considering that you are two years, four months and two days older than me, according to Earth increments of time." She started at this realization, for two reasons: he always came across to her as older than her, much older, and because he knew her date of birth and her age. Of course, he could have learned that from the school records, but why would he? he continued to say, "Please avoid any future exchanges with Cadet Revere, especially when others are apt to see it," he turned and headed back to the observatory.

As she left the simulation room, she felt bad. They were his two proteges, two students that he had taken time to help map out their futures and work towards it, and they had embarrassed him. He would not have said so, but she saw it in his eyes. And what was up with Tatiana, anyway? Nyota wanted to let it go, but she decided that it was too important. Spock's reputation had just been scrutinized because of the two of them and Tatiana owed her an explanation!

She pressed the button on the woman's dormitory door and heard a voice say, "Yes?" That was the roommate's voice.

"I am looking for Cadet Revere," Nyota said plainly.

Tatiana came out of the room and said, "We have nothing further to discuss."

Nyota hissed out a whisper, "We just made Professor Spock look like an ass in front of his colleagues for selecting us as pupils to help advance. We have more to discuss, trust me. I mean, why did you come at me that way? From the moment I ever met you, you got started with me this way, before I even got close with Professor Spock..."

"He noticed you before then," she said, quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. her roommate was in the room, probably just inside the room, and there were people in the hallway. Tatiana expounded, "He was interested in you before you ever stepped foot into that class." Now, Nyota was speechless. "When you first enrolled in his class against the advisor's wishes, she made a note that indicated that you were difficult about the whole thing, so Spock looked up your records. Apparently your records were very impressive, because he talked to me about them and about you being in the same class that I was going to be in, for Vulcan. I got the impression that your records were more impressive than mine, and you had only been here for a year. I did get a little jealous, then. but, I played it off pretty cool. Then I _saw _you... his classic type: intelligent and lovely with long hair, long legs. That drove me crazy. Especially when he saw need to point out that you helped him with his syllabus. I had been trying to get him to make his syllabus easier to read for the past two years!"

"I gave him the revised syllabus If you really wanted him to change the syllabus, you could have been more proactive, anyway, the damned syllabus is not the point! I thought that we were passed the whole I'm pretty thing, but now there is the I'm smart and pretty? Just because I am smart and a teacher took interest in me, (and I know that he did based solely on that), you thought it was okay to just give me crap?"

Tatiana's voice grew defensive as she explained, "He is Vulcan. Intelligence in a woman is what breasts are to James Kirk."

"I am a _student._ Spock is an _instructor._ He would never be inappropriate with me, even if you were right about his interest, and that still doesn't give you the right to attack me, nor to make a scene like you just did in front of the people in the observatory, and it doesn't even explain why we were cool last week, and now... you're being _this_ way."

Tatiana frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was confess that she had caught Spock watching Uhura from his office. That would make him look worse, and she had already said too much. She answered, "You're right. It doesn't explain it, and it's not your fault either. But, that doesn't change how I feel about it, and... we have nothing else to discuss." She massaged her temples and repeated, "Good luck on your test, this week."

"Good luck on your life, Tatiana." Now, Tatiana knew it was serious. Cadet Uhura hardly ever used first names. She really wanted her to hear this much: "You are going to need a ship load of it if you continue to go on with life as spiteful and bitter as you are. I wish you the best," Nyota said the last statement with so much venom that Tatiana wanted to cry. She disappeared into her room as Nyota walked briskly down the hallway.

"Well, well, well..." Gaila began when Nyota entered their room that night.

"Gaila, I don't know what you're about to start, but I know that you need to just stop right now," Nyota warned.

"It's just that... I _know _I warned you that she was horrible, but you tried to give her the benefit of the doubt," Gaila said.

Nyota sat on the end of her bed and said, "We were getting along so well, Gaila. Something must have happened, but I am not worried about it. If she wants to throw away our progress, that is her loss. So, you were in the observatory when it happened, what was the buzz up there?"

Gaila smiled and said, "One of the engineers said claimed that the two of you were fighting over Professor Spock and Professor Spock pointed out how illogical the statement was, for the reason that a fight "for something or for someone" ended in one of the fighters obtaining what was fought for." She laughed. "Then, when he went down to stop the two of you, I heard someone ask someone else if they thought that Professor Spock was doing the two of you."

Nyota frowned. "What is it about the men here?"

"That was a woman," Gaila said, with laughter. "But, I set her straight. I said, "Uhura is not doing anybody. She is asexual."

Nyota did much better than she thought that she might do on the science station portion of her test, but Tatiana had been a great teacher, and Spock had helped her study at times, as well. Now, she had another matter to think about... Spock's condition. He had not said two words to her about anything other than Starfleet business and class work since her run in with Tatiana, and even then, it was limited. Now, she could have credited it to his method. He had withdraw substantially last semester around this time of the semester, and there was no reason to believe that he was not doing that right now.

But one thing that Tatiana had pointed out that Nyota did not pay attention to or notice until it had not happened this time around was that Spock usually made her aptitude tests. He only attended her exemption tests for his class, but the aptitude tests for the bridge consoles, he did not miss any of... until this time. She did not know the exact range of his hearing, but she thought that perhaps he had heard Tatiana's comment about him not missing one of her tests. But, Spock was not one to tailor his behavior on a comment, so she believed that either he was not interested in seeing her, or he was so caught up with his work that he had not considered her test.

What did she expect? He could not come to observe her behavior on _every _test. Then, she spotted him in the administration building. He was talking to, and appeared to be having a disagreement with a pretty blonde woman. She was taller, as tall as Spock and Nyota noted, had long legs. Her heart sank. Was he, or had he been involved with this woman. Nyota heard the woman say, "I am being looked into for all kinds of crap now, Spock!" Nyota felt badly observing this and quickly tried to get away unnoticed.

She had noticed one thing, though... one thing that she found extremely important. Spock did not look well. He was still handsome, but she had never seen him look so tired and he had actually gotten much thinner. She couldn't let him continue on like this. She knew that he could take care of himself, but that did not stop her from wanting to help him.

Spock frowned significantly when he saw Nyota trying to rush away from the scene that Doyle was currently causing in the administration building. He could only presume what she must have been thinking when she saw Doyle speaking to him this way. He turned towards Doyle and told her, "if you do not cease this behavior, there will be another report filed against you for harassment. as you know, I have much work to do on the Kobayashi Maru."

He tried to walk away and she grabbed his arm and said, "They are starting to look into which men that I have dated since I have been in this office. I swear, Spock, if they come at me about any of them, I am going to tell them about us."

"You may tell them about the one instance in which we socially saw each other right now, at the moment, if it pleases you Ms. Doyle. I have things that I need to do, deadlines that I must meet. I can entertain this illogic no longer."

He finally walked away from the crying woman and she stormed off in the other direction. Spock checked his PADD. She had caused him to be seven point four minutes behind schedule. He determined that he would not make this mistake again. Apparently, when human women agreed to physically connecting only, they were not genuine in the terms of agreement. Doyle had not been the first to falsify such an agreement, but she had been the only one to behave so irrationally about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. The Windows to the Soul**

Meditation was not proving as well as he would have liked, and as illogical as it was, he somehow thought that things might have been easier to handle if he was able to spend more time around Uhura. She had a comforting, calming effect that made her the best candidate for an alien's friend. The humans did not seem to appreciate her company nearly as much as the non Terrans did. And the women did not seem to appreciate her company as much as the men did, but, one of her most appealing characteristics was that she never allowed such things to bother her.

Uhura had been grading many of his assignments for him and even monitoring the results for oral quizzes and pretest in the communications lab. Her assistance had been much appreciated and her tolerance. Many human assistants gave him problems about handling the work load of one of his student teacher aides, but Uhura handled it as well as a Vulcan might. In fact, he was disappointed with himself for not managing his own business as well as a Vulcan should. Times like that, he was grateful that humans were the majority around him. For the most part, they did not notice the things that he knew were going on inside of him. They could not see his feelings, they could not detect his discomfort. It was beneficial to be Vulcan.

When he saw that one human noticed the distress of another, the human who noticed would pry into the distressed human's personal matters, insisting to be given private information on feelings and the problem. Humans tried to force intimate details from each other when they sensed a disturbance. he found that he believed that it could be blamed for human's dire need to express their problem to others, the fact that they so frequently practice being conditioned to bring irrelevant things to the surface of their being.

It was something that he and Nyota seemed to have in common... she did not like to discuss her most personal details, either; and, if she did, she had decided to spare him of such a practice. Although, he found that he did not mind learning more about her, at all. She was always a rather interesting human to him. He had learned one of the most interesting things about her that he had ever heard of a human before, from the Vulcan Science News files... years before, she had been the sole prototype to the clone perfecting research of the now rogue scientist Dr. Livingston Kurok. That was fascinating.

It was a fact that Spock knew that most other humans would brag about and broadcast, for the sake of being recognized for it. Not only did she not do so, but she had not even included it in her general Starfleet records. He believed that perhaps it was in her classified file that he did not have access to, but it was not common knowledge. Spock himself might not have know if his computer was not tuned into the Vulcan Science News. Nyota had not even mentioned ever having known Dr. Kurok, though Spock supposed that much was no matter of bragging, not even for a proud human. Livingston Kurok was declared a mad man and was currently a Federation fugitive. He did wonder how she came to be chosen as the sole contributor of DNA to one of the most productive orders of clone research ever commissioned... but he dare not ask. The information was presumably private for her.

Spock allowed himself to get back to his work. The three hours that he had been inside of his office was the most time that he had spent in his office in a matter of weeks. The semester was practically over and he had finals to prepare for. He certainly could not leave that portion of his work to Cadet Uhura. It just occurred to him, though... the entire time that he had been thinking of her, he had been thinking of her as _Nyota, _not _Cadet Uhura. _He sighed, conditioned himself to focus on his work again and began it, once his thoughts were centered.

Nyota searched her computer several times over, going to several different sites, searching several different frequencies for adequate information, but either Vulcan had no recipes, or they did not wish to share them with anyone else. She had seen mention of plomeek soup a number of times, but nowhere had she seen what they put in it, or how they made it. Now, she understood her father's frustrations with the secrecy of Vulcan. She wanted to do something nice for Professor Spock – just bring him some soup and some tea, and she could not find one real recipe for Vulcan soup.

She decided to wing it. The Starfleet University campus garden the largest garden of alien vegetation on Earth. She would have to sign out a hover bike with a storage compartment to visit it. The campus garden was down the road from where she currently was and walking with supplies from the campus garden to her place would be more difficult than what she intended to put herself through. She had gotten with one of the officers on staff of the xenolinguistics department to "borrow" her kitchenette to prepare the food. It certainly did help to make friends in Starfleet. Last year, she never would have been able to borrow anyone's kitchen.

The staff member placed her on "one time admittance," so if she forgot anything and had to come back, she would be out of luck. Therefore, she made certain that she remembered everything that she would need.

She had an electronic cart following her through the Vulcan section of the garden, and she was surprised by how hot this section was. Of course, as it was Vulcan produce, the area had to match that of Vulcan. Contrary to popular belief, she decided that Vulcan was _much _hotter than Africa... or at least her side of Africa. She could hardly breathe here.

Then again, she had not been home in quite some time and her body had gotten used to the California weather and temperature. She wondered how Spock could stand to be anywhere else coming from such a climate. One of the garden attendants rushed over to her, surprised that someone was in this particular area, as not many people visited the Vulcan section and a lot of Starfleet's Vulcan produce shipped off to other places because of it. He informed her of certain tools that she would need for certain vegetation, such as different types of the cactus, and other tough to prepare Vulcan veggies. She was glad for his help, because his had been far more helpful than her research.

Before leaving, she made sure that she went to the section of the garden where she would find her edible African flowers. Most of the time that she came to the garden, it was for these. She used them in all of her cooking, but most frequently at Starfleet, she used them for her grandfather's family recipe tea.

Also, before leaving, she grabbed herself some peaches. she wouldn't make anything with them, but she had not had one in quite some time, and had found that she loved them. Peaches did not grow where she was from, and she had never discovered them in any of the cross regional gardens that she visited while in her homelands. When she discovered them, at the request of Dr. McCoy, last year, she loved them so much that she declared them her favorite fruit.

She checked her PADD yet again to be certain that she had all that she needed, then made her way to the line and back to the loaned hover bike. To ensure that she did not forget this particular recipe, just in case it turned out alright, she made record of all of the ingredients and all of the steps that she took to put it together. She brewed the tea, and filled two thermoses up – one with tea and one with soup. She cleaned her friend's kitchen, disposed of her trash, packed her bag and headed for Spock's office.

It took her a moment to gather her courage. What would he think? Would he think that she was coming on to him? Would he be offended that she was trying to protect him when he needed no protection? Oh well, what was done was done. She would honestly tell him about her worry and present to him her solution for peace of mind about this little bother. She pressed the button on the outside of Professor Spock's office and he said, "Enter."

Uhura walked into the office with her sack and placed it on the floor.

Spock was surprised to see her. There were no assignments for her to turn in to him and she was not generally one to "check up on" him, as some of the other women that he had known. However, he did know that it was pleasing to see her. He looked up at her, puzzled and asked, "What brings you by my office, today, Miss Uhura?"

She bent over to dig into the bag as she answered, "My mother hen instincts have kicked in. My friends tease me about it, all the time. I just can't stand to see anyone, especially not those who mean a great deal to me in danger, suffering, or reacting in a way that is not beneficial to them." She placed a small bowl on his desk and opened a thermos, as she explained, "I know that I've only known you for a year, but in that year, I think that I have become familiar enough with you to believe that you have not been eating nor sleeping. I would be willing to guess that it has literally been over a week."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, extremely confounded as to how she would know such a thing. Perhaps she studied him as in depth as he studied her? For the moment, he was not willing to acknowledge that he had any feelings towards her, but there was no logical denying that he was studying her and that he had paid close attention to much of what she did when in his presence and had monitored much of what she did when she was out of his reach. He answered gently, "Miss Uhura, as I am not human, I have the ability to go for extended periods of time without food and without rest. As a child, my parents allowed me to go out into the wilderness of Vulcan for ten days in order to prepare me for such moments in my life." After the words left his mouth, he winced a tiny fraction, in disbelief that he had so openly spoken of the tradition this way.

Uhura's head popped up from pouring soup from the thermos into the bowl, upon learning this information and she asked, incredulously, "How young were you?"

Spock determined that it was he who had brought the ritual up. At this point, it would have been illogical for him to refuse to discuss it further. He answered, "Seven. It is Vulcan tradition of kahs- wan and as I survived then, surely you shall have no human worries about me functioning, now." He really did not wish to delve any deeper into Vulcan traditions with a human. Vulcans were very secretive, especially to humans, because humans had a greatly difficult experience understanding strict Vulcan ways. He should have maintained better control of himself. Even in _her _presence. Teaching her about Surak's lessons was acceptable, this was much more personal and bordered inappropriate.

Uhura smiled and closed the thermos, while answering, "Professor Spock, as long as I **am **human, I **will **have human worries. Now, I made this soup from scratch, although I really don't know what to call it. I tried to look up Vulcan recipes, but Vulcan seems to be the antisocial center of the galaxy, so I could not find anything useful. Instead, I found a list of Vulcan vegetation and went down to the campus garden to fetch some. I didn't know what combinations would be suitable, or anything, so it's basically a trial and error Vulcan vegetable soup with African edible flowers and African herbs that I use in most of my cooking. She handed him a spoon and said, "I also decided to let you try my Grandfather's family recipe tea." She placed a mug on the counter and pulled out another thermos.

Spock sighed and decided to taste the soup. She appeared to have gone through a great deal of trouble to ensure that he receive sustenance.

As she poured the interesting scented tea, Spock realized that she reminded him of a Vulcan/human hybrid. She used logic better than any other human he was familiar with, yet she had the passionate emotions that Earth women were known for, dwelling within her, fighting to reach the surface, and being suppressed.

He suppressed emotion of out of duty of being Vulcan and following Surek's teachings of logic. She suppressed them in order to function as a member of Starfleet and not be looked upon as "just a woman", but he understood that perfectly. He had no desire to be looked upon as a half human. For that reason, he did not speak about his human mother. If Vulcans could not understand his blend, humans definitely could not, as their level of understanding was significantly inferior to Vulcan.

Perhaps this was one of the main reasons that awareness of her had lodged itself so deeply into his mind. He had no real logical explanations for the amount of time he spent thinking of her, or for the amount of times that thoughts of her leaped into his head from some other external or internal trigger that was not her. _This soup is perfect! How did she accidentally create such a wonderful dish? _

Spock looked at Uhura, watching him, curiously as he slowly consumed the soup. He tried to remain careful not to seem too delighted with this savorous dish

She smiled and said, "You seemed to be very deep in thought, Professor."

He tilted his head and replied, "I apologize. Perhaps temporarily forfeiting food and rest has taken somewhat of a toll on me." Something was definitely causing his mind to wander into a most uncomfortable place.

She watched him for a while longer, her mind telling her that he was hiding something, but she knew that whatever it was, she would be rude and disrespectful to his Vulcan nature to ask him about it. Nyota shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, at least now you have food. By the way, do you like the soup? You don't react to anything, so the only way that anyone can know what you're thinking is for you to speak it... or by reading your eyes." There was a flicker of something unpleasant in his eyes when she said that to him.

Upon noticing it, Uhura grabbed the chair that was in front of his desk and moved it next to his. He nearly startled at the action, but instead simply looked at her. She sat down and asked, "Was that resentment towards _me_, Professor?" He held his spoon a bit too tightly at this inquisition, although his face had become an empty canvass. She realized that she probably would not see another flicker of anything today.

Spock stared at her, hoping that his discomfort would not reveal itself through his eyes, which she apparently could "read". Resentment? Reading his eyes? Who was this woman to have these abilities? Spock slipped past most humans with unnoticed brief flickers of emotion on a daily basis, and here she sat, not only admitting to having noticed, but having noticing and been able to tell exactly what was there. First, there was the fact that he could not seem to focus his thoughts away from her for extended periods of time, now in learning what he had just learned about her, hearing the declaration of what she could do to him... read his eyes... he found that he had become nervous. How long had she been doing this? What had she already seen in his eyes?

Vulcans do not lie, therefore, he remained silent. He had no intention of speaking to her about reading his human eyes, or holding resentment against the fact that his disadvantage had been pointed out. He had no intention of telling her that it affected him that she could notice that there was expression residing in his eyes. Uhura placed her hand on his shoulder and offered, "I didn't mean to upset you, Professor." Even her touch bothered him, now. It had bothered him before, when she first began to touch him as casually as she did others, sometimes forgetting herself, but he grew used to it quickly, and even found it pleasing. Today, he wished for her to leave... soon. She stood up and headed for the door, grabbing her bag as she did, as though reading his mind.

When she reached to the door, Spock managed to call out calmly, "Miss Uhura." She turned to look at him, with startled eyes. He commented, "The soup is perfect." She rewarded him with a beaming smile and continued out of the door.

He thought about her smile when he said to her, "The soup is perfect." It was one of her most beautiful smiles yet. It was a smile that illogically made his stress level drop quicker than meditation would have. It was completely illogical and highly unacceptable for him to be reacting this way to this woman... this _student. _She was a student first, then a woman, and the fact that she was a student should have hindered his views of her as a woman. Besides, it was not as though he could seriously have a relationship with her. Even if she was not his student, he was promised to someone else, already, and had been since his childhood. He did not factor that much in when he ventured out on brief sexual encounters, because he knew that those held no substance and provided no threat to his current bond with his fiancee, T'Pring.

His sense of self awareness assured him that no such encounter would ever occur between himself and Uhura. Had he had any type of encounter with it, brief is one of the last words that he presumed would describe it. His mind would have to be highly conditioned to deny himself of a lasting relationship with her after such an experience with her. He _felt_ something for her, and his feelings proved quite strongly. It would be painstaking to endeavor a casual physical relationship with a woman that he cared so deeply for. He was grateful that she did not reciprocate these emotions. That would be far too much to bear.

The fact that he had slipped enough to allow her glimpses into the nature of his emotions, through the expressive portion of his person that were his eyes, angered him. It made him angry with himself. He decided that his lack of rest had affected him. He decided to meditate and to bring himself back to a logical center. He decided to abolish these confusing emotions, attempting to react to this woman. He was stronger than this. He was master of his emotions. If he could hold himself up against the desire to be loving towards his mother, he could definitely resist this uniquely fascinating cadet, in fact he had to, because she was his student!

Spock began to meditate when he returned to his quarters that night. He meditated and then he slept. When he next saw Cadet Uhura, in the linguistics lab, he felt secure in his logic. There seemed to be nothing in his mind or anywhere else that would have compromised his logic, in regards to her. He approached her in the lab and asked, "Have you signed up for your classes for next semester?"

She pressed her lips together playfully and asked, "Have you worked on your Kobayashi Maru for this semester?" He fought a smirk and blinked his eyes at himself as he realized that she had caused another reaction within him. She seemed to be studying him as he focused on her again. She remained silent. It made him uncomfortable when she did this. It made him believe that she may be attempting to read his eyes, and if she could read them accurately, then she was the last being that he wanted able to read them, due to the things that she might see.

Spock broke the silence with, "Are you in any of my classes?"

She smiled brightly and answered, "Only the ones where you teach in Vulcan."

"Which of the four?" He asked curiously.

She responded with an air of excitement, "All four," then began to speak grimly as she expounded, "Almost half of my schedule includes you, so you'll have to see me in your class, challenging you to teach harder, twice as much as you've had to endure me these past two semesters."

Spock's face indicated that something about her response perplexed him and he made one of his famous thoughtful faces that he was known all over campus for as he observed, "The inflection in your voice seemed to imply that this news should be taken in a negative view; however, as I am not human, I do not see where the problem lies in what you have just said."

Uhura laughed and said, "I was using sarcasm, Professor. It seems as though while you are instructing me, I will have the chance to instruct you too. Far less useless information, I'm afraid." She turned back to her console and continued to do practice work.

Nyota laughed at herself as she entered the recording studio with a group of her friends from the xenolinguistics department. She held her hands up and said, "This is exactly why I shouldn't gamble. Every time there is a bet made, I end up wrong. If I wouldn't have made the bet, I would have been right, all of you know that," she said.

"Not the point," one of them said. There had been a bet going around their department to determine which of the xenolinguistics graduates of the year would be assigned to which ships. All of them had been issued bets determined by others, and the punishment for Nyota, should she lose would be to have to record an album of love songs at one of the city's recording studios. She was so utterly amazed when she was the one with the least guesses right. She was a prolific guesser, under other circumstances. Next year, she bet that she would be the top guesser.

She stepped inside of the booth as everyone shouted out requests to the computer and she sighed. They knew that she probably knew most of the songs that they were listing, because she loved to sing. Truly, most notes were within her singing range.

After she finished the thirteen song recording, each of them had the computer produce a copy of it onto a memory storage device. Nyota came out of the booth and someone handed her a copy for herself. She laughed and said, "I don't want this thing."

"Give it to somebody you care about," one of the women said and waved a hand. "This was fun. Where are we headed, now?" They were planning on spending the night out. It was the end of the semester and several of them would be leaving for ship assignments, soon. This was their last night as this particular xenolinguistics family. Out of the eight of them that hung out regularly, only three of them would return the next semester. Nyota put her memory chip in her bag as they decided where they would go next.

Her parents had a huge collection of her singing, of her dancing, of her at xenolinguistics spelling bees as a child, xenolinguistics debates, and all other kinds of things. Gaila had no shame in coming to her and just asking her to sing a song, if she wanted to hear her sing. She should have known that she would rationalize towards her decision, but she tried to pretend that she wouldn't. Spock was not in his office when she pressed the button. That was for the better, she decided. She let herself inside of the office and placed the chip on his desk. She decide that if he listened to it, he should recognize her singing voice. He had heard her sing to herself many times.

She picked the chip up and headed for the door. What if he thought this was foolish, for her to give him this? She sighed, then placed it back on the desk. This decision was hard to make. Finally, Spock entered his office and stared at her. She knew that he was puzzled by her being there. Now, she laughed and said, "I came to bring you this recording. The xenolinguistics grads got me to make a thirteen song recording at a studio. It's pretty much all love songs, but... I mean, if you don't want it, and that would be logical and I expect that, but if you... I'll just leave it here and if you don't want it, you can just throw it out. I don't have any usage for it." She placed the chip on his desk and hurried out of the office before he had the chance to say anything.

Spock tilted his head. Some days, Uhura was confusing. He did not understand why she seemed so uncomfortable about a song recording. Spock enjoyed music, as she knew, and though she did not know that he also enjoyed her singing, she must have realized that he would accept her gift. Was it not she who had told him that it was rude to refuse or dispose of a gift given to one by a friend? He sat at his desk and picked up the memory chip. He placed it into his computer and began to listen to it as he transferred recordings of the entire chip to his office main computer, his personal computer, in his room and the main computer in his quarters. He made the recording accessible by voice command and by file search. As he listened on to her smooth, sweet voice, he became more and more glad that he had decided to do so.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. A Vulcan For a Friend; Friends With A Human**

Spock saw Nyota seated beneath her favorite tree looking at her PADD. He thought about the fact he would not see her again for the next three months. She would be gone to see her family and he would be on a scientific expedition. It might have been proper to speak to her – to say something, perhaps bid her words of temporary farewell... but he decided that should she see something in his eyes which reflected his current... difficulties over her, it would highly discomfort him. He moved along as though she was not present and went on his way to finish what he needed to do.

Nyota looked up as she saw Spock and was quite excited to get the chance to talk to him. She did not know if she would see him again before leaving for Africa. She was going to simply wave at him to catch his attention, but he passed by quickly without even glancing her way. She frowned and lowered her head. Why would he have noticed her anyway? Sure, he was generally aware of his surroundings, but he certainly had important things to do, and it was not important at all to stop and say hello or goodbye to one of the students. She tried to push that idea from her head. Spock appreciated her, she tried to tell herself... but it would not have been logical for him to purposefully ignore her, so apparently, he had not thought her presence was worthy of acknowledging.

Nyota missed Spock greatly, at first. It was difficult to adjust to getting used to his absence in her everyday life, but after a few weeks, she became quite adjusted. She had brought with her some of her personal communications equipment to stay in the practice of monitoring frequencies in her spare time and had taken a summer post at her father's clinic, simply answering transmissions for him and setting up appointments. It was a portion of what she would be doing in her career, so she did not mind, and it gave her something to do. Plus, it helped her and her father to get along, even if it would only be for a fraction of time at a time.

Nyota's birthday generally came around the end of the semester, and her parents had gotten her a new PADD, with the most recent technology, among other gifts, and her father gave her his first copy of his most recent publication: The Psychology of a Most Secret Society.

Nyota pulled the synopsis of the publication up on her PADD and read it:_ What are they hiding? What is it that they do not want us to know? If they really believe that their logic can help the universe, what is the logic in being so reclusive and refusing to interact with others of their methods of psychology? Dr. Mwinyi Uhura, high-ranking Terran xenopsychiatrist and alien psychological specialist addresses these questions and more in an in depth look at his personal and professional interactions with Vulcan._

She gasped and almost dropped her new PADD. "Baba... you, you had this published?" She held the PADD facing him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, of course I did. I know that you did not expect me to fight in silence. If they do not want to collaborate on psychological advancement for all life forms, I want the decision to make them as uncomfortable as one can make a Vulcan. Vulcans are uncomfortable when being scrutinized. They enjoy secrecy. They enjoy not being noticed, not being special, and not being studied. Oh sure, they love to study everyone else, but who is so worthy as to study them?" He asked. Mwinyi was starting on her birthday dinner. He loved to cook, but did not get many chances to, as Ashaki was a kitchen hog. The number of times that his wife let him cook were always rewarding for everyone.

Nyota was instantaneously offended by her father's words. "They are not all so bad, Baba," she offered.

"Oh? Do you personally_ know _a Vulcan, Nyota?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I do. My instructor, Professor Spock is Vulcan. He is the only Vulcan in Satrfleet." she replied.

Mwinyi sat still for a while, then he said, "When you told us about him, initially, you failed to mention that. You told us that he was your honorary mentor, that he helped you realize your advancement options for your career, and that it was not his fault that you missed Christmas with us... you never told us that he was Vulcan," Mwinyi said.

"I did not even think that it mattered, Baba. You are the most culturally sensitive people that I know – you and Mama. Why would I even think to tell you that?" she asked. But she did already know that it would bother her father if he did know. She had actually hoped that he had not found out while on his mission to dissect the Vulcans, and she had been quite relieved when he had never asked about Spock. He had known that there was a Vulcan in Starfleet and even tried to speak with him, but Spock had never returned any of Dr. Uhura's contact attempts. Nyota herself did not blame him.

Mwinyi went on to say, "And, I believe that you told us that you considered this instructor to be your friend... Vulcans have no friends, Yo-yo. They only interact with each other for convenience and logic's sake. What they deem to be logical is all that matters to them. To be a friend, one must be willing to consider and respect another's feelings. No Vulcan is willing to do that, because feelings are illogical."

Nyota nodded her head and held out her hands, defending, "Well, it is not a conventional friendship, it is more like a comfortable work relationship. For one thing, Spock never bothers with certain things that I deem to be polite. I repeat them to him, and he has not forgotten them, he just has a difficult time in practicing human ways of using manners. He is never remotely flirtatious, like every other male friend that I have is. He never tells a joke or cracks a smile when I tell one, though he does seem to have a sense of... I don't know, amusement is the right word, I guess."

"Probably amused when he watches illogical humans do silly human things," Mwinyi suggested. Vulcans were not getting a break tonight, not in the house of Uhura.

Nyota insisted, "Baba, he is really honorable. I mean... there was this woman in one of the classes who just kept attacking me for no reason and he completely defended me."

Mwinyi threw some vegetables into the pot and replied, "I am sure he had a logical reason."

"Well, logical or not, he defended me. Plus, I mean, there are numerous times that he will do something truly noble and he does not even realize that he has done something noble. He just believes that he is doing what is right. He follows every rule word for word, and he is not a bad person. He certainly is not like the sneaky villains that the synopsis of this publication suggests that Vulcans are." She waved her PADD at him.

Mwinyi stated, "You admire him."

She cleared her throat. Her father was giving her a strange look... one of those looks where he seemed to tap into every particle of training and work experience he had gone through to analyze her. He probably knew, right now, at this moment that she was infatuated with a Vulcan,a nd it probably outraged him. "Yes, I do. I greatly admire and respect him," she said.

"Do you feel that he admires and respects you?" He asked, returning his focus to his task.

"I see no reason not to think so," she answered.

"It would seem that if he is respectful, then when you tell him that certain things are considered polite, that he would practice them, but you have already mentioned that he does not. Vulcan memories are not likely to fail; therefore, I must conclude that he purposefully ignores your requests."

"He just has a hard time honoring the requests." She was determined to defend Spock, but desperately felt like her argument was weakening.

Mwinyi placed his knife down and wiped his hands. He looked at his daughter and leaned against the counter to say, "I once watched a recording of an institutional break, by some of the most vicious criminally insane minds ever institutionalized. In that footage, the one Vulcan doctor currently assigned to the institution was among many doctors who were tortured to death. That Vulcan did not make more than grunts when others around him were screaming and begging for mercy."

Nyota tried, "I have no idea what this has to do with..."

"Vulcans are conditioned at a young age to be able to withstand discomfort with a much higher tolerance than any human or most other life forms that we know of can. If your Vulcan friend has not honored your requests, it is not because he can not. It is because he will not." He gave her a cemented nod and continued with his cooking.

Nyota hated when her father did this. He refused to see her side of anything, and so many times, she believed what he was saying. She realized that she had had similar thoughts of Spock before. All she had needed was a little bit of confirmation, and while she and her father did not always agree, she had to admit, he had definitely done his fair share of studying the Vulcans while campaigning to have them share their methods and knowledge of xenopsychiatry with the rest of the medical universe. She only knew one Vulcan, and he was often aloof with her. She had accepted it as his way and told herself that it did not mean that they were not friends. But, the fact that she would never be able to be close to Spock, to have him warm up to her, to have him confide in her with anything was a reality check... Spock was not her friend.

The scientific expedition that Spock went on with six other scientists proved to be most rewarding. One of Spock's greatest forms of mental clarification was to submerge his mind in science. Science outweighed emotion and facts gave him the steadiness that he needed to properly deal with his recent emotional instability. No one had noticed the instability, save for perhaps two people, but now that he had allowed himself a chance to explore in the name of science and to study pieces of scientific material on a daily basis, practically non stop... all of his instability had been removed.

Spock found that without Cadet Uhura within his proximity, meditation once again became effective. In fact, after the expedition, each time that he thought of her, it was with the same detachment that he thought about ever other woman, ever other person that he knew. Emotional security had settled upon him for the first time within months. He was once again master of his emotions, and equipped with the control to keep himself that way.

Two weeks before the fall semester began, Spock came back to Starfleet Academy. He reviewed his schedule and began preparing the syllabuses for each of his classes. When he did, he naturally prompted the computer to simplify his terminology as he worked. It generally took him approximately one week to complete all of his syllabuses, and to schedule all of the communications lab visits that he would utilize for his entire classes for verbal quizzes and for exams.

The week before classes began, he usually visited the administration building to check the computer for any additional information that may not have been sent out, or may have been forgotten by the humans. There was usually a list, but to his relief, this semester, there had been none. The only additional information that he had detected for himself was a forwarded publication.

The sender address he recognized immediately as Cadet Uhura's electronic address. He read the subject: I wanted to tell you about this before someone else had the chance to. It is my father's work and I thought that you should know what is being said in it... (Read the synopsis). Spock read the synopsis then downloaded the publication to his PADD. He checked the PADD to see if he had received it. He had. He deleted the message from the administration computer, then looked at his PADD. This study actually seemed as though it may prove to be interesting. He scrolled down the screen to the end of the subject Nyota had entered in and saw: P.S. Happy Birthday.

He tilted his head and sighed. He certainly had not forgotten that humans use that expression. His mother told him "Happy Birthday" for the first seven years of his life. However, he had not expected Cadet Uhura to remember his birthday. He had only revealed to her once what this date was and it had been in relation to her own. Then he realized that this publication had not simply been a warning on what was being said by her universally known father, but it was also probably a _birthday gift... _and he had not elected to obtain one for her.

It would not do to find her a gift at the moment. It would be much more reasonable of him to wait until her next birthday and present a gift to her, then. But, as her friend, a gift would have been reasonable, in fact as her friend, a gift was most likely expected. He had been told once of a "belated birthday gift," which was generally given some time after the actual date in question, but humans so frequently placed so much emphasis on sentimentality and following tradition. He would simply explain the truth – that it had not occurred to him to present a birthday gift to her for her birthday, that he has not quite learned all that there is to know about being friends with a human and that he would endeavor to rectify his lack of observance of her date of birth in the next year.

Nyota entered Spock's first period class thirty minutes early, knowing that he would already be there. He glanced at her and stated, "Greetings, Lieutenant Uhura."

She smiled at him. She had almost forgotten how handsome he was for the break, but had he always been so... stiff? He seemed quite uncomfortable. He had sent her a transmission with an apology-less apology for not observing her birthday and had also sent to her his lesson plans for the semester. She wondered if the birthday thing had made him behave so oddly. "Professor Spock, it is great to see you. How was your expedition?"

Spock seemed to relax a bit as he set up his desk, he spoke about the expedition. Spock sometimes became "excited" about talking about science. She realized that she probably was not the best person to talk to about it. She could understand most of what he was saying, but she knew that if he talked long enough, she would lose comprehension. Still, it helped to break the ice. When he came to a stopping point, he asked, "And how was your visit home?"

"Just like being back at home. I don't think that I'll do that again next summer. I think that I'll stick around here and work in the lab or something. That will be perfect practice for my Enterprise assignment..."

And just like that, they were both completely comfortable with each other, yet again. She smiled to herself. Spock _was _her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Fell Into A Fantasy World**

The night before the first day of classes, Spock laid down, finishing up Dr. Uhura's publication of Vulcans and their secrecy. It was a rather interesting take on Vulcan, from an outsider's standpoint. Spock found himself amazed at how accurate Dr. Uhura was in some of his points, and how inaccurate he was in others.

For example, he clearly understood that contrary to popular belief that Vulcan _did _have emotions and just did not react upon them. Most humans, not even xenopsychiatrists acknowledged this frequently as a firm belief. Mostly, if they even thought so, they offered it as a theory. Dr. Uhura seemed sure that Vulcans had emotions, albeit, he seemed to believe that they only embraced the most negative of them, his main target: arrogance.

Spock knew that humans often mistook Vulcan certainty for arrogance, but he himself believed that humans considered this arrogance to defend their own insecurities with being proven wrong on countless occasions. To Spock, it clearly represented inferior thought processes and the widespread practice of sub-efficient behavior, but to make the statement out loud generally caused humans to presume that he was conceited.

He finished his reading and placed his PADD aside. For the most part, the reading was interesting. Being Vulcan did not leave room for allowing himself to become offended by those things which Dr. Uhura believed about Vulcans that he did not agree with... but he wondered about Nyota. Certainly, in his time with her, she had learned that he was not the things that her father seemed to believe that Vulcans were. Many times, people branch out from the beliefs of their parents and form their own opinions about things, but many times, people believed exactly what they were taught. It bothered him to think that Nyota may think of him in the same way that the book described Vulcans.

Spock found that upon seeing Nyota for the first time in months, her appearance temporarily stunned him. At first, it was as though he was revisiting a familiar place and had become separated from the majesty of it, then all at once refamiliarized with it. Then, his brain instantly wondered if she had read her father's publication, and how she felt about it. It was totally illogical for him to trouble his mind with such menial issues, but he had thought about it, and as though she were a physician with a special cure for such frivolous preoccupation, she asked him about his expedition. The expedition, yes! Science. Facts. That would help to carry his mind away from the place it had so quickly come to within her presence. He was grateful for her question.

Once comfortable again, she sat in the desk closest to his and looked at him as she set up her desk. Spock sat at his own desk as they continued with their conversation, but his focus drifted... he was unsure of how he had never made much notice of it, but no matter what position Nyota sat in, no matter how prudent she attempted to come across in that short skirt, he could see more of her glorious legs than Starfleet should permit. Who had designed such a distracting uniform? Then, his mind produced to his awareness of the fact that she would most likely sit in a similar seat for each class she attended with him – Advanced Vulcan III, Advanced Romulan III, Vulcan History and Geography, and the newest Vulcan class added to Starfleet's curriculum, Vulcan/Human Relations...

This would require significant amounts of meditation. Nyota did not even seem to realize the shortness of the skirt. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, but she was rocking her knees from side to side, which caused her skirt to shift on the surface of her smooth thighs. He knew from one time that he had to stop her from falling the exact softness of her skin, but he found himself wondering if her thighs were just as soft as her hands. His gaze found her eyes again. Relief. She had not even noticed his transgression.

Nyota walked with Spock to the location of his next class, which was also her next class, Vulcan/Human Relations. She asked, "So, what exactly is this class, anyway? I mean, I know that I signed up for it, but..."

"This is Vulcan's way of trying to handle occurrences such as Dr. Uhura's publication," Spock said.

"This class was on the list before my father even released that publication," she defended.

"Yes, but I am sure that it was known of before the actual release. From what I have read, the Andorians, and the Tellarites have also established like classes. your father has been gathering the attention of Vulcan for many years, now."

"Yeah, well, that book took the cake," she said. He faced her and lifted an eyebrow. She explained, "I'm sorry, that's a phrase that means that the book's attention getting was over the unnecessary line – it surpassed unnecessary." She laughed at how ridiculous such a phrase must sound to a man of pure logic. Spock was not so taken aback by her usage of the illogical phrase as he was relieved that she did not appear to agree with her father's viewpoints of Vulcans. "And this class, from the description seems to be like Interspecies Ethics, but with only Vulcan and Human species. I hope that my father's publication has not altered your outlook on me, because I promise, I know who you are, and you are not the Vulcan that he was writing about." Spock smirked at Nyota, and she smiled brightly.

During the first portion of the day, Spock and Nyota's schedules were exactly the same, however, after all of her classes, their schedules changed drastically. They were no longer on the same side of the campus. Spock decided that it would be wise of him to allow Nyota entry into his quarters, as the administration building in which his office was would be closed many times before she had a chance to get things back to him for class, and she could not be allowed entry into the administration office after hours without an administration staff position.

She thought nothing of it. Spock always was sure to present information in such a way that it sounded much too logical for him to have an alterior motive, and technically, he did not have an alterior motive... aside from the fact that he wished for her to have the power to reach him whenever she should need him. Also, some part of him enjoyed the idea of her learning things about him by seeing his home, and another part of him enjoyed the idea of her enjoying being inside of his home... still, it was easy to convince himself and to share the conviction with her that it was logical and reasonable for her to have such access into his personal quarters. He even quoted protocol to support it.

Therefore, Nyota became the only person at Starfleet Academy to ever gain access to Spock's personal quarters. Gaila had a field day with it, "It is interesting to think about a Vulcan in love and the poor thing does not know what is happening to him. He is wondering why the fuzzy tingles in his belly, why the stirring in his groin?"

Nyota blinked at her and shook her head, "You are so incorrigible. Make yourself invisible. I think that you creep him out."

Gaila tsked and said, "I think that if he could find a logical way to explain it, he would sex my brains out. Hey, when you open the door, I am going to stand right here so that I can get a good look at him. I can not get tired of looking at that sexy Vulcan." Gaila licked her lips.

Nyota laughed and rolled her eyes. When she entered Spock's office, he was standing near the window, staring off into space. "Uhura!" Spock said, almost alerted.

Nyota paused and stared at him, "Yes?" Spock looked at her, unsure of what to say next. He had been so enraptured in his fabricated sexual escapade that he had allowed himself to almost be alarmed when she caught him, even though she did not know that she was catching him, or what she was catching him doing. This was a flaw in his logic. This was a breach in his self control. How did he allow her to have this effect on him? After they stared at each other, silently for a while, she asked, "Did I startle you?"

"I am Vulcan," Spock said. That generally veered her away from pressing such questions further.

She smiled and pointed at him, quickly, "You know, Professor, not a day goes by that I forget that information." She laughed lightly, then said, "You just looked like I interrupted something marvelous going on in your head."

Spock attempted to suppress his thoughts, but as she stood there, he saw her wearing the green undergarments that haunted his mind from time to time, instead of the uniform that she was actually wearing. He had never been so grateful to be Vulcan. She may be able to read his eyes at times, but he knew that at this moment, she suspected nothing... at least he hoped she suspected nothing.

"Vulcan thoughts are often paths that we tend to find ourselves traveling deeply, aware of the world around us, but deciding to chase after the one within our minds," he said.

Her face showed that she was confused. She simply nodded, quite perplexed and said, "Well, that's deep. I don't really know what it means, but I am sure that like everything else that you do, it is quite logical." She placed the assignments on his desk and left the office.

Logical, certainly, that was _precisely _what he was being before she walked into the office. He tilted his head in amusement. He believed that some of her sarcasm had began to rub off on him.

Nyota left the office, where Gaila was standing right outside of the door. Gaila had been hanging around her all day, not feeling too well and wishing for some companionship. Gaila asked Nyota, "Was it my imagination, or was Professor Spock looking at you like you were some type of Vulcan delicacy?"

"It was your imagination," Nyota said.

Gaila grinned and said, "I guess so, but what I wouldn't give to know what a Vulcan fantasizes about!"

Nyota laughed and said, "Shh..." then she whispered, "Vulcans don't fantasize, and he probably heard you!"

"Professor Spock is used to this kind of talk from me!" Gaila said.

"Shh!" Nyota hissed again.

Spock could hear the entire exchange and he heard them continue down the hallway, until their sound disappeared. So, there was one disadvantage of Nyota being allowed to enter his office unannounced.

However, a wonderful advantage was discovered from her access. Soon after the day that she entered his office unannounced. She also entered his personal quarters unexpectedly. That had been an enjoyable experience. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of black shorts upon her entrance. Also, he seemed to be doing some type of exercising. She believed that this must be the art of Suhs Mahna, which she had heard of but never seen. A reaction came before her first thought - the reaction was to drop every single one of the PADDs she held in her hands and watch him dumbly while they crashed to the floor. Spock turned in her direction and finally her first thought occurred, and came from her mouth, "Oh, no." She bent down to retrieve what she had dropped, but by the time she had, Spock was already right in front of her, reaching out to help her with her mess. "I am sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me."

Spock lifted an eyebrow and said, "It is possible that my appearance proved to be a distraction from your reason for being here. I apologize. Had I known that you would be bringing the graded assignments over at this time, I would have been mindful to reschedule my fitness agenda." They both stood and placed the PADDs on his desk. He was in front of her, so she was able to shamelessly admire his form as he began to put the PADDs away in his carrying case. "Cadet, I understand that possibly your memory is failing you, but I wish to remind you that it would be quite logical for you to invest in a sufficient carrying case, if you are going to assist instructors with making marks on assignments."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sure that none of the PADDs are ruined... Professor Spock, you have quite an impressive physical build." He paused, then looked at her as he gathered the remainder of the PADDs from her hold. He noticed that she was blushing, and he realized that it had an interesting effect on him. Quite peculiar and even fascinating... he felt a stirring in his groin. Certainly, this was not the first time that he had been ventured by such a sensation, he was half human, after all.

The other times that this had taken place, he simply willed himself unaroused. On this day, he turned his back to her to enjoy the sensation a moment longer before he did regain control of his bodily reaction. It had been one of the nicest sensations he had ever allowed himself. He knew that it should have felt the same way as any other time that he had been aroused, but the difference this time was that it was Nyota causing the effect. So many times, this cadet had impressed him and he had thought of her as attractive, but the fact that she had acknowledged that she was attracted to him as well... well, that was an extremely satisfying realization.

After he was controlled again, he said, "Cadet Uhura, my fitness agenda is set in place to ensure the most efficient of bodily functions. If it has in any way proven to provide me with an aesthetic advantage, I assure you that it is of no usage to me. The physical appearance of all lifeforms is irrelevant. The nature of the life form's contribution to his or her surroundings, to the advancement of some sort, and the development of knowledge and logic are what truly matters."

"Yes, I agree. It does not matter that most of the men that I come across think that I am a beautiful woman. What matters is how I can help the Enterprise, when I am assigned to it, with my extensive knowledge of alien languages and my ever growing accomplishments in the field of communications," she said. Spock was grateful that she was always so understanding of his logical viewpoints. Many human women would have become offended that he did not seem flattered by her verbal acknowledgment of his physical attraction. She smiled and said, "But, being so nice to look at certainly is an added advantage." Spock completed putting away the rest of the PADDs and turned to face her again.

Her face had changed its color yet again, and he found himself having to speedily gain control over his body before it caused him an awkward situation. The two of them looked at each other for a moment longer than what seemed comfortable to him, then he nodded his head once, having admired even her physical beauty, along with her relevant attributes enough times to agree with her last statement. "Indeed," he said, plainly.

Nyota headed for the door as Spock made his way back to where he was before she dropped the assignments. She paused at the door and watched as he began his workout again. He was more than just attractive. She studied the nicely drawn lines of his muscles on his lean, tall body and imagined herself strumming her fingers down the length of his chest and sliding her hands into those shorts. She had always thought that she detested chest hair, bodily hair, period, but seeing the soft, thin blanket of chest hair on Spock forced her to reevaluate. It looked just as soft and silky as the finely kept hair on the top of his head. She imagined the feeling of his hands sliding beneath her skirt and lifting her body for their private areas to meet as she gently strummed the fine hairs within his shorts.

Spock's lips could crash against hers as he urged the uniform off of her and upon having her just as exposed as he was at the moment, she would be able to look into his eyes and see one emotion that she had not yet been able to find within them, but had been wishing to someday be able to... desire.

Spock paused and looked at her. She smiled, waved and made her way out of the room. She had no idea that as soon as she left, he needed to meditate. If she thought that her imagination was something to be ashamed of, she would have found his current fantasy downright mortifying. He went into his bedroom to fetch everything required for his meditation. These fantasies had been occurring too frequently since the semester began and actually were now visiting him on an every other day basis. Meditation helped to suppress his feelings of desire for the woman, but his sense of emotional attachment seemed to only grow with time, and his fantasies of her seemed to become more and more emotional.

He fantasized about one of the most illogical things that he ever allowed to frolic through his mind, earlier that week. He saw her seated beneath her favorite tree, laying against it, her features so soft, and wind blowing delicately through her hair... and he thought of sitting there with her, arms draped around her, watching the sunset, their hands intertwined. He recorded it as the most illogical thought of her that he had yet. He was grateful for the fact that she was such a wonderful student, but at the same time, parts of him desired to have her out of his classes. It would make such days less complicated. In fact, despite the pleasure it brought him to know that she found him attractive, he realized that knowing so would make his time spent with her even more difficult for him. Vulcan control was required. The logic of meditating was needed.

Spock tried to sleep, but it was most problematic. Each time he closed his eyes to sleep, instead, he found that he dreamed. He was not aware that he was capable of dreaming, but there he was, dreaming... of her. Of holding her, kissing her, tasting her, having her, claiming her. Each time he made himself awaken, he found a solid erection and the fiercest of burning within him. It was almost more than he could bear. It made him wish that he could return to Vulcan and have one of the Vulcan priestesses remove from him all of these emotions. They felt so alien to his body.

He was a creature of emotion, but generally, he could control them. Of course, he did control them to a certain degree. He controlled them enough that he never threw himself down before Nyota, spreading her legs and devouring her, in that way that he seemed to do so often in his private images. If he only had the precise flavor to recall... if he could just taste her, in reality...

Spock climbed out of bed and began to meditate. He needed counsel. He needed Vulcan counsel, but there was no Vulcan that he could call upon for help. He could not speak to his father about it, and his father had been the only Vulcan for the most part of his life that he had trusted. He could ask his mother for help. Surely after so many years of marriage to his father, she would have learned something to help him cope with his urges... but how would he even begin to form such a query? Any variation of such sensitive material would be far too embarrassing. He would have to use his Vulcan methods, meditation and studying. If it proved difficult to keep her from his mind, he could at least keep control over his actions.

Nyota smiled at Spock as she placed his graded assignments on his desk and he looked up at her to see her wearing red tights and a red tank top that was among the standard issue Starfleet exercise apparel. She said, "It's been weeks, but I have finally found a workout schedule that suits me. I hope that you don't mind me stopping by in this. I know it's unprofessional, but it was better for my schedule to get ready for my workout before I passed this way."

He nodded his head and said, "That is of no consequence, Lieutenant." He allowed his eyes to pass briefly over her. This uniform gave him an even more accurate mental image of what she must look like beneath.

This was inappropriate, so completely inappropriate for him to be thinking, but as long as he did not allow his desires or his feelings to interfere in his assessment of her academically, it was perfectly legal for him to look at her and even dream about her. Perhaps it was not logical, but it was legal.

More and more, logic escaped him. There was no reason for him to be here, other than to see her. While he had found an entire list of logical reasons to readjust his schedule in order to visit the gym at the same time that he knew Nyota would visit the gym, he also knew that his main incentive was to watch her secretly. It pleased him that she did not realize that he was doing so, that she in fact seemed quite oblivious to him even being present as she did her tantalizing stretches, a full session of yoga and most alluring cooling stretches.

Spock allowed his mind to drift to how many ways he would bend her, if he could; how rewarding it could be to test her flexibility while sheathed inside of her. He fought off a shudder as he watched her move from his position at one of the weightlifting consoles. Spock made certain that with all of the instruments which he used for his fitness program, each station was positioned where he could watch her, effortlessly and without notice. After spending much of the beginning of his day able to look at her openly, in class, this was generally the perfect closing of his evening with her, and it caused him to stress much less about his feelings for her. It was as though it were its own form of meditation.

Nyota hoped that Spock would be in the gym. She found that his schedule changed, recently, and now, he seemed to be in the gym when she was in the gym – quite frequently. His reason had been most logical, of course... he needed to maintain his cardiovascular and weightlifting regimen at some point in time when he did not have a class to teach or a project to work on (and he had listed his various scheduling arrangements, as though he thought that she was writing an essay on his schedule change... or as though he was over-explaining). She smirked as she headed for the gym. Dare to dream, Nyota. Dare to dream that Spock would actually alter his schedule to see _you. _

She knew that Spock believed in physical attractiveness, although he was not much of an advocate for it. He sometimes was perplexed about the fact that she glazed her lips with a balm that had sparkles in it, rationalizing that the sparkles did not increase the function of the moisturizer, and that the moisturizer was the sole purpose of a lip balm. She laughed at herself to think what he would say if he knew that for the past two weeks she had been primping herself for her evening work out in the gym, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of her.

When she entered the gym, she was not truly disappointed to find that he was not present, after all, she was a little earlier than usual. She decided to warm herself up on a treadmill. Maybe he would enter by the time she began with her stretches.

Spock quickly headed for the gym, not so much in a rush as he was... well, as illogical as it was, he _was_ in a rush. He had been later than usual. Usually, by now, Nyota will have already made her way through half of her stretching exercises. At least he would have the opportunity to see her flexible figure engaged in her solo yoga session.

He entered the gym, casually looked around, and spotted her on a treadmill. He occupied the one next to her and she smiled at him, her breath a little winded, but still as lovely as music, "Hello, Commander. I was beginning to think that your schedule had changed again."

"Were you in search of me, Miss Uhura?" He asked.

Her perspiration glistening face changed color slightly, to his pleasure, though she answered, "No, just shocked that you weren't strictly following that precise schedule that you gave me a full rundown of a couple of weeks ago."

Before Spock thought logically the words came out, "I notice that you have changed your routine, as well." He almost flinched when her face seemed to twinkle after his words were spoken.

The twinkle was fleeting, though, and she replied, "Leave it to the Vulcan to notice that I have a routine, and probably memorize it in the most "detached and logical way possible." When she said the later part, she imitated Spock's voice and facial evenness. Spock suppressed a smirk at her nearly flawless imitation of him. She laughed and claimed, "You probably know exactly how Gaila's leg regimen goes too." He did not reply.

He had not even been aware that her roommate was in the gym, but there she was, working on her leg muscles, with a crowd of males spotting her. Spock did not like the fact that he had missed that for the past two weeks – not because he had a desire to see Gaila, but the fact that it was quite a noticeable scene, due to the crowd gathered about her, and his attention had previously been so focused on Nyota that he had not even caught a glimpse of his surroundings properly. All he had seen was her. That was illogical of him.

Nyota turned off her treadmill and said, "Well, I'll have you know, Mr. Spock that my routine shall now be followed. I simply wanted to warm up, first. I plan on throwing in some splits today, and I haven't done one in a while." Splits? Even imagining it was unsettling.

Spock began his own treadmill and said, "I shall leave you to your business."

Nyota walked over to her favorite mat and began her music in her ear piece. She started with stretches, trying to nonchalantly glance at the mirror wall in front of her to gage whether or not Spock was looking at her. The treadmill faced her, but his eyes seemed fixed straight ahead. Probably thinking of mathematical anomalies, she deduced... If she only knew.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Dinner For All Reasons**

**The Business Dinners:**

Nyota pushed a box of kitchen ware, cooking supplies, dishes and utensils into Spock's quarters. She had gone off campus this weekend specifically to obtain these things for his room. Spock himself owned a limited variety of kitchen supplies, as he held no need for recreational cooking. Gaila did not have evening classes this semester, as she usually did, and with her at the dorms, Nyota often found it difficult to get any work done. Gaila would want to talk, or be sleep, and talking in her sleep, or want her to go somewhere with her...

It was easier for her to dash off to the mess hall and grade assignments there. However, it was far less comfortable, and the noise level was higher, although no one was distracting her personally. So she aimed for the library, but found that when she became hungry, it took too much out of her productivity to go all the way to the mess hall to eat, then all the way back to the library to finish working. Finally, one night, she asked Spock if he would be willing to let her use his quarters as a place to grade assignments and finish her own homework. When he obliged, she told him that they could even share dinner and that she would cook.

It seemed logical to him, at the time. Nyota would come with supplies for a quickly made meal, or he would be certain that he had something to work with in his small stasis unit and cabinets. Then, he saw her enter with the large box.

Quickly, he rushed to help her get it inside and she directed him to the kitchen with it. When she began to unpack the things, he was confounded by the image of pots, pans, etc being piled into his storage space. She quickly explained, "If I am going to be having dinner here, and I am going to be preparing the dinner, I need more than what you have in here to do it. You have no idea how hard it was for me to throw together a Christmas miracle with your stuff... And I'll just leave all of these things in here so that whenever we have a business dinner, I can cook."

Most of their dinners became "business dinners." Spock considered dinner as such as long as business was being conducted. many times, they discussed lesson plans, upcoming exams or quizzes, and her lessons that she required extra help in. But sometimes, they hardly said a word to each other. Spock would work on his computer and Nyota would work on their assignments. They would eat together, and even cook together, but the dinner itself went rather quietly. Spock found that he enjoyed those even more than the business dinners in which they discussed business. Their silence was comfortable, and every now and then, as she worked at his small dining table, he might get a chance to see her shimmy in pleasure.

His rationale told him that as long as they were both working, it could still fall into the business dinner category.

**The Favor Dinner:**

Nyota behaved strangely all day. She seemed far more distant than usual, and rather distracted. She did not have much work to do, as she had finished all of her current assignments already and had yet to be assigned anything for this night. It was one of the rare nights that she had absolutely no work to work, and Gaila was out on a date.

She pressed the button on Spock's door and he allowed her entry, curious as to why she had not simply let herself inside. When she explained her reason for being present, he understood. "Gaila is out on a date, I have no work to do and I have discovered that I really don't enjoy eating dinner alone. I got some stuff to make a broccoli cauliflower casserole, pea and carrot pot pie, and spicy herb hummus. There's celery stalks for the hummus, too." She handed the bag to him and followed him into the kitchen.

Spock set the bag on the counter, then asked for confirmation, "This is not a business dinner?"

She smiled, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not really. More like a "I am really lonely and please do me the favor of not making me eat alone dinner," a "favor dinner," if you will." She placed her hands behind her back as she awaited his decline.

Spock seemed to consider the information that she had just given him and said, "I hardly think that a "favor dinner" is acceptable within the confines of Starfleet protocol, as it relates to convening inside of my quarters."

"I hardly think that it is _outside _the confines of protocol, either. Staff members have students that they are familiar with in their rooms for dinners that are not necessarily business related." She noticed that she did not seem to be convincing him, so she said, "Then, while I cook and while we eat, you can talk about Starfleet business and we'll pretend that this favor dinner is a business dinner."

"Pretending is not logical," Spock said. He was not going to pretend.

"Then you talk Starfleet business, and _I'll _pretend," she said. "Spock, I never ask anything illogical of you. Just this once, do me this little favor," and it was settled. He had branched out to another type of dinner, one that made him most uncomfortable.

"As you wish," he stated, but he had major qualms about treading into the unprofessional atmosphere in her presence.

**The Reward Dinner:**

Nyota and Spock had gone over his lesson plan in depth, as he would be leaving for a two day business trip, and she would be aiding the substitute with the lessons while he was away. After Spock had gone, the substitute proved unavailable at the last moment and Nyota was forced to take charge of the Advanced Vulcan III class for both of the two days. The first day, there had been no one else that they could have scheduled. The second day, there was a substitute sent, but the woman saw how knowledgeable Uhura was and wanted to see her skills.

When Spock returned, he had several messages from students requesting that if he left again, Uhura be assigned to substitute his class, and he even was contacted by the substitute who had seen her job performance to be told of how wonderful a teacher he must be to produce such an efficient student aid. Spock did not understand why Nyota credited her flawless Vulcan and gifts of efficiency to him, but she had done so, and this substitute thought that he had impacted Nyota's skills. The woman added, at the end of her message, "You should treat her to dinner." He did not understand humans and their dinners.

The purpose of a meal was to provide sustenance. They used it to "get to know" people, to "not be alone", and apparently also to reward for jobs well done. This would be the third in a line of dinners that she was having in his quarters, if he decided to participate. He went to the administration building to gain confirmation of whether or not this action would be appropriate. After a confirmation from his superior officer, as well as permission that he could "have anyone over for dinner, as long as it does not lead to any unethical behavior or acts of favoritism," and a reward dinner was not considered favoritism, in this case.

Therefore, he decided that he would prepare dinner for her. He knew that generally, when she prepared dinner, she enjoyed a wide range of flavorings, but he did not know which flavorings were specific to which types of dishes, so he simply placed the flavorings on the table when he set it. He contacted Nyota and had her leave from the library to meet him in his quarters. When she entered, she smelled food, then she walked a little ways further and she saw the table.

It was not decorated, but it was set and their was food on it that she had not cooked and that she and Spock had not cooked together. "You cooked for me?" She asked.

"This is what I am told is referred to as a reward dinner. It is to reward you on your success as the emergency substitute for my class while I was away on business, and can actually be related to a business dinner, for that fact." His face was even, but hers was glowing. She smiled widely, thanked him, and took her usual spot at the table.

**The Celebration Dinner:**

"Attention Miss Uhura. Enterprise News update..." her computer said.

Nyota gasped and said, "Report," as she headed for her computer. Nyota's computer was set up to alert her any time there was any news whatsoever about the Starship Enterprise, up through its completion. If there was ever something that she had ever been obsessed with, it was that ship.

She walked over to see the story show on the screen and she could hardly believe it. Spock had been named as the first officer for the U.S.S. Enterprise! She did not even know that he was being considered for such a position, but with his Starfleet reputation, it was no surprise. Still, she found herself fully proud and honored at the moment to know him and even more to be his friend. Yet, he had not even mentioned this to her. Perhaps it was because Vulcans did not brag. Vulcans did not share personal information unless it fit the conversation being held with a non-Vulcan, or if asked for purposes of someone else obtaining useful information (like before a court).

This was a cause for celebration. Since he had surprised her, she would surprise him, too. She checked his schedule on her PADD, as he had given her a tentative schedule of his duties, considering her privy to it as an aide. He had nothing that she could see planned for this particular night. She would skip her workout and make him dinner. He would notice that she was not in the gym, but he would not focus on it, so she did not have to worry about him catching her in the act, or anything.

When Spock entered his quarters, he smelled food. Nyota was there and she had been cooking. He was perplexed. She had not approved any dinner arrangements in his quarters. He walked the short distance to his small dining area and she cheered, "Surprise!" He stared at her in complete...blankness. Her smile faded and she said, "Oh, come on, I know that you are surprised to find me here, with this celebration dinner."

"Vulcans do not react to surprises," Spock stated.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sit down, it's a celebration."

"I do not understand what is being celebrated," he said, preferring not to sit down in his current state, as he had been in the gym, exercising... where she should have been instead of doing this. "And I did not approve having dinner in my quarters tonight."

"I know, I know. I was conflicted about that part, but I decided that when my friend gets named as the first officer of the Enterprise, there must be a celebration! Sit." She pulled out his chair for him and went across to the other side. He had not approved it, but he had missed her at the gym, and it was always agreeable to be in her presence.

They sat down and had dinner. He noted that a "celebration dinner" featured far more food than the other dinners and even had desserts. He was pleased about the fact that none of them had chocolate in them.

When they had finished, Nyota was shocked that Spock did something that he had never done with any of their other dinners... he offered to walk her back to her dormitory. Nyota, of course obliged and they walked together, as she talked comfortably about the Enterprise and imagined how pleasing it would be if she could get assigned to the bridge within a couple of years. She commented, "Our stations would be right next to each other's." He nodded. He did not know if that would be a positive position for him. The inability to fully concentrate in a classroom, a lab or his office was one thing... the inability to fully concentrate on a starship could cause lives.

**The Apology Dinner:**

Nyota and Spock were standing in the midst of a rather large crowd. Spock was uncertain as to how Nyota had managed to talk him into being here, but he most certainly regretted having listened to her. He made a mental note that from this point on, he would not subject himself to her suggestions. They had left the Academy on a shuttle and were now at a secondary shuttle station where they needed to get to the construction site of the Enterprise.

"I do not understand why there are so many people crowding the hangars," Spock stated as someone bumped him into Nyota's back, for the twelfth time.

"I forgot that the Fall Festival Fair was this weekend. You probably should have taken the shuttle with the rest of the bridge crew members to the Enterprise viewing."

"You did not wish to have to make an attempt to find me during the tour," he said.

"I know, but now, you'll be late. All of the other bridge crew members will be there, and you will not be, because you decided to go with me."

"I was not scheduled an arrival time, therefore, I will not be late. This is an inconvenience, but speaking on the issue will not bring about comfort."

"I am really sorry," she said.

"And repeating that phrase will not, either."

She felt terrible. Spock looked more bothered than she ever had seen him, and she knew it was due to all of the humans bumping him around. That was uncomfortable, even to humans, so she could not imagine how uncomfortable it was for him, as one who rarely came into physical contact with anyone. Spock was pressed closely against her and she glanced around to see that there was a little more room. He could back up, if it made him a tad more comfortable. When she suggested it, however, Spock shook his head, slightly and said, "I would much prefer to have to touch you than to have to touch one of these strangers, if a choice must be made in which I must touch someone." Then, out of nowhere, Spock pushed her aside and caught the elbow of a man as he pulled another man from moving forward. The man's elbow hit Spock right in the ribs, but he hardly even blinked. Nyota gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as Spock pushed her further away from the dispute. She reflexively reached for his shirt and checked to see if he was hurt. Spock froze when her hands touched his skin, and seeing his reaction, she felt even worse.

He quickly removed her hands and pulled his shirt down. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I was trying to see if you were hurt."

"The impact caused me no permanent damage. However, you may have been hurt far worse, had I left you standing where you were."

"Aww, you took that hit for me."

"It would have been illogical for me to allow you to be struck when I noticed that you would be in enough time to spare you. As I have a much higher tolerance for pain and it was too crowded for me to provide both of us a path free of being hit, I made the logical decision to take the hit."

"Oh, you're my hero and you didn't even do it to be heroic. You did it to be logical," she laughed, but he did not seem amused, and it made her stop laughing. "You are never going to listen to me again, are you?" she asked.

"It would not seem wise at this moment to do so; however, I am not pleased by the thought of my absence having possibly led to you being harmed by two undignified humans brawling on a hangar deck." She smiled. That was his way of telling her that he would worry about her, or at least she took it that way.

The flight back to the university was quieter, as Spock secured himself and Nyota seats on the shuttle that the bridge crew was riding. Although she was not bridge crew, she was the only cadet in their midst and most of the officers felt it only reasonable to allow her to fly back with them.

When they returned, she said, "I have to make you dinner."

"No, you do not," he said.

"Yes I do. I mean, it isn't going to make up for the fact that I dragged you out into the middle of a crowd and got you elbowed in the ribs, but it will make me feel better if I can do this for you."

"There is no need of you to have to feel better, Lieutenant, as you should not feel badly." Clearly he did not realize it, but she was going to make him dinner, whether he wanted her to, or not. Spock looked suspiciously at Nyota as she made her way in the direction of his quarters. "Lt. Uhura, I have informed you..."

"I know, I know. Just this once, and I will not bother you about another dinner, ever. Just let me do it, this time." Despite his earlier mental note of not listening to her suggestions again, he agreed. It amazed him how easily he was able to do so, but he did, anyway. She kept her word. After that night, she had not bothered him about any type of dinner unrelated to business.

**The Friendly Dinner:**

Nyota could count the number of times she and Spock had non business related dinners on one hand, and that was more than as many as she would have expected a Vulcan to subject himself to. One night, after their evening workouts, Spock suggested, "if it is of no inconvenience to you, it would please me to have soup tonight." She paused and looked at him. "I have obtained the necessary ingredients and they are stored in my quarters, if you wish to accompany me there."

"We don't have some work to do that I forgot about, do we?" She asked.

He tilted his head and said, "No, we do not. It is a Friday night and I am merely requesting your company."

"So, this is just a friendly dinner?" She asked with a smile.

"I suppose that you can refer to it as whatever you wish," he said.

Nyota nodded her head and said, "I'll come over and make soup. Maybe you can try to teach me to play 3D chess." She could have sworn that Spock's body froze when she made the suggestion, and she wondered what she had said wrong, but he quickly resumed his calm and they headed for his quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Still My Hero**

Everything changed that day. Up until that day, all of the things that he did for her, with her, to her – each and every coincidence and every trace of possible evidence that perhaps he did harbor some feelings for her had been proven untrue by his logic. All he would do is explain the logical reason for whatever was presented, whether or not he was asked to, and there it was... a logical decision.

But that day, logic seemed so far from his actions and the fact that he could not formulate one logical reason for doing what he had done made her even more aware. It had been an emotional act. Spock had behaved purely on his emotional attachment to her. She had been the root of an emotional response from him, without even trying.

The two of them were outside, in the courtyard. They had been having lunch and going over his lesson plans, as he needed to take a trip and she was going to be the teacher's aide to the substitute who would be taking his place for the next week. Spock's Kobayashi Maru simulation programming preparation method was underway, so their business dates would be reducing substantially, very soon.

She gathered both of their trash and said, "I'll get rid of all this so we can have more space." When she went to the trash can, one of the other cadets passed by her quickly and threw something into it. The next thing that Spock could remember, there were loud popping noises sounding and Nyota screamed, acutely, turned away from the trash and covered her face.

Spock swiftly rushed over to her and literally tackled her to he ground, covering her as he did. Several of the students had screamed and several others were laughing hysterically. Spock barely noticed any of them as he sat up. Nyota was groaning and reaching for different areas of her body with a terrible grimace settled on her features. She looked like she was in significant physical pain. Spock touched her face, reflexively and asked, "Are you alright, Miss Uhura?"

She kept a deeply pained look on her face as she said, "As alright as I can be after being tackled to the ground by a Vulcan." He stood up and helped her up. She had fallen on her right side and he could see scrapes on the side of her leg. She investigated them as well, as she asked, "What were you thinking, Commander?" Spock considered the question very seriously.

He did not understand what the question meant. He believed her to be in danger and attempted to shield her from it. He had done so before, and she welcomed it and praised him for it, despite his insistence that it was necessary. On this day, she did not seem grateful of his attempts, and he could sense that he may have done her more harm than he did good. In his terror, he had not checked his strength and had slammed her to the ground with a large portion of his strength. He had not intended to hurt her, but anguish settled upon him as he realized that he had.

Two male cadets came over. Spock recognized both of them, immediately. One of them was a cadet that he was not too familiar with, but knew to be a trouble maker named Cadet Finnegan and the other one, Cadet Jayakar, whom Spock had taught shortly, approximately a year before. Jayakar laughed as he announced, "That turned out better than I even imagined! Thanks, Commander Spock." he patted Spock on the shoulder twice and the two males continued on their way.

Uhura pointed her finger at the man and fussed, "You are so foolishly childish. I just got hurt because of your stupidity." She pulled up her sleeve and looked at her elbow. She bruised easily and she hated that fact, because it made her seem weak.

Jayakar threw his hands up into the air and asked, "How was I supposed to know your Vulcan was going to react that way?" The cadet's usage of the label "your Vulcan" did not slip Spock's notice, neither did Nyota's brief blush caused by the label, but Spock was still highly confused as to what had just happened. What had he just done?

Spock looked at Uhura and confessed, "I do not understand what has taken place." The two male cadets were still leaving, but Spock ordered them, "Do not leave the premises. I have inquiries to perform."

Uhura went over to the trash can and pulled out a round of firecrackers and handed them to Spock. She explained, "They're firecrackers. They aren't dangerous, they just make a frightening noise, especially if one is not prepared to hear it. They thought it'd be funny to scare me. Sometimes particularly stupid humans pick particularly stupid means of keeping themselves entertained."

Spock took the firecrackers from her hand, smelled them and stated, "These are explosives."

Finnegan responded, "Hardly. They don't hurt."

Spock replied, "These appear to be minimally hazardous, but they are not allowed on campus property. What you deemed to be humorous resulted in the injuring of one of your classmates."

The Irish cadet laughed and said, "Look, I know you're trying to be a good guy, but your girl isn't exactly injured. She's a little banged up, and you did that, not us, Commander. It was only a little joke, after all."

Spock felt himself growing irritated with the men. Did they know what he could have done to her, taking her to the ground like that? Not to mention the fact that he had just been seen performing in a way that, as this cadet was suggesting, one's lover might. Spock looked at the men and informed the two of them, "Come with me, please." It was an order, not a request. Then he also ordered, "Cadet Uhura, visit medical bay to have those injuries examined. The impact created when we hit the ground was greater than I would have attempted."

Now, Jayakar asked Spock, "Are you seriously going to have us punished for firecrackers?" Spock kept walking and instructed the cadet to do the same. The cadet continued on to say, "It's harmless fun, Commander and we could be expelled. I understand wanting to protect your woman, but..."

Now Spock stopped walking and turned to face the man. He informed him, "I can assure you that the reason you are going to be penalized is solely on the basis that you have paraphernalia on campus which violates Starfleet Academy regulations."

Jayakar snarled, "And it is not against regulations to put your green member into one of the students?" He had always had his thoughts about the two of them – the way that Nyota's face would twinkle in class and how she rushed to do whatever he needed her to do. Spock had just pretty much confirmed all of his suspicions, and she thought that she had the right to get mad at him?

Spock turned his head to the side and looked at the cadet sideways. Jayakar now looked at the ground. Spock placed his arms behind his back as he noticed that he had clenched his fists, even the one holding the evidence. He stated calmly, "Allow me to once again assure you that you have broken regulations, cadet. I have not." Spock began to walk with both of the men behind him and he glanced at Uhura. She had gathered up their items from the courtyard bench and was limping her way to medical bay. He had hurt her. That was upsetting. This day was upsetting.

He became distant, almost instantly following the occurrence. She could have credited it to his Kobayashi Maru preparations, but she could not. Her heart would not let her do it. First, Spock checked on the status of her condition. She was well. She had bruises, but had been administered bruise fading and pain relief hypos. There was no permanent damage to her person, and he seemed satisfied with that report... Then, she was shut off.

Nyota was unsure of how to take Spock's withdrawal, or dare she even think it – rejection of her. For months, prior to that day, she and Spock had mostly comfortable interactions. After that day, he became like a wall. It was different than his last preparations period. It was similar in ways – they had stopped having business lunches and business dinners. That was normal for this time of year, for him. He generally withdrew completely except for when he had to see people for work. Spock remained civil with Nyota, and she did not become the least bit less fond of him than she had always been. If anything, she became more fond of him... and suspicious of him.

It would have been futile for her to pretend that she had no feelings for him, because she knew and others seemed to know as well, that she had strong, hard, deep feelings of friendship, respect and love. That was a fact that she had come to accept about herself and despite the fact that a relationship with Spock was completely out of her reach, loving him was one thing that she could not change, stop or control.

Now, he was reacting to her. Nyota had known Spock long enough to know when he was reacting. He reacted to so little that whenever he did, she noticed it. He had been working on his demeanor around her. He did not grace her with a smirk, as much, and each time that she touched him in public, he seemed to flinch or freeze. His reactions made her slightly weary, at first. But, her versatile nature helped her to adjust to his sudden change swiftly.

She decided to keep calling him "Professor" or "Commander," even when in private, as she could tell that it helped to relax him if she handled him more professionally.

Spock increased his meditation amount. He had become far too careless; he allowed himself to have a level of comfort within the realm of illogic and it had caused an injury to his... to a friend. She did not belong to him. She was only his friend, and that was because she believed herself to be and treated him as such. Carelessness was unacceptable.

He had convinced himself that it was acceptable to conduct himself in a human standard of friendly manner with Cadet Uhura – as long as their interactions did not prove emotionally compromising or unethically motivated. Then, he convinced himself that desiring her was acceptable, as long as he did not speak about or act upon these desires. Finally, he let himself believe that his emotional attachment to her was natural and beneficial to a friendship. He convinced himself that he could embrace his feelings for her without it affecting his behavior and actions. Now, that self deception had been brought to light.

His emotions for her had undone in one day what the years around other humans had tried to undo but failed to undo numerous times... his logic. His emotions made him lose control over them and reject his logic for a moment. The situation was more out of control than he would have wished for it to become. Up until that day, his emotions for Cadet Uhura had been acceptable to him; his actions with her had been provably logical. Now, his emotions and his actions were in sync and that was not just unacceptable. That opposed every logical belief that he held dear.

What was worse was that he had been seen in such form, by many! This surpassed Uhura's gift of reading emotion from his eyes and deducing probable knowledge from his subtle body language. This had been apparent and in the eyes of a large group of people. That could never happen again. He vowed to himself that it would not, if it took all of his energy, it would not happen again.

Interactions began to feel strained to him, between the two of them. He realized that she noticed this and he knew that he was the cause of such tension, but he needed to lean upon his logic – resist her touch (no matter how casual), resist her glances (especially eye contact), resist her voice (to the best of his ability), and resist her scent... stay away from her, if at all possible. Embrace the logic which had always kept him secure. That was his current focus.

One of his first tasks as a renewed logician was to separate himself, drastically from Uhura. He collected, organized and submitted Nyota's record into the areas of Starfleet's instructor's recommendations positions which he believed that she would be interested in, as well as qualified for. With her record, not to mention, the honest evaluation of her performance and potential, from the Vulcan, Nyota was soon contacted by a number of Starfleet groups that she had no idea she could even qualify to be involved in.

Nyota almost would have been overwhelmed, but her advisor helped her to come to a conclusion as to what she could do to make her schedule more manageable. Nyota decided to wait until the spring semester to obtain the positions that she was interested in. She would be assigned to shifts in the communications lab, be a student tutor in the xenolinguistics department and become a campus aid. That would be at battle with her current work load, so she would wait. Also, she would have to set her schedule differently than she had intended.

She was not going to be able to take even one of Spock's courses for spring, and most likely not again, ever. So, she would not see him as much. She thought that maybe that was best. Maybe they had spent too much time around each other, and that was why he had reacted so oddly to her. She planned on taking a nice trip for winter break, this year, with her younger brother. Then, she would be taking on a new course. It was one that she had been working towards, one that she wished for. She was going to excel in what she did, and her advisor informed her that she had Spock to thank for his submission of her records and his personal evaluation. She was even allowed to read his evaluation. It took control of her heart. Spock had a way of doing that to her.

Nyota tried to prepare a transmission to send to Spock, thanking him for his help in getting her student assignments on campus before her last year. Many students either had posts by their first year, or did not get them until their last. Probably for having poor advisors, she thought every since her first advisor had neglected to share all of her options with her. This was Starfleet, after all – the best of the best on Earth... and now, she would be even greater while there.

The first attempt at a thank you went terribly wrong. She tried to make it joking, but realized that Spock would not catch the joke, and probably become confused as to why she would send him a message asking, "I suppose you want me to thank you for interfering in my academic career and making my life much, much better at Starfleet?" He would point out to her that Vulcans require no verbal or nonverbal shows of gratitude for their actions.

She deleted that one and tried one in which she thanked him sweetly, using big words – because he might like that, then said, "It appears that after all this time, you're still my hero." She deleted that one too. Spock would point out to her that the purpose of a hero is to rescue someone or something, and the fact that this particular time, no harm was to come to her if he had not acted in the way which he had, then his behavior does not constitute as heroic."

Nyota almost wished that there had been a publication of how to say thank you to a Vulcan. She tried five more times, dispelling her own attempts with logic (just as he would have). Finally, frustrated, she groaned and decided that she would simply look right at her recorder, say how she felt about his help, straight from her heart and send it, and he could take it however he wanted to, and she would not worry about it anymore.

"Professor Spock, I have to tell you - I already couldn't thank you enough for assisting me with my advancement options, and I just recently discovered that you also sent recommendations to instructors in my line of study..." She began to tear up, on the screen. "If I am fortunate enough, I can only hope that whomever selects me as an assistant will be as life altering as you have been. Professor, you are the most inspirational person here, and the best teacher that I have ever learned under, or even known, for that matter. I certainly hope that as my career goes on, that my rapport with you will, as well. I will always appreciate you, for... well, being you, Professor. Thank you." She laughed awkwardly and wiped one tear from the corner of her eye before ending the transmission. Then, she immediately sent it. Had she not, she might have redone it.

He said, "Repeat transmission," for the sixth time. This was illogical and quite frankly, highly unhealthy, but Nyota's voice filled his room again as he watched her on the screen say things to him that he never imagined that she would say outside of his own fantasies. She referred to him as "inspirational" and "life-altering" and the portion that he could listen to repeatedly and still feel the same fascinating sensation on the back of his neck and down his spine was the statement "I will always appreciate you for being you." At a time when he was shutting her off, shutting her out to try to hold on to who he was and who he knew he needed to be, she still managed to appreciate him for who he was. He stopped repeating the transmission after the seventh time. This would make it no harder to stand firm in his logic, but it was rewarding.

Spock set his quarters' computer to play Nyota's singing recording, and he resumed the work that he had been doing before her transmission came in through his computer. She was going to be gone for winter break, and she would not be in his class in spring. He would see her in the next few days of Kobayashi Maru simulations and when she took his finals, then likely, not again. Perhaps that was for the best. Perhaps without her there, he could go on fine without her. Or perhaps, he was convincing himself, deceiving himself, just as much as he had before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Her Desk**

It had been a well needed break. Nyota was grateful for the fact that she not only had the chance to enjoy her break, but to enjoy it with her younger brother. She did not get as much of a chance to talk to Toimu as she would have liked, since coming to Starfleet, and being with him for two weeks was refreshing - when he was not being annoying.

But, he was the one person that she knew she could talk to about Spock. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who did not know Spock and someone who probably would not judge Spock, or at least not maliciously (like her father would). Their talks were nice, until Toimu said, "He wants you."

She laughed and said, "See, this is why I have trouble telling you my personal business. Everything turns into sex with you."

Toimu insisted, "Everything already _is_ sex... except for work."

"Everything is not..." she did not even see a reason to continue the argument, but did, with, "Spock is a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan that wants you," he said.

Nyota argued, "Vulcans do not have wants."

"I thought you said that Vulcans do not _pursue _wants. He _has_ wants. He wants you, and since you want him too, I don't even understand why you are being so resistant about it."

"If I were to make a pass at Spock, I would make a fool of myself and possibly damage my career. I have worked hard to become what I aim to become. I can't risk it all now by trying to make passes at one of my superiors – the Vulcan one, at that. Mr. Straight Arrow, himself."

The face that Toimu made was priceless. Nyota would have thought that he was looking at the stupidest person in the world. He explained, "I never said make a pass at him. I said you're being resistant about it. Hell naw, don't make a pass at him. I heard that Vulcans were so much stronger than humans that if you let him have it, he'd probably split you in half." He shuddered at the thought of his sister and some Vulcan, then completed his point, "Then, I have to resort to violence, with weaponry of course. I'm not going at a Vulcan empty-handed. I'd have to shoot that fool with a phaser, balls first."

Nyota stifled a chuckle, although she did not even find his words funny. They were, in a way, but also very not funny. She said, "You know, this conversation is..."

Toimu's nose was upturned. he was still trying to shake the thought of Nyota and anybody, especially some Vulcan far from his mind. He finished her statement, "Awful. It is. Why did you bring this mess up, Yo? I'm appalled." They shared many other talks, and Nyota accidentally steered several of them back to Spock. But, after it was all over, she was happy to be back at Starfleet Academy, despite the fact that she hated to have to depart from her beloved brother, again.

Nyota wanted to greet Spock when she came back, but there was too much that she needed to do before the semester began. She had new responsibilities, now and needed to make new plans. Over the break, she had not even tried to consider it. She just wanted to spend time with Toimu and take it easy.

Before day one was over, she regretted taking it _so _easy. For one thing, she found that due to the volume of campus aides, she had no assigned desk. No assigned desk meant that she had no workspace, save for her dormitory... or the library, if she so chose. The problem with both of those scenes was that they were both in an inconvenient location from the linguistics lab and the communications lab. Therefore, she would either be forced to take up mostly assignments near her dorm, which would be unrelated to her field, therefore get her work credits, but not career credits. She wanted career credits. Career credits would help her get onto the bridge quicker than work credits.

If she chose to avoid that road, then she would be forced to rush all across campus to get from her department to her workspace. It was doable, but damn if it wouldn't be a pain. That would probably be what she would be doing, because she really wanted the career credits. She wanted to be on the bridge as much as she wanted to be on the Enterprise, and this was a good way to accumulate towards getting there. _Suck it up and tough it out. _She told herself. This year just may be one of her longest at the academy.

Spock looked out of the window at the tree and did not see Nyota there. It was the end of the first week of the semester and she had spent most of her time outside of class beneath that tree. She was still listed as a Kobayashi Maru simulation student staff member, but there were still two weeks before they would have their first meeting. She had not been by his office to see him or to say hello. It was just as well. This made it easier for him. He could not pretend that he had not thought about her for the majority of their time apart, but the fact that she had not come to him relieved him. He was still unsure of how to not react to her, after their last time together.

But, her being away began to bother him much more the second week of the semester. He found himself randomly inquiring of the computer of her location. By Wednesday, he asked the computer for her location and made his way in that direction. At any given period, Spock had reasons for all things. She was currently in the linguistics lab, and he had not yet programmed his upcoming quiz into the linguistics lab main computer.

He entered the lab and saw her. He searched for a console at which to program his quiz. There was one directly next to her, but she was towards the very back of the lab and he would have to pass thirteen empty consoles to get to hers. He could find no logical reason to do so... so he sat down at the first empty one which he saw. He glanced at her. She had not even noticed that he was there. He turned to his computer and began to give it instructions of how to compose his quiz. "Commander Spock," he heard her honey sweet voice say. It was music to his ears to hear her say his name, yet, he kept his eyes on his screen.

"Lt. Uhura, I presume that your semester has been eventful thus far," he said.

"Eventful is putting it mildly. I've hardly stopped to eat or sleep," she said with a chuckle.

Now, Spock faced her and said, solemnly, "Lt. Uhura, in order to successfully complete your day, your body requires a certain amount of sleep and sustenance. Failure to provide either for yourself is illogical and potentially harmful."

"I know. It's just that with the assignments that I've been given for making markings and conducting tutorials, not having a desk nearer to this building is making me have to put in extra energy and time."

"Where is your desk located?" He asked.

She laughed and said, "In my dorm."

"Does your roommate allow that to be a suitable workspace?"

"I never make it there. I generally do most of my work under my tree. If I have to work after dark, I bring my hover lamp."

"Why were you not assigned a desk?"

"Well, they wanted to assign me one in the general studies building, but I didn't want to get bombarded by hours upon hours of general studies work when that does not assist towards career credits."

"If the desk is still available, you may have it transferred by maintenance to my office and placed in the corner." After the words left Spock's mouth, he then realized that he had just said them. He rationalized that her reasoning for declining from a desk in the general studies building was sound and his proposition was professionally acceptable.

"You don't think that I'll take up space or be in your way?"

"The office is big enough for two desks. There were two desks in the office when I initially was assigned to it." Another acceptable statement. He believed himself to be doing well.

"I am going to check with the campus aide placement officer and see if the desk is still available," she said and touched his shoulder, "Thank you, Commander." He knew that it had been reflexive. She was used to touching, and had not been around him for some time... but it unsettled him. What if she insisted upon doing things like that in his office. His office, where he had already allowed himself to have numerous fantasies about her, several of them _involving _the setting of the office. This idea had not been logical, after all. But, it was spoken. He would appear even more irrational if he were to try to counter his own suggestion immediately after stating it.

He watched her cheerfully exit the lab, wishing several others well, before she did. Nyota had "blossomed" quite well, according to the humans. He would hear them speak about how she was "so mean," when she first got there, and how now she was "the sweetest person." Those were meant to be compliments coming from humans. To him, Nyota had always been compliment-worthy... he just was not very good at complimenting.

After another two weeks, Nyota finally had a desk and it was in Spock's office. She finally felt that she would be able to take a deep breath, but day one was not as relieving as she thought it might be. For one thing, Spock seemed tense. She did not point this out to him, of course, but she could almost be certain that he was holding his breath, at times. He had seemed very short with her during the Kobayashi Maru student staff meeting, and now he was being silent and practically purposefully ignoring her even being there. She chucked it up to him not being used to having someone else in his office, working. But, Spock was Vulcan. He would smoothly transition into handling the situation, even if it was one that was uncomfortable to him.

Nyota hated the tenseness of the office on that first day, so on the second day, she came in a bit earlier and she brought along with her supplies to make her Grandfather's tea. It may not help Spock, at all, but she could certainly use some to help her to unwind, and while she was at it, of course, she would make some for Spock, too.

Spock came into his office to the scent of the tea, and of Nyota – her perfume and her natural scent, a most enticing blend of aromas – and he heard soft music playing from her desk computer. She was seated at her desk, working, with a mug in front of her, but when the door opened, she looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Commander," she said with dazzling eyes. She returned back to her work before he had a chance to respond... but he did not respond, anyway. He noticed that there was a mug on his desk, as well. She had prepared him tea. He went to his desk and took his seat. He glanced over at her.

Spock's desk faced his small, but helpful secondary room. The little room had a small replicator, a sink, a miniature stasis unit, and four small cabinets, two of them with two shelves. There was a window above the sink, the window which he employed more times than he would prefer to admit (to watch her), and there was a tiny storage closet on the left side of the room space.

Nyota's desk faced the door of the office... and Spock's desk. He did not know if he approved of that. She had insisted that would be the only preferable position to place her desk, as she did not wish to have her desk facing the same direction as his, to be facing the wall that separated his office and the "coffee room," as she called it (despite the fact that he repeatedly pointed out to her that it was never used for coffee). She also did not want her back to the door. So, she faced him. He tried to be mindful of the fact that if he insisted upon watching her, she would easily have the ability to catch him. Perhaps it _was _beneficial, as it would keep him focused on not watching her... something that he needed to be aware of, anyway... but it would be difficult, and most likely unpleasant not to look at her, when she was so close that he could smell her scent as it filled the space he called an office.

The tea became a daily ritual. When he arrived, she already had it made and set upon his desk. Each morning, she greeted him, without caring that he did not return the salutations. They got used to being in the area with each other very quickly. He became not only comfortable, but pleasantly expectant of seeing her in the morning, hearing her voice, taking in her scent and occasionally speaking about something (work related) with her. But, he did find that when it was time for him to leave his office, his time in her presence had been unsatisfactory. He saw her much less than he had when she had been his student.

Even when he combined the amount of time that they had together if they both returned to the office after both of them were finished with their classes, it had not been as much time as they had been around each other previously. He illogically desired for her to be in his classes again. This was what was best for her career, her current path, so he accepted it and took pleasure in the fact that she credited him as the reason that she had the opportunity to grow academically. It was illogical. He gave her the facts, several times, of her own performance and abilities and work ethic being mostly responsible. He even provided her with the ratio of percentage of her qualifications to his assistance in her current career path. She still thanked_ him, _instead.

"Can I work in your quarters tonight?" She asked one morning.

He stared at her until she looked up to meet his eyes. She laughed lightly and said, "I know that came out of nowhere, but I passed by your quarters yesterday and out of curiosity, did a test to see if I was still allowed access, and I found that you had not removed that access from me, even though I have not been doing many markings for you, lately. This chair gets a little uncomfortable after a while and I have a lot of assignments to mark and turn in before curfew."

"It seems that it would be reasonable for you to take your work home with you... to your own dormitory."

"You have forgotten about the distraction of Gaila. Besides, I would either have to do my work on a wobbly bed, or at my dorm desk, which is less comfortable than this one. If I can work in your quarters, I can use your couch. You hardly ever use it, and humans need certain levels of comfort to work at their full potential."

Her work had nothing to do with his classes, but she did have several points. He agreed to it. Then, he noticed a small, satisfied smirk cross her face. He was unsure of why, but did not question it. He was unsure if he wished to know the meaning of her expression.

For the next three weeks, four nights per week, when Spock entered his quarters, Nyota's scent was already settled inside of it. Sometimes, she had prepared food for the two of them. Sometimes, she had her legs sprawled in front of her and her work on her lap while she was stationed on his couch. It pleased him to be able to "come home to her," as she jokingly called it. Spock never responded nor reacted to this joke of hers. He relished in the thought of coming home to her – of coming to his own home, of his home being hers, as well, and of her being his... coming home to his woman – but the thought of her knowing of such thoughts embarrassed him.

For one thing, Spock was not convinced that Nyota had any feelings for him. It would have been unwise to assume and it would have been far beyond his level of comfort to ask, or even bring the subject up. Now that she was no longer his student, there was actually a legitimate way in which he could attain her, despite the differences in their ranks... but it could have bothered her for him to ask her about following such a course. The fact was, he had no idea whether or not she was even remotely interested in him. Even if she had been interested in him, it would have been quite foolish of him to pursuit a relationship with a human.

There were far too many logical reasons not to do so, and unlike his father, he was not a Vulcan diplomat in need of closer study of humans and their culture. He learned enough about humans attending Starfleet Academy and teaching there. The most he had learned had definitely been through his friendship with Nyota, but he found that not all humans, in fact most humans did not exist similarly to Nyota. She was quite different from the rest of them.

There certainly were times that she could be just as illogical. For instance, her constant reference to his couch as her "second desk," despite then fact that not only was it not a desk, but she was well aware that it was not... that made no sense to him. But, the fact that while he knew that many of the men on campus found her to be quite physically attractive and just as many found her to be alluring in character and intriguing in personality, she kept her focus on her career. Spock never understood why so many students dedicated so much time to their social lives, particularly romances when they came to the school to learn and grow in knowledge to prepare them for a lifetime in space.

Since he had known her, he had not known her to show any real interest in any male or female in a romantic way. He had once thought her to possibly be involved with her roommate, but her roommate cleared such a thought from his head by referring to Nyota as "asexual." While Spock realized that of course, Nyota was not asexual, he understood that Gaila's label proved that most likely, she had never engaged in a physical relationship with her. It also seemed to imply that Gaila knew of no other that Nyota might have shared herself with. That caused Spock to believe that either Nyota was involved quite discreetly, or she was not interested in becoming involved with anyone. In either case, he did not wish to trouble her with his own desires – the desire to be hers and the desire to have her as his.

In the time that they had been apart, he still thought of her. He had been able to meditate enough to think about her in a way that was not with complete detachment, but not with longing of possessing her. Now that she was in his quarters, almost every night, he was seeing her on his couch (shimmying, sometimes, hearing her sing to herself at others), they were having supper together, often, and she was no longer his student... the desire to claim her peaked.

For the first time since knowing her, Spock's fantasy changed from trying to imagine a physical encounter (without having the proper memory resource to even know what it would feel like to be inside of her), to dreaming of bonding with her – making her his bond mate, his wife, his love and lover for the rest of her life. He arose from his sleep to meditate. He had no idea that this would be the first of many nights that he would have the very same dream.

"Next week, it's all over," Nyota said as she worked. She was positioned on the couch with her legs underneath her and Spock was seated on the other side of the couch, doing his own work.

"What is all over, Ms. Uhura?" He asked, not looking up.

"This time that we have together," she said, looking at him. Spock quickly caught himself. He noticed from his peripheral vision that she was watching him... for a reaction, he presumed. He did not wish to betray any feelings that the statement had on him.

"That appears to be accurate, as next week is the beginning of my preparations period. It is a distraction for me to interact with others during this period and I am required for so many meetings and different obligations that my time in my quarters is the only time that I can truly escape distraction," he said. She smiled faintly. Over-explaining. Sometimes, he really did behave as though they were involved in a relationship, even though he never realized it.

"Well, I have a desk, anyway. It's been fun spending time in here. It's the most that I get to see you," she said. Of course, he already knew that. He only responded to one word, though, of everything she said, one word stood out.

"Fun?" His face was truly puzzled as he looked up at her. "It has been my understanding that humans generally use the word fun in description of an amusing or entertaining choice of actions. You have been working in the time period that you have been here. Am I to now understand that the description of fun extends even to duties?"

Now, she laughed lightly and squeezed his shoulder. That caused the most pleasant sensation of want inside of him. He wanted to reach over and touch her too. Her wanted to brush his fingers across her face or through her hair. He fought the desire. Desire was illogical. His wants – irrelevant. Nyota explained, "Work can be fun if one chooses a career that they love. I'm sure that I'll have a lot of fun on the Enterprise, with you. To be honest, I enjoy any time that we are together." She blushed when she admitted this. Spock, in turn, smirked. "I love it when you do that," she told him.

"You "love it" when I do what, Ms. Uhura?" He asked.

"You give me the tiniest hint of what looks like your face is trying to smile. It's actually more of a little smirk, hardly a smirk, but that's the closest description..." His face was stone. "I'm sorry."

"While I see no need for you to insult me, I did not take offense to your doing so."

"It wasn't meant to be an insult. Try to remember that I am human. A smile is a good thing where I am from."

"I did not smile."

She clarified, "I know. It was more like a smirk..."

"Please refrain from..."

"I'll drop the conversation. I'll stop," she said. They sat in silence for a while. He was quite disgusted with what had just happened. He knew that he smirked. He could feel his face doing so. It was one of her many effects on him, but he did not appreciate her confronting him about this flaw. "It's the sexiest smirk that I have ever seen," she said, under her breath. She was studying her work when she said it, but glanced up with her eyes, only, and yes, he had heard her, because he was smirking, even though his face was upon his work. He probably assumed that she thought that he could not hear her. It was better that way, she decided.


	18. Chapter 18

**If The Opportunity Arises**

Nyota was not above believing in the possibility that she was mistaken, as her gift of observation was not flawless, not even in regards to Spock, but she was mostly convinced that he spent much more time in his office during this particular preparations period than he ever had before. Like always, he grew a little thinner (because of his dietary change of eating ONLY raw vegetables and eating as scarcely as his body would allow, without endangering his health). Like always, she knew that he was not getting as much sleep as he generally allowed himself. Like always, he seemed to mistake her for his own personal assistant (though she seriously did not mind helping him)... but this time around, whenever she was in the office, he was in the office, unless he had an appointment.

Now, usually, Spock spent most of this time working in his quarters, making certain that only Kobayashi Maru simulation calls interrupted him. All other calls were redirected to his office line, to be checked at a later time. His students were to contact him by electronic mail, if they wished for him to address them in a timely fashion, and Nyota would only see him when he was giving her instructions of something he needed her to do for him. This time, she saw him everyday. Even though they spent most of that time in silence, it was comfortable silence and if something came up while they were there, he had her to depend on for assistance.

Then, there was the fact that he seemed to leave the office when she left the office. As though... they were there _together. _She found it strange. he had not expressed any reason to be working in his office, instead of his quarters, but he was doing so. Many times, Spock would over-explain things. He did not even bother with an explanation, but then again, it was his office and he did not need to have an explanation to work in his own office. She wished that he had one though. It was far too easy to let her mind wander, without it.

Her mind wandered to what he must be thinking... was there an actual logical excuse for wanting to spend more time around her? She was not going to question him, because she knew that would only frighten him away, despite the fact that he would argue the usage of the word "frighten." But, she wondered if there was some sort of Vulcan logic involved in selecting a wife. There must have been. Or did they meet at science conferences and political gatherings and decide that they would marry because their career paths were similar, or because they were of good breeding?

She really wanted to know. She wondered how his parents came together, what his parents were like. She could imagine them being just as logical and straight laced. Everything having its proper place and nothing disturbing their peace of mind. Spock was different than that assessment, she immediately regretted thinking that way. He valued order and logic. He respected rules and followed each of them. When he spoke of the teachings of Surak, it was obvious that he believed in every word that Surak shared with other Vulcans... but when he was around her, it was also obvious that despite those things, he had an interest in her. This interest was not academy nor professional. It started out that way, but there had to be something more... or she was just so infatuated at this point that she wished with all of her being that there was.

A part of her blamed Gaila for her mind set... always asking her completely off colored questions, like "How big do you think Commander Spock's brain is?" Nyota would simply sigh on some days, snap at her, on others. Of course, Gaila was not interested in the size of Spock's _brain, _and course, she knew that Nyota would know exactly what she was asking her about. Now, she found herself wondering about his "brain." That was so inappropriate! BUT, it was true. She wondered about the shade of green it must turn when he has an erection... then she wondered if he did have erections. Vulcans did not mention anything in their sciences shared with other worlds about their reproductive systems, reproductive processes, but she believed that she had read somewhere that their reproductive systems worked similarly to that of humans.

Gaila had once told her that Vulcans have a "mating season," that they don't "get off to get off." That was believable, and considering that Gaila had probably either slept with or tried to sleep with a little bit of everything humanoid, she most likely knew facts about such a subject. Spock would never talk to her about such a thing, but damn it if she did not want to ask him about it.

Did Vulcans start their children out with logic, right from the start? Or did they give them a short period of baby-ness, then hit them with the tough stuff when they learned to speak? Why the hell was she wondering about Vulcan babies? Okay, this train of thought was becoming more and more unhealthy. Thinking of Vulcans choosing spouses, Vulcans having sex, Vulcans having babies. Even if Spock had some interest in her, he certainly would not be thinking of marriage and babies. SHE didn't even want marriage and babies... not yet, anyway. Perhaps, some time in the future.

She had escaped that noose, already. Being engaged was not all that some would have had her to believe before knowing that feeling for herself. It made her feel restrained, choked, even. She felt as though someone else was making a claim of her, trying to own her. It would not have been so bad, if trying to own her had not resulted in him trying to change her.

She was a space girl. Her heart was out there, among the stars, passed the clouds, past the sun and moon. She loved to watch them all, because they were milestones for her. She looked upon them and day by day, they seemed closer. One day, she would simply pass right by them, and go beyond. She would be on the Enterprise. Spock would be there too. She truly wondered how their relationship would be come that time. Would he still be interested in her? Would _she _still be interested in him? Most likely. This was more than some little crush and even more than some form of infatuation. She loved that Vulcan man. She _loved _him, as a woman loves a man, with all of herself... except with nothing... because she could not tell him and could not show him, so it was as though she had to die daily as her love grew all about her and strangled her into silence.

Her silence was fear. Nyota felt foolish. Most people had no idea the type of hell she had already been through as it related to love. It had been so much that nothing else should frighten her – not in love, anyway. But the thought of Spock and she becoming distant if she had misread, or if she went about things the wrong way, with him... she remembered seeing a blond woman fussing at Spock in the administration building, a while back. She could not remember exactly how the woman looked, but she did remember that from the woman's words, she seemed to be someone that Spock had some type of relationship with. Clearly, it did not end well.

Nyota wondered if it did not end well because Spock could not bring himself to fully take the woman's emotions into consideration, or if it not ending well had anything to do with the acute differences between Vulcan and human relationships. The more she thought on it, the more curious she became and the more curious she became, the more interested in Spock she became. "You are a masochist, Nyota," she said out loud, under her breath.

It angered him... how illogical he was being, but he seemed to actually physically ache when he thought of how difficult being separated from her for the entire preparations period had been before. It would only be worse, considering that he was significantly more comfortable with her presence in his life, now. He was grateful that she was not providing distractions. She accepted that he needed not to be interrupted, but fortunately, she did not seem to realize that he believed he needed her presence. It was not need in the sense of it being necessary for his survival. It was a different need – one that perhaps could not be defined as "need," at all.

It reminded him of himself as a small child, before his kahs-wan. Before he was fully able to control his emotional responses (except for on every shameful outburst later in his childhood). When he was a small child, sometimes, he would venture off when he was somewhere with his parents, and if he could still see them, he was comfortable. if he could not see either of them, he had to try to condition himself not to become alarmed as he searched for them. When he would see them again, he would become calm.

It was illogical. Seeing them was not in any way altering his well-being, his safety, or any other facet of his logical, tangible being. But, _not _seeing them made him uncomfortable enough that he may begin to panic if it took too long to catch a glimpse of them again. It was absolutely ridiculous for him to allow a woman to cause him to revert to childish ways, and following through with tending to that childish need... just to see her. He determined that he would not allow her to do this to him. He would not allow him to do this to himself. Tomorrow, he was not going to set foot in that office, not one time.

Tomorrow came. It was this day. Spock had worked most of the night and when the time came in the morning, he meditated. He exercised. He prepared himself for his day and he made his way towards the door. He would go directly to the simulation room and work on whatever there was to be worked on. He had no appointments today, therefore, no reason to go anywhere near his office.

As he walked towards the simulation room, he frowned when he thought of her. It did not please him to do so, but he needed to accept the knowledge, the fact and the truth that this friendship was having a negative effect on him. He did not understand how humans found it to be so easy. Growing emotionally attached to someone seemed to be a difficult process. It had been torture for him, but becoming emotionally detached was going to be even harder. It was necessary. He knew that it was.

Of course, he could have been misreading her actions, but Nyota seemed to be becoming attached to him, as well. Perhaps she had been emotionally attached, maybe not as long as he had, but perhaps she had not been. Better still, perhaps she still currently was not and he was just thinking far too deeply into things. Is that how that expression was used?

He managed to avoid her for the entire day. She would not think it strange, not around this time of year, but it actually hurt, just as it had, before. It physically hurt his body not to be able to see her. He mastered his pain, though. He was a composed enough Vulcan to do so. But, not seeing her triggered something else inside of him, and he wished to now see his mother.

Amanda Grayson opened the comm link and stared at her handsome son with a hint of worry on her face. She tried not to simply come straight out and say that she was worried. Usually, if they communicated, she contacted him. She could see in his eyes that he was sad about something, although she was sure that he probably would not tell her what. Unfortunately, she was not caught up with her Vulcan Science News, or she would have began talking to him about it. That always diverted his attention from his pain. Instead, she said, "Hello, Spock. I trust that all of your capacities are functioning."

"Mother, my capacities may be faulty," he admitted.

She crossed her hands on her lap and tilted her head, "I don't understand. Have you taken ill, Spock?"

"Possibly," he stated. He was unsure of how to proceed. He decided to tell her as much of the truth as his logic would permit, leave out parts that it would not, and not mention Nyota's name, nor her relationship to him. In the event that they ever crossed paths, he would not want his mother to further disgrace him by doing anything overtly human. Spock said, "I have developed a friendship." Saying even that much was difficult.

Amanda seemed more relaxed now. So, he was having a humanity crisis. She nodded her head and said, "Go on."

He explained. "I am confused about this friendship. I do not fully know if it is indeed a friendship or if it borders the boundaries of something far more inappropriate."

"Well, what would cause you to believe that it may be inappropriate, Spock?" she asked.

"My friend is possibly romantically interested in me. That would present a problem, as we work together."

"Maybe working together will help your relationship, instead of make it awkward."

"It is currently quite uncomfortable, Mother."

"Has she said something to indicate that she has feelings for you?"

Spock sat silently for a while, still unsure of whether or not he wished to continue with this conversation. He decided, "No. However, she did make a remark to herself not long ago that..." he felt his ears flush green. Amanda seemed to sit up more erect at her notice of it. He regretted this. "She said that I have the _sexiest _smirk that she has ever seen." His entire face became greener after saying it. Amanda suppressed a grin of her own. "Mother..."

"I'm sorry, Spock," she said, straightening her face. "Well, she must be a really good friend, for you to let her see such a thing."

"She is the only person here that I can consider a friend, for the moment. I consider her a friend, because, in the past she has insisted that we are friends. I have never been positive on the matter. I am most unsure at the moment."

"Humans can be friends with people and still be attracted to them. I have plenty of friends that I find attractive. The fact that she used to term "sexy" to describe one of your features is not an indication that she has emotions for you. It's an indication that she is comfortable enough with you to tell you that."

"She did not say it to me. She said it to herself, under her breath, if you will."

"How long have you been friends?"

"One year, ten months..."

"Well then she knows about how well your hearing is. She said it to you, but she said it in such a way as to not make you become too uncomfortable with her observation. She is a very good friend, Spock."

"Well, perhaps my concern is not upon her level of friendship consideration towards me. Perhaps, I am unsure of how I see her."

"Tell me how you see her."

"I find far too much pleasure in her presence. She believes that our interactions are normal friendship behavior, but I do not know if I am being a friend, or if I am overstepping certain boundaries. I am often needlessly protective of her. I do not wish to see her hurt. The thought of her becoming hurt is..." He was no longer comfortable speaking, but Amanda saw the anger in his eyes. The sorrow and the shame that he felt over this broke her heart. Her son was in love... and he thought that meant that something was wrong with him.

"Do you think that you should stop being her friend?" Amanda asked."Perhaps you have misunderstood me. I am not convinced that I am her friend, presently," he restated.

"Oh, you are definitely a friend, and to be honest, Spock, you're probably a better friend to her than the humans who are supposed to know exactly what to do and how to be... because you're not selfish. You only began to think you were friends for her benefit. It seems to me like both of you are great friends for each other and I would suggest that you continue to be friends with her."

"Mother, sometimes, I believe that she is about to question me, about emotions. There are times, inexplicable at the moment, in which she seems as though she may ask me of my feelings as it relates to her. She knows about Vulcan ways and even has studied the teachings of Surak. She understands that although I am capable of it, I do not condone..." He sighed. His words were becoming difficult to form.

"Well, let me say this to you. if she _does _ask you about your feelings, no matter what you think about it – just answer her honestly."

"I am Vulcan, mother."

"Half Vulcan... and capable of telling half truths. Tell her the whole truth. If she ever asks. If she does not, you have no reason to concern yourself about what might be. Is that not also one of your Vulcan traits?" she reminded him, for his own peace of mind. She was already convinced of the truth. He was in love. He did not have to even use those words. If he were to explain to his friend what he explained to her, the woman would know what he was trying to say. Hell, whoever this woman was, she was probably in love with Spock, too.

Amanda stared at Spock for a moment while he raced these thoughts through his mind. It was times like these that she felt guilty for standing back while he had is humanity conditioned away, repressed. It was just that she knew that as a child, it was easier for him to be raised to fit in with them, those he lived amongst than it would have been if he continued to show his human side. She had not expected him to ever leave Vulcan and live amongst the very people that she let his father, his Vulcan family, Vulcan society in general give him a complex about.

When Amanda got to Vulcan, she was comfortable enough with herself to shake off anything that anyone had to offer. When Spock came into the world, it was on Vulcan. Spock spent all of his childhood trying not to be human, only to discover that one could never escape who he was. "Spock, I want to tell you something that you did not ask me about, but I think that you should know."

"Yes, Mother, I am listening."

"Friendship is built upon love," Amanda said.

Spock's eyebrow rose. She knew that he was going to refute her statement. it was only logical that he did, "It has been my understanding that friendship is built upon respect."

"Well, respect is built upon love, too," she said, with one of her warming smiles. She was the only person besides Nyota with the type of smile to assist him in finding peace. But, he could not find peace in this subject.

"Love is not a topic that I am comfortable discussing. I have insufficient data on it and will not understand the context," he told her.

"Spock, you have developed a friendship. You may understand the concept more than you think." He frowned. She smiled, then said, "Okay, I'll leave the subject alone, but before I do, let me finish with this... You are a child of two worlds, but I promise you that love is a component of both of those worlds. The unfair part to you is, in one of those worlds it is spoken while given, and in the other it is unspoken while given." She sighed and said, "I would not advise you to commence a conversation that will make you uncomfortable, but if the opportunity arises, in which she asks you about your feelings, whether they exist or not – tell her the truth."

He nodded his head once. Shortly afterwards, their call was ended.

Amanda smiled to herself. Spock had not mentioned a name or any other information about the woman he was speaking of, but she was not worried about those details for the moment. She and Sarek would be visiting Earth and Starfleet Academy before the year was done with. She knew that by that time, Spock would still be taken by this woman. She knew her son well enough to know that if he allowed himself to fall this deeply in... he was not going to easily come out of it. It would be the beginning of fall by the time she would see him in person, but she had a feeling that she would also get the chance to see whomever this woman was.

She would have to size her up, even though she was sure that if Spock's attention had been gathered in the way that it appeared to have been, she had nothing to worry about. Spock may have been behaving less logically than he generally did, but he would not be so illogical as to make a poor choice. This excited her. Spock, in love... with a human. She could hardly wait until fall to meet her.

Spock meditated long that night. Practically, into the next morning. He was pleasantly refreshed. His mother had placed things into context for him. Friendship – perhaps only human friendship – was built upon love. That was why this seemed strange to him. There was friendship love present that he did not take into consideration. It had confused him. Friendship, in general confused him. He thought that perhaps he should have a conversation with Nyota about this issue. (Not about the having emotions for her part), about the part where he really did not understand human friendship and it was making him uncomfortable, but that may end up circulating to the subject of him having feelings for her. he would not bring up such a subject, but just as his mother advised, if the opportunity did arise in which Nyota questioned him on his feelings, he would tell her the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

**The First Hug**

The last thing that she wanted to do was come across as unprofessional, but Kirk made it quite difficult for her to keep that frame of mind. The first year that he was there, she had not run into him often – only a select few times and each of those times had been stretched out enough that when she did see him, he did not annoy her to the point where she might lash out. This semester, she had seen him more frequently than ever... and he annoyed her... a lot.

While she did not understand why he would not just respect the fact that she did not wish to tell him her first name, or date him, or succumb to his charm in any way... he did not seem to understand her wishes. Nyota did not care whether or not he understood them, he just better had respected them.

His second Kobayashi Maru attempt was at hand. He came inside the simulation room, the same way that he had the first time, with complete confidence and tossing his charm all over the bridge. He made certain that he spoke to everyone on the bridge, individually, paying special attention to the ladies, especially (surprise, surprise), _her_. He leaned against her work station and said, "You know, I thought that you might be involved in this test today. You try to pretend that you can't stand me, but this is my second time going for this thing, and lo and behold, here you are, again." The smile was cute, but she was having none of it.

"Get off of my workstation," was her only response, and she was not polite about it.

"I am the captain of this ship, Lt. Uhura," he reminded her.

She lowered her voice for only him to hear, "Actually, the simulation has not started. You are a cocky lieutenant, about to fail a test far superior to your abilities (for the second time), Kirk. Get off of my workstation."

"Just you wait," he said with a smile, but obeyed her command. He headed to his seat and she took a deep breath and threw a frustrated look in Spock's direction, in the observatory. Spock lifted an eyebrow at her and glanced at Kirk. He was not wearing any trace of any expression.

Nyota knew that Spock was aware that she did not like Kirk. In fact, after the first time Kirk tested, the previous academic year, Nyota had said, "I wish that he would have failed sooner. He held in there longer than I expected... that just gave his ego a little more fuel." Spock did not know Lt. Kirk well enough to make any type of statement about him. In fact, aside from passing by him around the campus, and seeing him in the simulation room for a second time, Spock did not have anything to base any type of opinion on as it related to James Kirk.

Nyota certainly had an opinion about him. She complained about him in the past, but not as frequently as she had this current semester. She always apologized shortly after, indicating that she was exercising the human need to vent out their frustrations. Spock was perplexed, as most of the women he witnessed interact with the cadet interacted with him in fondness. Nyota, not so much... no, Nyota, not at all.

He hoped that she would not spend too much time venting later on. Spock had gotten past his simulations preparations and they were in the first of two weeks of the simulation, itself. Nyota had already made plans to settle at her secondary desk to study for her finals. Since all of his finals were prepared, after he finished with student appointments for assistance in his classes, he would come home to her and help her to study, as well. It would be enjoyable to spend time with her, in mostly any situation... but he would prefer if their time spent together did not focus too much on her dislike of the cadet seated in the captain's chair of the simulation room.

Kirk took a deep breath and folded his arms. He sat in the seat a while longer, the same way that he had after he failed the test, the _first _time. Like, he actually couldn't believe it. Nyota almost felt sorry for him, until he looked over at her as she shut down her station. She stood to head for the observatory and Kirk caught her wrist and said, "Uhura, I'm feeling a little fragile, here. How about a sweet charity kiss?"

"How about a slap in the face in the presence of everybody still around?" she countered and pulled her arm away from him.

He smiled and shrugged, telling her, "You know, violent outbursts are not becoming of a Starfleet officer."

She leaned close to the chair and whispered to him, forcefully, "Neither are whorish shenanigans! _Especially _not a Starfleet _captain_." She walked away, shaking her head and breathing a little harder than she had been. Kirk smirked at her back, as she left, then got up to exit, the other way.

Nyota brisked past several of the people and made her way towards Spock. Spock was speaking to some of the technicians about their next repairs for this particular simulation room, before the next scheduled test. He glanced at her and said, "Lt. Uhura, please check my schedule for the afternoon and confirm whether or not you will be able to assist the students I have appointments with from 1500 to 1800 hours."

"Yes, Commander," she said, swiftly snapping out of her frustration to follow the order Spock had just given her. She took out her PADD and read over the information. "I will, Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he answered and turned to continue his meeting. That pretty much was her dismissal hint. It was not so much a hint, as it was Spock generally dismissed people without stating that they were dismissed. Instead, he walked or turned away and continued as we was, before. Nyota was the one person who actually got a "Thank you," as her dismissal.

She then headed for Gaila. Gaila was working. Nyota did not want to distract her or bother her, but when Gaila saw her face, she gasped and asked, "What's wrong?"

Nyota laughed and shook her head, "It's alright, Girl. You have work to do." Gaila stretched her neck to try to look over at Spock. Nyota waved a hand and said, "No, it isn't about him. Did you see the cadet that just took the test?"

Gaila placed her tongue between her own teeth and laughed, seductively, asking, "How could I miss him?"

Nyota frowned and shook her head. "Ew, okay? He's just so... obnoxious."

"You just think that way because you're a virgin. If you knew anything about the art of sexual gratification, you would appreciate the man for his apparent value," Gaila observed.

Nyota stared at her for a moment, "Gaila... you haven't..."

"No, not yet. He has not approached me, believe it or not. And you know me..."

Nyota nodded as she stated, "You'll be damned if you approach him."

"I just wasn't raised that way," Gaila said softly in an innocent sounding voice. Nyota laughed and shook her head.

Then, she heard Spock's voice ask, "Lt. Uhura, is there a reason that you are in the observatory? I shall not presume that you are distracting Cadet Gaila from her work." Nyota turned and gave him a sweet smile, mouthed the word "Sorry" and left the room. Spock sometimes was slightly harder on her than some of the other students. She knew that it was partially because others had taken up referring to her as his "favorite student," and that it was partially because he expected more of her than he did other cadets.

She was sure that the coast was clear. Kirk certainly would be gone from near the simulation room by now. She walked out and headed down the hallway, and upon turning a corner, found him, waiting. She sighed and kept walking. He followed, in step with her, "I have to tell you, you look much better in red than blue."

She did not want him to slow her down, or drag her mood down, either. Why did he have to be so annoying? She said, "Your opinion is obsolete."

"I have reason to believe that your love life is obsolete," he said.

"As long as there are men like you to remind me of why that is so, I am satisfied with it being that way," she said, not slowing down.

"So, there _isn't _a man?" He asked with a smile, practically jogging next to her.

"That observation is completely irrelevant to the conversation." She stopped and looked at him, "If there wasn't a man, if there never is a man, I still wouldn't be desperate enough, Kirk."

She resumed walking and he called out after her, "It takes desperation to tell your first name?" She let out a very frustrated groan as she headed to her dorm. He followed, "Look, the real reason that I wanted to talk to you today is because I noticed that you have clearance to get into the observatory of the simulation room. You should talk to someone. I think that there is a problem with the test..."

"There is no problem with the test. The test is in the best hands that it has ever been in, and if you don't leave me alone..." her eyes were threat enough. Kirk backed down. There was more than one woman going in and out of that observatory. He would find one that would offer him a little time.

Nyota changed back into her cadet uniform and packed a change of clothes in her tote, then went to finish up a couple of things that she needed to do before heading for Spock's appointments. She hoped that he would be done with his work in time enough to help her study tonight.

Fortunately, she did not have to help very many of his students before he came through his office door in the middle of her trying to help one of them with their phonology issues. When Spock entered, he said, "Lt. Uhura, I am available once again to take on the task of assisting students with their last minute comprehension attempts." The student made a face that Nyota knew meant the woman had taken offense to his choice of words.

Nyota smiled at him and said, "You know, I think that I have this one. I'll give up the next student to you."

"If that is well with the student," Spock said, looking at the blond woman.

The student answered, "It's _perfect._" Nyota frowned, now. Spock had not noticed the bitterness in the woman's voice, but Nyota sure did, and she did not like it. It was not Spock's fault that his students had plenty of time, all through the semester to seek help and waited until it was time for finals.

"Very well," Spock said and took his seat at his desk.

When the woman left, Nyota shook her head and said, "She shouldn't have gotten that attitude with you."

"I did not notice an attitude," he stated.

She laughed and said, "You never do."

"I notice when you have a change in attitude. I believe it is one of the conditions of friendship – to learn one another's characteristics."

"OH! In speaking on the conditions of friendship... you have been withholding information from me again."

"I do not know what you are talking about," he said. And, he truly did not. He had not withheld any information from her.

"So, if I were to tell you that while I was monitoring frequencies in the lab, I heard a transmission about your father, you would not know what I am talking about?"

"I was not aware that you are familiar with my father."

"I'm not familiar with your father. In fact, I am highly surprised that you have been able to hide the fact that you are the son of the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth."

"I have not hidden this fact. The subject simply never arose." Of course, it didn't. Spock was never in the habit of speaking about things, trivially.

"Okay. I will let you slide with that, _but _the subject did come up of the fact that Starfleet Academy is going to be holding the 25th annual Peace Across the Planets conference, and you did not mention that your father would be present."

"That hardly had anything to do with our conversation about the conference. Our conversation about the conference revolved around the origins of the conference. I recall you being interested in learning about how it started and I informed you that after the U.S.S. Kelvin was attacked, Federation planets came together..."

"Okay! Okay... I guess I'll let you slide with that one, too." She smiled and shook her head. "I was listening to the transmission and the announcer reported that the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, Sarek, whose own son is the only Vulcan ever to enter Starfleet Academy, will be there. I almost choked on my tea. I guess that I always pegged you for the son of a scientist."

"My father, like many Vulcans was a scientist before he became a diplomat," Spock said.

"And what about your mother?"

"She was a teacher," he said.

"What did she teach?" Just then, another student walked into the office.

The man said, "Good afternoon, Lt. Uhura." She smiled politely. All of Spock's students knew her from her times as their tutor, as substitute or as substitute teacher's assistant. When Spock began this appointment, Nyota began to gather her things. She headed out, without saying anything. She did not want to interrupt the meeting and she knew that she and Spock would see each other later. She wanted to question him more about his parents, but Spock seemed to get uncomfortable with her questions. He was probably relieved when Jackson walked in. She would leave him alone about the people who gave him life... For now.

The cadet's timing could not have been more beneficial for Spock, unless of course, he had arrived moments earlier – before his mother was brought into the conversation. Spock certainly loved his mother a great deal, despite the fact that he had never told her. According to his mother, love was a component of both human and Vulcan natures. He did not know if he fully believed that. He had never seen his father show love. He wondered if Amanda believed that Sarek _loved _her – if there was something that he was missing, something that Sarek reserved only for Amanda.

It would surprise Spock to learn such a thing. Even in the confines of their home, Spock never once witnessed Sarek's logic waiver, except for small instances in which Sarek would allow Amanda to "have her way," which was actually, in the long run logical, due to the fact that Amanda could prove insufferable at times when she was highly emotional. But, Spock would also _understand, _if there were such moments between his parents – moments reserved just for Amanda... moments like the ones he shared with Nyota and the ones he wished to share with her.

His body grew hot just thinking of sharing himself with her. Sarek had once told Spock that emotions run deep within Vulcans... perhaps Sarek did have emotions for the woman, emotions that he, like Spock could not admit to having. At any rate, even if he did, Spock never saw such a thing exampled, and to presume what ifs was quite illogical, so he ceased his current train of thought.

Nyota did not mention Cadet Kirk. That was fortunate, because Spock had not wished to hear about him or his annoying, illogical ways. But, Nyota did try to coax Spock into speaking of his parents. He noticed that she seemed interested in the subject of diplomacy and politics, on this night. Spock was not a fan of diplomacy. He had never been. In Spock's opinion, the purpose of diplomacy was to prolong a crisis, and he told Nyota just that. Nyota smirked at him. "Why are you wearing that expression."

"You know, I would never have expected a Vulcan to be resentful towards his father's career."

"Have I done something you find offensive, to cause you to illicit such an insult?" Spock asked. "I am not resentful towards anything."

"No, of course not. You are Vulcan... Vulcans don't have emotions," she teased.

He frowned at her, his brows furrowed. He knew that she did not believe that, but hearing her say it bothered him. He wanted her not only to know and acknowledge his emotions, mainly his emotions _for her, _but he also wanted to share them. He wanted to touch her mind, for their minds to become one. He, at the very least wanted her fingers pressed against his that he may show her a portion of it. It could be their secret. It could be their moment, one shared just between the two of them. Nyota was staring at him. "Spock, I was just joking. You look pretty dazed, there."

"More insults," he stated, calmly.

"How about we just look over the answers to my pretest?" She asked, moving closer to him, where they were seated right next to each other. This was highly uncomfortable, but Spock refused to readjust himself. Not with her scent so strong in his nostrils, her body so close to his. At least she wasn't touching him. The way that his mind was currently working, touching him could provide him with a lack of control. I am master of my emotions. He repeated this several times, until he knew he was securely under control.

He and Nyota went over her problem areas, which were few, but she seemed very concerned about them. Nyota had commented that he was one of the main reasons that she did not have a flawless grade in certain classes. She later recanted, stating she had been joking, but it caused him guilt. He had no wish to hold her from greatness. After approaching one of her problem areas several different ways, Nyota's face showed that look of realization that was generally followed with a shimmy. He prepared himself to keep control over his functions when she did it, but she did not do it. Instead, she did something completely unexpected. She threw both of her arms around his shoulders, pressed the side of her face against his and squeezed him.

The contact was very brief, but at her initiation of it, his shields had been blown completely down and he felt her excitement and gratefulness towards him and the situation. More importantly than that, he had felt her skin against his skin, her arms around him, her body pressed against his... and whether he wished to or not (because he was torn on the decision), he had already committed each and every detail of the fast action to memory.

Nyota immediately felt guilty for not restraining herself. She knew that physical contact made Spock uncomfortable, but it was her natural response to having finally understood her work. Spock stood up and announced, "I am going to retire for the evening. You are welcome to remain here to complete your studies." She opened her mouth to apologize, but he so briskly disappeared into his bedroom that she had not had the chance to. After a while, when he really never did come out of the room, she gathered her things and left. She made a mental note to never, _ever _let herself slip that way again.

It was not right for him to think this way about her. He had a bond mate. He had a woman that he was promised to, already and he would eventually claim her as his own... Nyota was a friend. Nyota wanted him as a friend. If she had wished for more – she was not shy, by any means. The woman would have told him, even if she thought that it might make him uncomfortable, or offend him. She would confess. She could be brave about such things. He could not. All he needed was her confirmation. If she would just tell him that she wished to be his, he would have her... Wait. Where were these thoughts coming from?

Had he not just reaffirmed to himself of the status of having a bond mate? Had he not just declared his thoughts of Nyota wrong, _because _of that bond mate? But, there were ways to free himself of his bond mate. Certainly, he had no logical reason to do so, for the moment. He would not have one if Nyota ever did wish to have him... unless she wished to _keep _him. Spock could very easily envision himself with Nyota, as her partner, as her bond mate. He could effortlessly imagine her loving him. He dreamed it enough to accurately bring it to his imagination. But, without any type of confirmation from Nyota, he would not make any attempt to become involved with her. Were she to ask him, he would accept.

Then, even in _that _event, it was not certain that she would wish to _keep _him. If it ever came to that, he would keep T'Pring. That would be necessary, for him to ensure that he did have himself a mate.

Pon Farr was no light issue and an available and acceptable mate was needed, if he ever went through it. He could not give up the only one that he had in place for what might come of possibly finding another. Now, that he thought of it, there was nothing to indicate that this could even become an issue. He overreacted to her contact with him. Spock had seen Nyota share the same affection with a variety of her friends. He had been envious that she had never ventured to do so with him. Now that she had, he had responded poorly. It had been reflexive. He wondered if it would be reflexive for him to reject her if she ever wished to have him?

But, he pulled himself out of his thoughts. What ifs. They were so illogical. Spock emerged from the bedroom and immediately knew that Nyota had left. Her scent was not as strong as it was when she was actually in the room. He sighed and returned to his bedroom. He made a mental note that if she ever thought to hug him again, he would try not to react so adversely. He would try not to react at all. At least her birthday was soon to come. Perhaps she would be pleased enough with his gift for her that she would not resent him for his treatment of her on this night.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Purpose of Kissing**

Research indicated that one's birthday gift did not necessarily require being presented on the precise date of one's birth. His plans would come to pass three days after Nyota's birthday, but he verified with her that such a time frame would be acceptable (well in advance, he verified this). She was curious to know what he had in mind. What types of gifts did Vulcans give?

Nyota awoke excitedly on her birthday. Did she have any plans? No. Did she have any gifts, yet? No... but she did have one that she knew that she would be receiving in three days and that was enough to give her great joy, on this day.

Her first call was a joint call. Her screen was separated into four squares, like a satellite forum report. Each member of her immediate family was in a square. Her mother was at home, in Tanzania, her father and older brother were both off planet, for work, and Toimu was off planet for recreation. They sometimes joined on calls like this to contact each other when they could not be together for holidays, or birthdays. It made Nyota's day even brighter.

At some point in the conversation, Nyota's PADD gave out a special tone that played music. Ashaki smiled and said, "That is beautiful music. Is that a Vulcan lyre?"

"Yes," Nyota answered, as she reached for the PADD to check the message that Spock was sending her.

She heard Toimu snicker a little before asking, "Is that your Vulcan boss sending you a Very Vulcan Happy Birthday?" Nyota was staring at the PADD in shock. Everyone was staring at their screens at her, wondering why she had not responded. "Yo?" Toimu called. She looked up with a dazed, still shocked smile.

"I am going to Efros Delta," she said. Everyone stared at her, confused. "Efros Delta – it's only one of my favorite planets of study. I've only talked about going one day, for years. I only talked in Efrosian for several months my senior year in high school and thought about going to a college on Efros Delta for non Efrosians..."

Ashaki smiled and said, "Well, how nice, Nyota!" Nyota frowned. Her family clearly did not remember her love for the strange, relatively unfamiliar to the Federation, planet. But, _Spock had remembered. _She had only mentioned it to him, once, and it was in passing, but OF COURSE, he remembered. But, not only did he remember, he also saw to it that she was able to get there. That was enough to quickly bring her smile back to her face.

"I was just sent an itinerary of when to get to the shuttle and where I will be lodging. This is going to be great!" She cheered.

Yak, her eldest brother asked, "So, should we be insecure about the fact that we have all been out gifted by this Vulcan?"

Nyota laughed and said, "No, because knowing Commander Spock, I have some type of assignment for me there. He puts me to work every time I see him, why not for my birthday?" She joked.

Mwinyi stated, "Vulcans honor productivity. Which is why it makes no sense for them to withhold psychiatric findings..."

"Please don't start, Mwinyi, this is Nyota's birthday!" Ashaki said. Nyota's PADD went off again. The same music.

Yak lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Are you _seeing _the Vulcan, Nyota?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No! He's just being thorough. He is "attempting to ascertain whether the itinerary is agreeable." she read from her PADD. "You are familiar with Vulcans. You know how they can be about details," she told Yak.

"I also know that it is not likely that they give gifts that speak to the sentimental nature of the person that they are giving the gift to," Yak said, "Unless of course what I have heard is true."

"What have you heard?" She asked.

"That sometimes Vulcans are drawn to humans. Sometimes they even get involved with them. The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth has a human wife," Yak said.

Nyota said, "The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth is Spock's father."

"Spock's father left his mother for a human?" Yak asked.

"Perhaps the Vulcan wife died and the human wife was convenient," Mwinyi theorized.

"I do not like this conversation," Nyota said. "Anyway, how do you know that the human isn't Spock's mother?"

"The chances are not likely, Nyota. A Vulcan and a human do not have the physiology to procreate together successfully," Yak informed her. He would know, he was a xenobiologist.

Toimu said, "If Spock was part human, he would have told you that, huh? He tells you everything else."

Mwinyi asked, "Everything else? Vulcans are generally secretive..."

Nyota said, "STOP! Everybody has gotten way off topic!"

"Well, it's not common that Vulcans befriend humans, and since the Vulcans are so damned secretive..." Mwinyi started, but Nyota cut him off.

"I am not the human espionage agent for Vulcan knowledge!" She snapped. They soon began to talk about other things before wrapping their conversation up on a friendly note.

Nyota looked over the itinerary and sent Spock a reply. "It is agreeable." She placed her PADD on her desk and went to wash herself up. Now that she knew that she was going to be going on a trip, she wished to go shopping for it. She wasn't going to hang around in her dorm all of her birthday. Janice was going to take her out tonight, with some of the other communications cadets, so she checked to see if Janice was available to go shopping with her.

Janice had to go shopping, too. Nyota was delighted. When they reached the hangar to get on the shuttle, she saw Spock. "Commander, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am going into the city to make purchases," he said.

Nyota smiled and said, "So are we. You can sit with us. This is my friend, Rand, Rand, this is Commander Spock."

"Well, of course. Who does not know who Commander Spock is?" Janice asked with a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow and answered, "I am most certain that there are beings, all over the expanse of the universe who are unfamiliar with me." Janice looked at Nyota, seeming to search for confirmation of whether or not he was serious. Nyota simply suppressed a smile. Spock went on to say, "Lt. Uhura, I presume that you are currently pleased by your birthday."

"Yes, and I am currently pleased with my itinerary," she said with a smile.

On the shuttle, Nyota sat in between Janice and Spock. Janice seemed quite nervous about the ride, but Nyota did not say anything about her friend's nervousness. Instead, she silently watched Spock, seated perfectly still and calm in his spot. She wanted to ask him about the rumor that she had just heard, that his father was married to a human. She really wanted to know. She could see him being part human, or at least taking up some human mannerisms if his father had been married to a human for an extended period of time. Maybe that was why he was so opposed to humanity – because of a human at his own house. Maybe that was why he had not seen his parents since coming to Starfleet. Finally, she asked, "What is your mother like?" She knew that it was out of the blue, but it had come out of her.

She expected him to say something logical, like "the typical Vulcan mother" or something similar. But, when he responded, she was rendered speechless. "She is like you," he said. He did not expound, but she saw that his fists had tightened in his lap. She hated making him uncomfortable. She left the subject alone. What did that mean? She is _human, _like you? Or, she is a Vulcan who is like a human? Or, she is a Vulcan who happens to have your personality? Was he speaking of his biological mother? Was his biological mother Vulcan or human, and if not, was Yak's information correct? Was Ambassador Sarek married to a human? Was she Spock's mother, and if not, did he consider her to be?

"Like me?"

"She shares your interest in languages and she is a linguist. That was her field as an educator," he answered. Of course. _Like you – _they did similar work. Vulcans did not generally have personalities. For the most part, they all thought the same, they all followed logical solutions for their problems and gained knowledge, worked hard, and kept their personal business so personal that if they did have personalities, nobody else knew of them. She laughed to herself. Why did she want Spock to be half human, anyway? Even if he had been, humans made Spock so uncomfortable that she could not imagine him embracing humanity any further than how he handled her. His reaction to her hug a couple of weeks ago was an obvious indication to her of that.

Janice walked ahead of Spock and Nyota and talked excitedly as they calmly, simply followed her. A few times, Nyota could see Spock looking at her from the corner of her eye, but when she turned to him, he looked away. Janice entered a building that Spock and Nyota both stopped in front of and looked at the sign on the front. "Lips Etc?" Spock asked Nyota with a raised eyebrow.

"They sell lip gloss, lipstick, the biggest variety of lip cosmetics that you can find in all of America," she said.

"And the etc?" Spock questioned.

Nyota shrugged and said, "I have never been in here before."

Janice peeked back out and asked, "What are you two doing out here? Come inside." Spock pressed his lips together. He had no need for any lips cosmetics and he seriously doubted that he had a need for any of the etc in a lips cosmetics store. Janice suggested, "You can get Uhura a birthday present. They have an excellent selection of gift sets."

Nyota shook her head and said, "Actually, Rand, this isn't Spock's type of thing. You can go get what you needed and meet us back here... or, I'll see you later."

"I intended on remaining in your company for the duration of my trip into the city," he said.

She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him into the store, "Then, come on," she said. Janice's eyes darted to the hand to hand contact between Spock and Nyota. Spock noticed and gently retrieved his hand from her hold. Nyota had once thought that hand to hand contact between humans and Vulcans was erotic. Rand probably presumed the same thing. He thought of his parents – how frequently their hands touched in public. Of course, that was acceptable, because his parents were bonded.

He had once told Nyota, "Many Vulcans are touch telepaths, but every touch, every sensation of the touch would not logically be equivalent to that of a kiss," but he had not told her that touching another's hands _was _an intimate experience, for him. No, it was not a kiss, but it was a doorway into the mind, into the emotions of another. If he had told her, she may not allow him to touch her hand again. She may not touch his hand, again. He wanted her to touch his hands. He mused to himself. That had been one of the half truths that his mother mentioned. Hands were not erogenous. There was not necessarily erotic or romantic feeling to come of the touching of hands... but hands were most definitely intimate, as there was generally feeling to be obtained through them.

He was curious to know why Nyota had asked him about his mother. The conversation of his mother had been weeks ago. She had caught him off guard. He had almost said too much. Certainly, he trusted Nyota, and he could tell her that his mother was human, but that would more likely raise more questions. Nyota would learn the truth, soon enough. He was sure that most of the humans would discover that Ambassador Sarek was his father, by the time the conference came and they would see that his mother is human. He hoped that would not cause the humans to expect him to behave in any way as a human. He believed that at least Nyota would not expect it.

Janice picked up something and held it up to Nyota, "Oh, Uhura – this one is stellar. It makes your lips lickable for hours," she announced. She placed it into her cart, "And there is a peach flavored one!" She sang. Nyota smiled and covered her face with one of her hands. Nyota had introduced Spock to peaches. Peach was an agreeable flavor. He enjoyed the thought of licking it from her lips... but he knew that was not probable, which meant that perhaps someone _else _would indulge in her peach flavored mouth. He did not enjoy that thought, at all.

"Miss Rand, for what purpose would Miss Uhura require hours of flavoring on her lips?" He asked. Nyota smiled at the floor, now.

"Well, in case she wants to have a birthday fling or something. She can kiss all night, if it's in her heart to do."

"I certainly doubt that it is," Spock stated.

Nyota nodded, "That's right." Spock could not hide his relief and Nyota smirked about it. Maybe Spock would never admit it, but the thought of him not wanting her out kissing anyone made her proud.

"What is the purpose of kissing?" Spock asked Janice.

Janice smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "It's how we express feelings of like or love towards each other. It is a gesture of affection for those of us who can't show it through our fingers."

"I can not imagine that the pressing together of lips could equal the sensation of a shared emphatic connection through telepathy," Spock stated.

Janice strutted her way over to him and held out her fingers towards him, "Let me be the judge. I know a thing or two about kissing. Show me what you Vulcan guys have got." She winked at Nyota, who watched with a shocked look, holding her breath, unintentionally.

"There would have to be an emotional connection for it to work," Spock said. It was another half truth. He would be able to gain access to _her _feelings, but he could not transmit his into her, unless he felt something towards her, and he put in the effort to transmit it.

Janice shrugged and lowered her hand, "It's the same with kissing. If you don't like the person, you will not enjoy the kiss... or at least it works that way for me."

"It is not a matter of liking..." Spock said, but Janice walked towards something that caught her attention before he could finish. Spock was almost certain that he did not "like" Miss Rand.

Over an hour later, Janice decided that she would head back to the campus, because she had things to do before nightfall, but she and Nyota arranged to meet each other up at a designated time. When Janice got onto the shuttle, Spock and Nyota went to eat. They ducked into a restaurant that they both enjoyed, but had never ventured out together to. In fact, Nyota noted that this was the first time that they had went out somewhere off campus that was not business related.

As they ate, Nyota noticed that something over her shoulder had caught Spock's attention. She turned to see a couple that actually looked like them. It was a little weird. The man was not Vulcan, of course, and the woman probably was not African, in fact, Nyota thought that she appeared to be Hispanic – so did the man, for that matter. But they had features similar to Spock and Nyota. The look alike couple was leaving and at the door, they shared a kiss. Nyota returned her attention to Spock. His eyebrow was raised, "I still do not understand the purpose."

Nyota intertwined her fingers, "Okay, well since Rand's explanation did not help, maybe I can offer one. I mean, you're Vulcan, so you can understand the concept of not being able to speak about how you feel. Humans are like that sometimes, too. Sometimes, we can't admit how we feel about someone. Then, sometimes, we can, but maybe the person can't believe it. In either case, a kiss is a human's way of reassuring the person that they care about that they care. Let's say hypothetically you had romantic feelings for me..." Spock's eyebrow raised and she laughed, "It's hypothetical, Spock. Bear with me. So, you have feelings for me, but you have trouble saying the words, yet, you want me to know. A kiss may be a good way of telling me."

"Would not that also be a good way to land myself with sexual harassment accusations?" He asked.

"It was a hypothetic situation."

"An illogical hypothetic situation."

"Okay, let's do it this way. Let's say that you and I are romantically involved," he furrowed his brows, but she ignored it and continued, "and we have not become intimate yet, but we wish to. One of us kisses the other as a sign that we wish for more than what we are currently doing." He stared at her. She waved a hand, "Oh, hell, what does it matter to you, anyway? You're never going to kiss anyone, anyway, so why do you even want to understand its purpose?"

"I am merely curious about the practice."

"It is an emotional exchange. It can go both ways, a mutual kiss, or it can be one that is given by one and received by the other. In any form, it is basically practiced in order to display emotion through a visible and physical action."

"So, there is an emotion attached to it... what emotion is it?"

"Now,_ that_ is difficult, or impossible to explain. You would really have to feel a kiss to know the feeling of it. It can't just be described," she said.

Spock stared at her. Now would have been the perfect time to ask her to give him a demonstration, but when he fixed his mouth to suggest it, the words caught in his throat. She reached out across the table and touched his hand. Spock gently slid his fingers to cause their fingertips to meet and he could feel her curiosity, her anxiousness. She wanted to know something... he did not know what it was. He briefly transmitted his own emotion through her fingertips. It was bridled, of course. It was toned down to perhaps what a human might consider "like," and she smiled and interwove her fingers with his. Spock looked at their hands on the table and watched as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Spock?" He heard a male voice call out. Immediately, he withdrew his hand from Nyota's and she pulled both of her hands together, clasped as they had been before she reached out to receive a show of affection from him. Professor Woods approached their table and said, "Hi, Spock. We haven't gotten together to play 3D chess in a while. I guess you've been, uh... busy." He said, throwing a knowing look in Nyota's direction.

Nyota's jawline tensed as she said, "Good afternoon, Professor Woods. Professor Spock and I ran into each other and decided to have lunch."

Professor Woods nodded and said, "Well, I was just out, getting a few things, and I stopped in for some take out. I look over and I see Spock holding the hand of one of our pretty students."

"Your words make the situation different than it actually is," Spock said.

Woods smiled and patted Spock on the back, "Oh don't worry. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, Spock."

Nyota said, "There is no secret, Professor Woods." He smiled and eyed her inappropriately. "Well, Professor Spock. Thank you for lunch. I'd better get back to the Academy. Good afternoon." She left the table without bothering to say another word to Woods. God, she hated him! If she thought that she couldn't stand him when she took his advanced Klingon courses, she wanted to strangle him now. He had interrupted what could have become a very intimate moment between her and Spock, _and _knowing Spock, he would never risk another such moment occurring again, because of Woods' interference.

Nyota entered Spock's quarters and he was seated on his couch, reading his PADD. She sat down next to him. He stared at her, puzzled. "Nyota, is there a reason that you are here?"

"I am waiting on you so that we can go to Efros Delta," she said.

"I am not going to Efros Delta," he stated.

"Your instructions said that I have all the necessary arrangements for myself and a companion of my choosing."

"I presumed that you would select your roommate."

"Gaila left for Orion Prime six days ago. Mama can't come, and Rand is leaving for her own vacation tomorrow. You are the only companion that I have left to choose." Spock now turned to stare straight ahead. "Unless you suggest that I go to Efros Delta alone and companion myself with one of them. I think that they kiss like humans do." Spock's head quickly turned to face her. She nodded and said, "Okay, but when I come back with a new pink boyfriend, don't go getting all jealous on me."

"I shall not become jealous. Jealousy is illogical."

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you..."

She got up to leave and he said, "Nyota, I will accompany you."

Nyota gasped as she looked at the waters of Efros Delta – they were beautiful shades of blues, greens and purple. There were sands of pink and red. It was amazingly colorful. Although the planet had no real valuable resources for the rest of the Federation, it was described as a beautiful place and an excellent getaway. One of the main reasons that it was such an excellent getaway was because the Efrosians were exceptionally friendly and accommodating people. If one was planning to visit Efros Delta, an Efrosian representative contacted that person and asked details of everything that they would like to have, to see, to do while on the planet, and from the reviews Nyota had read, Efrosians failed no one when it came to accommodating.

She wondered exactly what Spock had secured as her accommodations. When they came off of the shuttle, there was a group of Efrosians waiting, each of them had flashing signs with names on them. Nyota quickly spotted one that read, "Nyota Uhura and Guest," towards the back of the crowd. She grabbed Spock's arm, to make sure that they did not get lost and she headed for the woman. The woman had a pink face and white hair that fell past her shoulders. Nyota said, "Hi, I am Uhura."

"Oh!" The woman became quite joyous as she locked her other arm with Nyota's and directed the couple away from the crowd.

Once they were free of the crowd, the woman let her go and began to talk as they walked, "We have in store for you a great line up of activities. I hope that you enjoy watching the sunset, because we have amazing sunsets off of the coast, and if you do not like our sunset, we have borrowed a sunset simulations device for the duration of your stay. You can see the sunset on any planet, inside of it – much like a planetarium, but a booth convenient enough for just you and your guest." The woman's eyes fell upon Spock and she froze. "Your guest is a Vulcan."

"Yes, is that a problem?" Nyota asked, suddenly defensive of Spock.

The woman smiled and shook her head, "It is just that our arrangements did not take into consideration the presence of a Vulcan and I am afraid that I may not be able to rush in appropriate entertainment for him." Her eyes were terribly worried.

Nyota shook her head, "Oh, it's okay. He is easy to please. Do you have 3D chess?"

"Yes... we have 3D chess, even hold tournaments. We can arrange one if it will please you," the woman said.

"It would be a good treat for my Vulcan friend," Nyota said. The woman pressed on her PADD with a stylus, then pressed it against her chest.

"In addition to the sunsets, Miss Uhura, we have also been informed that you are very much appreciative of the dancing art form and of different alien cultures, therefore, based on that information, and the time allotted us to make your preparations, we were able to organize an interspecies dance concert for your entertainment, which will be tomorrow night." Nyota pulled Spock to her by his hand and hugged him tightly. She had completely forgotten how he had reacted to her hug, before, and did not think about it, after the fact, either.

When they got settled into their rooms, Nyota went quickly to Spock's door and pressed the button. He said, "Enter." She walked in and he was meditating. Nyota folded her arms and asked, "Are you going to be long?"

"I am finished. I was merely returning to my center," Spock answered. He stood up and Nyota walked over to him.

She stopped right in front of him and said, "This trip is the best gift that anyone has ever given me." Then, she leaned up and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. Spock placed his hands behind his back to keep from reaching out and grabbing her and pulling her to him for a different kiss, as his brain automatically identified this type of kiss with a platonic relationship. She kissed her roommate this way all of the time. He did not want this kiss, while it was pleasant and he certainly would not stop her should she do so again in the future. He simply wanted more.

She looked at his face and wiped at the spot she kissed with her thumb. "I'm sorry. I got some of that peach long lasting gloss on your face. Your cheek is going to taste like peach for hours," she joked. He lifted his eyebrow.

Spock noticed that Nyota was touching him far more than usual. He was unsure of what this meant, but he did not wish to stop her, so he did not question her. He comfortably accepted her gestures.

They spent the first day out on one of the beaches. Nyota was surprised at how well Spock could swim, considering that Vulcan did not have oceans. Spock informed her that although Vulcan had no oceans, the early learning schools did have a pool for exercise and for learning. With the range of sciences that could be studied beneath water, it was only logical that Vulcan children learn to swim. She never would have guessed.

The first night, she dragged him to where she saw a sand dune and said, "This will be a great spot to watch the sun set."

"Nyota, should we do this? You indicated once to me that watching a sun set together could be taken as an indication of romance," he protested. For the first time, all day he pulled his arm gently from her hold.

She looked sad about his words, but the fact of the matter was that despite what they felt for each other, and he knew that she had feelings for him, they were not romantically attached. She had not spoken a wish to try to legally become attached, either; therefore, it was illogical for him to engage with her in a romantic way. He had already made the mistake of allowing her a small portion of his emphatic link through their fingers, and it had caused him to be caught, concerned and confronted by Professor Woods, who now insisted that Spock was "having a go at" Uhura.

Nyota replied, "Well, you insisted that you would find nothing romantic about it, so, it should be okay. It depends on where your mind is. I watch sunsets with Gaila, sometimes. It doesn't have to be a romantic thing."

Spock helped Nyota up onto the dune, then climbed up himself. The Efrosian sun looked to be about three times as big as Earth's sun, but it was not nearly as bright. It was a red color, but had what appeared to be a pink halo around it. It was so spectacular that Nyota wondered why they even would have thought that she would have need for other sunsets. She did have every intention of putting the device they had gotten in for her stay to use, but only because it was available, not because it wasn't beautiful. "Oh, my God, Spock. It is so gorgeous that this view alone could make me fall in love with this place."

Spock lifted an eyebrow at the comment. Falling in love with a place was quite illogical, but he understood the metaphor, somewhat. Only, the sight that he was beholding was not on the horizon, it was right next to him, watching the sunset. Nyota looked over at him and asked, "Did you see the sunset?"

"No. I was distracted."

"By what?" She asked, incredulously.

"I was distracted by you, or rather, your reaction to the setting of the sun. I do not understand how something such as this could illicit such an emotional response from you as what I have witnessed."

She laughed and said, "Spock, there are just some things about me that you will never understand, just like there are things about you that I will never understand. The main part is that we go ahead and keep accepting each other, despite such things."

"That is no simple task," Spock said. He noticed that her head cocked back, as though she was about to give him a piece of her mind. He quickly explained, "Some of the things about me that you will not understand are going to be extremely difficult to accept." Spock was thinking about Pon Farr. He had not experienced it, maybe he would not... but the more time he spent with Nyota, and the sight of her watching a sunset had stirred within him a desire greater than any of his previous ones, to make her his own. Should he kiss her? She said that could be a way to tell her. Should he touch her hand, transmit his true emotions to her? But, if he did – could she even handle them. Vulcan emotions were stronger than human emotions... but his father must have shown his mother some of his emotions, and not to mention, Sarek's Pon Farr...

"Well, you're my friend. Everything else is just going to have to fall in line with that," Nyota said, getting up to try to climb down from the sand dune. Spock quickly slid off of it and reached up to help her down, as well. They walked back to their lodging area in silence, and neither of them touched. Spock escorted Nyota to her room and retired to his own, across the hall.

The second day, Spock noticed that Nyota touched him less frequently than the day before, but still more frequently than she did at the academy. She accompanied Spock for his 3D chess tournament, even though she was not fond of the game. Whenever he had won it, they went shopping. Spock decided that Nyota may need attire for the dance concert, so they searched for something.

After perusing through three stores, Nyota gasped and rushed towards something. She pulled a dazzling red kaftan from the rack and said, "This is lovely. I think that I'll get it."

Spock pointed out, "There is a more subtle green one, right next to it." Nyota picked up the green one and studied it. It was lovely, too. It was simpler. She nodded her head at Spock and they went to purchase it. "I am certain that your selection will suit you very well."

"I haven't worn a bou bou since I left home. The one you picked out is rather nice." She rubbed a hand on his arm.

They shared lunch, careful not to touch each other's hands. Both noticed that the other was dutifully attempting not to do so. When they went to the dance concert, they were seated in a box, where they could see everything happening in the show. There were several off-worlders present at the event. Altogether, the Efrosians had managed to get nineteen different alien species to perform in the concert.

Nyota recorded the entire performance, and promised herself that when she found the time, she would take up several of these alien dance forms. But, she really was excited about sending the recording to her mother, because she knew the woman would appreciate it even more than she did.

After the concert, Nyota was able to meet a few of the dancers and speak with them. Many of them enjoyed her company, and by the time it was time for her to leave, she never wanted to. "I love this place," she told Spock, as the shuttle took off to bring them back home. He did not respond, but he did smirk at the fact that he had done well. Nyota smiled and said, "Maybe you should not have done so well. What are you going to do for my birthday, next year?"

"That shall remain secret until it is presented onto you, shall it not?" He asked.

"Why, do you already have something in mind?" She asked with a bright smile.

Spock stated, "I refuse to speak further on the matter."

Nyota and Spock became far more comfortable with each other after their trip. They would be spending the summer working at the academy, while many of the other students were taking breaks. Many would still be on campus, as well. Spock noticed certain things, like Nyota would not hesitate to lean over him to reach for something, or she would pat him, rub him or give him a "playful punch" on the arm or back. He found that he did not mind such things. He became fully comfortable with her. Something had occurred during their four days away. He was unsure of what it was, but neither of them were talking about it. Yet, neither of them were denying it. And he had not even had to kiss her, or they had not kissed... yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Unspoken, But Not Unnoticed**

Nyota ignored the whispers about _her_. Generally, there had been whispers about her – from the moment she arrived on campus, and yes, even up until now. That did not bother her one bit. What _did_ bother her, however, was the whispers that she would overhear about Spock. "I mean, I know that it's advantageous for _her, _she gets to do Professor Spock, after all. He's hot, it helps her career. but, what could possibly be his reason for wanting _her? _He certainly could have whoever he wanted..." She noticed Spock tense, slightly, and she was glad that no one else could see it, because she did not want anyone to have the satisfaction of knowing that their childish little comments sometimes bothered him.

However, she knew that Spock had a similar view as hers – he could care less what anyone said about him, but she knew that it bothered him if anyone disrespected her. As her friend, he believed it was a responsibility of his to protect her. The main thing that bothered him was his inability to defend her. Certainly, he was not afraid of doing so. Spock was not afraid of anything. But, she had already told him that when he points out to others that they were not involved and he insisted that they refrain from slandering her, that only motivated more people to do it more, _and _it made them think (even more) that there was something between them. It simply wasn't worth it to Nyota for either of them to say anything.

Generally, Spock would have had the same opinion, but every time he heard someone say something against Nyota, it was almost instinct for him to defend her. Nyota explained that this was natural for a friend to do – that she was the same way with her friends, but unfortunately, in their situation, where people were convinced that they were involved, it would only fuel their flames if he defended her. Besides, it was so seldom that she heard anything that she believed that it was very few people who believed that things were that way between them. She believed that most people thought him to be too Vulcan to be involved with her. Spock's superior hearing revealed to him that as many people as they passed by believed these things.

If Nyota knew that this was not an occasional issue, but a common one, he knew that she would feel differently about it. But, if two or three people said something, she believed that out of the many Starfleet cadets and staff members, two or three was no threatening number to her image, nor to her career. He did not wish for her to worry by informing her of just how many people he had heard make comments about their relationship, but he did find that hearing these things caused him alerted cautiousness. He was sure not to reach towards Nyota's person and he made certain that he did not behave in a questionable way out in public with her.

Summer accumulated more nights of dinner in his quarters, but Spock made an extra effort to either return to his quarters earlier than she would be entering, or to come later than she did. It made him uncomfortable for them to enter at the same time; although, there were times when there was no logical way of avoiding it. At times, they entered together, because they were both carrying things that they needed, either for dinner, or for work, into the room. At those times, Spock attempted to not look suspicious of those around them.

Gaila was going to be gone all summer long. Nyota was grateful for that. It would be very nice to not enter the room and have Gaila tease her about saying Spock's name in her sleep (at the times that she did). After all, Gaila said much more in her sleep than Nyota ever did, and Nyota did not come down on her for it. She was also glad that Gaila was not their to see how close she was becoming with Spock. Nyota had taken to feeling like she and Spock had an unspoken relationship. She wasn't his, but she felt like she might as well had been. She was not remotely interested in anyone else, and Spock (aside from not showing her any affection whatsoever) even treated her like she was his, at times.

She generally used certain words that she knew that he would correct others about – like she would sometimes refer to things that was his or hers as "theirs," and he would allow it. Her brain knew that he would have quite a logical reason for considering one of their possessions both of theirs, such as the fact that although they each obtain their own personal things, they share mostly everything, especially things in the office and things in his quarters. If she asked him, "Do we need more tea in the room?" He knew that to mean in _his _room, but she spent enough time there to call it her own, and she put enough personals in his kitchen to claim as her own.

Life felt so right with Nyota. Her presence was most welcome and her assistance was practically necessary to his work and peace of mind. And one night, his mother contacted him to check on his situation with his friend... Amanda was dressed for bed, but had Spock heavy on her mind and decided to reach out to him before attempting to go to sleep. When Spock's face appeared on her screen, she already knew that something was not right. He seemed bothered, to her. "Greetings, Mother," he stated as he opened the line. "Is there anything that is bothering you?" He asked her quietly. She smiled, softly and tilted her head in confusion. Then, she heard the source of his reluctance – a sweet, feminine voice, singing in the background.

Amanda smiled and spoke, just as softly as Spock, "I was just calling to see how things were faring with your relationship with your friend..."

Nyota called from somewhere in the background, "Spock, I don't think that we have any stalks of sugar cane. I might have to put artificial sweetener in Papa's tea toni... Oh!" she said. Then, said softly in Vulcan, "I apologize. I did not realize that you were speaking with someone." Amanda watched as Spock looked over, presumably, at the woman who was speaking, off screen. She assumed that he was waiting for the woman to leave the room before he began speaking again.

When he did, his voice was even softer than before, practically a whisper, "The issue that I was previously concerned about, I no longer am concerned about."

Amanda nodded her head. There was a hint of something in her facial expression. He knew that she probably wished for him to speak more on the subject, but he had no intention whatsoever of doing so. This would disappoint her, but he could not risk Nyota hearing that he had spoken with his mother about their relationship.

"Have you talked about the issue?" Amanda asked.

"No," Spock stated. "The issue is no longer an issue. I understand my perspective on the subject and I am now comfortable with what _is_, and less concerned with what _ifs_." Amanda suppressed a smile. Some of the young woman must have rubbed off on Spock for him to say such a thing. She nodded her head in understanding. Spock accepted his emotions for the woman, but he would not act upon them. Logic had won, after all. Still, she found that she would be most eager to meet the young woman.

She spoke fluent Vulcan. She was either a xenolinguistics major, a Vulcan studies student, or she and Spock were much closer than he would ever admit to his mother. Amanda would find out, she decided. If she did not do anything else when she and Sarek went to Earth for the peace conference, she would give herself peace of mind on Spock's situation with the mystery woman. Amanda said, "Well, Spock, I hope that when Sarek and I are at Starfleet for the peace conference in August that you will allot us some time with you."

"My father does not wish to speak with me. He has not done so since I left Vulcan," Spock stated. Nyota was in the kitchen, and he was fairly certain that she would not hear the conversation, and truly was not bothered by her even knowing as much about his relationship with his father.

"Well, you know that Sarek will be diplomatic about seeing you. Even if he does not _wish _to speak with you, I know that he will do so," Amanda said. Spock nodded, then Amanda noticed that his eyes trailed off the screen again.

"Give me a moment, please, Mother," He stated and she saw him get up and leave the chair he had set himself in when she contacted him. Now, she was looking at an empty desk and the wall behind it, but she could hear their voices in the back. "Are you leaving, for the night before we have dinner?" She heard Spock ask, gently. She wondered if the woman realized that he never used such a voice with others, that his own mother had not heard this particular voice from him.

She heard the woman whisper, "I didn't want to intrude on your conversation. It sounded pretty personal, and I know how you are about your personal business."

"You know more about my personal matters than most other people, Nyota. If I wished to keep you out of it, I would have asked you to leave." Amanda smirked. _Nyota? Pretty name. Sounds African. "Star", if my memory serves me right. _

"Well, I can at least go down to the garden and get more sugar cane," Nyota whispered. There was a period of silence and Amanda wondered what was happening during it.

Spock and Nyota stared at each other for a moment. She was questioning him with her eyes. He seemed very intent upon her staying, at the moment – which perplexed her, because if she was hearing correctly, he was having a personal discussion with his mother. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "But, I guess that the artificial sweetener will be fine for one night. I'll just get back to preparing supper." Spock nodded and returned to the seat.

Amanda asked, "Is everything alright, Spock? This is a bad time, isn't it?"

Spock replied, "We are going to have supper, but she has not yet prepared it. I may speak with you, if there is something that is unsettled between us, which I am at liberty to speak of." His eyebrow lifted. She knew that he was telling her that he did NOT wish to discuss his lady friend, not with her there.

Amanda slightly huffed out a laugh and told him, "Since you are no longer concerned about the issue that we spoke of, previously – there is nothing else for us to discuss. I called to check on the status of that situation and it would appear that you are content with it..." Suddenly, they both heard Nyota squeal, in what sounded like pain and Amanda watched Spock disappear from her view again to run into the kitchen.

Nyota hissed, cussed in Swahili (_so she is African)_, then laughed. She said, "I am so sorry that I alarmed you. I burned myself on the kettle."

"I should have relief in my first aid kit," Spock said and went to retrieve it.

Amanda switched the mode of their call so that she could make a recording. She knew that Spock would see to his lady friend before returning to their call. If he was anything like his father, when it came to love, this call was over, anyway.

Amanda said, "Spock, I will see you soon. I know that you have company and I would not keep you any longer. We may not see each other again until Sarek and I are there. I look forward to that day." She disconnected the call.

Spock ran the burn treater over Nyota's fingertips and she winced as the lights brushed over her skin and the liquid skin coated her burns. She smiled and bit her lip and said, "Mama used to kiss an injury when I was a child, to make it feel better."

Spock lifted an eyebrow and said, "It would seem that such an action would increase the pain."

"Human children are easily confused," Nyota said with a shrug. Spock brushed his fingers across her fingertips and she did not react. "I feel nothing. my fingers are officially numb."

"The feeling will return within hours. Perhaps I shall prepare our dinner," Spock suggested.

Nyota grimaced and shook her head. Spock had tried to prepare food for them before, and it was too bland for her liking. He insisted that she could add flavorings after the food was prepared, but she insisted that it tastes better when the flavorings were added while cooking. He had not mastered doing this, yet. Spock smirked at her reaction to him cooking. She patted him with her other hand and said, "I think that I can manage. Since my fingers are numb, I'm not subject to any pain in touching things. You should finish your call." Spock returned to the desk and saw that his mother had finished the call and left him a message. He left the desk, deciding that he would check it later. Spock sat on the couch and began to look over his work.

After dinner, both of them sat on the couch, to work. Well, Spock was working, Nyota was working on a verbal multilingual crossword on her computer. At some point in time she said, "Oh, the feeling has returned to my fingers," and she reached over and stroked Spock's hand, "Thank you for treating my burns for me." She said. She quickly withdrew her hand from his and looked at her computer again. Spock nodded once at her mention of gratitude and returned to his work.

Nyota was in the library when Jayakar and Finnegan came and sat on both sides of her. "Hey, Uhura," Finnegan said. She glanced up at him, glanced at Jayakar, did not bother to speak to either one of them and returned to her work. Spock was a few feet away and she knew that if either of them got foolish with her, Spock would return to the table. Finnegan continued with, "You know, you kept me from graduating when I was supposed to, and now I am forced to take classes over the summer _and _I am still on academic probation, virtually watched at all times."

"_I_ didn't keep you from anything," Nyota told him.

"No, right, that was what's his name?" Finnegan asked Jayakar.

"Spock," Jayakar answered.

Nyota frowned, but kept her face towards her work. Finnegan reached out, as though he was going to touch Nyota, but paused when Spock approached the table. Finnegan nodded at Spock, "Good day, Commander."

Spock's eyes were focused on Finnegan's suspended hand as he asked, "Did you intend to place your hand on the person of a fellow cadet, without invitation, Mr. Finnegan?"

"I was just going to get a bit of dust from her shoulder," Finnegan said and brushed Nyota's shoulder off. She took a deep, annoyed breath, but kept her focus on her work. Finnegan and Jayakar stood up to leave and Spock told them, "I must insist that you remember that harassment is a violation of your academic probation and grants you eligibility for irreversible expulsion from this institution." Now, Nyota looked up to see the faces of the two men. They both nodded. Finnegan looked afraid. Jayakar looked angry. But, they both knew that Spock was serious and Nyota knew that they would not bother her again.

When they left, Nyota's eyes turned to Spock and she smiled at him. He did not crack even that semblance of a smirk that she was so fond of. He stooped next to the table and asked, "Have they been bothering you for an extended period of time?"

She waved a hand in their direction as her eyes remained on Spock. "I haven't been worried about those boys. They have bothered me a few times this summer, but I generally just shake them off, the same way that I shake off Kirk," she answered.

"Unlike Cadet Kirk, those two cadets may have aggression towards you. If they bother you again, I advise you to report it to me. I will handle the situation from that point," he said. Nyota simply nodded, then sat, puzzled, for a moment. Spock studied her from his position and wondered what she must have been thinking. He was just trying to protect her, protect his former student and current friend... no... he was being _possessive_. He did not want anyone bothering _his _Nyota. From where Spock was, he could smell Nyota's womanly scent, and he realized that she had just become aroused. He was unsure of why, but it did not help the situation for him, at all. Had his possessiveness caused such a response from her? Did she enjoy him being possessive of her?

Spock stood, to where he was not so exposed to the delightful aroma of her and explained, "As a member of Starfleet staff, one of my duties is to ensure the proper behavior and proper treatment of cadets enrolled at the Academy."

"Yes, Sir," she responded, but Spock noticed her shift, ever so slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she returned her focus to her work, practically refusing to look up at him. Her face had reddened. Spock walked back over to the section of the library that he had been in before he noticed the men troubling Nyota. At some point in time, he glanced over at her and found her staring at him. He gazed back at her, for a moment (for longer than necessary, even), then they both reluctantly turned away from each other.

Nyota practiced trying to tell Spock that she had feelings for him. It was difficult to do, because every word that came from her mouth seemed ridiculous to her when she considered the fact that she was considering telling them to Spock. Spock must have had feelings for her – she guessed that much, but she also knew that despite his feelings, Spock had more logical things to do with his time than to dedicate any of it to her. For that matter, she had a career to focus on.

Her accomplishments were great in the sight of Starfleet, but she still had a year of school before her graduation and it would not be wise of her to wait until her final year in the place to be taken up by her feelings for a man. But, who was she trying to fool, pretending that this was not important. She had been taken up with feelings for Spock for the past two years and now, it seemed that he had feelings for her, as well. After, she could not know until she asked... but she found that she could not ask.

God, it was difficult to do. If she _had _asked him, what would that prove? She could very realistically see Spock saying to her, something very Vulcan about the situation such as, "My feelings are of no consequence." Yeah, that was the type of man Spock was. She would be willing to assume that he would _never _make the first move, but moreso, that if she made the first move, despite what he obviously felt or what she hoped he felt), he would still have the emotional control to deny himself and politely reject her. What they now shared just did not seem worth the risk.

If he knew that she wanted him, he may think twice before exhibiting that unspoken, always rationalized ownership of her, in protection and service. The bad thing about having a love interest that never spoke of how he felt was that she watched him extremely closely. She learned things about him that he perhaps had no idea that she even realized and she acknowledged things about him that she wished she could feign ignorance about – like his vehement dismissal of his own emotions and his reluctance to admit that he even had any, despite the fact that he knew that she knew that he did have feelings. Any time she accidentally slipped and identified one of his emotions, he defensively reminded her of the fact that listed emotion was illogical.

She could just picture it all, now, "Spock, for quite some time I have had romantic feelings towards you and I want to tell you this and see if you feel the same."

"My feelings are not a means of action towards any goal. It is the Vulcan way to pursue paths of logic, not desires of the flesh." She laughed at herself and thought about the fact that if she thought that he really might want to be with her, if she really thought that they could just be together and it could be easy and happy and free, she probably wouldn't want him. Loving and living for challenges apparently had become unhealthy.

It was perfect having someone that she loved, but did not necessarily have to answer to. It was ideal having a handsome, capable, wonderful man there to be in her company and to provide for her, when she needed, without being obligated to anything else with him. Aside from the fact that there was not affection between them (and yes, that drove her almost insane, especially on days like today when all she wanted to do was kiss the living hell out of him for being so protective of her), there was practically a romantic relationship.

Practically a romantic relationship? How ridiculous. Either someone was involved, or they were not, and she and Spock were not. However, sometimes, it felt like they did not know the difference. Their minds seemed to acknowledge each other as their own. She knew that her heart did and hoped that his did, too. If he knew all of this, she guessed that he would find her to be so illogical. Why would she hope for the heart of a man who most likely would never become involved with her, for the sake of retaining his own logic? "Because, it would be too easy if he actually loved you and wanted you, wouldn't it?" She asked herself as she prepared to get into the shower. Leave it the way it is. It's unspoken, and for the sake of his logic, your dignity, and the relationship you have with him, it should be left that way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vulcan Handling**

Nyota hurried to the meet and greet that Starfleet Academy offered departments in the summer for new students. As one of the senior communications students, and the top, amongst them, at that, it was her responsibility to help usher the new cadets into the Academy. All of the xenolinguistics students currently enrolled at Starfleet were required to make this meeting. Even the ones who left for summer were expected to have their schedules revolve around the annual departmental meet and greet, then they could return to whatever their plans had been.

As the top senior in the field of xenolinguistics, Nyota guided the plans for the meeting. She selected all of the music, from different alien cultures and petitioned different alien students for authentic foods from their home worlds. It became like an interspecies pot luck for xenolinguistics students. For the most part, Nyota had an excellent time. Within Starfleet, she had become something like a living legend in the xenolinguistics field. Despite the fact that she was still a student, her skills were unmatched in the field and most of the students knew of her by the time they entered the program. Many of them were starstruck when they arrived for the morning meet and greet.

Nyota's social skills were those of perfection when in a professional atmosphere. When she first arrived on the campus, she had to admit, in hindsight that she had been rather difficult to deal with in regards to the social sphere. She dampened the fun of others (for their safety, of course), and she had a temper that needed intense conditioning. Her temperament had been handled well, since befriending Spock. She was unsure of whether it was the fact that he was rubbing off on her, or the fact that she just respected him so much that it was simple for her to emulate his respectable , she did not emulate all of his traits. The Vulcan still came across to many as unfeeling, despite the fact that she certainly knew better. Unfeeling is something that no one could ever honestly call her, though. A few of the new xenolinguistics students even claimed that they were undecided on whether or not to enter into such a field, until meeting Lt. Uhura. One of them asked her if she was a part of a mentorship program. Janice answered, "Oh, Lt. Uhura is everyone in xenolinguistics' mentor – if not our model." Nyota smiled at it. Janice had to shuttle in for the meeting, but she would be staying a few days before leaving again. Janice was not one for sticking around the academy for summers.

"Who made this?" Nyota asked, holding up a plate into the air, over her head.

One of the students said, "I think that the Bajoran girl who was here earlier did."

Nyota dipped her vegetable sticks into the Bajoran dip and ate more of it. "This is tremendously good. I don't know if I've had Bajoran food before." It was some type of rice and meat dip with cream and cheese, and it was a bright green color - very strange looking, but flavorful and practically addictive to Nyota. When she finished eating, however, she felt a little strange. She felt as though she were drunk.

Nyota did not get drunk. Even the few times that she had a bit to drink, she never drank to excess. But, she simply assumed that perhaps someone's food had a little bit of something alcoholic in it. She had sampled pretty much everything, and had really had more than her fair share of that Bajoran dip. A little later on, she felt fine.

Nyota was practically dancing down the sidewalk, shimmying to the left and to the right as she hummed to herself. Spock glanced over at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Lt. Uhura, are you feeling well?" He questioned.

"We are having dinner tonight to discuss the plan for the peace conference week," she said, then began to clap her hands to a beat that he could not hear.

"Very well. I see no reason that I can not," Spock answered. Nyota giggled and skipped off. Spock knew that she was leaving because she had several meetings, but he was confused by her method of transportation. A simple walk would have sufficed, and she was not tardy, as to run nor jog, but she was doing neither. She was skipping... which in of itself was illogical, as far as he believed. She suddenly stopped skipping halfway up the sidewalk, glanced around, as though dizzy and confused, then walked on her way. Spock sighed. Something was wrong with her, but neither of them had the time for him to try to determine exactly what it was.

At the meeting of the campus aides for the preparations to accommodate the visiting diplomats for the upcoming Peace Across the Planets Conference, Nyota raised her hand and the presiding officer of the meeting called upon her. Nyota asked, "Is there any reason why we never invite representatives from the planets that we do _not _have peace with to the peace conference? I mean, I know that we are not at war with anyone, but there are planets out there who _hate _us. We could try to reach out to them and have them come over and have tea with us." Nyota held out her hands to her sides. A few of the students laughed and the presiding officer frowned.

The woman's face became very stern and she asked, "Lt. Uhura, is that supposed to be a joke?"

"A joke, Commander Gellar? Oh, no, Sir!" Nyota said to the woman, "Intergalactic peace is very _serious_ business." Nyota had such a solemn look on her face that now no one knew if she was truly being serious, or just a really good joker.

The Commander was not pleased to have to even address such a question, but she did, "First of all, Lt. Uhura, the peace conferences are arranged in such a way for those of us currently at peace to get together and find diplomatic ways to attempting to establish peace with other worlds that we may not be at peace with. The destruction of the U.S.S. Kelvin was great enough for _all of us _to take intergalactic peace more seriously than I can even describe to you. So, if you think that we are slipping somewhere, I promise you, there are proper channels through which to express your concerns. This is not one. We are here today to organize the plans of tending to the diplomats who will be present for the conference."

Nyota nodded and asked, "Do you think that we should have been having the peace conferences before the Kelvin was destroyed?"

"We have and have always had several different conferences, Uhura. This particular conference is just one of many to be established after the destruction of the Kelvin. It is the Terran version of similar conferences all over the galaxy. Many of these diplomats have to do the same thing over and over, share the same ideas in different environments and deal with the same or different criticisms each time. The least that we can do while they are here, is make it comfortable for them."

Nyota blinked and held her head. "God, is it stuffy in here? I'm not feeling well."

"You don't seem like you are. Do you need to go to medical bay?" The woman asked with her arms folded and her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, no, no... I'll be fine. Sorry about my interruption," Nyota said. The other cadets in the room simply shook their heads at her. She felt a little foolish, but she was slightly confused as to what had just gotten into her, so she did not say anything else.

Spock was cleaning vegetables in the sink, and cutting them on a cutting board. Nyota had been acting quite strangely for the entire day, and he told her that he was capable of preparing dinner and that she did not have to do so. She ventured into the kitchen, bothering him tremendously about the way that he was doing things, the way that he washed the vegetables, the way that he cut them, which herbs to use. Then, she did the unthinkable, and hopped up to sit on his kitchen counter.

Spock found it strange that she would choose to do this, as he recently had a dream of her doing so. However, in his dream, her leaping onto the counter was swiftly followed by him devouring her, there. The fact that she would think to place herself there, in real life, bothered him considerably. He had images of his dream enter his mind, and then images of other dreams that he would have of her, as a chain reaction. He became deeply annoyed and threw his knife into the sink. Spock could hardly believe that the agitated tone coming from his mouth was his own voice as he told her, "Lt Uhura, if you seek a resting place, there are several chairs and a sofa in the common room which should greet your liking."

She shrugged her shoulders, amused by this reaction and wanting to experiment with it more. She answered, in a fashion that Kirk might have spoken to someone, "Naw, I'll just sit here." Nyota's eyes were settled upon Spock's eyes, searching them. Spock quickly restored his outward composure. He was not sure of what she was searching for, but he became illogically worried that she might be able to determine the type of thoughts seeing her on his counter, her little skirt so high upon her thighs, her fragrance that much closer to his sensitive nose...

Spock's face regained its stonewall stare and he placed his arms behind his back, and with the most patient voice that he could conjure, which was not his best one, and he knew it, he informed her, "You are contaminating the food preparation area, Lieutenant." Nyota pressed her lips together. Spock was in all business mode. She had been annoying him, before now, she could tell – but now, she had no idea why he was so very annoyed with her.

"Contaminating?" She countered, "What exactly do you think I'm carrying around? Am I a walking biohazard? You aren't even using this part of the counter."

Spock remained calm to say, "It **will** be used, and when it **is** used, its purpose is **not **as a lodging recipient." She could not remember if she had heard him stress certain words so much before. Her taking this seat had really bothered him, obviously. Spock even trembled slightly, but thankfully, he knew that she had not noticed it. He felt almost as though his being was becoming possessed... possessed with the urge to take her, right then and claim her, as his own. He needed her to move, quickly. His mind was in overdrive with images of claiming her.

Uhura chuckled and said, "Well, when you get ready to use it, I'll disinfectant it." Then, she began to swing her legs back and forth. The scent of her was waved into the air when she did. The urge brewed within him and he fought to force it down. What was wrong with her? He knew what was wrong with him – Vulcan lust. A Vulcan need to actually have her, as opposed to having her in theory, in imagination. This emotion was far too deep to be that of a human emotion. Then, Nyota smiled at him. Her smile was not one that she generally used against him in reality. It was one that he pictured her having in his dreams. It was alluring and seductive. It was inviting and suggestive.

There were plenty of things that he dealt with from illogical humans, quite gracefully. This thing made no sense, not only to him, but he thought that it certainly would not make sense to other humans either for one of them to occupy a seat on the food preparation area. He did not understand why one of them, whom he credited as quite logical would explore into this irrational state of mind by insisting on ridiculous behavior, but it bothered him and he would not tolerate it, not of **her. **And if she remained there a moment longer, he might lose every bit of control that he had ever been taught.

Spock advised Uhura, "Remove yourself, expeditiously, Nyota. Your anatomy has no place in the food preparation area. Get off of the counter." In the dream, they had finished dinner, and she had offered herself up to him as "dessert," claiming that if he had a little taste, he would find her level of sweetness to his liking. Thus far, he could only imagine... only imagine her flesh, bare, on display for him, sinking his teeth in, marking her... it began to unnerve him how much this simple, illogical gesture was leading his mind down a far more illogical path.

She laughed at how indignant he had become about the kitchen counter, and said, "Make me."

With speed and strength that shocked even him, Spock grabbed her and gathered her up. She was his. He was going to take her. He was going to claim her, and she giggled the entire trip to the couch. Spock threw her down onto the couch, his body smoldering with the heat of desire, his organ bulging with the anticipation of entering her body. She pulled him and caused him to come crashing onto her. She let out a yelp when he did.

Spock's eyes alerted a moment and he asked, softly, "Are you OK?" What had he allowed to happen? He had actually completely lost his control. He had been about to... he pushed the thought from his mind. She had not invited him. He was disgusted with himself. Not only had he lost his control, but once again, he had physically hurt her.

She shook her head, "You elbowed me in the ribs. What is it with you and manhandling me, or I guess I should call it Vulcanhandling? I'm not made of steel, you know." Possession. That was what it is with him and his roughness with her. It had been a possessive move when he tackled her in the courtyard (her obvious reference), and it was the situation moments before. But one thing that had been present in the courtyard, but not in the kitchen, that he now felt swelling inside of him was his strength and control now in check, Spock sat Nyota up and kneeled in front of her, then looked at her and reached for her shirt. He tilted his head and questioned, "May I?" She did not know what he was asking for permission to do, but she nodded, anyway. She trusted that whatever he was doing would be logical and necessary, and that she had no reason to deny him, not her hero. Spock's skin was close enough to feel that sense of safety from her. It just made him more ashamed of himself for how he handled her, and what he had been thinking, at the time.

Spock lifted her shirt, only high enough to look at her ribs and apply gentle pressure to them a few times. He reported, "None of them are cracked, but I am afraid that I may have caused a bruise." He gently stroked his hand across the already reddening mark on her skin, sending her comfort through his fingers. She would not realize that this was from him. She would presume that her pain simply was subsiding, some. Nyota pulled her shirt down to cover herself again. Spock's fingers stroking her skin made her temperature rise and her moisture stir between her legs. Spock noted the scent, again, but at this point, had become so disgusted with his own actions that he did not react even the slightest bit to it. He rationalized that she would not be aroused if she knew that he mentally wished to claim her, with or without her permission. He grew nauseous from the thought.

She waved a hand and said, "Don't worry about it. I had no business on the kitchen counter." Then she glanced around and asked, "Did I lose my earring on the way to the couch?" Her mind was so scattered today that it alarmed him, but then again – it was possible that she was attempting to change the tone of mood in the room by changing the subject.

Spock replied, "I saw no earring fall from you, but I do see that you are currently only wearing one."

She sighed, "Those were a pair of my favorite earrings."

Spock assured her, "If it is lost within my quarters, we are certain to find it; however, if we become unsuccessful, I will attempt to replace them for you." She nodded.

Spock rose from the floor and silently disappeared into the kitchen. She decided to give him some space. Something was terribly wrong with him, and she was unsure of what. She did not think that he was nearly as upset by her actions as the feelings she saw in his eyes before he went into the kitchen. Something strange had happened when he picked her up, she began to have these images flash through her mind of them together... she wondered if he could see them from her mind when he touched her. Great, he probably thought that she was illogical and a sleaze. Her thoughts were pretty kinky, for that brief moment and well, Spock was probably unfamiliar and embarrassed such images. Hell, she was unfamiliar and embarrassed with such images. She had no idea where they had come from, but she believed that they would probably return in the 's morning was a blur to her, then – she remembered that the night before was a blur, as well. The only thing that she could remember about Spock's quarters was testing him in the kitchen and being slammed onto his couch, and losing one of her favorite earrings! Damn it! And Spock probably thought that she was completely losing it, and hell – maybe she was. She could not remember a lot about the previous day. Generally, her memory proved very good. Maybe she was sick. Maybe she should go to medical bay. She decided that if she did, it would have to be after her classes.

Nyota raised her hand and the instructor called upon her. Nyota laughed out loud and said, "I am so sorry, but that information is not proven. In fact, I have been studying this very subject in my spare time, and the information that you just gave is still being tested. The fact of the matter is that the morphology of certain languages still does not compensate for the accents of humanoids with certain tongue types..."

After she had a debate with her professor, the instructor ordered her to report to sickbay, for her "uncharacteristic mental functions". Nyota certainly was one to debate with an instructor. In fact, instructors made up their lesson plans with extra care to try to avoid debates with her, but generally, she never laughed at the instructor's responses. That was simply rude and searched around medical bay, until she found Dr. McCoy. She smiled at him and jumped up onto the examination bed. "I need a doctor," she said.

He smiled, gently at her and reminded her, "You need to check in first."

"Oh, Dr. McCoy, come on. Something may be seriously wrong with me. My mind is doing odd things, right now. It's important. Be a friend?" Nyota gave him a smile that he found he simply could not resist, at all. Dr. McCoy sighed and began to scan her with his tricorder. A look of shock crossed his face when he began to read it.

"Uhura, this is one of the most unbelievable things that I have ever seen. You are having an allergic reaction to something, and the reaction is a _mental_ reaction. I'll have to run a few tests to see what's causing it, what it's doing and try to find something to get it out of you."

The reaction caused the portion of her brain dedicated to reason to blur in and out, like flickering lights. There was no irreversible damage, but she vowed never again to eat anything without studying on its possible effects on humans first. After finding out what happened, she apologized to Spock, the presiding officer over her campus aide accommodations meeting, and her Advanced Morphology instructor, for her behavior. Nyota shared with Spock her plan to stay away from strange alien foods. Spock replied, "The possibility of the Bajoran herb in question affecting humans in the manner which it affected you was a one out of 2,230,465,337. It is interesting that you would be receptive of the effect." She wanted to strike him in the face. Interesting? She had been losing her mind, off and on, and he found it interesting! She simply forced a smile and did not bring the subject up again.

Nyota had the strangest dream about Spock that she could remember. Generally, she did not remember any of her dreams. She only knew how often she dreamed about Spock because of how often Gaila teased her for saying Spock's name in her sleep. For the most part, she never remembered any of the dreams. But, she happened to remember _this_ one...

_She was laying on a bed, but it was more like a pallet. It was firm and soft, but very low to the ground, and rested upon actual ground – sand, and she appeared to be inside of a cave. Spock was laying beside her, with his arms around her. Both of them were naked, and his arms were tightly around her, protectively, possessively, and his face was buried in her neck and covered by her hair._

_Her neck, her shoulders, her chest, and her breasts were covered in bite marks, but she slept with a smile on her face. Spock softly stroked her wounds, possessiveness rumbled within him when he did. Their minds were one, and she knew that he had not meant for this to hurt her – he had only meant to claim her, and she did not fault him for it. She still loved him. She still wished to be his. She still wanted him. "Nyota," he whispered, but it was in her mind. "I belong to you. I am yours." He snuggled closer to her and nuzzled his nose against the back of her ear. She whispered, "You belong to me, you are mine... and I am yours." Spock touched Nyota's face, as he moved her hair to look upon her. Through his fingers, she felt love._

She awoke.

The dream was one of the strangest dreams she had ever had in her life. She had no idea where it came from, or why she could remember it, but it was somewhat sweet, somewhat erotic. It was weird that she and Spock were inside of a cave. That was very odd and she did not understand it at all. Also, she was unsure of why she was covered in bite marks. She could only guess that the Bajoran herb was still messing with her mind. Dr. McCoy had told her that it could take a couple of days for her mind to fully return to normal after the hypo to get the herb out of her system. She laughed. She could hardly wait to tell Spock about this one – except for a few details – like the dialog and the nakedness.

In actuality, she ended up telling him that she had a dream that they were in a cave together and that she, for whatever reason was covered in bite marks, but neither of them were alarmed by the fact. She ended the little recap with, "I must still have that Bajoran herb in my system, because I have no idea what that dream was about. And, I could not even begin to tell you the rest of it!"

Spock simply nodded, a blank look on his face. Too blank, Nyota noticed. He was hiding something, but there was no point in her trying to figure out what.

Spock froze. He hoped that Nyota would not question him of his thoughts of her dream. He hoped that nothing that he would do would give away the fact that he had accidentally transferred this dream to her. He presumed that he had done so during his fit of lust when she sat on his counter top and he grabbed her. She did not know that he knew the dream, already... long before now. Just thinking of it made his blood slowly come to nearly a boil. She was staring at him. He simply looked back at her, then he turned and continued what he had been working on when she started speaking about the dream. She sighed and returned to her work, as well.

Summer was almost coming to a close. There were but a couple of weeks left, and Nyota already had a list of instructors demanding a certain amount of hours from her for career credits. Many of the campus assistants were off for the summer, so Nyota took advantage of the chance to rack up on career credits and earn herself the confidence of several instructors while other assistants were on break. Of her list of instructors, all of them were in her field of study, and a few of them were not – but she would limit her time dedicated to assisting those not within her field. Already, campus aides were using the campus aide database to post unwanted instructor assignments, to see if anyone in that instructor's field of study would pick it up. Nyota had a feeling that she would utilize the database more than ever before.

She had been able to dodge accommodations for the visiting diplomats for the annual peace conference, but her schedule would be plenty busy that week, without having been placed on the accommodations committee. And, she was highly looking forward to Spock's parents being on campus.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Peace Across The Planets Conference Pt 1**

After summer, Nyota and Spock's schedules were once again sent in entirely different directions, but – they _were _still in the same office for work and Spock would still expect to be able to depend on her for assistance. Nyota's position as a campus assistant had given her a great number of teachers to assist over the summer, as many of the campus assistants had taken their summers off. But, when the fall semester began, so many of the instructors on the campus desired to have the opportunities to be a part of the peace across the planets conference that all of the campus assistants were hit with massive workloads at the very start of the year. Most of Nyota's workload came directly from Spock.

She preferred most of her work come from him than some stressed out instructor that she was not familiar with, but it was a bit of a strain for her to help him out so greatly, as well as get all of the communications and linguistics career credits that she set as her goal for the ends of the semester and graduation. She would just have to work extra hard to ensure that she had the time and the energy to do everything that she needed to do.

Fortunately, she only had six classes to take this year. She would take three this semester and three the next semester, and the rest of her time was dedicated to lab career hours, campus aid hours and tutoring accommodations. She was doing more work than many of the professors on campus, and for that, she loved Spock and his high set expectations for her. At her rate, there was no way that she was not marching onto the Enterprise as soon as she was ready.

By summer's end, she had even become comfortable with the being in love with Spock, despite the fact that it was not going anywhere. It was so much easier to simply focus on her work and to nurse their friendship than it was for her to try to make it grow into something more. Spock seemed even more content with it than she did. She found that he became much calmer and very relaxed when she stopped trying to drop him hints and fish information from him. Now, there was a smooth acceptance of their unspoken feelings, and of the fact that no one was acting upon them. On some days, it was a little sad. but, for the most part, she rationalized that it was best for both of all, he was her superior and she was a cadet, while he was an instructor. It was not worth either of their careers, especially her last year enrolled at the Academy, for them to go venturing into romance, now. Besides, the people who had their little suspicions in the past seemed to back off and die down after they realized how truly Vulcan Spock really was and the fact that he just did not do things such as get involved with a student. She was glad that the gossip had only lasted for a summer break, when not many people were around, and that it had only been a few people to spread it. It was obsolete before the first day of classes.

Spock would only admit to himself, to no one else, not even Nyota, and not even his mother of that fact that he was nervous about his parents being at Starfleet for an entire academic week. For one thing, his mother was intelligent enough that she would quickly be able to detect that Nyota is the friend that he previously asked her advice for. Knowing his mother, she would wish to pull information form him or even possibly from Nyota on their status and situation. Things were currently well between himself and Nyota. He did not wish for any interference.

Oddly and illogical enough, having Nyota around was similar to having a mate, without being bonded. Of course, Spock had a mate that he was indeed bonded to, but Nyota provided for him things that his mate could not and did not... peace of mind. For as long as Spock could remember, he was always fighting within himself, and in many ways, he certainly still was, but for moments, when Nyota was near him, that fight subsided. It was like putting ice into a boiling pot of water. The water was sure to boil again, when the ice was fully melted and the temperature heated up again, but for the first few moments, all was calm in the pot.

The thought of Nyota having to be exposed to his mother was more uncomfortable than the thought of having to face his father again after declining from the Vulcan Science Academy. Amanda had been right about Sarek – he would be diplomatic about his interactions with Spock. It would be illogical for him to hold a grudge or to resent him forever. And if Spock could say nothing else about his father, the older Vulcan was most definitely one of found himself in deep thought in the weeks leading up to the conference. He had taken more time to reflect upon his personal life and his future. Summer had proven to be a great test of his control and of his logic. He had nearly failed, several times. There were times when he actually did fail, despite the fact that it was of no serious injury.

Once upon a time, Spock's life revolved around logic, now, it merely cooperated with logic. Where once he looked to logic for every single detail of his life and his next step, now – he _tried to_ look to logic for every single detail of his life. That did not always work out. Nyota... it was so difficult for him to deny her. Nearly anything that she would ask of him, he would supply, and even a number of things she did not ask of him. Why did she mean so much to him? She meant to him what his bond mate should, yet... he was not bonded to her, but to his bond mate.

T'Pring was just a presence in his mind – one that often shut herself off from him. Even if he wished to reach out to her through their link, he presumed that she would not wish to receive him. She _would _receive him, but only out of he considered the number of times that he wished to release T'Pring of their bond and to bond himself with Nyota, instead, he grew considerably frustrated. It would not have been logical. He would never be able to explain it to his parents... his father, at least. His mother would not need convincing. he was certain that she wished for him to bond with a human, instead of a Vulcan woman. However, his father had wished for him to follow the Vulcan way, and Spock spent most of his life seeking his father's approval and trying to be what his father would have him to be.

The one time that he certainly felt that he failed him was the one time that he simply could not do what was expected of him... he could not choose to purge himself of all emotion. He could not choose to attend the Vulcan Science Academy and continue the rest of his existence among those who saw his mother as his disadvantage. He had not resented his father for not understanding. He understood why his father could not understand his decision. He understood why his father did not speak to him after his decision was made.

Spock had made an illogical choice and disgraced his father's name by doing so. All throughout childhood, Spock witnessed his father overcompensate for his seeming treachery to Vulcan by being relentlessly logical. While Sarek did seem to reserve tiny portions of illogic for his wife, Spock was spared none, and amongst others, there were not even glimpses of anything but pure, true, factual logic in all of Sarek's thought processes and actions. Sarek even had a logical reason for his seeming treachery, though Spock could find no logical reason for his own conception.

It seemed to Spock that it would have been wise not to create an unnatural being – a child of two worlds, a child with no place in the universe. Spock thought that it was illogical and felt that it was unfair. As a young man, had his father ever had the struggle that he had with his emotional stability? Had his father ever known this strange and uncomfortable but addictive conflict that he now waged within himself over Nyota? Hardly. Sarek was a full Vulcan. A _true _Vulcan, unlike his son, whose eyes could open him up to a human woman. Spock felt himself to be a failure.

One of his main reasons for unwavering logic was to try to prove to his father that _despite _his decision to turn the Vulcan Science Academy down, _despite _his inability to let go of the one thing that he had gotten from his mother, _despite _his choice to leave home and settle himself on Earth among humans, _despite _the fact that he had let his father and his Vulcan family down, he was still Vulcan. He did not reject his training. He did not despise their culture, in any way. He simply could not continue to live peacefully among those who unknowingly despised his beloved mother. He could not bring himself to continue a life among those who saw her as his disadvantage. He knew that his father did not understand, and he did not fault him for it, but he certainly did not wish for his father to gain more to fault him for – like a passionate attachment to a human that provided no logical merit to his life. By the time the peace conference was upon him, Spock could genuinely (but, silently) acknowledge the fact that his discomfort resembled that of his studies on anxiety.

Spock ran a multitude of safe and interesting topics to attempt to discuss with his father. Within moments, he would be seeing him for the first time in years. In their time apart, neither had reached out to the other, and neither had spoken at all. Spock's mother had made attempts to reconcile the two of them, but it seemed futile enough to Spock not to offer any additional effort, and Sarek provided no effort whatsoever. However, Spock knew that due to the fact that otherwise, there would appear to be hostility between them (and hostility was far from Vulcan practice), Sarek and he would speak to each other. There would be diplomacy.

Not even Nyota's fragrance was soothing to him today, and her natural scent did not help much, either.

If it were not for her precise attention to detail as it related to him, she might not have even noticed it. As he sat at his desk, typing vigorously to finish the last of what he could before he had to leave, she reached around him to collect a pile of data slates from near his computer. He was set to meet with his parents, in a short period of time, and she was going to make markings for him.

"Thank you again for agreeing to mark all of those assignments for me, Lt. Uhura. When my parents arrive shortly, I know that my mother will desire for me to convene with them for a time..."

Uhura cut off his explanation to inform him, politely, "You know that I do not mind, Commander. This helps my credits and helps me to brush up on what mistakes to watch out for in linguistics. You know, you don't have very long. Maybe you should go on and go and allow me to lock up for you. I told you that if I can help, I will. After all, this is the first time that you have had the chance to see your parents since you joined Starfleet."

He allowed the corner of his mouth to bend ever so slightly upward, pleased by her remembrance of this piece of information. Pleased, but not surprised. She took in everything he said, from the first day they met. He shut down his computer and began to gather his things. She continued on to say,

"I only wish that I could meet them. I have always been curious about what kind of household you are from." He placed his PADD and a few other items into his carrying case. The comment did not particularly strike him as strange. Most of the humans who interacted with him were curious about his family life, and she herself had been inquisitive about them, in the past. As a matter of fact, she only stopped asking questions about them because she knew that it bothered him. Instead of reacting to what she said, he merely responded,

"You may have the opportunity to meet them. They will be here for the remainder of the week." The thought of being able to meet them, she found surprisingly exciting. She now found herself deeply interested in the possibility and she asked,

"Are they particular about speaking in Vulcan? Because, I understand Vulcan a lot better than I can speak it." Spock did not even look at her as he answered,

"You speak Vulcan quite flawlessly, Lt." She smiled and responded, humbly,

"If I do, it's thanks to you. I wish that I had more professors like you. Since I've left your class, I've had a slew of instructors who either don't care enough to challenge, or know the information, but don't have the necessary logic to break it down properly. I miss being under your tutelage." Spock paused briefly, then replied in an even tone,

"I am not familiar with the concept of missing, however, I do understand and realize when something has been made absent in such a way that the things around it have been affected." She tilted her forehead towards him and informed him,

"That's missing, Spock." He finished filling his bag as he said,

"Well then, if it is so, I miss having a student with zeal to learn, ability to take mistakes into consideration for next time, and wisdom to acquire a better result than the one before. Your fellow cadets seem to desire to make the learning process more difficult for themselves in refusal to accept it the way in which I outline for them." Spock zipped his bag and Uhura collected a few other items from his desk. "When the opportunity arose for you to excel further, it was only logical that you take it." As she finished packing her own bag, she confessed,

"It has had many advantages. The best one being that you no longer treat me a like one of your students." He stared at her as she left the office for him to lock up. She seemed to await some type of response from him, but he entered the code to his security system, without replying, and began walking down the hall. Uhura sighed and followed to catch up, then walked beside him, completing her thoughts: "It has been a great move for my record and outstanding help for my career. I just can not seem to learn as well from others as I do from you. I don't find any of my instructors to be nearly as stimulating."

Now, he stopped walking and stared at her for a moment. She glanced at the floor and walked on. Now _he _followed _her _until he caught up and said,

"Pardon my pause. I was attempting to evaluate whether or not your last statement was made in human jest. "Stimulating" is hardly a word that most would use to describe me." She now stopped and he stopped with her as she looked at him sincerely and responded, in Vulcan, as she did when she aimed to share something grave with him,

"It is a word that _I _use to describe you. I use it both genuinely and accurately." He felt a corner of his lips nearly curl into a smirk.

He responded, in Vulcan, "Flawlessly spoken." She smiled brightly and touched his arm gently, as she returned to Federation Standard,

"I am going to get started on these markings right away, and I will stop by your quarters as soon as I am finished..."

"Spock!" They heard a female's voice call, cheerfully.

As they left the office, in conversation, Spock began to feel slightly more at ease. This might be his last time to see and speak with Nyota before the week was over with. Their conversation went casually, smoothly, until they both heard the voice of his mother call out to him from across the way, "Spock!" Spock froze as he realized that there was no simple way to transition this. Nyota and he were together, and both of his parents were approaching. His mother's eyes were already appraising Nyota and his father's mask of stone was already settled.

Before he could have another thought, both of them looked up to see Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother rushing down the hall with Ambassador Sarek walking calmly behind her, next to a guide. Amanda reached the two of them and greeted Spock with a hug, then quickly pulled away, "I apologize for that blatant show of public affection. It has been so long, Son." The hug was brief, but he was highly uncomfortable with it. He was highly uncomfortable with the fact that she subjected him to a public display of affection in front of his father, and he was uncomfortable with the fact that now Nyota had seen his mother act in such a way, too. Amanda knew her son well enough to know the effect that her action would have on him; therefore, she apologized.

As the Ambassador and the guide approached, Spock greeted them both. Uhura smiled a shy small smile and attempted to remain in the backlground of this very personal and she realized for Spock _embarrassing _reunion, as Amanda continued, "Since you were not there to meet us, we had a guide bring us to you. Since we have you now, I suppose you should dismiss him?"

Spock nodded his head at the cadet and said, "As you were."

The cadet guide nodded, "Thank you, Commander." and left them.

Amanda did not miss a single beat before focusing her attention on the woman in Spock's company. Amanda's eyes had been on Nyota before now, but Spock noticed that she feigned surprise in her presence. She seemed to act as though she was only noticing Nyota for the first time when she asked Spock who Nyota was. Uhura was about to dismiss herself, when Amanda gasped and asked,

"Who is this beautiful young lady, Spock?"

As confident as she generally was (over-confident, usually, in fact) Nyota Uhura felt her face flush to a cinnamon color as Spock did not hesitate to introduce his parents to Nyota. She had already expressed interest in meeting them, and this would most likely be the most convenient time to do so. He did wish to shield off any signs of emotions towards Nyota as he did so, and he hoped that his mother would not ask him if Nyota was the woman that he had spoken with her previously about. "Mother, this is one of the campus assistants, Lt. Uhura. Lt, this is my mother, Amanda Grayson..."

For most of the time, she had been watching Spock, helplessly, wishing that she could appease his discomfort that the woman was causing, but then, Nyota looked at the woman, partially shocked. A part of her brain had accepted that the idea of Spock's mother being human was far fetched and most likely a rumor. People came up with rumors about Spock enough for this to be a rumor. But, lo and behold, it was true. "You're human," were the first words from Nyota's mouth when she shook Amanda's hand. Spock watched his mother try to suppress a slight look of hurt. He had noticed it. He knew that Sarek would have noticed it, and knowing Nyota's attention to detail, she might have noticed it, too. Amanda did play it off, well. She was used to Spock not speaking about things. He just was not the type to talk about personal matters. Vulcans!

She laughed, "I suppose that Spock does not speak about us much. It isn't his fault. Vulcans are secretive by nature. This is Spock's father, Sarek." He may have refused the path of life that he worked most of his life towards for her, but he had not admitted, to possibly the most important person to him on this planet, that he was half human. Spock had told his mother that he shared with Nyota the teachings of Surak, but he had not even shared with her his true heritage. It was another time of many that Spock's self hatred cut Amanda deeply. She wondered if his views on humanity would change any now, being attached to one (in a different way than he was attached to his mother). Now, he was attached to a human being by choice. After a short moment of introductions, Nyota dismissed herself from their company.

Uhura bowed to them and said whimsically, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I must be on my way. I have a great deal of assignments this afternoon to mark. I hope that you enjoy your stay." Uhura smiled at Spock as he thanked her again and resisted watching her quickly rush off.

He was unaware that Amanda already had Nyota's name. He had not thought about his mother hearing him say Nyota's name on the comm call, that night. Amanda smiled very brightly at the revelation of the woman that she was most certain that her son loved, and she also smiled inwardly of the fact that she had a moment to see the two of them alone together, before she called out to Spock. Their chemistry was quite obvious to Amanda. She wondered if Spock and Ms. Uhura had ventured on to discuss their relationship and their future since the last time that she checked. She would investigate it.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Peace Across The Planets Conference Pt 2**

Amanda watched her go, and commented, "She is lovely, Spock." Amanda looked directly into Spock's eyes. Asking him questions out loud was not the most effective way to get answers from him. Spock hoped that Sarek was not studying him the way that Amanda seemed to be doing. For some reason, Spock found that his reflexes became very strict, simply by Sarek's mere presence. He could not allow his father to think that he for one moment was interested in engaging with a human woman. It would not be logical for Spock to do.

Certainly, he was surrounded by humans and would live and work amongst them for many years to come, but he already had for himself a Vulcan bond mate, and there was no logical reason to detach himself from that bond. Their distance apart was acceptable, by Vulcan standards, and Spock himself had not found one logical reason to select Nyota over T'Pring. His much more logical father certainly would not find one, and Spock found himself highly concerned, upon seeing him of Sarek's approval. Spock looked at his mother and responded, "Mother, I assure you that despite what you may be thinking, you have most likely misinterpreted."

Quickly, the words dispersed from her mouth, "Oh? Because I was thinking that I saw my son _almost_ smile at a beautiful young woman who was looking at you like you were hers and hers alone." Spock hid his emotions well, but Amanda saw the delight flash in his eyes, even if only for a moment. She would not break his facade, completely.

He proved it when he replied, calmly, "Mother, it would be rather improper for the Lt. and I to carry on, considering that I am her superior."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and refuted, "Emotions are not always necessarily _proper, _Spock." Sarek interrupted with the words:

"I am certain that if Spock wanted you to know something, he would share with you, Amanda. We have other things to do while here." Spock nodded once and said,

"We should gather with the other guests who are here for the conference." Spock and Sarek walked next to each other and Amanda walked closely behind them, taking in the view of the academy.

Amanda put up a small fight on the woman's behalf. She knew what she had seen and she knew what Spock had admitted to her, previously (although she would not call him out on that part, not in front of his father), and she knew that this was love. Wasn't love worth a fight? Sarek soon silenced her efforts, and as Spock and Sarek rigidly began to speak amongst themselves, Amanda took the time to study Nyota Uhura, in the distance, seated beneath a tree with a PADD on her lap making vigorous marks and listening to something as she did. Amanda unintentionally stared at her for a while, until the cadet noticed the woman and stared back.

There was something unspoken between them. Both of them realized – _she knows_. Nyota realized that Amanda knew that she loved Spock. Of course a mother would be able to tell if some woman was in love with her son. Amanda realized that she had been found out. So now they both knew that this was love... what was next?

They each looked at Spock, then at each other.

Amanda's smile was understanding. She wished for the woman to know that she knew exactly how she felt. She had been here before. She had walked that line. It would be alright. But, she was not greeted by a look of comfort nor confidence. She was greeted by a look of defeat. Uhura forced herself to smile, as well, but her eyes did not seem to smile. In fact, Amanda noted, they seemed rather sad. Miss Uhura did not believe that Spock could love her, and if she did – she did not seem convinced that this would work out for her. Amanda frowned in disappointment. The woman knew Spock, and she knew that Spock, no matter how deeply he could grow to love, would always be just as deep, if not deeper in his logic. He had already proven as much by denying his attachment to his assistant. Amanda continued to watch her. There must be a way to reach the young lady, and there must be a way to reach Spock.

Spock called out gently, "Mother? Is everything well?"

Amanda laughed lightly, "I was just watching the Lt. make her markings. I guess I began to daydream. "Looking at her reminds me of myself many years ago..." Now she smiled at Sarek.

He looked at Spock, and told him, evenly, "Spock, I am convinced that since meeting that young lady, your mother will retain this type of behavior for the remainder of our trip." Not even Spock could detect Sarak's annoyance, but Amanda could. She simply gave him a small smile in the face of it. If Spock was in love, all of the logic in Vulcan would not stop her from trying to see to his happiness.

Spock now looked at Uhura, and offered to Amanda a proposition, "If it pleases you, Mother, I can arrange for the two of you to become acquainted before you go. Both of you are linguists, therefore, there should be common topics to share."

Amanda smiled gratefully and triumphantly as she accepted, "I would love for you to arrange that, Spock." He nodded, then continued walking.

Spock remained nervous, though he knew that it was well hidden. He was grateful for his Vulcan genes, grateful for his father's training. Sarek was completely at ease as Spock shared with him all of the information that he had been charged to share with the Ambassador, by his superiors. Amanda had many questions and made Spock's interaction with his father much smoother than they might have been without her. Sarek was cordial, but Spock noted – not interested in anything that he was saying. The information that he was to give his father was not of interest to him, either. But, there seemed to be more. It appeared to Spock that his relationship with his father had not changed. Sarek still did not approve of him, nor of his decision. The Vulcan ambassador would not tell him as much, but Spock could tell, on his own. Sadly, he led his parents to where they needed to be and introduced them as, "The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and she who is his wife, Lady Amanda," not as his parents.

After this initial gathering, which Spock was elected to be a part of merely for no other qualification than being the only Vulcan in Starfleet, Amanda had invited herself and Sarek to Spock's quarters. Of course, he did not refuse her invitation. During the gathering, Spock noticed that Amanda was looking around, as though in search of someone. He presumed that she might be interested in meeting one of the other planetary ambassadors, or an old friend attending the conference, until she asked, "Why isn't Lt. Uhura here?"

Spock sighed and glanced over at his father. Sarek was engaged in a conversation with other diplomats, but he was within hearing distance. Amanda glanced at Sarek, too, but waited on Spock's response. "Lt. Uhura is currently grading assignments from my classes, and possibly the classes of other instructors. She will not be attending any of the evening events for the conference."

"Why, that must break her heart! Linguists generally enjoy the chance to meet with other species in a social setting such as this."

"She did express displeasure in not being able to participate more in these events. Humans have an unsettling habit of sharing their feelings without any purpose," he said.

Amanda suggested, "Maybe the purpose of her sharing her feelings with you is to see if you care about them."

Spock pursed his lips. So, his mother was going to dwell on Nyota. He told her, "My concern is irrelevant as it relates to someone else's feelings. My concern will not change anyone else's emotions."

"You underestimate concern," Amanda told him. "Spock, I'm not dull. I know that Lt. Uhura is the woman that you spoke to me about a few months back... the one that you were concerned that you might have emotions for, and I can see that you _do. _But, I also know that it isn't easy for you to discuss your feelings..."

"I do not wish to discuss this any further," Spock said and walked away to convene with his father and others whom his father was speaking with. Amanda sighed and shook her head. She followed her son over to where Sarek was and focused her attention back on socializing with the others present.

Uhura went into Spock's quarters and placed the case of data slates on his neat desk. His main computer was open and on the screen, she saw a message screen with her face on it. She could not remember sending him any messages any time recently, so she played it to refresh herself. As the message began, she realized that it had been several months since she sent this particular message to the Commander.

She watched herself nervously announce,

"Professor Spock, I have to tell you - I already couldn't thank you enough for assisting me with my advancement options, and I just recently discovered that you also sent recommendations to instructors in my line of study..." She began to tear up, on the screen, which presently caused her to laugh a bit at herself. "If I am fortunate enough, I can only hope that whomever selects me as an assistant will be as life altering as you have been. Professor, you are the most inspirational person here, and the best teacher that I have ever learned under, or even known, for that matter. I certainly hope that as my career goes on, that my rapport with you will, as well. I will always appreciate you, for... well, being you, Professor. Thank you." She watched herself laugh awkwardly and wipe one tear from the corner of her eye before ending the transmission. Uhura laughed at herself, louder, now. She could remember rerecording that message at least eight times before sending this version. The knowledge that Commander Spock still had it saved touched her.

She heard the door slide open and she startled. Spock and his parents entered the quarters and she smiled at them brightly, trying to pretend that she had not played the message by quickly moving from the desk and announcing,

"I just arrived, moments before you did. I turned in the marks, and now I will be on my way, again."

Amanda asked, suggestively, "You have the code to Spock's personal quarters?"

When Spock saw Nyota near his desk when he entered his quarters with his parents. He worried. Earlier, he had watched a recording that she sent to him quite some time ago – one that he kept saved, to return to, when he was consumed by the illogical desire to hear her express her admiration of him. He had not had an opportunity to return to his room and clear it off of his computer. She might have seen it. The worry passed quickly. Well, it changed focus. _"You have the code to Spock's personal quarters?" _Amanda had asked.

Uhura reddened (not that reddening that Spock caused and had become fond of - no this was something rather unpleasant, like when she was about to give someone a piece of her mind) and responded,

"I mark several assignments for him. Our schedules were not permitting me to get the markings to him when they were needed..." Amanda stared at Uhura's hand gripping her tote bag tightly. Uhura glanced at her own hand as well, then looked at Spock. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She rushed out of the door

Nyota did not seem to like that, and now – she was leaving. Before Spock thought about what he was doing and how it might look to his father, he said, "I am going to escort her a portion of the way," and quickly followed her.

Sarek looked at Amanda and asked, "What is it that you are trying to accomplish, Amanda? Clearly, you are causing Spock discomfort. Earlier, at the conference, you said things to embarrass him, and now, in the comfort of his own personal quarters, you continue to provoke his embarrassment."

Amanda picked up the cushion of the couch to fluff it a little, tilted her head and said, "You're... you're proud of him! My, my, my. I never thought that I would see this day, Sarek. As much as you made him feel inadequate in the past."

"I have always attempted to assist him down the path of logic. He chose a different path, but, as I have learned and seen today, he has not rejected his Vulcan upbringing. He has not rejected the Vulcan way in any aspect of his life. For you to try to bring him into doing so is unfair to him. It is his choice whether or not he decides to pursue that woman. You have made it clear that you will press the issue. Perhaps, you should leave him to his own destiny."

Amanda nodded and pressed down on the seat of the couch a little to test the springs before restoring the cushion. Sarek watched her in amusement. Amanda had a ritual of doing this thing whenever she came across a seat with cushions. She adjusted the cushions, then she checked the springs, as though securing her mind from some illogical fear of falling through the furniture. "Hmm," he heard her say. Sarek watched Amanda let go of the cushion she held and press down hard on the uncovered seat of the couch, with both hands. "Help me out," she said.

Sarek walked over and asked, "What am I assisting you with?"

"I know that you see that shimmery thing, with your wonderful vision. Grab it, for me," she said. Sarek reached into the crevice of the couch and pulled out an earring. She snatched it triumphantly, smiled and said, "Sarek, you know, there's not very many ways that an earring gets lodged that deeply into a cushion."

"If it was unnoticed when it initially fell in and the couch has been used several times since then, it could lodge the article of jewelry deeply into the furniture."

"I don't think that's what happened," she said, restoring the cushion and sitting down. "I think that there's been more done on this couch than just sitting."

"Do you think that Spock would dishonor my family name by having extramarital interactions with a woman who is not his bond mate?" Sarek asked. Amanda shrugged her shoulders. For the first time in some time, he found himself actually worried about the human genes inside of his son. Such a relationship could keep Spock and any of his household from ever being a part of dignified Vulcan society.

While Sarek himself had unofficially disowned Spock when he turned his back on Vulcan, he knew that as long as Spock demonstrated that his life was lived in the Vulcan way, he was still the heir of his house and still promised to his bond mate. The thought of Spock endangering this for a random human woman unnerved the Vulcan man. He even found that he had to sit down for a moment, while he attempted to work his way back to center. He looked at Amanda, admiring the earring in between her fingers. She had even more planned, Spock reached Uhura, he walked next to her,

"Are you well?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

She briskly stomped her feet as she walked and answered, "No, not really. What is your mother getting at, anyway? What does she think I am - some cheap academy whore, or something?" As if Nyota had not gotten enough of that from regular humans, but for a diplomat's wife, a _Vulcan's _wife to do so!

Spock inclined his head slightly towards the floor in thought and answered, matter-of-factly, "I assure you that she was not suggesting such a thing." Uhura stopped walking and turned to face him square on. She spoke in a stern tone,

"Well, what was she suggesting? She has been giving me this knowing look since I met her earlier and I am not sure what it is that she thinks she knows!"

Spock sat in thought for a moment. Nyota was upset with his mother. That was unexpected for him. He believed that the two of them would get along perfectly, but had to admit that his mother _had _been rather abrasive with her attempts to gain information about his feelings for Nyota. Now, Nyota was upset with the woman and he needed to fix that. For some reason, it mattered to him that the women were at peace. He thought for a moment, then found what he believed would be the best response, and gave it to her. He confessed to Nyota, "It has more to do with me than with you, Nyota." He said very calmly and stared at her, waiting for a reaction to the words.

She sighed and said, "What is it?" She was still a bit offended by the woman, and did not have much time to consider the possibility of what Spock was suggesting. He responded, just as candidly as always, "She thinks that her Vulcan son may have emotions for a woman. It is something that I am certain she has always wanted. I think that she is hoping. She did not mean to suggest anything about your character. I am positive of it."

Nyota stared at Spock for a time. Something was taking place here, and she could not bring herself to believe that it was. He seemed like Spock was on the verge of admitting something to her, of admitting his feelings? Perhaps he needed more prompting. He might leave the conversation right where it was, unless she dug. She said, "Well, it's strange that she would misunderstand your guidance for emotions. Human mothers are supposed to have female intuition about how their children behave..."

As Spock stood silently and his eyes focused at nothing to his left, she could feel herself almost topple over. He had not briskly denied it. What did that mean? What did that say about her assessment? That her mouth was wrong, her _heart _was right? That he did have feelings for her? She had to know! She wanted to know, more than anything. This dance had lasted long and her mind and body were both extremely tired of presumptions and ignoring them. She took a deep breath and tilted her head, "Commander?" Using the title, even with her emotions on the line was something that she thought he would appreciate. She would try not to become a mass of human emotion, for him… though it was an emotional discussion.

He transferred his focus to her face, "Yes, Nyota." It was a response to a question, not him asking her to proceed. An answer to what question? She pondered.

Apparently the question her eyes had just asked him. She had wondered, many times if he could ever, would ever, and every time, the prospect seemed so ridiculous, and now. Then, she had guessed, believed and accepted, but knew that it could never come to anything, because she doubted that he could ever realize it or admit it… Spock stared at her, both of them in silence. He had made a promise to his mother that if the opportunity ever arose, he would tell Nyota the truth. He was not completely certain if that was what had just taken place, but it seemed to be. There seemed to be inference. Of course, he could have been completely wrong, but he knew Nyota, and she seemed to have been asking him with her eyes what neither of them seemed to be able to bring out into the open with their tongues, and he had responded, honestly. If she was asking him if he had feelings for her... his answer was "Yes, Nyota."


	25. Chapter 25

**Approval**

"Yes?" He now questioned, "Did you want to ask me something?"

She curled her lips to the left and shook her head. After a moment, she straightened her face and said, "No, sir." She smiled and sighed, "I just need to get some rest. My mind is traveling into ... a ...strange place. I will talk to you tomorrow." Perhaps it was his mind that was going into a strange place. This was why Vulcans denied their emotions. It had been illogical to even think to answer her question, even more illogical because she had not asked him one, and most illogical because even if she had, his response should have been, "Emotions are irrelevant." His casual and comfortable acceptance of their unspoken emotions had damaged some part of his logic, long before she grew to accept their unspoken emotions. He should have known that as a human, a day would come for her when such acceptance would not be enough for her desires.

He bowed slightly, and offered in a gentlemanly manner, "Very well." Spock turned and went back into his chambers and she stood there for a while before heading back to her own living space. His tone resounded in her ears.

The first "yes" - "Yes, Nyota." She knew that it was an answer to a question she had been wanting to ask for quite some time, and never had the courage, nor did she know what she would ever do with a positive answer to such a question... Now that she officially had her answer, she knew even less what to do with it than when she dreamed of having it.

Spock reentered his room and his parents were seated on his sofa. Amanda held up an earring and announced, "I believe this may be your friend's, Spock."

Spock sighed, slightly and took the earring from her hand as he told her, "Mother, I find your relentless pursuit exhausting. I am sure this was not your intention, but you have offended the lieutenant, by suggesting that our relation to each other is unethical. She seemed quite upset with you as she proceeded to her living quarters. In the future, as illogical as you are, try to refrain from upsetting Starfleet students, particularly those whom I work with."

Amanda's eyes widened with surprise and she softly promised, "I will certainly apologize to her when I see her, next. And I suppose that I should leave the subject alone." Spock nodded and placed the earring on the counter. Amanda fought the urge to laugh as she added, "But, if anyone did want to know, I _do _approve." Once again, to Amanda, Spock's eyes briefly betrayed his pleasure.

He glanced at the clock and stated, "The hour is late. Father and yourself must leave soon to receive a sufficient amount of rest for tomorrow's schedule."

Amanda nodded, "You are correct." Sarek stood and Amanda with him. Amanda hugged Spock again and said, "Good night, Spock." He nodded and saw the two of them out.

Spock prepared himself for bed and upon heading that way heard his door slide open. He turned and saw Uhura entering with a silky white dress on, which showed her shoulders, but fell to her ankles. He felt a catch in his throat, but did not allow her to notice her affect on him. She approached him and stared into his eyes as she spoke softly, but urgently, "I will not stay long, but I can not sleep, and I had to speak to you before I can even think to try to go to sleep... earlier, you said "Yes, Nyota", and I simply have to know what that means."

He stared at her and replied evenly, "It seemed to me that you understood..."

She held out her hands as she cut him off to tell him, "Maybe I did, but I can not know unless you confirm it, and I can not leave here until I know. You are Vulcan, Spock. Our minds do not naturally work the same and it may be that we were thinking completely different things. It may even be that I am as illogical and maybe even more than all of the other humans that you know and your response will help me to know whether or not I am going crazy. Whiloe there is absolutely no logical reason you should indulge me, maybe you could simply just be honest with me in order to set me straight."

Spock folded his hands behind his back and explained to her, "It meant that my mother has been precise in her assumptions."

Uhura let out a deep sigh, but she did not know what emotion to feel. She felt relieved to know, but not that she knew and it was confirmed, she still did not know what to do. She simply looked at him and said, "Thank you for being honest with me." Spock nodded once and she turned to leave, then paused at the door and said,

"It is mutual." She could not bring herself to turn and see his reaction, and wondered if she should have even confessed. How in the world could she face him the next day? She left the room and wandered through the halls for a moment. Her realization did not help her gain easier access to sleep.

When Spock entered his office, to his surprise, Nyota was not there. He glanced at the clock – generally she arrived quite some time before he did. He wanted to speak with her on their discussion of the previous night. At the time, there was no logical response to her confession, as her request to know of his feelings was an illogical request.

He thought to the previous night.

"It is mutual," he heard her say. He stared her back, wondering if there was something which she expected him to say. When she left the room, he thought to follow her and ask her if there was something in particular he should tell her, but he reasoned that if she wanted to know anything else, she would have asked. He would not tell her that on some nights, he could imagine her singing to herself, and the thoughts of the sound of her voice helped him to sleep. He would not tell her that on many days, he insisted on keeping the office door completely shut so that her scent could remain inside of the office after she left. There would be no purpose for her knowing these things. It was possible that she would want to know, but Spock decided to proceed with caution in his words.

Uhura entered the office, almost right after him. There were bags under her eyes, but she appeared upbeat as she said,

"Hello, Commander Spock. I'm sorry - I can not stay long today. I certainly hope that you have my tasks prepared, because I have to spend some quality time in the Linguistics Lab and I have some markings to do for a few other instructors, not to mention, a lecture to prepare..." Spock noted to himself that she reminded him of certain students when they failed to complete an assignment. She was offering him excuses, and he did not need any.

He cut her off to tell her, "There is really not much that I have planned for you today, if you need to leave immediately."

Uhura nodded, never actually glancing at his face, "Thank you, Sir." She practically ran from the office and he decided that perhaps it was not the proper time for a discussion. Then, he wondered if a discussion even should take place. She seemed out of character, but she did not seem hurt or disturbed. Spock stood in his doorway for a moment and watched her head away with her tote bag on her shoulder. He entered the office again and began to finish his preparations for his next class.

Uhura rushed back to her room and laid back down, in her full uniform. She laid down for what felt like hours, and still received no sleep. She felt slightly guilty about lying to Spock, but once she saw his face, she knew that there was no way that she could sit with him for three hours; not after last night's conversation, and not on an hour and thirty minutes of sleep.

She glanced at her clock and noticed that she had been in the same position for three hours – her entire time frame normally dedicated to helping Spock. She pulled herself out of bed and gathered her things for the rest of her day. She _did _have other things scheduled, and she saw no reason to cancel any of them out, aside from feeling extremely exhausted.

Spock found himself annoyed when another day came on which Lt. Uhura insisted that she was too busy to assist him. This second day proved especially strange, because when he asked her what types of assignments were tying her up, (so that he might help) she remained aloof about details. Spock got the impression that she was lying to him. He did not let her see how much this thought bothered him.

Amanda stopped by his office, stood in the doorway and spoke, "Your father is in a meeting, so I ventured out and decided to stop by and visit you. Where is Lt. Uhura?"

Spock glanced at Uhura's workspace and replied, "She is quite busy with other projects."

There was something in his tone which caused Amanda to ask, "Is there a problem, Spock?" He nudged his head towards the door and she stepped inside so that it could slide closed.

"I think that Nyota has been lying to me. Yesterday and today, she has claimed to be too busy to assist me here. It has not been a problem for my workload, because I have no extreme excess. I find myself in an odd mind frame when I contemplate the possibility of her lying to me. I am not exactly sure how to describe it."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." he answered quickly. "I am... confused. I see no reason to lie. I especially see no reason for _her_ to lie to _me._"

Amanda pondered a moment. "Do you think it is because of me?"

Spock tilted his head slightly, "No. It is because of me."

Amanda now turned her head at an angel as she looked at him, "What about you?" He lowered his head, "I would not like my father to be told of this." Amanda sighed and nodded. "After you left, she returned and we vaguely exchanged confessions of emotions towards each other. She left before the matter was fully discussed. She may be avoiding me."

Amanda nodded, "She may just need a bit of time to wrap her head around what feelings may mean to herself and to you. She seems to be a diligent worker. I can not imagine that she will let it get too far in the way of her work. Just allow her the time, Spock."

"Mother, if that was all that she needed, she could have told me. There was no need to lie."

"While that seems logical to you, Spock, maybe it was her easiest way of dealing with it for the moment. Try not to judge her for it, as I am sure that she will try not to judge you for being so... restrictive with your feelings." Amanda stood up and kissed Spock on the cheek, to which he blinked several times and she touched his head, "Give her time. Things will work out. I can tell."

As Uhura walked alone, across the campus, her mind traveled in several different directions. She did not even bother going to Spock's office that morning. He left her a message suggesting she take the rest of the week off from assisting him until she could finish her her "various ventures", as he called it. Something flicked in his eyes when he had said it. She was trying to focus on what it was- something akin to doubt, even perhaps contempt. This bothered her and she elected that no matter how she felt the next day, she would suck it up and carry out her business, as usual. She heard someone call her name and she turned to see Amanda Grayson. Uhura smiled and tried not to appear annoyed. "Hello, Lady Amanda."

"Just Amanda is fine. I am glad that I spotted you. I have to apologize to you for that night. I was not trying to upset you..."

"Spock explained it to me. It's really not an issue." Amanda stood still for a while, simply watching Uhura rock nervously.

Uhura seemed to be attempting to catch her breath. Amanda said, "You look ill, dear. Your natural radiance is no longer with you."

"I can't sleep at night." Uhura blurted. At Amanda's shocked expression, Uhura lifted her own eyebrows at her statement and laughed a bit, "I'm sorry – I'm not sure why I told you that. Usually, I am a far more balanced person than this. Your son's assistant friend is not psychotic, I assure you." That statement made her feel even more insecure with herself. "I, I have to go."

She turned to try to hurry away, but Amanda called out, "I know that you care for him."

Uhura paused and turned to stare at the woman, "Excuse me?"

"I saw it in your eyes when the two of you were together. I can see it, even today, that you care about my son. I think it is a good thing. Most people do not allow themselves the chance to know him well enough to..."

Nyota chuckled, suddenly filled with terror, for reasons that she could not explain, as she responded, "Well, Amanda, whatever it is that you saw hardly matters, as neither Spock nor myself have any plans to stray away from our paths to pursue anything outside of the goals which we have already set. I know that you want to see your son happy. I have no children, and therefore can not fully empathize, but I can tell you that I am not the woman who will do so. Commander Spock and I both realize that there are more important things than how someone feels. One day, I may be willing to reconsider that mind frame, but you know Spock better than I do. He would never..." Uhura felt tears forming in her eyes at her own words. She turned to leave again, but instead collapsed. Her knees buckled underneath her body and her head began to spin.

She could vaguely hear Amanda calling for help as the woman reached down to try to help her up off of the ground. What was this? It felt somewhat like a panic attack. She had not had one in years, not since she was twelve, and she thought that she never would again. As she tried to catch her breath, Amanda waved others over to help her. Uhura was looking at Amanda's worried face, and the woman sounded muffled to the heartbeat which sounded in Uhura's ears. After a few moments, she could not hear anything and everything went black.

Lt Uhura awoke in sick bay, with Amanda Grayson next to her bed. The cadet sat up quickly, but the older woman pressed her back down to the bed,

"The Dr. said that you need to rest. There was an issue with your sugar levels." Uhura looked panicky, "Does Spock know?"

"Did you wish for him to?"

Nyota shook her head, "Are you kidding, Lady? I'm embarrassed enough that this even happened..." But before she could finish the statement, he was entering the area and approaching.

Amanda sighed with her confession, "I'm afraid I may have made quite a scene. I did not know what the problem was and I became afraid for your health. Certainly someone who realized who I was must have alerted him." Uhura nodded.

Spock took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax and leveled himself out. If he though it was difficult to hide his emotions from Nyota, he could not fathom trying a combination of the two of them, together. It was what the humans would refer to as an "unfair fight." Now, both of the two people he most struggled to hide his emotions from sat together, awaiting him, at a very emotional time, for all of them. He calmy came next to the bed and asked, politely in a detached voice, "How are you, Lt. Uhura?"

Nyota pressed her lips together as though she would make an "M" sound and sheepishly chuckled. There were several answers that she could have given him, considering how silly and immature she felt, but she simply answered, "I put myself under too much stress. I guess I have to get some rest. By tomorrow, I should be fully functional and back at work." She looked at Amanda, "I am sorry that I frightened you."

Spock stared at Nyota, unable to tell from looking at her the extent of her condition, and unsure if she would even be willing to discuss it, considering the way she had been reacting to him, recently. But, he glanced at his mother and asked, "Could you excuse us for a moment, Mother?" Even if Nyota never cared what people thought of her or how they perceived her situations, he certainly would prefer not to speak with her at such a volatile time with his mother there.

Amanda bowed her head and said, "I am going to go meet your father." She squeezed Nyota's hand and sincerely said, "Get well, Miss Uhura. We haven't had the chance to properly speak about things, yet."

Uhura smiled and watched Amanda leave. Her focus switched to Spock, "What brings _you _here, Commander?"

Was this a rhetorical question? Surely, she must have known that he would be concerned about her well-being, as he frequently had proven, whether he intended to, or not. Perhaps this was her way of dismissing the emotional exchange that they had, or perhaps she seriously did not believe that he could care for her (or would ever act upon it. He thought for a moment, then responded, "I was informed that my "favorite student" fell on my mother near the courtyard. When I got there, there was a crowd, but both of you were gone. I headed this way, but the crowd seemed interested in loitering to gossip, in the middle of the walkway than using it to reach a destination. At this point, I am still not sure of what your condition is and I am quite concerned." That was putting it mildly. Spock had been alarmed for her and for his mother. He did not know if one or both of them were injured or ill, and his face was holding his secret fear in a lot better than his heart was.

She laughed, and covered her face, "I must have looked like such an idiot to Lady Amanda. She is going to think that you have put your trust as a mentor into a complete buffoon "

"I am sure that she is more likely to be concerned about your wellbeing than to judge you. She is not very judgmental. How are you?"

Uhura sat up and glanced around, "My blood sugar levels went the wrong way. It felt like a panic attack, at first, but then, I lost consciousness. I really feel like a buffoon." Uhura stared at Spock, hoping that he would correct her assessment of herself.

He succeeded, "If you were in some way directly responsible for your attack, then a sense of responsibility would fit. If you are not, there is no way for you to control physiological defects."

She gazed at him, "You always have the perfect response, Commander. I wonder if they'll let me go back to my room. These beds are so uncomfortable."

He could not help but feel partially responsible. After all, she had not began to feel badly until after their conversation, which he should have dismissed, as soon as it arose. Once again, failure in _his _logic resulted in her pain. Surak taught that lessers beings should be cared for, in the event that they were incapable of caring for themselves. It was a burden to carry all of humanity on his back, but he would gladly carry Nyota… was that a euphamism? Spock glanced around the room, "I could speak with the doctor. I could offer to escort you back and contact him when you are safely in bed."

Uhura smiled weakly, "I would highly appreciate that."

Spock nodded once and went off, for only a moment to speak with the doctor. Uhura looked at her knees. There was a bandage on the left one and she lifted it, slightly to see the damage. There was a hideous busted open knot. She winced and covered it back. "That scar should be lovely." Spock returned and began to gather her things.

"You have received an approval. He asks that you are careful on that leg. Apparently, it is what caught your fall."

Nyota lifted herself onto Spock's shoulder, "Would it be okay if I leaned on you?" Almost automatically, Spock's logic questioned, "Should you have asked before doing so?" She laughed at his question -–mostly because it was an honest question.

"I _should_ have. I guess I took for granted that the answer would be yes. But I know what you're thinking now –- then why ask? Why, indeed, Commander Spock? I am not feeling well, you think you could handle me gently?"

He nearly smiled at her, but quickly caught himself while it was yet a smirk. He lifted her up more unto his shoulder and carried her things. It reminded her of when he placed his hands on her waist to help her unto and off of the sand dune on Efros Delta, which stirred up her butterflies. Then, of the time he tackled her to the couch with passion in his eyes, which stirred up… other things.

As she depended on him for strength, which he effortlessly offered, and concentrated on not hurting her already wounded knee, Nyota found herself repeatedly glancing at the man who was practically carrying her across the width of the campus to her dorm.

"Commander?"

He did not glance in her direction, but responded, "Yes?" She suddenly lost her nerve to continue speaking.

In her pause, Spock asked, "Do you need to rest?"

She took a deep swallow and finally stated, "No. I need to apologize. I missed work because I..."

"Do not apologize." She silenced herself and now stared up at his profile. Spock glanced at her. "There is no need," he added. She smiled and he seemed to stare at her for a moment, as though needing to say something, but he wordlessly faced forward and reasoned within himself, while turning away from her smile, that moving forward, he should be looking forward.

When they reached her room, Spock set Uhura onto her bed in a sitting position.

She settled herself onto the bed while Spock arranged her things on her desk. She removed her boots and struggled to get herself sprawled out on the bed, battling around her knee, as she did. Spock merely watched her make herself comfortable.

"Do you think that you will need me to retrieve anything for you before I leave?" he asked. Uhura laid down and covered the bottom of her legs with her blanket,

"No, Commander. You have done more than even necessary. I feel like I am always thanking you for something. It would be nice to be able to be thanked for something." Confusion briefly crossed Spock's face and his eyebrow rose.

"Do I fail to thank you for services provided?"

She snickered, "No, I fail to provide many services."

Spock approached the bed and said softly, "Nyota, you help me with more than anyone else at the Academy." She widened her eyes in wonder and stared up at him. "With the exception of my parents, you are the most helpful person that I have ever known." She smiled a weak smile and reached her hand out to him. Spock kept his hands together, behind his back as he stared at her hand, "Lt. Uhura, is there something that you desire for me to give to you?"

She laughed, and nodded her head, slowly "May I hold your hand for a moment?"

They had not held hands in some time, and when they had, it had never been in this type of situation; however, he acquiesced. He placed one of his hands into hers and she held it tenderly until she fell asleep." Spock placed her hand next to her head, on the pillow and made an exit.

Before he reached the door, he heard his name and turned abruptly to face her. However, upon realizing that she was still asleep, he merely smirked to himself and left the room. After Spock left, Uhura murmured in her sleep,

"I love you." But no one was there to hear, and she did not awaken.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mother Knows Best**

Uhura awoke when her alarm sounded, which caused her roommate, Gaila, to groan in her own bed. Uhura said, "Silence," and the alarm ceased. She sat up and looked down at herself. She was still in her uniform from yesterday. She lifted the bandage to check her wound and was delighted that although it was a darker color, it seemed to look a little less infected than the day before. She tore the bandage off and stood to get ready. As she walked to the bathroom, Commander Spock automatically entered her mind, then briefly afterwards, the Lady Amanda. She felt as though she should do something nice for the woman, but did not really have any idea what would work.

After taking a long, hot shower, and dressing in a clean neat uniform, she applied ointment and another bandage to her busted knee. Uhura was relieved that she could walk more comfortably than she could the day before. She was also relieved that she had slept so well. Whatever shots she had been given in sickbay, she thanked the heavens for! She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair into a high ponytail, and collected her items from her desk.

When she arrived in Commander Spock's office, as usual, he was not there yet. She started a pot of tea, turned on soft music, and awakened his computer to adjust the temperature. She opened the blinds, slightly, set her desk up for work, and prepared herself a mug of tea, which she sweetened with the nectar from a rod of sugarcane, and added a touch of a blend of spices and set an African violet in the mug to allow it to sit. She took it to her desk and set it down, then prepared a mug for Spock, as well. When she was done, she glanced at the clock, set the tea on the desk and sat at her own.

After about twenty minutes of her posting markings results to student's electronic mail, Spock entered the office carrying a lovely bouquet of flowers with him. Uhura looked up and gasped at the sight of the flowers, "Commander Spock, how lovely! Are those for the Lady Amanda?"

Spock looked slightly confused for a moment, before replying, "I did not expect you to come in today."

"I am feeling much better. Thank you again for yesterday. I want to thank your mother, as well. Do you think that she would be willing to allow me to prepare dinner for us tonight?" Spock placed the bouquet on Nyota's desk, placed his hands behind his back and nodded. Nyota looked at the beautiful bouquet, wishing that she could get such a gift, then wondering if she was. After all, he placed them on her desk. Just in case they were for Lady Amanda or something, she dared to ask, "Um, Spock, is there something that you need me to do with these?"

"My mother informed me that this would be a gesture of kindness in an effort to wish you into good health. I do not really understand how flowers which serve no medicinal purposes could accomplish such a task, but she insisted that these would cause you to feel better, just by mere appearance."

Uhura smiled brightly, leaped up from her desk, rushed to Spock and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, so much, Commander!" She let go quickly and said, "She was right. They do help." Spock took a deep breath as he recovered from her intoxicating fragrance, which he knew, even in that short period of contact had transferred to him.

He tilted his head, "It is scientifically impossible for the appearance of a flower to enhance one's health." He stared at her as she went to admire her flowers. "However, it appears that your skin has become luminous and your eyes have developed what I can only describe as a sparkle. You appear to have become happier, which within humans, I believe IS related, to a certain degree, to health."

She cleared her throat, turned away from the bouquet, reluctantly, and returned to her desk. "Hand me over any work that you need me to do, right now. I don't want to tie myself up too badly tonight. I have several make up assignments."

He shook his head, as he answered, "I have nothing, as of now. I passed on what I would have had you work on to another assistant, as I did not expect you to be here today."

She shrugged, "Well, after I finish posting these grades for Professor Rice, I suppose I will begin my make up work." He bowed respectfully,

"I shall not bother you, unless a task arises." He went to his desk, which was positioned for her to face his profile each time she looked up at him, and for him to face the self service area and the window. He turned slightly to his left and saw her smiling at her flowers. She glanced up and realized he had caught her and shyly buried her face in her computer.

Spock smirked slightly. Uhura confused him on numerous occasions. She handled herself with complete confidence, and worked in such a manner that a stranger would believe that she knew everything that there is to know about anything placed before her, but she also held several mysterious traits. She possessed a certain gentleness that someone with her brain usually did not. Instead of being arrogant about her skills and qualifications, she was quite humble and in most instances awaited instruction before making any move. But, it had been a transformation. She completely changed from who she was when he met him - a highstrung, brash woman who took everything seriously, but overreacted much. She was still tough, though she had softened up over the years and she was still serious, though she had "lightened up," as well.

Spock often assessed that she was not nearly as tough as she portrayed herself to be, yet she was a great deal stronger than some part of her allowed herself to believe. Now, she looked at him and they stared at each other,

"Is there something on your mind, Commander?" She asked, a bit defensively.

"I am wondering if you have a preference of time to invite my mother over for dinner," he said.

Uhura thought for a moment, then replied, "I would say 1930 hours. I need time to prepare everything, yet I don't want it to be a late meal. Hopefully, you realize that I will be using your quarters?"

"That would be most logical," he told her.

She replied, "I'm glad that you agree."

Now, Spock warned her, "My mother has been wanting to sit with you and become acquainted with you more." He did not say much more, but she could tell from their time together and her keen attention to who he was that this was a problematic situation, in his eyes.

"Does that not bother you?" she asked, knowing already that it must.

He thought for a while, then answered, "It only concerns me in consideration to how her discussion may affect you and inadvertently affect our work rapport." Of course, that was not his only concern, but it was the only one worthy of logically being concerned about. His emotions were irrelevant.

Lt. Uhura smiled a small smile and said, "Well, I promise that I will not let anything that she may happen to say negatively affect our work environment."

Spock lifted an eyebrow and said, "I have found that humans often make promises which they can not keep."

"You think she will be that insufferable?" She asked, now bothered herself. Spock ought to know, by now that she meant what she said, especially when she talked to him. When had she ever lied to him, about anything.

"I think that she will want answers to questions that we ourselves have not quite figured out yet." Spock nearly winced as he said this. Uhura noticed that his statement was a slip, and to his relief, did not question its meaning.

After three hours, Uhura stood to leave and grabbed her bouquet as she did.

"I will see you tonight, Spock," she said to the empty office, or herself, whatever. Spock was already gone, teaching one of his classes. She glanced at her used mug and sighed as she went to retrieve it. She placed the bouquet down and took the mug into the service area to clean it and put it away. Had she left it on the desk, Spock would not have been pleased. Now, she left. She stopped at Spock's dorm, first, to set her flowers there. She thought they would be nice decor for dinner.

By the end of her classes and her assignments, she realized that she had two and a half hours to accomplish her goal. She hurried to the campus garden to retrieve products, rushed to her room to pack a change of clothes, and hurried back to Spock's room. As she entered, carrying several bags, she nearly dropped everything on the floor. She skipped into the kitchen and released all of her baggage onto the counter top and sighed.

Nyota grabbed her clothes bag and headed for the bathroom, but stopped when she noticed one of her earrings on the counter. She had been searching for it, for a while, and upon finding it, stuck it in her bag. She tossed her bag into the bathroom and went into the kitchen to prepare the meal before washing up.

Spock arrived before his parents did. When he entered, to his pleasant surprise, Nyota was dressed as though she was at a classy social event. She wore a silken pearl ankle length evening gown with spaghetti straps and a silver sash. Her hair was pinned up with hair clips of feathers and pearls. She also wore pearls on her neck and ears. Spock froze when he saw her setting the table. She smiled brilliantly - a smile that could only fail to reach appreciation from a blind man.

"Hey, Commander! Everything is almost ready. Are they on their way?"

The only time that she had ever looked almost as lovely was on Efros Delta, with the sunset on the horizon and soft winds in her hair… or in her green kaftan for the symphony, or in his deepest of dreams, when he illogically made her his wife… He stared at her for a moment longer and said, "They will be prompt, as usual."

She nodded and laughed, "When I first got here, I was slightly doubtful that I could pull this off in time. The fact that I have is enjoyable." She smiled at him, that sparkle in her eyes from earlier only seemed to shine brighter.

Spock informed her, formally, "I am going to quickly clean and change myself. If they arrive before I am finished..."

"I'll be a friendlier hostess than you would be a host, anyway," she finished his sentence, in a completely different way than he would have, of course.

He lifted his eyebrow, and told her, "I have no doubt in that statement." He quickly disappeared into the his bedroom, and shortly afterwards, into the lavatory. He resurfaced just as his parents were arriving. He passed Uhura as she headed to the door, which caused her to pause and look at him. He was dressed in all black, but this was not his uniform, and he wore a cape, very similar to his father's. Uhura felt her temperature rise a bit at the sight of him, in this setting. She smiled at the Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek when they entered.

Amanda greeted her with a hug, and Nyota was shocked at how comfortable it seemed to her to be hugging Spock's mother. Ambassador Sarek simply offered a hello. Both Spock and Sarek took their seats at the table, but Amanda followed Nyota to the kitchen. The young lady smiled brightly at her and insisted,

"Lady Amanda, you are the guest, tonight."

Amanda laughed lightly, "On Vulcan, it is highly acceptable for the guest to serve the hostess at home gatherings."

"Is it? That must be why Spock is always so comfortable with me doing that around here." She smiled, awkwardly. That may have revealed more than Spock would have wanted her to reveal. What if his mother asked how often she came here, or ventured into even more personal questions? It was possible that the woman did not even believe that there was nothing but feelings going on between her son and this lovely woman. Amanda simply offered her a polite grin. Nyota suggested, politely, but with her professional tone, "Well, if you will grab that platter, I will gather the soup. You can come back for the salad and I will get the fruit." Amanda nodded and reached for a silver covered platter which she placed on the center of the table.

As she emerged from the kitchen, Amanda conveyed, "Spock, I am surprised that you keep such kitchen ware in your quarters."

He gave Nyota a look of acknowledgment and responded, "Lt. Uhura has been known to leave such things here, in case I am in need of a meal."

Sarek stated, "That she prepares for you, no doubt?"

Spock nodded, "If she is present for the dinner, she has prepared it most of the time, to avoid my lack of skills in the art of appealing to human taste buds."

Sarek's dark eyes fell upon Uhura and he asked, "Does it not bother you to serve a man who is not your husband?"

Amanda bulged her eyes at the question and quickly turned to look at Nyota, who smiled and answered, coolly, "It does not bother me to render services to a dear friend."

She went into the kitchen once more and Amanda followed behind her again,

"That came as a surprise, even to me," she chuckled uneasy and watched Nyota for a reaction.

"I am curious about something, Lady Amanda..."

"AMANDA, Ms. Uhura!" she chimed bubbly.

Nyota nodded, and continued, "Right. I just get so used to titles around here, and of course it's a professional academic atmosphere. But my question is - does it bother you? Their ways of logic and avoidance of emotions?"

Amanda smiled and stared off into the distance, "It would bother any reasonable human. No matter how attractive, smart, or decent a being is, only love would attach a reasonable woman to a man with a Vulcan mind." She looked at Nyota. "The thing about it is... if a woman can win the heart of a Vulcan man, she already has his mind and all his logic weighted out on a scale, opposite from where she stands. Everyday, it will be a struggle for him to balance out the logic he holds so dear with the woman he holds dear. And everyday, it will be a struggle for her to accept that sometimes the logic he holds so dear is going to outweigh her. On the days that it does not, they are worth all of the days that it does." Uhura sighed and followed Amanda out of the kitchen with the rest of the meal.

"Was there a problem?" Spock asked, looking at Nyota. If his mother was in there making her uncomfortable, he would not appreciate it. His protectiveness began to stir and both Nyota and Amanda noticed the look in his eyes, that he was ready to defend his "friend," even against his mother.

"We paused for a bit of girl talk, Spock," Amanda offered.

Spock looked at his father and lifted an eyebrow. Sarek replied, "It is a ridiculous human practice, performed widely by females in which they vacate to a room or area with a specific goal to speak on issues that may not be male appropriate. Throughout the years, I have observed it is usually performed in the lavatory." Amanda took her seat next to Sarek as Nyota placed food on everyone's plates, and poured soup into each of their miniature bowls.

Sarek watched her attentively, then looked at Amanda and said, "I am inclined to agree with you, that she reminds me of you in your youth, as well."

Amanda laughed and said, "Sarek, that sounded dangerously like flirting with Spock's..." she glanced at Spock, then closed her statement with the word, "friend?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nyota, who simply took a sip of her drink, and tried not to even glance Spock's way.

Sarek replied, evenly, "Nonsense, Amanda. I am simply acknowledging that she has similar framework."

"When I said it, I certainly was not speaking of her "framework". I used to sit beneath the trees and do my studies while I listened to songs sang in foreign tongues," Amanda clarified for her husband, whose eyes were void as he studied the similarities of Nyota to his wife.

Nyota's eyes widened and she happily cheered, "That is the strangest thing! That is exactly what I do. I have found that listening to other languages in song form helps me to fluently speak them better."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and in an innocent tone, said gently, "I just thought it sounded pretty."

Sarek asked, "Lt. Uhura, I must warn you, my next question may seem to your human mind as out of comfort as the first question..."

Spock intervened, "Then, I will ask that you simply refrain from asking it, Father."

"It is something that I know your mother wishes to know, and she has lost the nerve to ask, in light of yesterday's dramatic event."

"Father," Spock attempted, but Nyota placed her hand on Spock's hand.

With her usual boldness and candor, she faced the man and opened herself up, "Yes, Ambassador?"

Sarek gave a polite nod for her acknowledgment of him and asked, "Do you have any interest in pursuing a relationship with our son outside the confines of the work platform?"

Amanda lowered her head into her hands and whispered across the table to Nyota, "I didn't wish to know that."

Uhura smiled, glanced sadly at Spock, looked back to Sarek and replied in Vulcan, with a tiny voice, "Ambassador, if I do wish to do such a thing, I feel that it would not be my place to speak with you about it, before speaking with Spock about it. Considering that such a decision on my part would directly affect myself and Spock, it is most logical that such an issue experience discussion between the two parties most affected by the decision before sharing with outside parties, regardless of the level of affect to said outside parties."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, Sarek lifted both eyebrows, and Amanda smiled brightly into her palm.

Sarek looked at Spock and said, "Spock, I believe that this young lady is the most logical human woman that I have ever met." Now, Amanda laughed out loud and Sarek continued, "Of course, there are certain details that you would not want to leave out of such a discussion, Spock."

Spock simply stated, "It has not been agreed that a such a discussion with take place."

Uhura added, "And such a discussion is not very likely to take place, Ambassador." Now, Amanda stopped smiling and shortly said, "And the current discussion seems to have run its course as well. Uhura, have you ever heard Spock play the Vulcan lyre?"

Nyota smiled and looked at Spock, "No, I have not! That would be a pleasant thing for him to do, tonight, wouldn't it?" Spock threw Nyota an amused look and she leaned to his ear and whispered, "I'm tired of being the one picked on, tonight."

He continued to eat, "Perhaps after dinner," he suggested.

Nyota now rubbed his arm, lovingly and suggested, "Oh, but it'd be nice! I tell you what, if you will play, I'll sing, so you won't feel so in the spotlight."

"I will not _feel_..." He began his argument.

"Then, it's settled, we'll do a song for your parents after I clear the table. You know how much I love the sound of the Vulcan lyre. I'm disappointed that you never told me!"

Sarek leaned towards Amanda and suggested, "It would appear to me that the aforementioned discussion will take place soon."

Amanda smiled and looked at Spock and Uhura, as they whispered to each other in a like manner, discussing whether or not it was appropriate for them to sing a song. Amanda nodded her head, as Uhura poked her lip out towards Spock repeating, "Pretty please? Pretty please?"

He countered, "I have to ask you to stop repeating that, as I do not understand it. If you are referring to pretty in the sense of something which is favorable to the eyes, placing it behind the word please..."

Amanda snickered and replied to her husband, "I agree, Sarek. What do you think about that?" Sarek looked at the back of her head, then back at Spock and Uhura, as Uhura now had taken to making prayer hands and Spock stared at her, looking at her hands from all sides, as though trying to discover the significance of her holding them in that manner.

"Are you asking what I think about Spock with a human mate?" Sarek questioned Amanda, still whispering.

"Yes." She replied as Nyota now threw both of her hands into the air and shook her head. Sarek stared at the young woman, as perplexed as Spock was ashamed that she was behaving this way in front of his father.

Only Amanda seemed to realize that the woman was being ironic. It was not her personality to be so playful and silly, and she only did so to lighten the mood and to help Spock. Amanda smiled to herself as Sarek answered, "I would not judge him for it, but if our Vulcan name is to continue on, he would have to marry a Vulcan. It simply depends on whether or not he wishes for our name to continue on. It was difficult enough to find a Vulcan mate for him with his human genes. The possibility of finding one for a child that the two of them would parent should be roughly, less than 2.463 %."

Amanda faced Sarek, now, "Maybe their children won't be able to find Vulcan mates, but I feel that this woman is right for our son."

"Feelings hardly hold substantial evidence..." Sarek stopped speaking as he realized that it suddenly seemed quieter than before. Amanda and Sarek looked across the table at Spock and Nyota, who had both retreated into their food and were watching them.

Spock spoke first, "We will be performing a song, shortly." Uhura tried to suppress a smile, as her eyes lifted from her soup to the Lady Amanda. Amanda made a hand gesture of a balance scale, dropped one of her hands to the table, and with that same hand pointed at Uhura. This caused Nyota to laugh so hard that she nearly lost her soup. Spock slightly widened his eyes at her, then glanced at his mother and finally looked at his father.

Sarek said calmly, "This is an example of what I believe they refer to as an "inside joke."


	27. Chapter 27

**Worth a Discussion**

Uhura volunteered to walk the Lady Amanda back to her quarters to give Spock and Sarek a chance to talk. Amanda seemed quite tired and Sarek and Spock had been deeply involved in a conversation about the science of Vulcan politics. After her third attempt to pretend to understand this particular subject, Uhura admitted defeat to herself and decided to whisk Amanda away for a girl talk nightcap, if possible. When Nyota stood from the couch and said," Amanda, you look like you'll fall to sleep at any moment. I can walk you back to your room, so that these two can finish this talk,"

Sarek stood, as well, and announced," That appears to be our cue to close the events of the night."

Spock commented, "Humans rarely simply say what it is that they suggest. They frequently give hints and obstruct the nature of their intentions, which could have been easily understood through common sentences."

Uhura reached over, touched Sarek's shoulder, and lightly told him, "No, it wasn't. You can stay and finish talking to Spock. I'll escort her." She removed her hand, suddenly aware that she had become far too comfortable for her own good. He did not respond to her touch as rigidly as Spock would have. In fact, the elder Vulcan did not even seem to notice her hand. He resumed his seat and seemed to pick up the conversation right where he left off.

Uhura turned to Amanda and told her, "I'm just going to grab my bags."

As she left the room, Spock found himself watching her go. All night, he had wanted to tell her that he appreciated the way that she looked, but there was no logical time to include such a statement into the events of the night. Spock glanced at Amanda's face. Though she appeared quite tired, he noticed that she had enough energy to continue giving him knowing looks. He faced Sarek again.

Moments later, Nyota emerged from the bedroom with her tote bag and the bag she had her clothes in. Amanda stood to meet her at the door, but of course, stopped to hug her Spock. She whispered," Tell her tomorrow." Spock lifted an eyebrow in confusion, and Amanda clarified, "About how lovely you think she looked tonight."

Spock sighed, seemingly slightly annoyed, and replied," Good night, Mother." She went to Sarek and held out two fingers to him, to which he connected the same two fingers and they wished each other well for the night. Uhura tilted her head at the gesture, but remained silent.

As they left the door, Spock stated calmly, "Good night, Nyota." She turned to look at him. He was staring at her, waiting on a response.

She smiled and said, "Good night, Spock. Good night, Ambassador." Sarek and Spock both slightly bowed their heads at Uhura, as she left with Amanda.

Amanda walked at a leisurely pace, which Uhura had to try to program herself to match. Normally, she herself would have been down the hall three times and back before Amanda got halfway down the hall once. It was one thing that she noted to herself which she and Spock held in common - a brisk, determined walk in the exact direction of a particular destination. Tonight had slowed her pace in more ways than one. Amanda studied the young woman's face and asked, "Are you bothered by something?"

Nyota thought for a moment, carefully weighing her words, before honestly admitting to the older woman, "I enjoy spending time with your family. That bothers me." Amanda laughed lightly, and Uhura smiled at her. She enjoyed laughter. It reminded her of unique music, and Amanda's was a soothing sound. Uhura tried to clarify her statement by adding, "I only meant... well, you _know _that nothing significant is going to come of Spock and I."

Now, Amanda paused in step to think for a moment. She resumed step when she answered, "I think that something significant has _already_ taken place between the two of you, and is simply unspoken, as of yet."

Uhura nodded her head and countered, "Yes, that's true. But once it _is_ spoken. When this discussion that everyone harped on so much tonight actually _does_ take place, I can envision it in my head. Any way that I have tried to see it going, I can't help but see Spock make the most logical decision, and I can't help but think that I am not involved in such a decision."

Amanda stopped quickly, turned to face Uhura, and asked in a sharp tone, "Was it easy for you to get to where you are in Starfleet Academy?"

Uhura flinched in surprise at the woman's tone with her, then answered with a matching toughness to her voice, "No, it was not. I have worked nearly three times as hard as one third of the students, twice as hard as another third, and in grueling competition with those who have been working just as hard."

Amanda sighed and resumed walking again as she observed, "That's good. For a moment, you were coming across as a quitter. A quitter has no place in a Vulcan man's heart. Being with someone like Spock, takes a fighter's spirit, a saint's patience, a sage's wisdom, and Aphrodite's passion. That is what I saw when I first studied you, and as long as I see you, that is what I want to see. My son's mind and heart are nothing like any man who has ever fallen for you before. He requires extra dedication, extra grace, extra consideration, and extra love. It will not seem fair to put up with him, most of the time. But, I can promise you that working just as hard, twice as hard, three times as hard as another woman would if she loved him too... it will lead you in the direction in which you wish to travel."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Amanda felt that she had said all that Nyota needed to know, and Nyota felt too ashamed of her own insecurities to bring up another conversation that may go in the same direction that one had gone in.

Sarek stared at Spock, thoughtfully, as Spock spoke. Spock stopped talking and stared back at him. After the two of them looked at each other wordlessly, for a moment, Spock finally said, "Father, I must admit to being distracted by your current actions. You seem to be behaving as Mother would. Is there something to be said which you are holding back?"

Sarek's facial expression did not change, nor did his tone stress any particular word as he responded, "I must admit, I believe that your mother may be influencing my behavior. It is an irrational thing for me to ever behave as she would." Spock now suggested, "Perhaps a better action would be to simply tell me what it is that you seek to share with me."

Sarek nodded curtly, and said, "Your mother and I were discussing your possible future with Ms. Uhura."

"Father-" Spock began.

With the simple raising of his palm, Sarek silenced his son and continued, "Your mother seems to think that it would be the best choice for you. I happen to think that the decision is yours, just as the decision was once mine. I simply wanted to share with you, that in my decision making process, I sought out a logical plan of action. I currently see no contributions to logic that being with such a woman would entail; _however,_ I am not currently presented with all of the evidence and therefore can not come to a proper conclusion about the matter. Only you could do this."

Immediately after Sarek stopped talking, Spock began: "Father, you seem to compare taking up a relationship with a human to a scientific study. In my opinion, to consider the two equal would be the equivalent of a scientist testing out theories on himself. While, at some times this is his only option, it would benefit science more if the scientist were to test his theories on a volunteer. There are humans scattered abroad the entire surface of the earth, providing volunteer services of their interactions and their relationships. They are composing documents of personal experience, fictional works, and broadcast programming from all different viewpoints of the issue. Were I interested in human interactions in a romantic setting, there is more material of it recorded than logically considered. When you decided to marry mother, there was more logic involved than there could be for me to make the same decision with Lt. Uhura. If you are curious as to where my take is on the matter, my response is that I have no intention of becoming involved with Lt. Uhura, because it is not a logical decision."

Sarek nodded and asked, "Should I tell your mother?"

Spock tilted his head and thought for a while, then responded, "I believe that she is quite settled in her aspirations for my future. She would be inclined not to believe my words for a true analysis. She would speak as though she fully comprehends what you are describing, but remain convinced in her own mind that the words are only words and that something else is beneath the surface. She may even confront me after you have shared the information with her, to get me to share the exact same information, and she would continue to remain loyal to the same conclusion she believed when you spoke with her. It may be logical not to even try to correct her train of thought."

Sarek now lifted an eyebrow and said, "You _have_ become comfortable with human interactions."

Spock replied, quickly and evenly, "I simply have taken notice that their minds do not fully accept sound logic." Now Sarek stared at Spock again, thoughtfully.

Spock asked, "Yes, Father?"

"The woman, Lt Uhura. Will she be as likely to not to accept this?" Sarek asked. Spock sighed, and considered th thought for a moment. Lt. Uhura was extremely intelligent. She held a better grasp of logic and a healthier comprehension of it when presented to her than any other human that Spock was familiar with.

After pondering on this fact, Spock answered, "She will understand. She is not like most humans when logic is concerned. Certainly, she is an illogical being, as they all are; however, she understands and accepts sound logic when it is presented to her in a proper way."

Sarek folded his hands on his lap and proclaimed, gently, "Spock, I must tell you, certainly as we are sitting and speaking about this issue, your mother is speaking with the young woman, possibly convincing her of an alternative possibility. Humans have an ability to cause other humans to believe in illogical items by sharing their own beliefs with them."

Spock's lips curled slightly and he stated firmly, "Nyota will understand."

When Spock arrived in his office the next day, Uhura was seated at her desk, making markings on her PADD.

"Good morning, Commander," she offered with a short glance at him. She did not smile and she did not allow her gaze to linger. Spock instantly noticed both details, as she presumed he probably would.

However, he bowed slightly, of course keeping his demeanor even as he apathetically greeted her with, "Good morning, Lt." He went to his desk and glanced at it. He noticed two things: the first, his computer was not on and secondly, she had not made him tea. He looked at the desk for a moment, reviewing all of the possibilities as to what was different about this morning than other mornings. After a moment of thought, he asked, "Is there not tea today?"

She cleared her throat, seemingly annoyed by the question and stared at him with a completely straight face as she said, "I apologize, Sir. This morning, I was stopped on my way to the office and asked to do markings for another Professor for a morning class and I needed to begin right away in order to complete the assignment in efficient time." She returned to her work as she added, "I will make a mental note to prepare tea as soon as I have this completed."

Spock said, "Do not concern yourself with such a menial task when you have work to do. You have an assignment of greater importance than my tea. It is only logical that you prioritize in the manner which you have selected." He sat down and began to turn on his computer for work. Spock found himself watching Nyota, in a state of confusion. Her behavior matched his own, and yet, it seemed _irrational._ He desired for most people to handle themselves and him in the fashion that she was now doing, but for some reason, in his mind, this did not seem to be the way that _she _should behave. Is this how she felt when he responded to her in this way? No, his behavior was his personality. His behavior inside of her was… problematic and uninvited.

Spock believed that if she continued, his feelings might genuinely be as affected as they had been on the nights when he did not know how to handle them.

Once, he did not know how to deal with the fact that he was having emotions for her. Now, he did have emotions for her and both of them had gotten into the habit of nonverbal emotional attachment without physical worked for him, and he believed that it had worked for her too. The two of them had come out of an extremely awkward and unsettling stretch of coming to grips with their emotions and silently elected that such emotions would not hinder their friendship, nor affect their work relationship. In fact, they had become far more professional towards each other _after _properly prioritizing their lives in such a way that while they did not necessarily have to demolish their emotions for each other, those emotions would not affect any of their other, far more important and logical priorities. The previous night at dinner had been the most informal the two of them had been in weeks. They had an understanding, never discussed, but simply known to both of them, and they had a most pleasing routine.

When she first took up the desk in his office, she would turn on the computer, make the office what she described as, "comfortable", and prepare tea for both herself as well as for him. Spock would repeatedly inform her that this was not necessary, but she assured him that her grandfather's tea would make "even him" have a good day. With that belief, she continued to make the tea, each morning and set the office to "comfortable."

After a while, the office did become comfortable, in the way that she handled it. After a while, the tea did help him to have good days, as far as his good days were counted. But, this was not about tea, and he considered himself temporarily foolish for even questioning her about the tea. Her actions of the day seemed to be the result of something else, and he did not know what could have happen between last night and the present that could result in her attitude. Nyota seemed to feel tension radiating from him, but she did not look up. She refused.

Amanda had given her all the advice that she needed. The woman may have thought that her words were encouraging as it related to convincing Uhura to fight for Spock, but all she had really accomplished was pointing out that such a fight would take extra amounts of energy away from her career. She had worked too hard on her career to distract herself to fight for a man who would never open up to her the way another man might, in the future. She fought the urge to look at him, that would not help her to fight against her heart. Mind and heart, she thought it was amazing how seldom they agreed, when the brain and heart needed each other for a person to survive.

Unable to focus on her work and fearing that she might mistakingly think too hard about Spock as she tried, Nyota said, "Music. Antares Revelation Playlist, play all."

As soon as the music began, Spock countered with, "Silence," and the music stopped.

Now, she looked up at him and with more anger in her tone than she would have wanted to use with him, she asked, "Is there a problem with my playing music today, Commander?"

Spock noticed the anger in her tone, as well, but he did not respond or react to his notice of it. He lifted an eyebrow and replied, as evenly as anything else he had ever said, "I estimated that although you think that music helps you to do your work, that given the description of the nature of your work today, you will be more efficient without it."

Nyota's eyebrow lifted defiantly, and now Spock felt himself flinch (slightly) at the expression. She ignored his flinch and asked, "Commander are you _ordering_ me to keep the music off, or suggesting it?"

"It was a suggestion," he replied quickly. Something in his even voice betrayed a small level of urgency for her to stop.

She could tell that her mood was bothering him, although he would not openly reveal it. She knew that her treatment of him was having a negative effect on him. It caused her to become even angrier, but with herself, for treating him this way, unwarranted. She forced a smile, with fire in her eyes. Spock watched her, silently, his face in its normal nonchalant position, but his eyes seemed so concerned, so... betrayed. Uhura dropped her head, carefully trying not to unveil her guilt as she stated, "I will take your suggestion into consideration. Music Antares Revelation playlist, play all." She began working again. Spock stared at her. Her behavior was different than it had ever been. He did not like this. She was behaving as though she was _angry_ with him. She could become angry quite easily, but she was usually quite proficient in handling it in a logical manner.

The times when she did not, were times when she was far too passionate about the issue at hand to control her actions. He did not understand what the issue at hand was, on this day. Not to mention, she did not offer any insight as to what it was, which was completely uncharacteristic of her. He could only deduce that whatever was bothering her occurred out of her walk with his mother after dinner.

After a while, she stood up and said, "Silence." She gathered her things, without even glancing at him and headed towards the door. Spock did not usually expect humans to act in a rational way, but he always expected them to behave as themselves, and this was not her. This woman, about to leave without casually bidding him farewell was not the woman who entered the office every morning and left three hours later. She was not the woman who provoked him to _almost _smile on several occasions. Was she really about to leave without saying anything? He wondered as she reached the door.

"Lt. Uhura!" He reflexively called out to her, as the door opened. She halted at the urgency of his voice and looked at him. Smoothly and calmly, within a fraction of a second, he spoke, "Excuse my tone, Lt. I just aimed to remind you, before you leave, of a promise which you made on yesterday."

Uhura winced at his words. Of course, she remembered promising him that she would not let anything that his mother said negatively affect their work environment. The fact that she had broken her promise so quickly made her feel quite ashamed. She nodded her head and offered in the gentlest voice she had used with him all morning, "I will take your reminder into consideration." She turned and walked out of the office.

As soon as she stepped outside of his office, she took a deep breath. She could do it. She could win the fight against her heart. She _had _to. For the sake of her peace of mind! She could do it, but she needed to figure out a way to do it without being the woman she had just been. She needed to forget about her affections while retaining her friendship with her admirable mentor. The office door opened, and she turned to look at Spock. She guessed that he noticed she was still standing outside. She waited for him to speak, first. He said, "As soon as you are able, I believe that we need to talk."

Uhura, with a tender, but frustrated voice, replied, "No, Spock, we don't."

She saw his face distort for so brief a moment, she could not even remember the expression by the time it passed as his voice, keeping its collectivity, asked, "You do not think so?"

This was killing her! She thrived on passion. Her life was a passionate path. Passion was the greatest portion of her personality, and here she stood, trying to suppress it for the time being, as she kept her voice in a tone cool enough to almost match his own and said, plainly, "I think that enough talking has been done, especially as it relates to us. This has been the most emotional week of my life since my first week in the academy and I am tired of being emotional!" Her wall nearly crashed down. She felt the passion pouring forth from her lips and her eyes as she spoke, "Have I ever seemed this dysfunctional since you've known me, as I have been this week?"

He shook his head, then answered softly, "You have been rather emotional and quite irrational. Particularly, on this morning, you have been quite far away from your general identity. I believe that by our talking, you will find the necessary bearing that you need to be grounded in sound logic in the face of your emotional instabilities." Uhura laughed and looked towards the ceiling. Spock responded to her action with, "I do not fully understand how this statement would incite laughter."

Uhura looked him in the eyes, now angry, but this time at him, as she shared her own opinion about the matter, "This statement is pointless. Talking about this is pointless! I already realize that no matter what we have to say about our feelings or our thoughts, at the end of the conversation, you will decide that the most logical thing is for you to be a logical Vulcan man, too insecure with his human genes to admit that he has feelings and too embarrassed of those same genes to even tell others that his mother is human! If you can't even express emotion about your _mother_, I would not waste my time trying to get you to express any about me. THAT would be illogical."

Spock noticed a few of the other staff members passing by the two of them and curiously watching them, slowing down as they passed. He stared at his three colleagues and they quickly went on their way. Lt. Uhura spent this moment to catch her breath. "It would be completely illogical for me to try to have a relationship with you other than the one we have been having."

Spock nodded, "Indeed it would." She took a deep breath, again. She needed to get that off of her chest. She was relieved that she had the chance to speak with him about the situation. Had she waited until she was comfortable, she may not have spoken with such passion.

She now felt comfortable enough to speak candidly with him, again. She winded herself down with the question, "And since we both know that it is illogical, then should we not agree that to speak about our feelings will be futile and counterproductive as it relates to the relationship that we have been having?"

Spock stood in front of her, silently. His brain was trying to process all of the logical things that he should say. Had they had the discussion he intended to have with her, this would have been his final conclusion, or so he thought. Now, with her saying the words out loud, he did not know what to think about the situation. He looked at her and saw her eyes questioning. She was waiting for him to respond to her last question. He cleared his throat and offered a response, "Lt. Uhura, I can not make any vows, nor can I predict how things will turn out; however, in recent times, particularly this week, I have discovered that my actions have not been satisfactory as it relates to my logic." She stared at him, hoping he was not about to make this even harder for her. She let him finish talking, "This morning, your behavior towards me caused an effect in me which I had not anticipated could be caused in me. I believe the closest description that I can give for it is the human definition of the word "worry". I do not know what to make of this, and since you are more experienced with human emotion, I would like to know your personal evaluation of the matter. With this specific possible emotional interruption in mind, do you still believe that the logical assessment that we have agreed on accurately applies?" Uhura gazed at him, trying desperately not to let any of the tears building in her ducts reach the surface of her face.

"Wouldn't you say so?" She asked, timidly. He seemed to be processing the question in his mind. He had just made it even harder than it already was for her. Of course, he would say that it still applies. Of course, no matter how either of them felt, he would resort to his logic. She knew it, and understood. He knew that she knew it, but for whatever reason, wanted to be certain that she agreed. Well, she didn't agree. It wasn't what she believed in, but she realized that he believed so deeply, that her beliefs would not count, in the end. She cleared her throat now and glanced at her watch. She never felt so relieved to be running late as she urgently announced, "I have to hurry and go if I am going to have these markings delivered on time. This conversation really seems like it will take a while. I am going to go turn in these markings, and I'll be back. We can have our discussion. The full version."

Spock lifted his eyebrow, and responded, "Of course, you know that I have a class shortly." Uhura nodded, once again relieved, and said, "Right. I'm sorry. Maybe eventually, we will have a chance to discuss everything. If not, I..." she thought for a moment for a word that would suit him best, "I understand." She said. She turned and walked away, realizing that she did not fully understand.

She did not understand why she allowed her feelings to take over her and possibly damage her career. She did not understand why she allowed her feelings to come bursting out so frequently with him, lately. Why did he have to say "yes", that night? Why did he have to confirm it? Why did he have to make it harder for her to accept that he could never be hers? She darted away to turn in her work, but mostly, she did not want him to see her crying over him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back to "Normal"**

It was finally Friday. Ambassador Sarek and the Lady Amanda were leaving for Vulcan, that evening. Nyota did not want to admit how this made her feel. On the one hand, she enjoyed Amanda's company and revered her for many reasons, on the other hand, it was a relief that she would not be there to conspire against Nyota in the battle for her emotions. Nyota felt that she may be able to return to her usual self, now. Once again, she had a large portion of Spock's work as he had obligations to assist his parents with certain preparations and see them off.

Nyota and Spock had been getting along in the same way which they did before Amanda ever showed up, but to Nyota, it felt so different. She was treating him the same as she always had, and he was behaving likewise, but she had to force herself to try to act as she would have the week before. Being there for him seemed more of an obligation to be herself than it did actually being herself. As she reviewed the thoughts in her mind, it hardly made sense. It hardly seemed like only a week had passed and she kept checking the date on her PADD to see if indeed only a week had passed since Amanda entered her life and turned her world upside down. Nyota took work with her to her room.

Gaila, her lovely green roommate laid on her own bed, on her stomach looking at her PADD. Nyota opened her mouth to greet the woman, but Gaila spoke first in asking, "Do you think that you can talk to Commander Spock for me?"

Nyota startled at the question and stared at Gaila, suspiciously, "In regards to what, Gaila?"

Gaila sat up, smiled, and responded, "In regards to this ridiculous assignment that he's given to a couple of his classes."

Now, Nyota laughed , as she set her bag down on her desk and replied, "Gaila, you don't even take Spock for any classes. You dodge him every semester. If it weren't for the Kobayashi Maru simulations, you would never even see him on the campus." Nyota took her boots off as Gaila nodded her head and said, "I know, which makes me feel even more ridiculous about asking you this. It's just that people know you don't have too many friends, besides me, and that in that besides there is Commander Spock. And everyone knows that he doesn't have any friends, so instead of people asking you to talk to him, they are asking me to ask you to talk to him. People think that you may be able to help them out of what they feel to be an impossible assignment, and they sent me to be the go-between to the go between."

Nyota became even more startled. It had been well over a year since the last time rumors passed about she and Spock and it had been short lived and small scale. For some reason, the thought of "people" thinking she had such a power as it related to him unnerved her severely. She asked in a high pitched voice, "What people? Why would people be...?" Gaila sighed, tossed her PADD aside, stood up and placed her hands on Nyota's shoulders. Nyota already knew that she was not going to like what came out of Gaila's mouth next, but she also knew that she had to hear it.

Gaila stated plainly, "People are talking about you two, messing around." Nyota opened her mouth to explode, but Gaila cupped her face tightly, "I know that you would never do anything naughty with the Professor, but people who don't know you are assuming things about the two of you." Her hands returned to Nyota's shoulders as she continued, "I haven't seen you in the last week or so, but everyone else seems to think that they saw you with flowers, going into the Commander's dorm, that they saw you come out of Commander Spock's dorm late a few times, that they've seen you walking around with his mother, laughing and talking..."

Nyota pulled away from Gaila and let out a frustrated grunt. Gaila made a wincing face as Nyota roared at her, "Commander Spock treats me as a peer! I think that I am probably the only person here who does not treat him like a computer from which they can obtain information, and because I treat him as a friend, we have to be...?" Nyota stopped herself before she could ask the question aloud. She lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Did you say anything to add to any of it?"

Gaila shrugged her shoulders and responded, casually, "I may have said that the two of you _are_ close." There was something too casual about Gaila's response, and if Uhura knew Gaila, Gaila was leaving something out.

Nyota grabbed her arm, gave her a firm glare and spoke her name through gritted teeth, "Gaila?" Gaila squinted her face in pain as she fought not to get herself in trouble.

But, Nyota had given her the "motherhood" face that she gave her when she was disappointed in her and Gaila cracked under the pressure of her stare.

Gaila shook both of her hands as though she had touched something hot and exclaimed, "OK, OK - I told a few people that you and Spock seemed to be getting closer recently, and when they began noticing things like the flowers and the visits - I _did_ say that you would never have a superficial relationship with anyone and if you had decided to get involved with someone, especially an instructor, then it must be serious." Nyota backed away from Gaila and fell heavily onto her own bed with the loudest groan that she could muster. Gaila continued speaking quickly and excitedly nervous, "But I thought that I was helping you, I really did. I wasn't trying to make it look like there is something going on, but there is something going on, isn't there? You two have been in love since the beginning and both of you look at each other with lustful puppy dog nerd eyes."

Nyota sat up on her elbow and looked at Gaila as she said, "Gaila! You are my roommate! To most humans, the logical assumption of you thinking that I have something going on with Commander Spock would indicate that I _must_ indeed have something going on with him, when in contrast, I do not!"

Gaila giggled a little, then quickly apologized, "I'm sorry to laugh. You sounded like him."

Nyota sat up all the way and stated, "Gaila, this is serious. I score excellent marks in all of my classes, but many of my highest marks have been in Commander Spock's classes. Many of my accomplishments here have been assisted through Commander Spock's guidance and recommendations. Commander Spock is the worse person here for people to think that I am involved with, because it makes a great deal of my academic career look unethical."

Gaila sighed and nodded. She wished that there was something that she could say to help the situation, but Nyota was much better at this type of thing than she was. She simply said the first thing that came into her mind, "I know, but I'm sure people will get over it soon enough. Especially if you can actually persuade him to alter his assignments. People will accept the two of you, but they'd always be asking for..."

Nyota gave her roommate a disbelieving look and called her name in a silencing tone, "Gaila! I can not persuade Commander Spock to do anything. Are you even listening to me? There is _nothing_ going on between myself and Commander Spock." Nyota knew that Gaila had far too little information to call her bluff. While Nyota had convinced Spock to do many things over the last couple of years, none of it was ever up for discussion with others, and she certainly was not going to attempt it now that they had gone through a Hell week.

Gaila folded her arms, as though she were disappointed in Nyota as she questioned her suddenly, "Did you get dressed up and have dinner with he and his parents?"

Now, Nyota folded her arms, looked up into her face with piercing eyes and asked, "Who have you been talking to, Gaila?" Gaila sighed and dropped her arms to her side. She looked a bit hurt as she joined Nyota on her bed. Nyota kept her own arms folded as she watched and waited for her roommate to answer her question.

Gaila shook her head and said, "I haven't been talking to anyone. I've been spending time with Oscar this week. I don't think you've met Oscar, but his room is almost directly across the hall from Commander Spock's. There were a couple of times that I saw you there, and I rushed back inside of Oscar's room, so that you wouldn't see me and get embarrassed that I saw you outside of Commander Spock's dorm. Then, there were times when I heard your voice outside and I looked out of Oscar's announcement screen to see what you were doing." Nyota's arms dropped, now and she stared straight ahead as Gaila continued explaining, "The first time, you two seemed to be arguing, so I looked at the announcement screen (to be nosy), and I was surprised to see you there. I was surprised enough that there seemed to be an argument outside of his room, but then to see that you were involved! I was curious, but I rationalized that his logic must have gotten you upset, or something. Later, that same night, I was about to come back to our room, and before I could leave, I saw you entering Commander Spock's dorm, in what looked like your nightgown. When you went in, I made a run for our room. I was going to see how long it took you to come back, but you came back so shortly after that I dismissed the thought. Then, a couple of nights later, I saw you all dressed up and leaving with his mother, like this was so normal for you, to be with her like that..." Gaila ended her espionage confession there.

Nyota pressed her lips together. She stared at Gaila, with quite a level of hurt in her eyes. Gaila looked back at her, seeming to be just as hurt, but more guilty than offended. Nyota folded her hands in her lap, turned away from Gaila and asked in a low, orderly voice, "Did you start the rumor about us?"

Gaila squealed, "I promise that I didn't. I would never do something like that to you. I love you like a sister, Nyota. And all of the things that you know about me that you could spill and you don't. What kind of a friend would I be to start a rumor like this? I did not start any of it. But, I'm sorry that I didn't make it any better. Just tell me what's going on! I know that something is, because you reacted. If it were a rumor with no substance, you would smoothly brush it off of your shoulders and stay in stride while doing it. It isn't like you to keep things secret from me. You've been sick and moody and secretive this whole week!" Gaila now stared at Nyota, in waiting.

Nyota bit her lip and sighed. She had not been able to discuss her current situation with anyone. She and Amanda had touched on it, but that was because Amanda had been so persistent about it. Gaila was right about something: Nyota did not have a lot of friends, and of the ones which she had, something like this could not be confessed to most of them. However, she did know that she could trust Gaila, she had just been too focused on trying to get the situation over with to turn to her. Now, she faced Gaila, and for the first time, said the exact words to indicate precisely how she felt, "I am in love with him."

At the confession, Gaila gasped, widened her eyes and covered her mouth with both hands. Her hands remained over her mouth as she replied, "I was not expecting you to say that. I thought you were going to say something like you were trying to get to know his parents because of some type of xenolinguistics internship on Vulcan, for a good recommendation by the Ambassador, or something." Nyota laughed at the elaborate description Gaila's mind had formed. Gaila uncovered her mouth and looked at Nyota to say, "Seriously, Nyota - If I didn't know that by now, I'd be a useless Orioness trolley wench. Does he know, yet?"

Nyota smiled slightly and answered, "I haven't said the exact words, but with my behavior all this week, I am pretty sure that he does know."

Gaila scoffed then asked, "And let me guess, like a perfectly well kept together Vulcan, he is not going to do anything about it?"

Nyota now lowered her eyebrows at Gaila with a blank, confused smile and asked, "What do you mean "do anything" about it? What is there for him to do?" Gaila laughed and admitted, "Sometimes I forget that you're a virgin, Girl." Nyota shook her head and made a horrified face at where Gaila's mind was now going.

She responded, "Gaila, that thought is nowhere on the page. I am more concerned about what can happen if people start talking too much and one or both of us have to face some type of review. This is my fault. I have been the one throwing my emotions all over the place this week. There will never be anything between us, Gaila. He has responsibilities and I have common sense. He would never allow my feelings to interfere with his sound logic. The thing that he is being accused of is something that he would not ever do. Yesterday, I wasn't even talking to him, and today, he could get in trouble because of me. I have to warn him." Gaila cleared her throat. Nyota narrowed her eyes at her and asked, "What have you done?"

Gaila shook her head and said, "Not much. I saw him earlier and I asked him if his parents were leaving. He said that they would be leaving today and I said, _"Now, you get to continue spending more time alone with Nyota._"

Nyota clenched her fist and had the mind to strike Gaila with it. Instead, she lowered her face into her palm, massaged her temples and asked in a grumbling voice, "How did he respond to that?"

Gaila laughed and held out her hands to the side as though something was obvious, as she replied, "The same way that he responds to everything, with complete indifference to what was said and an even tone of voice. He simply said to me that he will be spending the same amount of time with you, in the same work environment as he always had, and he asked me not to suggest things about which I have no evidence, or else I may find myself to be a slanderer."

Nyota looked up, again and thought about how she got to this point. Why did she listen to Lady Amanda? She felt like an idiot, and why did Gaila have to get involved? If everyone would just mind their business, Nyota and Spock would be as comfortable with each other as the sky with sunshine, and now, she did not know how she was going to act around him from meeting to meeting. Yesterday, she went into complete "back off mode", and today, she tried to be normal, and she knew that it seemed fake, because it WAS fake, but Spock did not point this out. What would he say about Gaila's off-colored comment? What would he say about the rumors? Gaila hesitated, then got up from the bed. Nyota looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

Gaila shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She responded in a somewhat insecure, small voice, "I don't know if it was just me, or if I just wanted to see this, but it seemed like to me that before he responded to my comment, his eyes reacted in the opposite of what he said. I know that I haven't been the best at reading men in my life, but he seemed for a short moment to enjoy the thought of having alone time with you." She looked at Nyota now, as though expecting some type of confirmation to her theory.

Nyota simply shook her head and answered, "You must have imagined it." Gaila studied Nyota for a while, then shrugged her shoulders and cheerfully announced, "Yea, the thought of Commander Spock _enjoying_ the thought of _anything_ doesn't seem very likely. I am going to be at Oscar's tonight. I hope that I don't have to run into the Commander."

Nyota crossed her legs on the bed and hugged them with her arms as she began to inquire, "Now, about this Oscar? Why is his room near the Commander's?"

Gaila laughed and responded, carefree, "Because he's a teacher."

Nyota gasped and stood up from the bed to attack, "Gaila! You are seeing a teacher?"

Gaila now laughed lightly and shook her head as she replied, "You mean to tell me that you haven't researched the guidelines for the specifics on this subject? I am shocked! Nyota, as long as you do not have a professor as one of your teachers, it is perfectly legal for you to have a relationship with them so long so you turn in a disclosure report so that the instructor does not end up with you as a student in the future, and so that they can monitor for favoritism towards the lower ranked significant other." Nyota listened to what Gaila was saying, but it did not seem to make sense, or be accurate. Still, she allowed her to finish, "The disclosure report includes the starting date of your relationship, your names, ranks, and records, and you don't have to tell them anything else about the relationship itself. You fill out one of those and you can have that instructor every night, if that's what you want to do. Only, you are not allowed to spend nights together on campus, and you are not allowed to display affection on campus, while in uniform. The superior is not allowed to be responsible for your grades again, even if the relationship ends. Oscar does not teach anything that has anything to do with my course of study, so I don't ever have to worry about not being allowed to take a course under him."

After Gaila finished what appeared to be an extensive knowledge of "How to sleep with your Starfleet teacher", Nyota folded her arms and said, "I do not recall _ever _reading that in any of the protocol."

Gaila began packing an overnight bag and smoothly countered, "I would be willing to guess that you completely skipped over the chapter that had to do with it, because you probably just knew that you would never be in a situation to have a romantic relationship with a professor or a higher ranking officer." Nyota opened her mouth to reply, but realized that Gaila was absolutely correct. In fact, she remembered having nearly that same exact thought as she skipped past the chapter in question. Gaila continued, "But, now that you are turning into a young lady, I suppose that you will review the guidelines."

Nyota went to her bag and began to pull out her work, so that she could get started. As she did, she responded to Gaila's words, "No, Gaila, I won't. I believe you, if you say that's the protocol. Whether it is or isn't, though, it doesn't apply to me. And be sure to tell your friends that it doesn't apply to me and let them know that they'll simply have to brush up on their study skills if they aim to succeed in Commander Spock's class."

Gaila checked herself in the mirror and spoke very seductively as she informed Nyota, "You never asked me what the assign even was."

Nyota was setting up her desk as she replied, "Because it's irrelevant. I can't change the assignment, no matter what it is."

Gaila sang out in a soft voice, "_But _you may be interested to know that the assignment itself was a key indicator to people who don't know better of something that they deem to be happening."

Nyota sat down at her desk and said, "Gaila, if there is something else that you want to say, just say it. I have a lot of work to do."

Gaila faced her and said, "Commander Spock assigned a report for his students in which they must write in other alien languages how to profess love for someone else in such a way to alleviate doubts about the emotion."

Nyota tilted her head, briefly shocked, and smiled before saying, "I know that's a lie. Why on earth would he do that? That's a terrible lie, Gaila. Doesn't even make any sense for him to do such an assignment." She now began to do her work, as though the conversation was over for her.

Gaila said breezily, "Well, the excuse that he gave to his classes was that in most languages from English to Vulcan, the word "love" and associated words take up various forms, versions, and applications. He said that he is trying to use a subject that most of the students are familiar with to see if they are just as familiar with the word in other languages and if they can discern enough to apply the terms appropriately."

Nyota nodded and said, "Okay, now it makes sense. That is very true. In many languages, especially when dealing with alien languages, the different variations for the word love prove to be difficult to translate and interpret. Many species treat their concept of the word in different ways. That actually _is_ a fantastic assignment. I hope that they do well on it."

Gaila nodded and said, "Well, if somebody else did not know any better, they might assume that he wanted to collect various views and opinions on the best way to profess love to someone, clearly and accurately, so that he can know how to. But, people can often read into things wrong."

Nyota took a deep breath and responded, "More often than not."

Gaila grabbed her bag and said, "I'll be back late." She kissed the top of Nyota's head and said, "And I will pass on the hopeless message for the multitude of hopefuls, seeking salvation from what they say has been one of his most difficult assignments ever, for how simple it sounded when he assigned it."

Nyota nodded and said, "Be sure to let them know that not only can I not change anything, but there is nothing going on between us!"

Gaila nodded, "I will."

Nyota added on, "And what I told you..."

Gaila cut her off, to say, "It's between us, Nyota. I promise." She headed towards the door, then stopped and turned to face Nyota, "It just doesn't seem fair, though. If you love him, and he knows, it doesn't seem fair for it not to go anywhere." Nyota did not bother to reply to this, and Gaila did not wait for a reply as she left the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**For Only You**

Gaila was correct? Nyota closed out of the file of Starfleet Academy Guidelines, on her computer, amazed that Gaila had not only been correct in her recollection of the guidelines in regards to being involved with Starfleet personnel, but she had been _accurate. _Gaila was not known for her accuracy, on numerous occasions. However, this time, she knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. Nyota credited this Oscar teacher for that. He must have told Gaila these things. It wasn't like Gaila to read the guidelines in so much depth as to memorize it. Most things, she knew the gist of, but this, Regulation 251, she was extremely efficient in her knowledge of. Now, she had put it on Nyota's mind.

Nyota sighed, unsure of why she even looked it up, anyway. Had she not said herself, several times that her feelings were not going to matter to Spock? Surely, he knew of this guideline, he knew all the protocol for Starfleet, as though his brain kept the handbook in his memory database. If he was interested in pursuing his feelings for her, he could have told her about this. What was she thinking? If he was interested in her? Spock didn't even understand the concept of "being interested" in someone, did he? He understood interest in someone as it related to studying people and behavior and coming to scientific logical conclusions, but he didn't dream about anyone, did he? She dreamed about him on numerous occasions, and now she felt embarrassed for even thinking about him. She felt like she was not using her brain properly.

It had been simpler to just imagine that inside of that head of his, he cared more for her than just a sprinkle of lust in his eyes, here and there. It was fun to think that within him were emotions deeply rooted in love, but no outlet for him, only because of his ways of logic and lack of knowledge in emotionalism. Now, she was really starting to think that she had been living in her own dream, imagining that she noticed hints of love from the Vulcan, and even denying the emotions that he confessed to harbor for her.

She closed her PADD, then readied her computer to send Spock a message. She recorded it, and decided that she would only do it once. She cleared her throat, pressed record and began to speak, looking at her screen, "Spock, I have a great deal on my mind, and I have been trying to make these markings for you, but I can not concentrate enough to do so. I am going to have to finish them in the morning and give them to you then, instead of tonight, as I initially planned." She sat still for a while, then added "My roommate told me about your exchange, and I apologize for that." She now looked at her hands and noticed that they had began to tremble. "I need to talk to you. We need to talk about this week. I feel like I am a teenager again, the way that I have been acting, and I really want to fully discuss all of our options. And, I want to know what you think about Starfleet Regulation 251, in the guidelines." She quickly reached out and deleted the message. The best thing to do right now, was to take a long, hot bath.

She hardly ever took baths anymore, but she found herself so tense, that she felt

this would be the perfect time. Her baths were lavished with fragrant flowers and oils, to soothe her body and her senses simultaneously. It began to work, after a short period of time. As she sat in the tub, she heard her computer announce that she had a message. She sighed and pulled herself from the comfort of the water to check the message, in case it was important. She wrapped herself up in a green towel and forced herself to go to the computer. When she saw Spock's face in the screen, she bit her lip. The message from Spock was sent as a "reply". She gasped and covered her mouth. Certainly, she had not accidentally sent the message, instead of deleting it? She wasn't that out of it, was she? With trembling fingers, she ventured upon the touch screen to play the message.

Spock seemed the same as always, not even his eyes were any different as he said, "Lt. Nyota, do not worry about the time frame which you originally set. I am sure that you will complete the markings in an acceptable portion of time." She collapsed onto the chair. She HAD sent the message, instead of deleting it! Spock continued on, "You have no need to apologize for your roommate's behavior, as you are not responsible for it, therefore it is illogical for you to apologize for it." Now he paused and thought for a moment, and she noticed the shift in his eyes, from apathetic to slightly concerned, for the shortest of time. He concluded with, "I am rather curious about your interest in Regulation 251, and I believe the conversation requires a somewhat extensive focus. We could discuss this, at your convenience, any time after my parents leave on their shuttle this evening." The message ended.

She sat staring at the now still image of Spock on the screen, as though waiting for something else to be said. She turned her head away in thought. _Requires a somewhat extensive focus? _What did _that_ mean? Would Spock _actually _consider participating in a relationship with her, beyond their work parameters? She got up to return to the tub, so that she could finish washing and head out to the shuttle boarding area.

When she reached the boarding area, dressed beautifully in a satin emerald colored blouse and a pair of cream colored pants that hugged her slim hips, she found Amanda standing in the center of a small group of people, talking brightly. Spock and Sarek were both standing somewhat nearby, positioned tall and nobly, as though posing for a portrait.

Nyota noticed that Spock's mind seemed to be processing things other than his mother's entourage. As Nyota came closer, she heard Amanda saying, "Honestly, I never get this type of acknowledgment on Vulcan. I certainly will miss the warmth and attention from everyone before we even make it half way back!" A few of the people laughed lightly at her statement, and the small talk continued on.

As Nyota walked into their midst, Sarek looked at Spock. Spock did not seem to notice his father, at all, as his eyes were focused attentively on the cadet. Amanda's face brightened some when she saw Nyota. The Lady began to wish everyone well and the crowd began to disperse, little by little. Sarek observed that not once since Nyota arrived had Spock taken his eyes off of her. Spock seemed deeply engulfed in his focus of her as Sarek asked him, "Have you changed your intentions?"

Spock looked directly at Sarek and replied, coolly, "Actually, Father, it would be the best solution for Nyota and I to speak about our intentions, and once we have accomplished that, then I will be more at liberty to share with you the outcome of our decision."

Sarek lifted both of his eyebrows briefly and said, "You _have_ changed your intentions." Spock did not respond. He simply looked at Nyota standing in front of his mother.

When only the four of them remained in the vicinity, Nyota quietly asked Amanda, half agitated, half teasingly, "Do you have any idea what I have been through this week?"

Amanda glanced at her two Vulcans and nodded, quite certainly. She admitted in a casual voice, "I believe I have a general idea." Nyota looked at Spock, looking at her, while Amanda asked, "How do you feel right now?"

Nyota faced Amanda again, leaned towards her and replied, fearlessly, "Like a fighter."

Now, Amanda looked up towards the heavens with a bright smile, then wrapped Nyota up in a warm hug. As they shared the hug, Nyota looked at Spock, whose facial expression was unreadable, though she could tell that his eyes were directed towards her. Amanda broke the hug to look into Nyota's face and say, "I hope that you continue to fight. It may sound biased, but my son is worth it. I believe that you know that in your heart." Nyota sighed and nodded her head, which struck another smile from Amanda.

Nyota reached for Amanda's hands and asked, solemnly, her own body shaking vigorously, "Do you _really_ think that Spock could ever love me?"

Amanda looked directly at Spock as he continued to gaze upon Nyota and she turned back to the younger woman and said, "I would go so far as to say that I _really _believe that he already does. Granted, you may _never_ hear him say it... You have to be thankful for your skills in translations. Spock's eyes speak a language, all on their own, which I am sure you have noticed." Nyota nodded and Amanda went on to say, "And in his eyes are words that his lips may never translate, for you. Fortunately, both you and I can translate, for ourselves, the language of his one human characteristic, his eyes."

Sarek approached the two women, with his hands behind his back. Nyota marveled at how much like him Spock was. The tall Vulcan looked at Nyota and announced, "It is not my intention to cut your farewell short. However, the Lady Amanda and I must be boarding our shuttle at the present time." Amanda held her two fingers out and Sarek's two fingers met them, which puzzled Nyota. She made a mental note that she would have to ask Spock what that meant, some time. She remained silent as Amanda told Sarek, "We were just wrapping up, Dear."

They lowered their hands and Sarek stated, "I understand that, Amanda; however, it does not change the fact that now is the time for us to board." He returned his hands behind his back and stared at his wife as though forcing her with his eyes to move in the direction she needed to move in.

Amanda sighed softly and said, "It has been a pleasure being in your company, Nyota Uhura. Be especially kind to my son, in my absence."

Nyota smiled and said, "I usually do."

After his parents boarded the shuttle, Spock came to stand next to Nyota with his hands placed behind his back. Nyota was looking at everyone boarding the shuttles and Spock broke into her thoughts by saying, "My mother worried that she upset you. I believe it pleased her for you to be here to see her off."

Nyota nodded, but continued to look at the shuttles, somewhat frightened to lay her eyes on his face, with him standing so close. She answered, "It pleased me to be here to see her off. She is a wonderful woman. I don't know what to say about your father, though. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Spock replied candidly, "He thinks that you are very logical for a human." Nyota now looked at Spock, out of reflex (about to inform him that she did not take that as someone liking her), but when she saw him, she lost whatever words were about to come out of her mouth. Spock's lips curled into that almost smile that drove her crazy and she laughed lightly at herself for her pause. Spock asked, "Does that amuse you?"

She shook her head and laughed a little bit harder, then responded, "No. That wasn't amusing at all, and I wasn't laughing at that. Spock, do you want to walk with me?"

Spock seemed to genuinely consider the response to this question before finally saying, "Vulcans do not generally walk out of want. Walking is a means to get from one place to another, and in some cases as a means of building the leg muscles. If you have a location to arrive at, I am willing to escort you there." Nyota rolled her eyes and began to walk away, slowly. After a few steps, she stopped at looked at him with questioning eyes. He began to walk to catch up with her and when he did, accidentally brushed against her backside, which cause her to jump. He quickly stepped back and offered, "I apologize."

She touched his chest shook her head and softly said, "Don't."

She began walking again, with him now next to her. She smiled at him and said, "You know, even though I don't know your mother that well, I'll bet if you had been raised around humans, she would be the cool mom." Spock's face revealed his unfamiliarity with this concept, so Nyota expounded, "The cool mom is a human mother who relates so well and interacts so comfortably with their child and/or their child's friends that they see her more as a friend than a mother, and everyone tries to claim her as their honorary mother. It's a compliment among human youth."

Spock sighed and replied, "My mother has told me many times of her magnetism within human social settings, and I have witnessed this a small number of times, this evenings events included. Humans seem to be drawn to her, for some reason."

Nyota explained, "Because she's a great person."

Spock refuted her opinion with the candid statement, "I have found her to be quite overbearing and meddlesome."

Nyota quickly turned towards him in disbelief and said, "I will definitely allow you to get away with meddlesome. Meddlesome fits, but overbearing? Didn't you tell me once that when you were little, your parents left you out in the wild to fend for yourself, as some sort of Vulcan childhood ritual? You think that an overbearing mother would allow such a thing? I AM overbearing, and I don't care what percentage of my child is a different species, I would never allow such a thing to take place in my child's life. It takes a strong woman to have raised someone like you, Spock, and she seems to have done it with great grace and delicacy."

Spock nodded and added, "And in submission to my father's wishes. Perhaps I selected the improper term in utilizing the word "overbearing". I must admit that their methods of parenting would probably be described by most humans as "laid back". They allowed me to make my own decisions in most things. My mother however, will tell me to make my own decisions while sharing the decisions which she believes I should make."

Nyota shrugged her shoulders and defended Amanda with the words, "That's natural."

Spock looked at her point blank and corrected, "It is irrational."

Nyota nearly snapped at him, but caught herself in time enough to simply state her own opinion once again, "It's human."

Spock did not reply to this, because Nyota seemed to be in high spirits, and if he had told her at this point that humans by nature were irrational, that may have negatively affected the course of the conversation. Nyota felt a breeze pass by which caused her to hug herself for warmth. She changed the specific subject to her own parents. "My mother and father are overbearing and they are very strict. From the time that I learned to talk, they began getting me all of these academic baby toys. By the time I learned to read, any time that they got me a toy, they also got me a book on my age level or a bit higher. Before I could play with the toy, I had to complete the book. This continued throughout my life, up until I left for Starfleet. They got so accustomed to it, that if they get me a gift today, it will have a book included." She laughed with fondness of her parents. "Isn't that a little ridiculous?"

Spock lifted an eyebrow and answered, "Your parents' practice seems to be a logical technique to program a young human mind to believe that knowledge is more important than recreation. Perhaps the toy served as a reward for the pursuit of learning. I believe that their method shaped you into the brilliant woman who you are today. Therefore, it has not been the slightest level of ridiculous."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm grateful for them. But sometimes, I just wanted the toy. Sometimes, I hated the book, but got through it just to get the toy. I considered it them bribing me to read. However, today, it's like you said – they made me who I am. They are the reason that I work hard for everything that I want. That doesn't really mean it was fair to do teach me that way."

Spock replied, "Consider yourself still fortunate. Were the child in the situation my child, there would be no toy given."

Nyota frowned and asked, "You don't believe in children having toys?"

Spock looked directly at her and said, "I do not believe that parents should waste any of their child's time and energy in a frivolous manner. There _are_ acceptable toys, like those you mentioned, academic toys. Games which challenge the intellect and develop the mind are also permissive; however, I can not imagine having such an invention as a baby rattle or a teddy bear in _my_ child's possession."

Nyota laughed out loud at this confession. She liked the thought of Spock thinking about having a child at some point, and especially liked the fact that he shared a portion of his expectations for his child with her. Soon, he seemed to be in what she called "processing mode". He was making a face that indicated that his brain was working on something.

Spock looked around for a moment, then at Nyota, as he said, "Lt, I believe that I miscalculated your invitation earlier. I assumed that I was escorting you to a particular destination, however within the last fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds, we appear to have been walking quite aimlessly . Is there a specific location to which I am accompanying you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and stated, "Not really. I just wanted to take a walk with you and talk. You didn't have to come along, as you don't see the point in taking a walk, but you are already doing it, so we may as well continue. If you would rather go and do something more meaningful than walk the campus and talk to me, I'll completely understand. But if you would continue to "walk quite aimlessly" with me while we talk, I certainly would appreciate your company." Spock responded with, "At the current moment, I can think of nothing else more meaningful than talking with you." He said it without emotion, and seemingly detached from significance, as though it were a simple observation, but it made Nyota smile inside to hear him say such a thing. He continued with, "If we are going to walk as we do so, then perhaps the aimless walking may be given purpose." Another breeze passed them by and Spock noticed Nyota shivering a little. He told her, "If you require the usage of my cloak, I will be more than willing to cover you in it."

She looked at him, her eyes a bit damp from the wind, combined with the sweet offer (which he did not even realize _was_ sweet, and never did realize when he was sweet) and she asked, softly, "You don't mind?" In response, he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders as they continued to walk. She said, "Thank you, Spock. you are a really good friend, even if you don't know how to be. I can only guess that your mother rubbed off on you."

He lifted an eyebrow and replied, "My genes are stronger than yours and it is easier for me to adapt to surrounding climate than it is for a full human. You were cold and I had something that could diminish your discomfort. It was only logical that I offer it to you." She was not going to debate with him about whether or not he was a good friend. After a moment of silence, Spock said, "If the purpose of our walking revolves around talk, then I have to suggest that we proceed in doing so."

She nodded in agreement and asked, "What should we talk about, now?"

Spock, without missing a beat or even thinking it over replied, "We should discuss the message that you sent me earlier."

Nyota's eyes broadened at his mention of the message. Things had been going so well that she had forgotten that she sent it. She spoke, "I didn't mean to send that, you know. I went to touch delete, and I accidentally selected send."

Spock blinked his eyes once and said, "That is irrelevant to the fact that you did indeed create and send the message to me. The way that it was sent does not take away from the substance of the message."

Nyota stopped walking and, without facing him, said, "I actually don't want to talk about that right now, with us being out in the open like this. I would much rather that be discussed in a private setting. Can I come over tonight? We could have dinner, just the two of us, if that idea is not too illogical."

She dared a peek at his attentive face and found herself delighted when he answered, smoothly, "It sounds perfectly logical to me. I am inclined to say I find it much more logical than talking while walking without any given destination."

Nyota laughed with her face towards the sky and said, "Alright, Spock! I will _never_ have you take a walk with me to talk ever again!" She looked at him and merely gazed at him smiling, for several moments before turning her face coyly to the ground. Spock spoke now, in a very low voice, almost a whisper, to ask, "Would you consider fulfilling a request for me?" She looked up at his calm face and was a little confused by the earnestness in his eyes.

"Is there something in particular that you want me to prepare for dinner?"

He placed his hands behind his back and tilted his head a little as he replied, "No, it isn't about the dinner itself."

She snuggled herself up in his cloak as she asked, "What is it, then?"

He thought for a moment, because he did not want to word his request improperly. When he finally spoke, he said, "When we had dinner with my parents, you managed to excel the quality of your appearance to a degree which I did not know could be accomplished. I am requesting, if you would accept, that you be willing to look that way for only me." Nyota gave him a closed lip smile and Spock lowered his head for a brief moment, looked up, blinked, and said, "Please allow me to paraphrase, as I am somewhat convinced that I may have used the wrong terminology..." Nyota reached out and touched his shoulder, which caused him to become silent and incredibly still. She looked upon him with caring eyes and said, "The request is acceptable, Spock. I believe that I will be delighted to look that way for only you."

Once again, she turned and began to walk and Spock walked right beside her and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled happily and as he looked at her, he _almost _smiled back.

_This saga continues in the story Illogical Progression. Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you soon!_


End file.
